


Art-Hounds

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Geebear/My Frankiekins [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Artists, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself." —Andy Warhol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absrtact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well my lovely Partner in Crime and Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are on another adventure! This is one is hers from her Live Journal account. It was never finished, but one of my favorites so I was honored when she asked me to help her with it. In this one though, I get to be Gerard or Appletini and in an interesting twist, I chose Platinum!Gerard and no, he is not a Top! ^0^
> 
>  _***Digdeepenough***_ is writing for Frank and we are sharing the other characters. See if you can guess who is writing for which. ^0^
> 
> So Appletini is an artist who is a complete diva and Frank is a punk leader of a band. They come from two different worlds so what will happen when they collide?
> 
> Title of fic taken from a song from Morrissey's newest album, World Peace Is None Of Your Business.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

It was everywhere.

The smell, the colour, the clinking sound of the martini glass hitting his teeth.He can hear pompous laughter as his hand slides down the taller mans lower back. He presses against it, smirking at him as he downs his drink. _His_ drink.

Appletini.

His best friend for eight consecutive years. Never off—always on. They never fight and they never go a day without seeing one another. 

Some would say they were in love... But they were like brothers to others. Lovers to most. But in reality they were best friends. Friends with benefits. They knew what they wanted and never turned it into something else. There was nothing wrong with that.

Appletini leaned against Brian, muttering something explicit in his ear. The critics nearby took snarky notes.

He was use to it. He didn't have time to pluck the bad from the heard. He knew they would just hide the gossip and pretend they were just writing about the art. He made some excuse to get away from the stares and showed Appletini inside the gallery, away from the journalists.

The show would be starting soon and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his best friend. He wasn't going to let tabloids ruin the perfect evening. Even though he know Appletini didn't notice he still didn't want to risk it.

As they entered the building Appletini swayed his hips as he proceeded to the row of his paintings displayed on the wall down the hall. Brian followed behind him, chuckling.

It was so quiet... no one was around, but that would soon change any minute now. This showcasing was going to be groundbreaking. Distinctiveness at its finest.

"Are you excited?"

Brian asked, examining his friend as he took a sip from his drink. 

The mans eyes darted off of his largest painting and landed on Brian. He smirked and then downed the appletini he had been sipping on for a while now before he answered.

"I think the better question to ask is are _they_ excited?"

Gerard smirked and grabbed for another one of his name sake. Brian had started that when they met in a bar. Gerard was on his, well who knew how many he had to drink, appletini when Brian pulled the stool out next to him and waved to the bartender.

_"Hey, give Appletini here another drink."_

_Gerard giggled from all the alcohol he ingested_

_"My name's Gerard."_

_"Nah, I think Appletini suits you better."_

After that night Gerard went home and put aside the project he was working on. He painted his first appletini and brought it to the gallery along with his other paintings. It was the first to sell and for a much higher price than he had ever garnered from a painting before. From then on it became a signature thing for him. He drew more of them. Mostly sticking with the signiture green, but moving into other colors too. Soon it was all he did. When he met Brian again it was at one of his gallery showings.

_"Hey Gerard."_

_"Nah, my name is Appletini."_

Gerard looked out across the expanse of the floor. Everyone was excited for his art. They were ready with open wallets and purses. In some case open legs too. Gerard did not mind. It was a nice bonus to the check. He looked up and saw a ratty van pull into the parking lot. He watched as it ground to a halt in a spot and he swore he could hear the rattle of the motor. He watched the doors slide open and along with a waft of smoke, two boys poured out of the interior along with one from the passenger side.

"Is that the band?"

Brian turned around to face the commotion and smiled at the group made up of unique individuals.

"Yeah,"

He stepped forward and hurried to the boys. 

"I'll show them to the stage."

Brian left Appletini's side and hurried outside and once he was standing a few feet away from the band they all took notice of him, but only one of them had the courtesy to smile.

"Hey guys," 

Brian greeted, sticking his hand out to the polite man with curls. 

"I'm Brian. Good friend of Appletini. You must be the band."

He then proceeded to shake the others hands.

The shortest guy looked infuriated. His eyes were red and his lips seemed to be stuck in a permanent snarl.

"So glad you can make it. Appletini is going to be so excited." 

"Yeah! No problem, man."

The curly haired man said enthusiastically. 

He was beaming with joy and now the other guys were following his lead... the shortest still looked pissed.

"Oh, and I'm Ray by the way. This is Pete." 

He pointed to the man next to him who had a Cheshire grin etched on his face.

"Pete." 

Brian repeated.

"This is Bob."

Ray now pointed to the blonde man with blue eyes. Brian nodded, mentally taking notes of the names that belonged to the faces.

"And this shorty is Frank. Don't mind him, he always looks like that."

Frank kicked the rim of the car and Brian flinched, glaring at the short man with a bewildered look on his face.

"Ah, okay... um, it's nice to meet you all. Follow me. I'll show you the stage."

Brian turned on his heels and sauntered back into the building with the band following behind him. He can hear Ray telling Frank to relax and stop being a 'douchebag'.

He had Brian a bit concerned now. What the fuck was his problem? 

"Here's the stage."

Brian pointed once they arrived. He looked to his right and spotted Appletini at the bar, legs crossed and sipping his refill. He signaled Brian over with his beckoning pointer finger, alluringly.

"Ah, excuse me gentlemen. I'll be right back."

He excused himself from the band and made his way over to Appletini.

"So that's the band huh?"

Gerard scanned over them. His eyes stopped on the shortest one who was bending over moving one of their speakers. His shirt was rode up in the back and Gerard saw some kind of tattoo. He licked his lips.

Brian noticed the predatory look on Appletini's face and followed his gaze. He shifted awkwardly when he realised his friend was staring at Frank.

"Ah, uh... yeah."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"They seem like a _nice_ bunch."

"Mmmm, nice."

He looked at the rest of the band, but his eyes kept going back to the boys with tattoo...make that tattoos. As he turned to profile, Gerard saw his hands and arms covered in them. One of the other boys said something to him and the boy giggled. It made Gerard smile.

"I want to meet them...you know to thank them for coming."

Brian stammered, searching for the right words.

"Wait 'til after the show, okay?"

Brian pressed his hands on Appletini's shoulders in a coaxing manner that seemed to say: 'down boy, down'.

"Let me let them know ahead of time. You don't want to overwhelm them."

"Of course. I can be...a bit much at times." 

Gerard did a sweep of his body to emphasize this. He was wearing one of his colorful signature suits. It was green of course to match his art and it had a shimmer to it becasue, let's face it, Gerard liked to stand out.

"Oh look, Gabe is here. You make nice with the band and I'm going to..."

Gerard just raised his eyebrows at Brian and laughed merrily as he sauntered off twiddling his fingers in Gabe's smiling direction. Brian watched as he exchanged pecks on the cheek with his artist friend, Gabe. He listened to their peppy hello's and how've you been's and once they darted down the hall, arms entwined, Brian made his way over to the stage where the band was setting up. He needed to make sure this Frank guy wasn't going to try anything funny when Appletini introduced himself, because if he did it wasn't going to sit well with him. He was over protective and if anyone fucked with Gerard that meant that they were fucking with him.

"What's a guy gottah do to get a fuckin' beer around here?" 

He heard Frank muse aloud.

"You could ask." 

Brian started, standing in front of Frank as he plucked on the strings of his guitar idly. They were practically the same height, but his shoes gave him a few more inches on the man. Frank was just about to reply, but Brian interjected with a question before he could.

"I bet you guys are pretty awestruck, huh? Ever been to an Appletini show before?" 

"Huh?"

Frank asked, but continued before Brian can ask the same question again.

"Uh, no. Not really. Not my kinda scene to be honest."

"I've seen his work in a magazine, pretty impressive I think."

Pete was kind of bouncing on his toes filled with an impressive amount of energy.

"Yeah, my mom likes his stuff so she was kind of excited that we were playing his show. I think she hopes I can get his autograph or something."

Ray blushed when he said this. Bob looked at Brian and shrugged.

"My Dad wonders why he hired us. He thinks our music is nothing, but noise."

Brian laughed at all the input. He glared back at Frank, brow arched. 

"You could at least pretend to be excited. The imbalance is throwing me off." 

He knew giving this kid a hard time would eventually take it's toll and he'll lash out, but it's what he wanted. Frank laughed bitterly at that and watched as Brian grabbed two appletini's from the tray a waiter was walking by with and stuck one out for him to take.

"Here's your drink."

"No fucking way, guy. I'm not drinking that shit."

Brian feigned shock. He wasn't surprised. 

"Oh?"

He said; his tone sarcastic. 

"And why not?"

"It's a faggoty, bitch drink." 

Frank set his guitar down and squared his shoulders at Brian.

"Tell your little friend I'm not interested."

Brian looked back, following the direction Frank's eyes were in. There was Gerard, licking his lips, pretending to look busy with Gabe and his drink.

Brian wondered how long he'd been there, watching him and the band talk... no, watching Frank.

"Excuse me?"

Frank pointed at Gerard who's back was now turned to them; his hand was on Gabe's shoulder, whispering something in his ear.

"Tell the flamer I said to back the fuck off."

His bandmates look shocked, but not really, and Ray's pulling him away from Brian, eyes wide and gasping.

"Frank!"

"Look, please excuse our friend here, he hit his head _hard_ on the trip here. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

All Ray can see is the money they were promised going out the window and along with that any chance of fixing the van. They were not going to make it another week with their breaks. Ray turned to Frank and looked at him sternly.

"Frank apologize!"

"Dude! Fuck no! I'm not conforming for these people!" 

Frank shouted, heading onto the stage; his guitar in his hands. Brian cleared his throat, setting one of the appletini's down on another tray moving by and took a sip from the one he stuck with.

"He's fine. He doesn't have to play by the rules. I understand... but excuse me, I have to go now. Please, enjoy the show."

Brian tipped his hat at Ray and turned his back to the men, rolling his eyes as he marched back over to his best friend.

"So when are you going to let me take you away from all this?"

Gabe gently brushed his hand over Gerard's cheek softly. Gerard smiled and ducked his head demurely.

"Oh Gabe, the things you say."

Gerard laughed and then looked over and saw Brian coming back to them. He had hoped that the band would be with him, especially the gorgeous one. he turned his back on Gabe, which might have been a mistake when Gabe stepped up to him and placed a possessive arm around his waist along with resting his rapidly hardening cock in the crack of his clothed ass.Gerard sighed and put up with it becasue his buzz was too good to disrupt over some personal space.

"Well Brian, how is the band?"

Brian sighed, frustrated, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"They're fine... great guys..."

He trailed off and then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

"Um, but maybe you shouldn't introduce yourself. Let me handle them, okay?"

He didn't want to flat out say: Frank, the guy you keep cruising, is a fucking homophobic dickwad and if you try and make a move he's going to bash his guitar over your head. Gerard didn't know how to respond to violence. He was... oblivious. He thinks talking things through prevailed and just because he was a famous artist he figured people automatically liked and respected him.

"Awww, but I want to meet them."

Gerard pouted and stamped his foot. He leaned into Gabe and reached up and caressed the man's cheek.

"It is me who hired them after all. I am signing thier check."

Gerard brought his hand down and squared his shoulders.

"I'll wait till the showing is over first, but that's it."

Gerard's word was final. Appletini had spoken. Brian craned his neck, looking at the stage as sound check echoed through the gallery. He wanted to tell Gerard everything Frank just told him, but he knew it would get him no where. Appletini was fucking stubborn and when he wanted something nothing was going to get in his way.

"Right. Okay. Whatever you say. It's _your_ big day after all."

Brian refocused on his friend, smiling weakly.

"Good. Now, I think it's time to get this party started."

Gerard pulls away from Gabe and pats his cheek sweetly. He then saunters to the center of the room and dons his head mike carefully so as to not fuck up his hair. He turns it on and winces a little from the feedback, but it gets everyone's attention in the room.

"Hello everyone! Well you all know who I am so I won't bother to introduce myself."

The crowd laughs at Gerard's witty banter, but he is cut off by the sound of a guitar chord. He looks over at the stage and sees the taller of the group admonishing his possible snack for later. The boy actually sticks his tongue out at him and the taller shakes his head and turns back mouthing out a sorry to Gerard. Gerard just gives him a smile and mouths back that it is okay. He then blows a kiss at the disruptive boy and turns again before seeing his reaction.

"Well it looks like I need to keep my speech short as our entertainment is eagar to get started."

More laughter and gerard soaks it in. This is his stage and his time and he loves the attention.

"Alright folks, please enjoy the musical stylings of The Celebrations."

* * *

For the first time in Frank's life he doesn't want to play music. He legitimately didn't even want to be on stage and he's never felt like that before. The people browsing the gallery had sour looks on their snooty faces and it was making Frank sick to his stomach. He wasn't there to entertain people. He was there to be looked at like a freak show. A fucking spectacle and he knew that was exactly what Appletini was going for. Appletini didn't give a fuck about Rock and Roll. He just wanted his show to be in the newspaper. They finish their first song and there isn't a crowd in front of the stage and the only person close by is Brian he just stood there like the bands babysitter, making sure they didn't get too out of hand.

"That was great guys. Just not so loud next round."

Brian gave the O.K sign."

Gerard was standing in the middle of a crowd when the music stopped. Not surprisingly no one clapped. Gerard looked towards the stage and saw that the pint sized guitarist was scowling. He guessed that the boy was used to having his groupies surround him with affection. Well Gerard could certainly surround him with something.

"Appletini, you did not hear a word I just said!"

Gerard turned back to the annoying red head who could not take the hint that Gerard swung for the other team. 

"Oh course I did darling, I just don't agree with you. My art is not one that you can compare to anyone living or dead. It is one of a kind and I challenge anyone to prove me wrong."

Gerard punctuated that last comment with one of his dazzling smiles. At that point a waiter came by with a fresh round of drinks. He picked two up and handed one to the woman.

"Now if you'll excuse me my dear, I do have other attendees to see after. Please enjoy the music accompanying my art."

He kissed her hand and then sauntered off to bask in someone elses opinion.

Frank lost count on how many times he rolled his eyes that evening... most likely ranged in the thousands. This Brian guy was starting to get on his nerves. Who was he to tell them to quiet it down? Ray was civilized as always and agreed on Brian's demands. It wasn't right... Frank couldn't play like this. He couldn't stop rolling his fucking eyes. Brian made his way back to Appletini and stood by his side. He waited for him to finish his conversation with the man he was talking to to be acknowledged. He had a few things to discuss with Gerard.

"Well perhaps we can make some kind of arrangement and..."

Gerard noticed the fairly hot guy that he was talking to was now looking over his shoulder. He sighed and turned around knowing who was there.

"*sigh* Yes Brian?"

"We need to talk... It's about the band."

Brian could sense Gerard's aggravation. It annoyed him that his best friend would rather flirt than pay attention to him. Gerard rolled his eyes and then turned back to the other man.

"Please excuse me sweetie, but I _do_ want to continue our conversation another time."

He pulled a card out of inside coat pocket and slipped it into the lapel pocket of the man.

"Do call me and we can set something up."

He patted it twice and the turned away snapping his fingers at Brian for him to follow. Gerard went to the bar to get another appletini. He sipped it slowly and turned to Brian.

"Now Bri, what is going on that you had to pull me away from my networking."

Brian scoffed a little and then chuckled under his breath.

"Networking...right..."

He muttered it so Appletini couldn't hear him.

"The band is scaring away the guests. I don't think they should be allowed to keep playing."

"Oh stop Bri, they are just different like me and I like different..."

Gerard smiled behind his martini glass casting an alluring glance at Brian.

"Don't you?"

Gerard finished the drink and placed the glass down on the bar. He reached up and grabbed Brian's tie gently. He held onto it and used it as a lead to get Brian to the darkened corned nearby. He then leaned against the wall slowly allowing the silk to slip between his fingers. Brian smirked and looked back, making sure no one was around. He pushed his hands on either side of Gerard's head and closed in on him.

"No games, okay? This is your reputation at stake here. You don't want to risk everything you've built just to get inside some douchebag's pants."

His stance was completely different from his tone of voice. He always did that to throw Appletini off.

"It sounds to me more like you are jealous Bri. What's the matter, only you can take me home?"

The truth was that Gerard loved when Brian got like this. It let him know how important he was to Brian. Gerard liked to know that he dominated Brian's thoughts. Brian pushed off the wall and looked Gerard up and down. He was right... maybe he was jealous, but he wasn't about to make his ego any bigger.

"No. Not the slightest. Remember what I said about being full of yourself? This is what that is."

That bit was also right. Not only was Brian jealous, he was also concerned.

"This band is going to ruin you... look around."

Gerard did and saw that people did have different opinions. Some were paying attention and others were trying to get away by focusing on the art This was what he wanted, but Brian never understood that.

"They are doing thier job."

Gerard glanced up to the clock on the wall. He then looked back at Brian and ran a finger from his cheek to his jaw.

"Stop worrying, the show is just about over then I can pay the band and then..."

Gerard grabbed Brian's tie again and tugged on it till they were nose to nose and his breath was tickling Brian's lips.

"You can take me home."

Brian was stiff... all over. His eyes were quickly skimming Gerard's face and now his heart was beating uncontrollably. His anxiousness must've been written all over his face.

"... Fine."

Brian pulled back and fixed his tie. 

"Continue tending to your guest. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No worries baby, only 1/2 hour to go anyway. You can hold on for that long can't you?"

Gerard stepped around Brian and casually brushed his hand against the bulge in his suit. He gave it a light squeeze and then moved back into the light where he belonged waving to a group of patrons that were only to happy to beckon him over flashing thier smiles and eventually thier check books. Brian watched Gerard quickly transition back to Appletini and he smirked to himself, shaking his head. He was a handful sometimes, but Brian still loved him.

* * *

Gerard sits at the bar counting the checks he has procured today. The total in nearly $500,000. Not bad for one of his more simple shows. He hears a curse ring through the now nearly empty room and sees that the band is breaking down their equipment and one of the speakers that was being carried had slipped from the band members hand. Gerard is nursing his last appletini of the day as he continues to observe. For the amount of drinks he has taken in, he should be fall down drunk, but appletinis agree with Gerard better than any other drink so he is still feeling good. So good in fact that he thinks it is time to meet the band. He looks around and sees that Brian is no where in sight. He down the rest of his drink and then makes his way over to where the boys are standing.

"Be careful with that!"

Frank glared at Pete and snarled at him. He was exhausted and he wasn't in the mood to be _careful_. 

"It ain't broken so fuck off. You do the rest if you're gonna' be a prissy bitch about it."

Frank noticed the look on Pete's face change when the words left his mouth and Frank knew it wasn't because of him. Shit, everyone was looking behind him now.

"What's got you guys spooked?" 

Frank turned to examine what they were awestruck about... and now he understood why. Standing merely inches away from him was none other than notorious, queer artist Apple-fucking-tini.

"Wonderful job today boys. You were worth every penny and speaking of pennies..."

Gerard produced his check book and flourished his pen from inside his coat. It was black with a large pink feather sticking out of the top. He started to fill out the check for the $250 that Brian and him agreed on for the performance, but then thought better and wrote the check out for twice that much.

"Here you are boys, spend it in good health."

Frank rose a brow at the man and involuntarily released a snide chuckle.

"Is he serious?"

He looked back at the guys, jabbing his thumb in Appletini's direction.

"Frank... don't start."

Ray coaxed, pushing Frank's hand down. Pete face palmed and turned around, continuing to pack things up. He wanted nothing to do with Frank's anger issues towards homosexual men. On more than one occasion Frank had been hit on by gay men and it usually didn't end well... let's just say, they didn't do it again.

"Nah. I wanna' know why this flamer was looking at me all night. I have the right to know... because now he's got the balls to confront us when he could have easily sent his boyfriend over."

"Boyfriend? Oh you mean Brian."

Gerard let out a loud laugh uncharacteristic of him.

"Brian is nothing, but a good friend and long time companion. I trust him with my life which is more than I can say I ever did with any love interest."

Now Gerard smirked and leaned in a bit hushing his voice slightly.

"The benefits however are pretty amazing."

He stood back up waiting to see the reaction. It was clear that Frank did not like him, but that only made Gerard more interested. He did love a good challenge and he had turned more than one supposedly straight boy in his day. Ray stared wide eyed. That was a come-on... he hoped Frank didn't catch it.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Frank balled his fists up by his sides and squared his shoulders. He was shorter than Appletini, but his stance made him bigger.

"Frank. Let it go. It wasn't like that."

Ray urged his friend to back down. This was _thee_ Appletini. He needed to show some respect. If Frank had hoped that he was going to get a rise out of Gerard he had failed miserably...well not miserably, just not the rise that Frank probably wanted. Gerard next produced a card from the same pocket the pen came from. He handed it to the same boy he handed the check to.

"Here, this is my personal number. Hold onto it, I may want to contact you again for other jobs."

Before Frank could react, Pete grabs him by his arm and attempts to defuse the tension.

"When he means 'other jobs' he means gigs. Don't flip out for no reason."

Frank shrugged him off and paid no mind to Pete. He knew what Appletini meant. He heard the tone of voice he had used.

"Fuck off man, get the fuck away from me or else I'll knock you flat on your back."

His anger was still pointed towards the flamboyant artist. Gerard knew he shouldn't provoke him, but he could not help it.

"Oh really? And tell me Frankie, just what are you going to do with me when I'm flat on my back?"

That clearly wasn't the right thing to say because Frank shoved Appletini back, causing him to trample over a waiter passing by with half empty appeltini's on a tray. Pete gasped, grabbing Frank before he decided to inflict further damage to both Appeltini and the situation. Their reputation was at stake.

"Dude, you just pushed Appeltini!" Ray exclaimed, watching the artist regain his composer with the help of a few men who had been close to the scene.

"Suit looks expensive, bitch! I hope those drinks leave a stain!" 

Frank hollered as Pete dragged him away. Ray remained, staring wide eyed at the artist dusted off his pastel green suit.

"I am so sorry about him, sir."

Ray wanted to grab a cloth—anything—to help clean Appletini off. The suit did look expensive. It _is_ expensive. Ray was 100% sure. Surprisingly Gerard was not upset, but amused. So it seemed that the little punk had a limit and Gerard had just hit it. 

"Tut tut, uh, what was your name again?"

"R-Ray... Ray Toro, sir."

Ray was fucking nervous. They were definitely not going to get paid after the stunt Frank just pulled. Brian was walking down the hall now, inching over to Appletini with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What the hell happened here? Why are you all wet?"

Brian noticed the darker spots on Gerard's suit as soon as he was in range. The older man was completely drenched and he reeked of appletini. Gerard brushed his suit off as if it had a bit of lint on it.

"Nothing Brian, just a little accident that's all. As I was telling Mr. Toro here, I was most pleased with thier performance and I look forward to hiring them again."

Gerard crumbled up the check he had originally written and rewrote a new one increasing the amount from $500 to $1000.

"Here, go ahead a fix up that van of yours so that you can be more presentable for my next soiree."

He handed the check to the curly haired boy and put his check book and pen away.

"Really?! Are you serious?! After what Frank did?"

Ray was beyond confused, but still very thankful. Brian rose a brow at that.

"Oh? And what did Frank do?"

"Nothing Bri, it was a misunderstanding. He's young, you remember what that was like right?"

Gerard chuckled. He knew that Brian was sensitive about his age.

"Anyway, yes Mr. Toro, Ray, I am very serious and you should not be so."

Gerard stepped up to the younger man and touched his brow lightly running his finger to the side of his face.

"You'll get wrinkles on that young supple skin of yours."

Gerard stepped back and smiled. Ray touched where Appletini had and nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you again, sir... We appreciate. I'll make sure Frank doesn't pull a stunt like that again."

"Yes yes, well then Mr. Toro, I will let you get back to packing up. Be sure to hold onto my card dear."

Gerard blew them a kiss and sauntered off with Brian trailing close behind still asking questions. Brian was red in the face. Not from anger. He was just beyond flustered. He couldn't understand his best friend... and he usually could. Something wasn't right.

"That's it? You're just going to let that twerp get away with this?!"

Gerard turned around and cocked a hip at Brian.

"My dear Brian, did you really think I was going to stoop to his level? He's a angsty little punk with a completely detectable body that I would love to have held against me, but that is not going to happen if I pull a bitch fit. Besides, It will piss him off more if I don't react."

Brian scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"You want someone like that around you? Someone that'll shove and hit you? Gerar-- Appletini, he's no good. He's straight and he's homophobic... what do you expect is gonna' happen?"

He wanted to slap some sense into this beautiful man. He could do so much better. He could have any gay man he wanted, but instead... instead a wanted some temperamental prick.

"Awww Brian, look at you concerned for me."

Gerard sauntered up to him and placed a hand in the middle of his chest. He leaned up and whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly.

"I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

Brian's breath hitched in his throat as Gerard pressed up against him. There was something in his eyes now... Brian knew it wasn't for him. It was for Frank, but he could pretend Gerard wanted him.

"Yeah? D'you think it's gonna' fix this?"

Gerard slid his hand down from Brian's chest to the top of his waist. He danced his fingers around the band, just grazing the skin inside.

"It could. Shall we find out?"

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. All he could do is nod his head. He couldn't say no to his best friend. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

"So let's gather up the rest of the lovely checks and gifts from my adoring fans have left me and..."

Gerard slipped his hand inside and slid one finger down Brian's growing shaft.

"You can have a taste of Appletini."

Shuddering, Brian nodded again.

"Okay."

He couldn't wait.


	2. Photorealism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to see the artist squirm for humiliating him that night they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
>  _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are having so much fun writing this one, I swear you will not know what hit you when you really get into it! ^0^
> 
> Our favorite band The Celebration is getting a crack at another show courtesy of Appletini of course, but things take an interesting turn for both Frank and Gerard when the band arrives for the show.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

"I'm so fucking bored!"

Pete rolled around on the floor complaining as usual. It had been a while since their last gig. Well actually thier last one turned out to be a bust, as in the place was busted by the cops. Nothing happened to them, but the venue got fined for having underage kids and because of that they never got paid.

"I swear, next time we need to get paid up front, like COD or some shit."

Bob tossed a drum stick across the room and it smacked Frank upside the head.

"Yeah. Fuck that. We'd be fucking set if Frank didn't bombard the green skittle."

Frank shot Bob a nasty look, rolling his eyes. How many times did he have to explain himself? 

"The fag hit on me! In front of everyone! I don't want to be labeled a faggot—like him."

Frank tossed the drum stick back at Bob, but he missed and hit Ray instead.

"Plus, didn't Ray say he let it slide? Not my goddamn fault he played you fuckers."

Frank added.

"You are so lucky that you hit my hair Iero."

Ray had been facing their laptop updating the website and apologizing for the last concert. As he was going he saw that they had a new e-mail. He opened it.

"Hey, we got an e-mail from the Brian guy!"

Pete sat up.

"What does it say?"

"It doesn't say anything, I have to read it!"

"Fuck you Toro I so would have said that!"

"I know Pete, that's why I said it first!"

Ray opened the e-mail up.

**Dear Cellabration,**

Greetings once again. I trust that you are all well. Appletini was so happy with your success at his exhibit that he has told his colleagues about you. One of them is having an upcoming event that your musical genre would go quite well with. Please contact me if you are interested in this placement as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Brian Schecter

P.R. ****

Frank rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So... Are we gonna' do it?"

He already knew what their answers would be. He would be the only one to object. It was easy for them to jump on the band wagon when they weren't the ones being pursued by the gay artist.

"Uh, does a bear shit in the woods?"

Ray rolled his eyes at Pete and looked at Frank.

"Frank, the bank account is empty and the van needs repairs again."

Frank knew he had a point. But still... It doesn't mean he was going to kiss Appletini's ass just because he was loaded.

"Fuck it."

Frank kicked the side of the tattered old couch and walked off. He didn't want to hear this bullshit anymore. He was sick of it.

"Let him go."

Bob told Pete just when he was about to chase after Frank.

"Let him blow off some steam."

Ray shook his head and then wrote back to Brian that they would take the gig.

* * *

Gerard was relaxing in the home of his good friend Sage. She was the only one who could get him to drink something other than an appletini.

"You must be excited for your show?"

Sage sipped her tea with a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again for booking that band you had play at your show. You know I love noise. Oh, and speaking of noise... What made you turn to punk? I thought you hated loud music."

"I do, but I love little punks who have tattoos and fucked up hair and claim that they are straight."

Gerard smirked as he sipped his tea. He couldn't wait to see Frank again.

"Yeah? And so do I. What's this punk's name? Or is there more than one that has your eye?"

Sage smirked, setting her cup of tea down. She knew how her friend could be. He liked his men how he liked his appletini's: more than he could handle.

"Nope just one, although the other short one with the tattoos is pretty cute too, but he would be too easy. I like a challenge."

Gerard deliberately did not say the young man's name. He liked to keep his friend on the edge of her seat.

"So what are you wearing for the night. I need to make sure that I will completely upstage you."

Sage gasped exaggeratedly with her hand pressed against her chest. 

"You know you don't even have to try! Even straight guys choose you over me... But if you really wanna' know I'll just show you after we finish gossiping over tea." 

She didn't really go all out with her clothing like Gerard did. She wore a lot of black and leather. Black leather every where and the occasional spikes and chains.

"Yes! Maybe we can match like girlfriends!"

Gerard made a show of bouncing in his seat and clapping his hands like a little school girl. He really was too over the top.

Sage giggled. She adored this man. He always made her laugh and it was never a dull moment with him.

"Yeah! Let's do it! That way all eyes would be on us. We'll be the center of attention."

She winked at Gerard as she said this. She already knew they didn't have to match to steal the spotlight. They were both pretty distinct looking and didn't have to try hard.

* * *

"Dude, are you sure this is the right address?"

"That's what it said on the confirmation e-mail I got from Brian."

"This looks like some S&M club!"

"That would be because it is. Brian said that it went with the artists aesthetic or some bullshit like that."

"Dude! Look at you using fifty cent words."

Ray punched Pete in the arm as he parked in the lot behind the club. It was weird seeing all the fancy uptown style cars in the lot where he bet a lot of broke ass vehicles usually were. They piled out and looked around. Just like at the Appletini exhibit everyone was dressed up in suits and other fancy dress. Once again they looked like a bunch of extras from a production of Oliver Twist. Bob went to start unloading, but Ray put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's go inside first and see if we can find Brian."

Brian walked up and down the entrance of the club. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes straight forward.

He was waiting for the band. It wasn't like they were late or anything. He just wanted to catch them before Gerard decided to make a move.

Just as Brian was about to turn the corner he spots the group of punks enter the building. Frank actually looked... Excited?

Brian chucked under his breath as he started to approach them.

"Hey guys." He waved and they all waved back. "Glad you could make it."

Frank holds his guitar to his chest and continues to look around the club. He completely ignored Brian's greeting.

"This place is uh...different."

"Dude, what kind of psycho nut job is this artist?"

Ray smacked Pete in the head hard.

Brian laughed light heartedly and looked around with his arms folded behind his back.

"A friend of Appletini. Her name is Sage. She's quite dark, isn't she? I think she would take it as compliment to be called a psycho nut job."

Frank's eyes lit up. 

Sage? She? 

Oh fuck yeah, he thought.

"Soooo do we have a stage or like...?"

Ray looked around nervously. There were actual fucking chains on the walls with manacles. It looked like a fucking dungeon.

"Dude, is that a fucking rack?"

Pete took off before Bob could grab him. he ran over to the contraption.

"Actually it is called a St. Andrew Cross."

"Cool, can I try it out?"

The woman that Pete was talking to leaned in and ran a finger under his chin.

"Come by when the club is open and I will give you a personal tour."

Before Pete could answer Bob grabbed him by the neck and pulled him away.

"Please excuse our friend, he often does not realize what he says."

Ray was blushing standing next to the woman. She smiled at him with the whitest teeth he had ever seen. 

"it's okay Darling. Brian dear, have the band set up on the make shift stage in the center of the playroom."

Brian wiggled his brows at her and then nodded with a smirk on his lips.

"Perfect spot. Right this way gentlemen. Don't be shy."

Brian started for the stage, passing every other room in the club. Some doors were closed. Some were open and Brian thinks he saw Gerard sitting on some mans lap in one of the lounges above one of Sage's gory paintings, but he wasn't paying attention so he wasn't entirely sure.

"Here we are."

Frank nudged Ray with his elbow and jutted his chin at a lesbian couple near the bar, making out.

"Geeze Frank, grow up will you? They are not here for your amusement you know."

"Actually they are."

"What?!"

Ray could not believe his ears, he looked up and saw Applietini walking towards them with the mystery woman from earlier. The artist was dressed in a suit made of skin tight leather pants and a matching leather jacket with a shirt of tight fishnet. He also had on these up to the knee black leather boots with buckles.

"Glad to see you boys could make it. I see you have met Mistress Allegra. She is the owner of Wicked Gardens and a good friend of mine. This Allegra is The Celebrations and this...is Frank."

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

Allegra held her hand out for each boy to shake. When she got to Ray she clasped her other hand over it.

"It's sweet of you to stick up for my friends by the way, but they are very entertaining and amusing...although, they do charge $200 an hour for thier services."

Frank gawked. Two hundred bucks? Damn...

"Wish I had 200 dollars on me." Frank mused aloud, turning his attention to Appletini with a devious smile on his.

Bob chuckled, agreeing silently.

If Frank was trying to get a rise out of Gerard, he was going about it the wrong way. Gerard knew how to handle a little punk like him.

"Well Frank, you technically do have $200 from the gig money, but unfortunately for you the club is not in open today although Anya and Vanya do private sessions. That would cost you the whole check though."

Gerard smirked at the young punk and then blew a kiss at the girls at the bar and they waved back. When he saw that Frank was looking he leaned in quietly and whispered in his ear.

"Too bad for you that they're strictly ladies only."

Brian stifled the laughter attempting to erupt from his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. 

Frank glared at Appletini with disgust in his eyes. 

"Yeah? How much do you cost?"

He pointed at the gay artist and it caused his band members to groan. Bob slapped his hand down on Frank's back and shot him dirty look.

Frank didn't react. He kept his eyes glued on Appletini.

Oh this was too perfect. He had the boy right where he wanted him. Gerard stepped up to him, crowding him slightly. He leaned in and caressed the boys cheek visibly making his nervous.

"Oh Honey, you couldn't afford me on a good day."

Gerard tapped Frank's cheek lightly in a patronizing manner and then stood up again and turned to Allegra who was on the verge of laughter.

"Come my dear, let me show you one of my favorite pieces."

Gerard offered his arm to the club owner and she slid her own into the opening. He then turned his head to the women at the bar.

"Ana, Vay, why don't you join us."

The two women slinked off the bar stools they were perched on and oozed across the floor dropping tongues in their wake. They both curled themselves around Gerard and each kissed his cheek. 

"See you later boys."

As they walked off Gerard had to stifle his own laughter at the comment that floated back to him.

"Are you sure he's completely gay?"

Frank sneered. 

"Of course he's fucking gay. He's just trying to show off."

Brian rose his brows at that. It was true in a way. He wanted to make Frank jealous... Wanted to show him that people loved him. Men _and_ women.

Bob sighed.

"Well, it's working. I'd kill to get Vanya's number."

Brian laughed, nodding his head sympathetically. He could see why Bob had eyes for her.

"She is quite the looker."

"And quite a licker apparently."

"Pete!"

"What? Just calling it like I see it!"

Pete pointed to where Appletini was with the three women. They were hanging all over him and one of them had their hand slipped into the the other's back pocket and was leaned into the other's neck.

"Dude! Stop gawking!"

"But but but..."

"Alright that's it, go get the shit so we can set up!"

Pete sulked, but Bob grabbed him and herded him out the side door. Ray turned to Frank and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why the fuck we let him in the band. Why didn't you chose that skinny kid with the glasses instead? He seemed nice and normal."

Frank couldn't agree more. He shrugged his shoulders and hopped onto the small stage.

"Beats me."

Brian walked off on that note and approached his best friend.

"You can stop now. He's not looking."

He teased, grabbing Gerard's hand and pulled him away from the three women. They all whined and pouted and Brian brushed them off.

"We still have a lot of work to do. Sorry ladies. I'm gonna' have to steal him."

"Oh Brian were you getting jealous?"

Gerard patted the younger man's face lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my 'right hand' man."

Gerard knew that Brian was rolling his eyes, but at that moment he saw Sage step in the door.

"Ah, there you are my love. Everything is set for you and the band is in place. Would you like to meet them?"

Sage's eyes widened and she nodded frantically like an excited child who was about to receive a present.

"Yes!"

She cheered, clapping her hands together loudly. 

"Where are they?"

Gerard offered his arm to her.

"Brian, just do a final check on everything so that I can make the announcements."

Gerard led Sage to the middle of the room where the band was just about set up.

"Boys, I would like to introduce you to an artist almost as talented as I am. This is Sage."

Frank looked up right on time and his eyes land on the girl standing next to Appletini. 

If anyone was talking Frank couldn't hear them over his heartbeat. The guys all introduce themselves and then it's finally Frank's turn. He sticks his hand out for Sage to shake and when their hands touch he could have sworn he felt a spark.

"Nice to meet you."

She said smiling and Frank just smiled back.

Gerard looked between his best friend and his latest interest and did not like what he was seeing.

"So, now that you met the boys, we need to get back to your guests."

Frank snapped out of his trance and shot a glance at Appletini and then refocused on Sage with a small smile. Before she could say anything Frank interjected.

"Maybe we can get a drink after I'm finished with the set?" 

He asked her. He sounded hopeful, but not hopeful enough to come across as desperate and creepy. 

"Sure. I'd like that... What did you say your name was again?"

Frank beamed.

"Frank. Frank Iero."

Sage giggled, tucking a lock of her only black hair behind her ear.

"Okay Frank. I'll see you later then."

Appletini lead the artist away and Ray looked at Frank while Pete hip checked him.

"Iero, you sly dog, you planing on trying to hit that?"

"Pete! I swear you need a built in filter! Look Frank, are you sure you should do this? I mean she's like way older than you are."

Frank smirked, watching Sage walk away with Appletini. All he could do is shrug his shoulders.

There was no way he was able to score with a woman of that caliber. She was way out of his league, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Plus, it would be fun to get with Appletini's friend. He wanted to see the artist squirm for humiliating him that night they met.


	3. Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Appletini is perfect, I'm just a loser art student who managed to make people love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter you finally get to see that Appletini is human just like us. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

The showing was over and the band was packing up... Well, not all of them. Frank was over by the bar with Sage while the rest took care of the grunt work. Gerard guessed when your name was in front of the rest of the band, it meant something. He leaned against the far wall where a painting used to be and grumbled.

"Hey..."

Brian stepped up beside Gerard and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He could tell there was something going through the artist's mind. 

It was Frank and Sage. 

"Tell me what's going through your mind, beautiful."

Brian inched closer to Gerard and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe it's me. Maybe I am not anything special. Maybe my work is mundane. Maybe..."

Gerard was really upset. He was letting this little punk dictate how he felt about himself. Gerard usually did not let people get to him, not after the incident and not when he was Appletini. He did not know what was going on, but he knew one thing... He didn't want to be here anymore.

"Brian... Take me home."

Brian eyes scanned over Gerard's face. He look as troubled as he felt. Brian wanted to make him feel better. He wanted Gerard to know that he was wanted and not just by him. He was wanted by everyone. Frank was just a speck and he wasn't worth the artist's valuable time.

Brian nodded, sticking his arm out for Gerard to grab.

"You're special to me." 

He said once Gerard entwined their arms together.

"Let's go."

* * *

Brian wakes up and the first thing he sees is the naked painting of Gerard on the ceiling. He stares at it, barely blinking. It's always the first thing he sees when he wakes up and it's a good start to his day and all, but he didn't understand why Gerard had it in the first place.

He didn't like the artist who painted it. In fact, he hated him. 

Gerard stirred next to him, moaning quietly in his sleep, and Brian looked at him. His skin was shimmering in the early morning light peering through the bedroom curtains and Brian suddenly found himself growing hard.

The painting and the real thing was overwhelming. 

Brian faced the artist and brushed his hair away from his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids. 

"Appletini..."

Brian whispered.

Gerard opened his eyes and smiled lazily.

"Brian, please, no one else is here, just call me Gerard."

Gerard rolled over on his stomach and stretched lifting his ass in the air. He made a noise like a cat. He looked up and sighed.

"Tell me again why I let Bert paint that? Oh yeah, I was fucking tripping at the time. Seriously Brian, that is the perfect argument for say no to drugs I swear."

Gerard laughed at his joke and then looked over at Brian and batted his eyelashes.

"You were amazing last night. I didn't realize that I was that stressed out."

Brian smiled weakly. Gerard always said that he was 'amazing', but he knew it wasn't enough sometimes. Brian just wished that it was.

"Glad I could de-stress you." 

Brian said, placing his hand on Gerard's lower back. He slid his hand down to his ass and cupped him there gently.

He wanted another round... Or at least a blow job. It's been a while since Gerard has given him one of those. He missed it.

"You know I love you right? I mean you're my best friend and the only one that can truly call bullshit on me. I just... I think of you too much as a friend to be anything more."

Gerard rarely spoke with this much honesty, but he was feeling so vulnerable lately. He was not used to being rejected and what Frank was doing was really hitting home. Even if the boy would not sleep with him, it would have been nice of him to at least find Gerard attractive.

Gerard wiped the tears that were threatening to fall and crawled over Brian straddling him.

"Make me feel special please?"

Brian's hands end up on Gerard's hips and he looks into his eyes.

"Gerard..." 

Brian started, gently rubbing his hands up and down Gerard's hips.

"You don't need me to make you feel special. You are special. You're perfect."

"Appletini is perfect, I'm just a loser art student who managed to make people love me."

Gerard did not want to get into this now, he just wanted to forget what a monster he created these past years. Gerard ground down on Brian causing him to grip his hips tighter.

"Fuck me Brian, make me forget everything else exists, but you."

Brian thrusted up against him. His bare cock slid up against the cleft of Gerard's ass and it caused him to shudder violently.

That's all Brian needed. He flipped them over, pinning Gerard's hands above his head. He breathed in the artist's scent and growled, thrusting his cock flat against the surface of his ass.

"How bad do you want it?"

Brian asked with apparent lust in his eyes. It was blinding. Everything about Gerard was an overdose. But still, he wants more.

Gerard groaned as Brian blanked his body. It felt so good to be controlled like this. He thrusted up to gain more.

"Please Brian, please, I want it. I'll do anything."

He meant it too. He wanted to be at Brian's mercy.

Brian's brain turned to mush as Gerard squirmed beneath him. Before he could fulfill the mans wishes he needed to make sure he was set.

He reached over, releasing one of Gerard's hands and grabbed the tube of lube off the nightstand. He uncapped it quickly and lathered himself by releasing Gerard's other hand. Once he's ready he flashes Gerard a smirk and re-pins his arms down.

With a groan from himself and moan from Gerard he eases himself in. The heat travels up his shaft and he needs to push himself off of Gerard's chest to prevent himself from just going at it. He doesn't want to hurt Gerard. He was definitely still sore from last night. Brian was sure.

It burned and that was no lie. Last night Gerard begged Brian to fuck him up and oh did he, but he wanted it, he needed it. Now the consequences were the aftermath of pain. Gerard shut his eyes and pulled Brian down to him. He hid his face in his neck while kissing it to mask everything he was feeling. He always brought this on himself. Now Brian started to move and he hit a sensitive spot and Gerard tightened his legs to hold on and night cry out. Why couldn't sex ever feel good anymore? Why did he have to punish himself all the time? Maybe it was a way to survive his Appletini persona.

Brian knew he hit Gerard's spot by the way his body quivered and he angled his thrust to hit it again.

He could feel the sweat gathering his forehead and roll down the side of his face. He wanted to go fast against, harder, like last night. But he knew Gerard needed this sensual pace.

'Fuck' He knew that Brian would misunderstood. He thought he was hitting his prostate, but instead he was dragging over the sensitive raw spot over and over again. Gerard worried that it might bleed so he needed to switch positions. Perhaps on his knees would be better.

"Hey *pant* *pant* Let me get on my knees?"

Brian came to a sudden halt and nodded. He pulled out gently and held himself in his fist until Gerard got into the position he wanted.

When Brian pushed back in the angle was much better. As long as aimed straight and low Gerard knew he would be fine. This time he did hit the right spot and Gerard moaned and threw his head back. He pushed up on to just his knees and reached back pushing his hands in Brian's hair. He pulled him into a side kiss.

"God Brian, your cock feels so good inside me."

Now Gerard could actually enjoy the sex fully.

Brian started to smooth his hands over every inch of Gerard's skin as he hits his spot dead on. He can feel the goosebumps rise as he runs over the more sensitive spots.

"Say my name again..."

Brian whispered; his lips pressed against Gerard's ear. He wanted the man to say his name and his name only. 

Whether Gerard cared to believe or not he belonged to Brian. He belonged to him when they were like this.

"Fuck, Brian, Brian, Brian!"

Gerard was getting close. He reached down and started to stroke himself. His cock was so hard that he hitched a breath when he circled it. He was leaking all over himself. He gathered some of the precum and reaching back pushed two fingers in Brian's mouth.

Brian's tongue reacts as soon as Gerard slips his fingers in his mouth. He circles strong the digits and sucks hard.

His pace is changing now and the bed is rocking beneath them. He needs to push him down on his hands and knees and make him scream louder...

So he does. Gerard hits the bed with a thud and then he braces himself as Brian mounts him, feet firmly planted on the bed, doggy style. He goes for it. Pounding in and out of the artist just like he did last night.

The bed is creaking now and slamming into the wall, causing a loud, repetitive thud. It drowns out his breathing, but he can still hear his heart pounding as if he had his own ear against his chest.

"Oh shit!"

Gerard is pushing back hard now as Brain fucks him like a wild beast. They are grunting and groaning and Gerard is moving his hand faster and faster and he pumps his cock to the rhythm of the thrusts.

"Fuck, I'm gonna...!"

Gerard cries out Brian's name as he cums all over the sheets below him. Rope after rope spurts out over his hand and arcs away from him. With a shake he falls chest first into the warm cum, unable to hold himself up anymore.

Brian keeps going, deeper, as he lowers himself onto Gerard's sweaty back. He kisses the back of his neck and firmly plants his hand on his pudgy hip. A few more thrusts and that's all it takes before he starts to cum inside of him.

" _Fucccckkkk_ "

He rasped, completely falling against the man.

"Fuck..."

He repeated, burying his face into Gerard's hair. He inhales him. He smells like sex and Brian groans. He needed to recover, not get hard again. It would be too painful.

Gerard will never admit it anyone, but he loves the feeling of being filled up. The thing is the only one that gets to is Brian. He knows for fact that Brian is not fucking anyone else and Gerard uses protection with everyone else. That is what makes having sex with Brian so amazing and addicting. Brian starts to pull out and Gerard whines.

"Please, no , not yet, stay a little longer."

With a content smile Brian grants his wish and remains inside of him. If it were up to him he would never leave this position, but they did have work to do.

"Okay." 

Brian said quietly and placed a kiss on Gerard's shoulder. 

Fuck work, he thought. It could wait.

Gerard drops his body slowly so that Brian does not slip out. Once he is flat to the bed, Brian covers him completely. This is what Gerard loves almost as much as being filled. He moves his arms under his head and sighs laying it down facing the wall. He could fall asleep in this perfect bliss...and he does.

* * *

"So it looks like your exhibit was a success huh?"

three days later Gerard was sitting in Sage's living room again. After watching her leave with Frank he could not bring himself to see his friend. Brian had taken good care of him of course, but Gerard still had an ache in his heart for the short statured punk.

"Allegra told me that she even bought one for her office downtown."

Gerard saw Sage smile and this and he was about to mention which one when his eyes caught something. It was a black band shirt and it was too small for Sage's long torso. Gerard sighed internally, he knew who it belonged to. He put on his best Appletini persona to get the goods from her.

"So...looks like you had a good weekend with our little band boy. He even left you a token of his appreciation."

Gerard got up and picked up the shirt. He wanted to inhale the scent, but instead he looked at Sage and smirked.

"Details sweetheart, how was he?"

Sage wanted to face palm as Gerard grabbed the shirt. It actually was a token. Frank left it on purpose because she told him she liked it.

Who would forget a shirt on purpose.

"Oh that..." 

Sage sighed dreamily and giggled. Frank was fucking amazing. He rocked her world, but she wasn't about to spill details to Appletini. She liked Frank way too much to disrespect him like that.

"He was great... That's all I'm gonna' spill."

Although she did kiss and tell she never gave details.

Gerard smirked, he knew how to get the details out of her. He cocked his hip out and pouted.

"That's so not fair! Girlfriends are supposed to share everything!"

There was two ways he could go with this. He figured he would try and easy was first.

"Fine, if you are going to keep it quiet, then I am not going to tell you about the fun I had with the Licker Sisters."

Gerard knew that Sage found it curious that he would fool around with the bi girls, but not completely straight ones like her. It never made any sense since he was pretty much gay all the way.

Sage quirked a brow at him.

"Really now? What, did you make out? I mean, even I have."

She giggled under her breath. It was true. Those girls loved to kiss.

"Nope, I did something better than that."

I sat back down on the sofa with Frank's shirt in my hand.

"I tell you what, let's play a little game. If I win you give all the details of you and the little punk and if you win I will give you all my details...plus one of my famous massages."

He flexed his fingers at her knowing that she loved when he helped her relax.

"Oh, you're on." 

Sage was ready. She sat up straight and crossed her legs. This was one of the main reasons Gerard was her best friend of all time.

He was exciting.

Gerard claps his hands and gets up and goes into Sage's kitchen and into her liquor cabinet. He pulls down two bottles of vodka and of course his Appletini mix. One he places under the spigot and fills slightly with water. He then grabs two shot glasses and walks back into the living room.

"All right sweetheart. Let's see what you got."

Gerard sits with both bottles and adds the mix to his. He pours the straight vodka into her glass and the Appletini into his.

"Ladies first."

Sage takes the glass with a smirk on her face and the downs the drink. She sets the glass down on the coffee table and crosses her arms over her chest with a wicked smile on her face.

"You and I both know I'm a tank. Whatever you wanna' find out about Frank and I is not going to be easy, sweet-cheeks."

Gerard lifts his glass and salutes her.

"Well then, to keeping secrets."

* * *

Sage is drunk, beyond drunk. Gerard is drunk, but not as bad as he could be without the water keeping his slightly stable. That does not mean that he is not falling over as they both stumble into the bedroom. Both bottles are long empty and neither one gave up. The collapse on the bed next to each other laughing.

"Shit, we ran out of booze so fast!"

Sage cackled like a maniac and buried her face into Gerard's shoulder. She couldn't believe they were this drunk. It's been a long time.

"We're alcoholics, Apple."

She always called him Apple when she was wasted. She was far too drunk to say his full nickname.

"Honestly. I think I won. So fucking spill the beans!"

She swatted at his chest as she hiccuped obnoxiously.

"Nah, I think it is a tie, so lets snuggle in bed and gossip like were still in high school...although for you that would be what...20 years ago?"

Gerard loved to pick on Sage and remind him that she had five years on him. She was the same age as Brian.

"Oh fuck off. I'm not that old and you know it."

She punched his arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You spill first. I'm dying to know... And then I'll give you all the dirty, sordid details about Shorty McShort."

"Well I hope he was not short in all departments."

Gerard laughed and then pulled Sage up to the top of the bed as he pushed the covers down. He slipped out of his pants and opened his shirt cause he got fucking hot when he drank. He slid under the cool sheet and sighed.

"Well come on, you need to strip down too."

Sage giggled yet again, spluttering a bit. He was about to find out why she was laughing.

"I would, babe, but I'm not wearing any underwear."

Gerard has never seen her naked, at least from the waist down, and he wasn't about to.

"If I take off my top don't touch my boobs... I know how much you love them. You're honestly the weirdest gay man ever."

She pulled her shirt off over her head, leaving her in only her bra, and tossed it across the room.

Two second after she lay down, Gerard pounced on her and rubbed his face into her stomach making her giggle and try and push him away.

"You never said anything about your tummy!"

He started to tickle her making her jump and writhe all over the bed.

"Hey..." 

She chuckled light heartedly as she pat the side of his head.

"C'mon... We're getting off topic."

Gerard was way too affectionate for his own good. If they weren't friends she would totally mistaken his touchiness as slutty. But he wasn't a slut... He was passionate.

Gerard made himself comfortable on Sage's chest. He sighed as she ran her long nailed fingers through his hair. Because it was so short she was scratching the scalp and it felt really good.

"So, I guess I will go first. Who do you want to hear about first Brian or the twins?

She rolled her eyes and tapped his forehead. She already knew all there was to know about Brian. They fucked like rabbits on ecstasy.

"The twins. Duh."

Gerard leaned up and slapped her cheek lightly—playfully.

"Okay Miss Thing, no need to get bitchy about it."

Gerard lay his head back down and huffed. He could be just as bitchy.

"Apple... C'mon. Don't you wanna' hear my details?"

She stared at him with a stern look.

"Okay okay. So we were sitting at the bar and they were both pretty drunk, unlike you they can't hold their liquor. They kept asking me questions about what it was like to get fucked. Apparently one of their friends is pressuring them to do it and they are both really nervous. I told them it was no big deal and offered to let them fuck me."

Gerard just let that hang in the air.

Sage hummed loudly. She couldn't picture that if she wanted to. Gerard with a woman was difficult to imagine, even if he wasn't the one doing all the work.

"Wow... I guess you just get EXP points every single day, don't you?"

Gerard placed a hand on his chest and feigned shock.

"I was merely providing a safe environment for the girls to practice a very important skill."

Sage had already expected him to comeback with such a remark. She laughed at how he exaggerated his movements.

"I can't believe how gay you are... Did you even like it?"

She said it with a stifled laugh. She just couldn't imagine her best friend sandwiched between females... Lesbians at that.

"Wellll, Vanya had better rhythm, but less stamina. She got tired quickly and I had ride her in the end. Ana was much better. I told her she would make an awesome Top. The best though was when they double penetrated me. I don't know where they bought their cocks, but they were super soft and flexible!"

Sage's eyes widened and she nearly screamed. Okay, now she can picture it.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. I just thought you were making it up! You actually let them fuck you? How drunk were you?!"

Gerard tried really hard, but he couldn't because of the look on her face. He lost it.

"You... Fuck, I can't believe you believed me!"

Now Gerard really lost it. He held his stomach as he cackled and rolled off her.

"Holy shit! How much of a whore do you think I am?! I have never been double penetrated and I doubt I ever will! One cock at a time in my ass is enough!"

Sage swatted at the side of his head.

"I knew it, you little skank! I totally wasn't fooled from the start."

She knew him too well, but when he was convincing he was fucking convincing.

"God... You're so obnoxious."

She had calmed down, but he was still rolling around, laughing like a hyena.

Gerard tried to catch his breath and calm down.

"The look on your face!"

He took in big gulps of air.

"They really did fuck me though, just not together. I actually gave them pointers too. I think they'll be fine with their friends."

Gerard laid his head down on the pillow still slightly chuckling.

"Okay Miss Thing, your turn. How was your young piece of meat?"

Sage was slowly becoming sober just by the thought of Frank. The smile on her face was uncontrollable.

"Well..."

She started. 

"He's definitely not little below the belt... And..."

She trailed off, giggling. She knew Gerard would grow impatient with her half assed details.

"He is young though, so I bet he had stamina huh?"

Now Gerard was leaning up on his elbow as he gave Sage all his attention. he really wanted to know.

"Oh yeah... He had lots of that. And he was real good in the oral sex department. A girl could get use to that..."

She was heating up with Frank in thought. She was definitely going to have to call him after Gerard left. 

"He's probably the best I've ever had. I'm not even exaggerating."

Gerard rolled his eyes. He knew what this was. Sage had a passion about what ever she was into at the time. Whether it was an art medium or a guy. Frank would last three months if he was lucky before she found someone else more interesting. It was not her fault, Sage just burned bright for what she wanted and then the flame went out just as fast.

"Sounds like he is pretty addicting. I hope you guys stay together for a while."

He did not mean it at all, but at least maybe he had a chance to pick up the pieces once she dumped him. He could potentially use this to his advantage. Hey rebound sex is just as good. He just had to bide his time... Or he could help things a long a little. Give it another month and then introduce her to an up and coming new artist.

"Well I really need to get going sweetheart."

Gerard got up and put his clothes back on. Sage went to get out of bed and he insisted she stay. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the lips. He went and cleaned up the drinks and put the glasses in her dish washer. He then grabbed his coat along with Frank's shirt and left.


	4. Surrealism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed a drink. A shot... Of anything. He'll even drink a fucking _appletini_. He didn't care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's me: *Digdeepenough* ! Sorry for the long wait <3 hopefully it won't take me so long to get the next update out. Please enjoy and let my lovely Co-writer *Momiji_Neyuki* and I know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> Xoxo

Gerard did not believe in alcohol abuse, he really didn't, but he was about two seconds away from pouring his appletini over his best friend's head. Brian could see it in his eyes and laid a hand on his arm in a friendly warning. All evening long Sage had complained about Frank. He was too clingy, he was too nice, he was too childish. 

The way she talked about sex with him, if it was Gerard he would be doing nothing but worshiping the boy and his apparently impressive cock... But... Sage was a very flighty lover and she got bored easily. Gerard knew of only one way to fix this... Distract her.

"So I was talking to Marco about his latest piece and I was telling him that you could be a decent muse for him Sage."

Sage chuckled under her breath and quirked her brow at Gerard.

"Marco...? Muse?"

"Yes Marco DeAvard. He's an artist from Italy who I became acquainted with at my last showing. He works in leather canvas and I mentioned you in a random conversation and he thought you might be able to help him."

Gerard smiled as he saw her taking the bait... Now to go in for the kill. 

"Oh, and he just got out of a horrible relationship. The poor dear had red circles under his eyes from crying it seemed."

Sage hummed and cooed sympathetically. 

"Poor guy... I guess I can help. You haven't slept with him... Have you? The last time I met a guy who 'wanted to talk to me' went on and on about how you two were 'close'. It was so awkward."

And humiliating. She was trying to hook up with him... Up until his boasts of sleeping with her best friend. No one liked sloppy-seconds.

"Nah, he's completely straight and besides, he's not my type at all."

Gerard preemptively punched Brian in the arm before he could say something sarcastic.

"Well... You and I do have very different taste... _Sometimes_."

She smirked at her friend as she says this. It was true.

"This is very true, but not in this case. He's all yours honey."

Gerard crossed his legs and sipped his appletini. He wondered what poor Frank was going to think when he finds out that he has been replaced by the cliche, tall, dark. and yummy.

* * *

"Frank, for Christ sakes, shut the fuck up and call her!"

"Yeah man, seriously. I normally do not say this without getting my ass handed to me by Christa, but you my man are fucking pussy whipped."

Ray and Pete looked at each other and nodded. They were so tired of listening to Frank whine about his girlfriend and the fact that for a month he has not seen her or really talked to her. She said she was working on a big project, but any guy who isn't head love heels in love knows that he's being brushed off. This, of course, is not true for Frank.

"I can't just call her. She's busy! I don't want her to think I'm clingy... Which I'm not!"

Frank was far from clingy and he definitely wasn't going to start. His bandmates could at least put up with his venting... They were 'friends' after all.

"Damn, you didn't see me complaining when Pete bragged about that one chick Veronica for three months straight."

"Dude, she was a fucking hoover! You're damn right I complained! You would too if you had that wrapped around your cock! She was a keeper!"

Pete barely ducked as Ray threw a pillow at him.

"Both of you are fucking up my high here!"

Frank giggled and snatched the pillow Ray throw from the floor and dropped it on his lap. He snuggled it and sighed deeply. None of the guys caught this.

He knew he should call Sage... He missed her. Not in a 'oh my god I can't live without' way, but in a 'I can't wait to see you' sort of way.

The guys would give him shit if he told them that... Well, most of the guys would... So it was best if he kept that to himself.

"Hey, we got an e-mail from Brian!"

Ray stumbled from the beanbag chair he was sunk into and crawled giggling across the floor to the desk where the lap top was. He missed the chair and nearly face planted. This started Frank and Pete laughing. He gave them the finger and then made it into the chair. He opened up the e-mail and read it with his blurry vision.

"So it says that Appletini is showcasing a new artist from Isreal....Italy, fuck, yeah Italy, and he wants us to play the show."

Frank groaned in annoyance. Fucking Appletini...

"When?"

He said it with a snarl. He hated being reminded that his band did shows for the gay artist. It put him in a bad mood.

"Uhhhhh the 40th."

"Dude what the fuck?"

"Shit, I am too fucking buzzed for this!"

Ray leaned really close to the screen squinting and blinking. Then Pete draped himself over his back.

"You ass, it says the 14th!"

"Fuck you Pete and get off me! You're lucky that...uh...what's his name....the guys who plays drums...uh, yeah, that he's not here. He would kick your ass for...wait...what were you doing again?"

Frank glared at his friends through squinted eyes. He wanted to laugh, but he was too amazed by how stoned Ray was.

"You're skipping next rotation, buddy." 

Frank said in a serious tone. 

He looked at Pete who was looking at Ray who stared at Frank with puppy eyes.

Frank couldn't act serious anymore. He laughed and threw the pillow he was holding in his lap directly at Ray's head.

"Your faces!"

That started Pete and Ray laughing and they both hit the floor. By the time thier drummer, yeah you know that guy who's name Ray is too fucked up to remember walked in. He took one look at the guys and stepped over them to head to the fridge and grab a beer.

"This is why I don't smoke up with you guys anymore."

Frank giggled and adverted his attention to their drummer.

"You're missing out. If you wanna' be a part of this band, like truly, you gotta at least smoke with us twice a week. We're making memories without you."

"Memories huh? You can't even fucking remember what just happened!"

"Yes I can!"

Ray jumped up and put his hands on his hips.

"We got another gig from Applesauce so ha!"

Ray tossed his hair back in triumph.

Frank nearly screamed with laughter. He threw his head back and slapped his knees like he was dying. He couldn't stop.

"Applesauce?! Holy... Shit... I... Can't. Breathe!"

He was aware he was overreacting, but when you're high everything is literally the funniest shit in the world.

"I dare you to fucking call him in that in person! I fucking DARE you! I'll give you 50 bucks and you can kiss my girlfriend."

"Dude, you can't even kiss your girlfriend cause you have not seen her in weeks!"

"Man, that was low Bob, you weren't here before when the little dude was crying his eyes out over her."

Pete slung an arm over Ray's shoulder.

"Yeah man, he was pining for her."

Pete hit his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Parsley Parsley, why haven't you called me?"

"Dude, her name is Basil."

"No man Oregano!"

Frank rolled his eyes and waved his hand around exaggeratedly. He hates his friends so much.

"I wasn't fucking crying and her name is Sage, you fucking idiots. Sheesh."

"Riiiiighttttt! Like the Sage of Wisdom...or some shit."

"Right, anyway, we taking it? What's it paying because pint size here still owes me a new high hat!"

"Uhhhhhh...."

Ray goes back over to the lap top.

"$15,000."

"What?! Let me see that!"

Bob goes over and looks through Ray's hair at the screen.

"Fuck! We can get a new van for that! Write his ass back... No, fuck you, I'll do it! We are taking that gig!"

Frank wasn't about to complain. They needed the money. He was willing to put up with Appletini and his ways for that amount... Maybe if he doubled it he would get down on his knees and kiss his ass.

Probably not, but Frank understood that this guy was a big deal. He had so much money it was practically coming out of his ass.

"Okay."

Frank said, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't going to put up a fight. There was no need. He had his girlfriend and they had their well-paying gigs. He was happy... For now.

* * *

Gerard felt amazing. His new brown jacket was form fitting and the matching distressed jeans made his ass look fabulous... Well, according to how much Brian was drooling each time he looked at him. Gerard was constantly amused how attracted Brian was to him. In another life he could have seen himself with Brian. Maybe even long term, but not now.

"Brian darling, have you seen Marco yet?"

Brian was leaning against the wall watching to see if the guests were being treated properly. Gerard sauntered up to him with a little smirk on his face.

"You never said if you liked my new jacket Bri." Gerard pouted and crawled his fingers up Brian's chest, trailing the buttons.

Brian looked into Gerard's eyes and smiled at him knowingly. Gerard already knew Brian fancied that coat. He told him a million times already. The younger man was just pushing his buttons. Literally.

"Don't make me drag you into an empty room..."

His tone was full of lust. He wanted to drag the man through the building by the collar of his coat and find an empty space and fuck him in it.

"Maybe if you're a good boy today and help me find buyers for Marco and I, I will let you fuck me in this jacket...and nothing else."

Gerard pressed against Brian wantonly. He really could use a good fuck, but the problem was that it was Frank he wanted to fuck him. Still, Brian was a good subtitute.

Brian licked his lips. He pressed his hand against Appletini's lower back and lowered it until it was threatening to slide over the bump of his ass. He halted though, resting his middle finger inside Gerard's jeans.

"Oh, I'll be good, baby. I'll be so good..."

His bulge is touching Gerard's thigh now and he rubs against him before he pulls his hips back and slaps the younger man's ass lightly.

"I'll show you... When the night is done and the gallery is empty. I'll fuck you on stage. Get you on your hands and knees... You'll get a standing ovation."

Gerard groaned when he heard this. 

"Fuck yeah Bri, I would love that."

Gerard was about to say something else when he heard a voice behind him.

"Applietini, mettere il boy toy e vieni con me. HO qualcosa da mostrare."  


(Applietini, put your boy toy away and come with me. I have something to show you.)

Gerard sighed.

"Solo un momento Marco, è giusto con voi."  
  
(Just a moment Marco, be right with you.)

Gerard turned back to Brian and sighed.

"Duty calls, but we have plans later right?"

Brian nodded and chuckled light heartedly.

"Of course... Unless you break them again."

It was true. Gerard had a habit of blowing him off when he found a man who was willing to sleep with him. Brian didn't mind being a rebound, but not when they planned to be together ahead of time.

"I promise you, no matter what happens tonight, I will be on that stage with you and you alone."

Gerard meant it. He knew if today went well he would be consoling Frank, but he also knew that he would not be getting fucked my the younger man,..at least not tonight. Gerard inched up on his toes and kissed Brian sweetly. He then turned to join Marco.

* * *

"So does anyone know who this Marco guy is?"

The guys were on their way to the show and Pete was watching Frank desperately texting Sage to find out if she would be at the show.

"Dude, Appletini is going to be there, She will too."

Frank sighed. He knew Pete was right, but he just wanted to hold Sage in his arms already. 

"I know..."

Frank didn't mean to sound so butt hurt. He couldn't fucking help it. He needed the woman in his life again.

"Okay guys, we're here."

They parked the van and Pete and Bob started unloading while Ray and Frank went in search of Brian. They found him close to the stage as usual.

"Hey Brian! Long time no see?"

Brian turned away from the stage and faced Ray and Frank with a genuine smile.

"Hey. Yeah, it's been quite some time. How are you boys?"

Of course Frank wasn't looking too happy, but there was something different in his eyes. He looked like he was truly here.

"Good good, So where is our gracious host today?"

"Did I hear someone was looking for me?"

Appletini sauntered up on the arm of a deeply olive skinned tall man. He was taller than Ray and no one really is.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Maro. Marco, questo è Ray e Frank. Fanno parte della fascia HO noleggiato."  
  
(Marco, this is Ray and Frank. They are part of the band I hired.)

"Ah, il piacere. Ho sentito cose meravigliose circa la vostra musica."  
  
(Ah, pleasure. I have heard wonderful things about your music.)

Ray held his hand out, but Marco stepped up and kissed him on each cheek. He then stepped to Frank.

Frank shot the man a warning glance. He wasn't about to be kissed on the cheek. Especially from a guy who was going to have to bend down and do it.

Frank wasn't in the mood to emasculated. He stuck his hand out for the man to shake.

Marco looked at Frank and then back at Appletini and smiled. He reached out to shake the boys hand.

"Così il ragazzo è troppo di un uomo per la formula di saluto più appropriata aye Appletini?"  
  
(So the boy is too much of a man for a proper greeting aye Appletini?)

Appletini laughed and Ray could tell that Frank was being made fun of. Now he was worried.

"Egli solo preferisce la compagnia di donne."  
  
(He just prefers the company of women.)

Marco laughed at whatever Appletini said. Ray kept glancing at Frank to make sure his temper was in check. Appletini may not be bothered by Frank's attitude, but he is not sure about this Marco character.

"Anch'io e di parlare, di cui è la mia colomba?"  
  
(So do I and speaking of, where is my little dove?)

At that moment, Sage walked in and Gerard waved at her.

"Ah, eccola! La mia colomba dove sei stato?"  
  
(Ah, there she is! My dove where have you been?)

Marco crossed quickly to Sage and kissed her hand. he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her over.

"Oh shit!"

Ray knew they were fucked now.

Frank's eyes were bloodshot and not to mention wide. He looked between Marco and Sage. If you listened closely you could hear his heart shattering.

... She just ignored him. Just fucking ignored him... She pretended to not even see or notice him. The worst part of it is maybe she didn't do it on purpose.

"Fuck this."

He said to Appletini who was just standing there as if he were waiting for someone to react. Like he was waiting for Frank to flip the fuck out.

They weren't going to get a reaction from him. Not yet at least. He spat at the ground next to Appletini's feet and walked off. In the direction of where the bar is.

He needed a drink. A shot... Of anything. He'll even drink a fucking _appletini_. He didn't care anymore.

Well that was not what Gerard expected. He assumed that Sage had called it off with frank when she met Marco, but apparently she just ignored him like she did here. He was clearly not prepared for this at all. Gerard never meant that to happen. Gerard made his way to the bar. He slid on a stool and called the bartender over.

"Two imports."

The bartender nodded and grabbed two bottle of Peroni. He popped the caps and slid them over. Gerard picked up one and handed the other to Frank.

"You know, one thing I never agreed on with Sage is that when she ends a relationship, she never really ends it. She doesn't tell the other person it is over. At least I have the balls to do that."

Frank shook his head and murmured under his breath. He didn't need this shit right now. Especially from some cocksucker.

"I don't fucking care, man. Tell your friend she means nothing to me."

"You are a worse liar than I am Iero."

Gerard saw Frank look at him surprised.

"What? Yeah, I know your last name. Look, you do care becasue Sage has that effect on the people that she wants to. Me, I can take her or leave her, but I am not attracted to her."

Gerard took another swig of beer holding out the other bottle for Frank still.

"If you were a fellow artist, I would tell you to go paint a picture of her and then destroy it or paint her dying a horrible disease ridden death, but your medium is music, so how about getting up on that stage and ripping her to shreds with your axe."

Frank didn't want to admit it, but Appletini was right... He was right on so many levels.

Without a word, Frank snatched the beer bottle from his hands. He downed it in one go and before he stood up he grabbed Appletini by the collar of his leather jacket and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Applesauce."

With that he walked away. He didn't bother to look at the new expression on the gay artist's face.

"Applesauce?"

Gerard watched as Frank walked over to the stage and started to tune his guitar. He had a feeling it was going to be a good show.


	5. Impressionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He actually looks like a human being."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you sooo much for being patient with my lovely Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_. It seems like everything is working out now and we should be updating more often. ^-^

Everyone was gone. Marco left with Sage and four sold works. The band was gone although it looked like a case of some kind was left. He would have Brian e-mail them about it. Speaking of Brian he was totalling up the days sales. Gerard or rather Appletini had sold ten pieces and had five commissions. Gerard was feeling good and he was not even drunk. He walked over to where Brian was hunched over an adding machine.

"Bri baby, you did amazing today. You really impressed me."

Brian smirked at Gerard's praise. It meant he did good... And being good meant he got his reward.

"Why thank you. You know for a minute there I thought this night was going to be a disaster."

He really did. The moment he saw Gerard follow Frank to the bar, give him a beer and a pep-talk. Brian honestly thought Frank was going to attack his friend.

That's why he stood by. Far enough so that they wouldn't notice, but he was close enough to hear what they were saying and see Frank kiss Gerard.

It was... Bizarre.

"Yeah, it did not start off good did it...well it did for us...and now it can end that way too."

Gerard ran a finger from Brian's left shoulder to his right.

"I believe Mr. Schecter you mentioned something about fucking me on my hands and knees on stage?"

As he spoke, Gerard made his way to the stage. He climbed up on it and lay down and started to run his hands up and down his legs.

Brian licked his lips; his eyes exploring every inch of Gerard's body. He waited all night for this. His cock is aching.

"I believe I did..."

Brian stalked over. His eyes were dark and his head was lowered. He was aware that he probably looked crazed, but he had the right.

He climbed on stage just as Gerard did and began shedding his coat and undoing the belt on his designer jeans.

"Pants off. Now."

Gerard reached down and opened the buckle on his belt slowly. He popped the button and then teased the zipper down. He shimmied out of the jeans till he had on nothing, but his bikini underwear, which was held up by two ties on either side. he then arched his back and took his jacket and shirt off, but then put the jacket back on. Now he truly was a jacket slut.

"God Bri, I can't wait. I want to taste you cock first. I love how it feels in my mouth."

Brian lowered his jeans as soon as the words leave Gerard's mouth. He wasted no time as he quickly shimmied his way over to his best friend with his cock in his hand.

"Get it nice and wet... I don't want to hurt your tight, little ass."

He smacked his cock over Gerard's open mouth teasingly.

Gerard smiled as he licked playfully at the head as he was teased by Brian. He then lifted his head and took the head and shaft in with one breath. He knew he was good at this. He was definitely a cock slut. He loved the way it tasted, felt, and the weight of a good thick cock in his mouth. Brian was not the thickest he ever had, but he was familar and safe and Gerard needed that right now. He began to work the shaft with his hand as he came up to the head. he sucked on it tightly and nibbled on the crown knowing that it drove Brian crazy. He listened to Brian moan above him and knew that if he did anymore, the whole act woudl be over too soon. With a reluctant last suck, he let his cock fall out of his mouth and he head lowered to the stage floor again.

"Is that good enough for you baby?"

He puntuated his words with light licks.

Brian was really holding back. He held onto the base of his cock for dear life, trying not cum on the spot.

"Fuckkkk... Gerard. Fuck." 

He rasped out like a dying man and tilted his head back. He needed to let his brain piece itself back together.

"C'mere... Turn. Fucking turn around."

Gerard mewed in protest when Brian took his cock back, but Gerard knew he needed some time to calm down. Gerard had an idea of how to give him some time. He got up on his knees and slid into Brian's lap.

"Hey baby, how about you give yourself some time to calm down while you eat me out?"

Gerard ground down a bit and then slid off. The air on his chest felt so strange with just the jacket on. He hopes he didn;t get any cum stains on it, but that thought went out the window when Brian pushed him down face first and left him with his ass in the air.

Brian loved it when Gerard spoke... Especially about what he wanted during sex. It was such a fucking turn on.

"How did you know I wanted to do this?"

He asked, letting his hands smooth over his friends ass... It was an honest question. He had been thinking about eating Gerard's ass all fucking day. Like seriously. From the moment he woke up. He could have it had it for breakfast, but... Ya know. He had shit to do.

"Cause I can read your dirty mind baby...oh fuck!"

Gerard barely finished his sentence as Brian went to work with his expert tongue. He was already mewing and digging his nails...his perfectly manicured nails across the stage floor. When Brian slipped his tongue inside he yowled like a bitch in heat. Thankfully no one was there to hear him or see him in this vulnerable state.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?"

Ray could not believe that Frank left his mini amp at the venue. Surly it was closed by now, but there was a small light on and Frank said that he found out that Brian is usually the last one to leave, even after Appletini.

"I still can't believe you kissed his cheek and called him Applesauce."

"Oh fuck you. I was being nice. He said some decent shit. Give me a fucking break."

Frank was frustrated. He didn't regret it though... Kissing Appletini on the cheek. He would do it again just to prove his point.

He didn't care about that right now though. He cared about getting his mini amp back.

"I'm gonna' be quick. In and out. Don't leave me."

Frank pulled open the vans sliding door and jumped out. It was a little chilly now. Chillier than inside the van. They didn't have a heater. The piece of crap broke a few months ago when they didn't need it. Now they fucking needed it.

"Fuck Brian, more, please I need more!"

Gerard was a quivering mess as Brian continued to alternate between his fingers and tongue. Gerard wondered if it was better to cum now and then not worry about it later. He would get hard again anyway, he always did. he also loved cumming without being touched. It was fucking amazing.

"Brian, fuck, make me cum please."

Frank halted before he could finish compiling his amp. He heard something... A moan. Kind of female sounding, but a bit scratchy.

"Huh..."

Frank tilted his head to the side as he heard it again. This time it was deep. Deep and breathless. He got up slowly, scratching the side of his head, and left his amp on the floor.

It was clear that someone was fucking... His head was telling him to get the fuck out of there, but his heart was telling him to check it out. What if it was Sage and that Marco guy? What would he do?

Frank walked down the hall, in the direction of the stage. He needed to find out. He wouldn't be able to sleep if left without knowing.

"That's it! That's it baby, so close so fucking close!"

Gerard pushed back on Brian's tongue and fingers as he chased his orgasm. He was there, he was so close, he needed on little push and...then Brian hit his prostate dead on and Gerard screamed and came on the stage floor.

As soon as Frank rounded the corner, near the closed double doors, he immediately regretted it as he saw Appletini's white hair and glistening skin. He was face down on the stage with his ass up in the air and Frank can see everything.

Brian was the one making him moan out like that. Making his scream and tremble. Frank couldn't stop watching the scene in front of him... Very much like a car crash. 

He wanted to high tail the fuck out of there. But why couldn't he? He was glued to the spot, mouth open agape be his eyes following Appletini's every movement.

"Baby, please, oh God, fuck me now!

Gerard was reduced to begging. He was so blissed out from cumming that he could barely hold himself up anymore. Not that he was worried, Brian would take care of him.

Brian wanted to take his time despite Gerard's begging. He wanted to hear the younger man growl and scream to be fucked. Brian loved it when he degraded himself.

Brian sighed contently as Gerard continued to moan and whimper. He took deep breaths as he stroked his cock near the artist's ass, lightly flicking the head of his cock against his hole.

"I'm gonna' drag this out... Long... And hard... And deep. Real slow, baby. Real fuckin' slow."

Brian said huskily. He used both hands to yank Gerard closer by his hips. 

"And you're gonna' scream for it."

Frank was starstruck. Was he really witnessing this? For some strange reason he wasn't grossed out or disgusted... Instead, he found himself growing hard.

This was puzzling for him, but he wasn't questioning the unusual event at the moment. He wanted to see what was going to happen next.

So, he shoved his hand down the front of his pants and gripped his cock. He held it by its base and stroked slowly, waiting for their next move.

"Fuck, yes baby, yes I will, just please stop fucking teasing me!"

Gerard was close to pushing Brian on his back and just fucking riding him when Brian grabbed his hips forcefully digging his fingertips in. Gerard knew he would have marks and he loved it.

Brian laughed breathily as he started to push in. Gerard was his favorite person to fuck. His favorite person in general actually, but especially to fuck. 

Every other person he's been with was either too coy or too boisterous. Gerard was a perfect combination of the both. He loved that about him.

He's already half way in and Gerard's shoulder are shaking now. His entire body is quivering from ecstasy and Brian's hands just remain on his hips, gripping hard and dragging his nails along the pale pudge there. The marks were swelling and Brian wanted to lean over and lick them.

But at the moment he could only stare with his mouth slack and wide and his brows furrowed from the intense sensation of being inside of his best friend. He needed to fuck him for all he's worth tonight. He wanted to make Gerard feel pleasure like he's never felt it before.

"You're wish is my command, Gerard."

Brian said the man's name loudly. 

He started to move slowly, but hard. Like he was working up the energy to just go all out. And he will, eventually, but right now he needed to remind Gerard why he always came back to him at the end of the day.

 _Gerard_... Gerard, Frank thought. What a name to roll off his tongue. It was wanton sounding. Like it was the epitome of sex.

And each time Frank allowed the name to echo in his brain he was nearly tearing a hole in his bottom lip. This entire time his eyes have gone without blinking. He didn't want to blink. Blinking meant missing a fraction of this moment. He wanted to take it all in. His strokes are a lot more frantic. In tune with Gerard's moans. 

He was going to cum soon. He didn't want to. Cumming meant it would come to an end and Frank didn't want this to end. He knew he would feel ashamed after this was over. He didn't want that.

"Ah ah ah ah, shit, fuck, uh uh uh."

It felt so good. Too good. Too good to be over anytime soon. He needed to take some control. Gerard took a deep breath and then pushed himself from his hands to his knees. He ached his back and looped his arms around Brian's neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Now Gerard could grind down as he felt Brian's arms slip around his waist and hold him down. 

"I love the way you hold me down baby."

Gerard had his eyes half lidded in ecstasy. He opened them briefly and thought that he saw someone in the distance, but that was not possible. The place was closed and locked up. His imagination was running away with him.

Frank stilled as he came. He could of sworn he saw Gerard look at him... He pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped his cum on the inside of his shirt.

He really should get the fuck out of there, but he really wanted to watch them finish. He needed the memory.

So he waited.

Brian's movements are faster now, harder and deeper. He rotated his hips and lowered his hand over Gerard's cock, circling his fist around it.

"I'm gonna' cum... I'm gonna' cum, Gee."

He panted into the younger mans ear as he started to jerk him off. He was so close. He could taste it.

"Me too baby. Oh God, me too!"

Gerard started to shake when Brian touched him. He was about to go off so hard again. He ground down on Brian chasing it chasing it.

"Fuck me!"

That was it for Brian. He pushed Gerard forward, releasing his cock, and pounded into him mercilessly. His hands were holding the younger mans hips like a death grip. This is him reaching climax. His vision blurred and his breathing turned ragged. There was no stopping him. 

Frank's eyes are wide, like a child who was captivated with a new toy. He could barely hear himself breathe over the sound of Brian's hips slamming against Gerard's ass. He can tell Brian was close. The way he disregarded everything. His technique flew out the window and all he could do was jerkily slam into the white haired man.

Frank wondered if Gerard was in any pain... The pace seemed a bit brutal from where he was standing... But maybe that's the way he liked it. Maybe he wanted it to hurt. The thought made Frank shiver.

"Oh God oh God oh God!"

Gerard began to cum with Brian's fist working him fast and tight. He felt Brian filling him up and the same time and at that moment Gerard swore he was in love with the man, but love was fleeting like his orgasm and soon he was coming down along with his feelings.

"Fucking hell Brian, you you, fuck my brain isn't even working right now."

All the elegant words that usually spill out of Appletini's mouth are just eluding him.

Brian laughed quietly as he slowly pulled out of his best friend. He admired the rawness of his job well done and leaned over to place a kiss on his lower back.

"Good. Those were my intentions."

Brian sat down on the edge of the stage as soon as he pulled up his pants.

Frank wondered if he should go now, but he wanted to hear their conversation. He didn't know why, but he might as well just stay until the very end.

"I love that you think that much of me Bri."

Unlike Brian, Gerard was comfortable being naked so he crawled over to Brian and laid his head on his lap.

"Oh Bri, in another life, you and I would have been perfect together."

Gerard enjoyed the circles that Brian was tracing on his back. He trailed his fingers down to the top of his ass and tickled there making Gerard giggle and squirm. He flipped on his back and sighed.

"Marco's a piece of Euro trash. That was not cool what Sage did to Frank. I may have not liked them together, but I did not want to see him hurt like that either. This isn't one of those, if I can't have him no one will things."

Gerard giggled and sighed.

"Besides he hates me anyway. he fucking called me Applesauce."

Frank heard his name. He was definitely going to stay. The guys would just have to wait a little longer.

"I think Applesauce is a cute name. You sure taste like it..." 

Brian trailed off. His mind was in the gutters. He kind of wanted to have some applesauce now. 

"Honestly, Gee... I don't think he hates you. I think he likes you."

Brian realized saying these things would probably put his best friend's hopes up, but it was true. Someone who hated another person as much as Frank pretended to hate Gerard only meant he was masking up his true feelings. He wanted to pretend he was homophobic because he secretly wanted dick and ass so much it hurt him on a psychological level. His ego and 'masculinity' was at stake.

"Nah, he hates me and really it's my fault. I came on too strong for the first meeting, but he was just so adorably pissed, I couldn't help it."

Gerard giggled again. He flipped over into his stomach and kicked his legs in the air like the 16 year old girl he embodied inside.

"Hey, we should go get some real food. It's been a while since I ate anything that Appletini would't approve of."

Some greasy junk food would end this night perfectly.

"How about the Burger King down the road. You can make people uncomfortable by feeding me french fries."

Brian dropped his hand on Gerard's ass and it made a loud noise. He loved his body more than anything in this world and feeding him Burger King was something they rarely got to do.

"I'll feed you your whole burger if you want... Maybe even let you lick the sauce off my fingers."

"Mmmm, I end of licking something else is you don't let go of my perfect ass and let me get dressed."

Gerard was only half joking of course. He would not have minded another round... Maybe after food. Gerard arched up like a cat pushing his ass in the air and making a soft mewing sound.

"Maybe you can be my dessert."

Frank choked on his tongue. That was his GO. He didn't need to get hard again. That would fucking suck. He was already mad at himself for getting turned on in the first place.

Just as he turned to leave he heard Brian state that Gerard can have as much of him as he wanted for dessert. It was super cheesy, but Frank had to admit a little smooth because of his tone. 

He finally reached outside, after scooping his amp off the floor, and rushed over to the van.

"Uh, sorry guys... Took me a while to find it. Someone must've moved it."

He said as he entered the open door. He closed it behind himself and took a seat, holding his amp close to his chest

"A little while! Fuck Frank you've been gone over an hour! I was going to send Pete in after you!"

"Yeah man, like seriously, what were you doing jerking off in there?"

"Look who give a shit what mini was doing with his mini me, I'm fucking hungry!"

Frank thought about Burger King. Brian and Gerard had mentioned it and it actually sounded like a good idea.

"If I get you assholes BK would it make you happy?"

Frank wasn't in the mood to hear his band mates bitching. He just got done cumming and he was exhausted. Some silence and food would be much appreciated.

"Yeah, that sounds doable."

"I don't care, as long as I get some food."

"Thor hungry, Thor want food!"

Pete ducked as Bob tried to clock him. Ray started up the van and headed out of the parking lot. As he looked in his mirror to turn, he thought he saw Appletini and Brian, but it was way to late for them to still be here...right? He looked in the mirror at Frank fiddling in the back.

"I wonder..."

"You say something Fro man?"

"Nah, never mind."

Ray hit his signal and drove onto the road.

* * *

"I'm glad you had an extra jacket in your car Bri. I wouldn't want to wear my good coat in the place, besides it may have a stain on it that I don't want to explain."

Gerard held onto a blushing Brian as they crossed the parking lot. Gerard had slipped his brother's beanie over his hair to give a slight disguise. Not that anyone here would recognize him as Appletini. They would recognize him as that loser artist from school that tried to kill himself. 

"That's not who I am anymore. That's not who I am anymore."

Gerard chanted quietly as they made their way into the resturant.

"No problem, love."

Brian pulled the door open and they walked through it together. Gerard felt good on his arm and he felt him snuggle on him tighter.

The restaurant was booming with drunks and stoned teenagers and as they made their way to the back of the line Brian looked around. Some of the voices were familiar.

"Fuck off my fries!"

Bob had shouted, swatting at Pete's hands. Frank laughed under his breath as he sipped his diet coke. 

"Ah... Our band boys are here, G."

Brian pointed to the booth they were sitting at. They had a gigantic mess.

"Shit!"

Gerard ducked against Brian in a pathetic effort to hide. He was not wearing any of his armor and the way Frank attacked him, he would be at his most vulnerable. 

"Just don't say anything Brian, please. I can't handle this right now."

Gerard saw his chance. He whispered to Brian he had to use the bathroom and told him his order, then he slipped out of line and headed for the restroom. He was almost there when the door swung open and he came face to face with Ray.

"Oh, hey man, sorry."

He didn't recognize him thankfully. Gerard ducked into the bathroom after he mumbled that it was okay. He went over to the mirror and looked at his reflection and did not like what he saw. He needed a drink. He needed to drown in his signature name. He needed anything, but to see that failure in the mirror before him.

Frank took a bite out of his BK veggie burger. He already spotted Brian, but Gerard was no where to be seen. Did he end up coming alone?

"Look."

Frank nudged his head in Brian's direction. He was next in line.

"Appletini's BFF is here."

"Don't you mean FWB?"

Pete started to crack up.

"Oh grow up Wentz. Like you don't have any friends that you fuck... Oh wait, you don't."

Pete grabbed a package of ketchup and threw it at Bob, but it bounced when Bob deflected it with his arm and landed in Ray's hair. Ray didn;t even notice.

"Brian may be here, but there is no way that Appletini would be here too."

"Yeah, he's probably at some high class place eating snails and fish eggs."

Frank smirked to himself and quirked his eye brow. He knew Appletini was here for a fact. Maybe he hasn't entered the building yet.

"Fish eggs? Delicious..."

Frank tongued his fry perversely and winked at his band mates.

Ray laughs and shakes his head as the packet of ketchup falls out at exactly the right time for his fist to pound on it and it to spit open spraying Frank's shirt.

"Oh shit! Fuck man, sorry, where the hell did that come from, I don't even use that red shit!"

Pete and Bob look away whistling.

"Better get to the bathroom and clean it off before it stains."

Frank scoffed and rubbed at the stain as if it would come out that way. If he kept doing that it would spread. 

"Ugh... I'll be right back. Don't touch my damn food."

He jumped up and hopped out of the booths. The bathroom was near the entrance, down a minuscule hall. He entered the mens' room and stood at the sink and grabbed a bunch of paper towels.

"Fucking Ray... Ruining my clothes..."

He grumbled under his breath as he ran the paper towel under warm water.

Gerard was coming out of the stall when he looked up and saw Frank standing in front of the sink. He quickly ducked his head down as he made his way to the one next to him. He turned on the water, but the nozzle must have been gummed up by something and it sprayed up and hit Gerard in the face.

"Mother fucker!"

Gerard sputtered as he tried to turn the water off and was failing hardcore. He kept groping for the handle while trying to deflect the water. Suddenly it turned off and Gerard saw Frank's tattooed hand on the spigot.

"Uh...thanks."

Frank laughed at the poor guy. It was lucky for Frank to have not gone to that sink. 

"Yeah, no problem... Uh."

Frank looked up at the guy and froze. It was Appletini... Gerard.

"Oh! Uh, Appletini? Hey... It's me, Frank."

He waved his hand in front of the artist's face. Was he intentionally hiding from him? Or was it an accident?

That thought was far too familiar.

"Oh, hey Frank, uh, fancy meeting you here...well not here, I mean it's a bathroom and..."

Gerard was tripping over his words like a damn fool. He needed to get the fuck out of there and fast.

"Right, well take care and uh, don't forget to cash that check soon okay?"

Gerard backed up to the door forgetting that he was soaking wet now.

"Later."

He blindly groped for the handle and pulled it open along making the person who was pushing the door open lose thier balance.

"Fuck Iero, what's taking so...oh , excuse me Sir, sorry I didn't see you there."

It was Pete of all people.

"Sure, no problem...uh bye."

Gerard ran out into the hall letting the door close behind him.

"Dude what the fuck was that about? What, were you having a hook up in here with that guy?"

Pete laughed as he went to the stall and took a piss without closing the door.

Frank kicked the stall in, hitting Pete on the back.

"That was Appletini, ya moron. God, didn't you recognize him?"

His friends were idiots. Especially Pete.

"Ow fucker, you made me piss on myself...wait what? No way, that guy was hideous. Appletini is a smooth mother fucker in clothing that equals like my mom's mortgage. That dude looked like he was homeless."

Pete laughed and barely washed his hands before shaking them out and using the water to fix his hair.

"Come on or Bob is going to steal your onion rings."

Frank shook his head at Pete's stupidity. He couldn't believe how dumb he was.

"Bob won't steal them. He knows better."

Frank started back for the booths. He looked around as Pete went ahead of him. Gerard was by the register, waiting for their order and Brian was at the soda machine, filling one cup with diet coke and the other Dr. Pepper.

It was so bizarre... Did Appletini-- Gerard do things like this often? 

Frank took a seat, still looking at Gerard. His and Brian's food arrived and he grabbed the tray, flashing the cashier a coy smile.

Brian walked ahead at a two person seater and plopped down with their drinks.

"Dr. Pepper for you, m'lady."

Brian said with an English accent and it made Gerard giggle. His giggle was nice... Contagious almost. Frank smiled.

"Aww Bri, you remembered."

Gerard took the straw and stuck it in the cup, He slipped his lips over the clear plastic and took a long suck on it. He looked up through his eyelashes at Brian. He loved that he could do things to Brian without even trying. He picked up one of his fries and licked the salt off and nibbled on the end lightly. Once that was gone, he unwrapped his Whopper Jr. and checking inside of it.

"It amazes me that you never forget that I hate ketchup."

Gerard takes a small bite of the burger and chews it thoughtfully savoring the greasy meat, but in a good way. So much proper food that is over seasoned. It is nice to have something down to earth once in a while.

Brian couldn't stop chuckling. Gerard was such a sweet, down to earth person. Rarely any got to see him this way. And if you did it was a treat. Appletini was nothing like Gerard. Sometimes Brian wondered how Gerard felt at the end of the day... Like how he REALLY felt. It wasn't easy being two people. That's for damn sure.

Gerard took another bite of his burger and popped an onion ring in his mouth. He took a sip of soda and groaned.

"Fuck this is so good. I get the best ideas after sex I swear."

Three girls walked by giggling at what Gerard said. He flashed them his winning smile and winked at them. They giggled and blew a kiss back which Gerard snatched and placed in his pocket. His smile only faltered when he watched the girls passing where Frank and his band were sitting and Frank was looking at him. Gerard quickly picked up a french fry inhaling it too fast and practically choking on it. He pulled his brother's beanie down more over his hair to stay hidden.

Frank smirked at him. This was pretty entertaining. Gerard was nervous. Appletini was fucking nervous! This was groundbreaking.

"Ya see that?" 

Frank asked his friends, nudging his head in Brian and Gerard's direction.

"He actually looks like a human being."

Fuck! Now they were all looking over here. Just what Gerard needed.

"Brian, we need to get out of here before..."

It was too late. Ray had gotten up and walked over.

"Oh man! I didn't know it was you that I hit with the door earlier! I'm so sorry Sir!"

Gerard swallowed the mouthful of food he had. he should have never suggested coming here. What were the odds that they would be here too. Ray was talking to him, but Gerard could not hear anything. He was dying a thousand deaths at once. How could he look the band or Frank in the face again. He was about to resign when one sentence broke through his gloom.

"Excuse me, can you say that again please Ray?"

"Uh sure, well we had to go back after hours cause Frank left his mini amp there. He went in to get it, but like disappeared for an hour. We thought maybe he ran into Brian doing the books or something, but he said he got lost in the dark and..."

Gerard didn't hear anything after that. He sat up and looked at Frank who now had wide eyes. Frank was there when he and Brian were fucking on the stage. Had he seen them? Suddenly Gerard got his confidence back. He felt his smirk pulling at his lips. Appletini would make a come back from this moment no problem.

Brian looked up at Ray with confusion in his eyes. Was he sure? 

"That's strange. We didn't see anyone inside. Maybe he went to the bathroom after he grabbed his amp?"

Frank listened to Brian and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He hoped the questions ended there.

"Well the last time we saw the amp it was not to far from the stage. Where were you guys in the place?"

Gerard leaned on the table with his elbow and placed his chin on his hand. He picked up and fry and nibbled on the end of it gently.

"Oh we were actually on the stage having a meeting of sorts. I know I would have seen Frankie if he was nearby. He could have come up and joined us."

Frank was face palming now. This wasn't fucking happening. He felt like he was going to die... Or jump up from the booth and destroy Appletini for embarrassing him.

"I'm ready to go, guys."

Frank stood up quickly and grabbed his coke.

Gerard saw that Frank was trying to get the guys to leave since the tables were turned once again. He told Brian that they could pack it in too and got up walking over to where Frank was refilling his soda. He stepped next to him and dumped out his ice refilling his own cup.

"So Frankie, you saw me at my most vulnerable and now I have seen you. I would say we are even."

Frank wanted to swat at him. He wanted to grab him by his throat and bash him into the soda machine.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

He said it under his breath, but loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Give up the tough guy image Frankie, I have seen you cry. Now you have seen me like this. Feel special, only a few get to see me acting human."

Gerard topped his Dr. Pepper off and capped it. He started to walk away to where Brian was waiting for him, but he turned around and placing his hand on his cocked out hip looked at Frank,

"Remember Frankie, we all have to get naked to step in the shower."

With that he took off his beanie showing off his brilliant platinum white hair and smiled before tossing the beanie at the boy. He blew him a kiss and then linking hands with Brian sauntered out the door.


	6. Transautomatism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey, it is you who won't forget about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Here she is <3 enjoy xoxo

Frank, for reasons unknown, couldn't stop wracking his brain over Gerard a.k.a Appletini. He woke up that morning with the man in thought.

The way he was as Gerard... The way he had to be as Appletini. How could someone be two people all of the time? It didn't make any sense to Frank. Not that he wanted to understand. He was only confused as to why someone would even want to do that. It must be so exhausting.

As Frank showered on more than one occasion he'd whisper Appletini's real name under his breath. It was a lot better than his stage name and it made him seem human.

Frank didn't want to admit it. but he kind of liked that shy, dorky guy he met in BurgerKing. He was endearing and modest. It was kind of...

Frank sighed as he dressed quickly. He couldn't even believe this guy was in his head. He knew how these things worked, too. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him if he didn't talk about it. It was revolting to even admit that he was kind of infatuated with the flamboyant, gay artist. Nauseating, even.

Frank jumped into his car and jet down the road. He was heading over to Ray's house. He received an email stating they were having band practice.

Ray didn't live far. Just a few minutes actually. 

Frank shutdown his car and hopped out. He hoped he would fall and break his neck on the steps that led up to Ray's front door. He didn't want to do anything today... Especially when he had Gerard a.k.a Appletini on the brain.

* * *

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

For the fifth time they had to stop when Frank forgot where they were in the song. At one point after the bridge he started playing a different song all together!

"Shit, let's take five, this is bullshit right now."

Pete put his bass down and went to his jacket to fish out a joint. He lit it quickly and dropped into one of the bean bag chairs.

"Okay Frank spill. You only get like this when you have crap on your mind. Last time you were with that older chick. So who is it this time?"

Frank scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his internal crisis for long.

The guys knew him too well.

"Ugh... It's just... You remember when we met up with Appletini and Brian at BK?" 

Of course they remembered...

"Yeah, that was a trip!"

Pete passed the joint to Ray who took a deep hit and then passed it to Bob. He held it for a moment and then let it out along with his finished thought.

"I mean, he was like one of us, even the way he was dressed! I never would have figured it out!"

Bob pretty much mimicked Ray, but could hold it in longer. Him and his big ass lungs.

"Yeah man, he was actually a little cooler than he is as Appletini. Wait...what was his real name?"

Bob handed the joint to Frank.

"Gerard." 

Frank said quickly. The name echoed in his brain. Over and over again.

"Gerard...Gee...Gerry...Gerd..."

"No no no man, I like Gee best. Yeah...Gee.

Pete and Ray started to argue over which nick name was cooler. Meanwhile Bob stared at Frank who was not passing the joint to Pete.

"Yo Iero, you gonna take a hit or what?

Then Pete stopped arguing and looked at Frank.

"Man, pass that shit over!"

Frank stole another hit and passed it over to Pete. He was done for now. Maybe later, when he goes home, he'll smoke out of his pipe.

"Are we gonna' be wrapping up soon?"

Since he already told them what was bugging him... Well, half told them... He felt a little better.

"No cause you still haven't told us what's on your mind."

Everyone was staring at Frank now. Like he was going to do something amazing, then the phone rang.

"Dude, I still can't believe you have a real phone in the garage!"

"You say that every time Pete."

Ray get's up... and falls back down laughing.

"What the fuck was in that Pete? That is no ordinary grass!"

"Yeah it is Toro, you just suck at holding your shit."

Ray gave him the finger and then made it to the phone.

"Toro residence."

"Toro Toro Toro!"

Bob and Pete started to crack up and Ray threw something at Bob.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Schecter!"

"No no no, no just having band practice."

"Uh huh. uh huh. oh sure, when?"

"Okay yeah, you got it, bye!"

Ray hung up and turned back to the guys.

"We got a gig!"

"AppleGee?"

They all cracked up over that fuck up of Pete's.

"No actually. One of the artists that heard us at the chicks show. Brian was getting in touch with them for the guy."

Frank groaned and tossed his head back. Being stoned and getting gig news wasn't a good vibe for him. Especially since they mentioned Appletini again.

"When is it?"

"One week so we better bust our asses and get practicing."

Pete put the joint out and pushed off the beanbag chair. He grabs his bass.

"You ready now Iero?"

Frank gave a half assed shrug and sluggishly pushed himself up from his seat. He was far from ready, but he didn't have time for excuses. 

"Sure, let's do this."

* * *

"All right thank you folks, we are going to take a short break and be back."

A polite clap went through the warehouse that was being used for the industrial Art show as the band put thier instruments down and headed over to the buffet.

"Man, this place is so different than the Gallery shows."

"Yeah, and the music matches more!"

"Plus we get food!"

"And booze!"

Pete and Bob jumped right into the line and grabbed a plate. Ray hung back and noticed that Frank was looking around the room. He walked back over.

"Looking for someone Frank?"

Frank looked at Ray and shrugged. He wasn't sure he should say what was on his mind, but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't you notice someone missing? Where's Appletini?"

Ray looked at Frank and then looked around.

"I guess maybe he had another show?"

Frank didn't want to admit it... But he was disappointed. Of course he wasn't going to say it out loud, but he's sure his face was enough to express the honest truth.

"Well, good. Tired of him stinking up the air with his girly ass perfume. He smells like a whore house."

"tired of who's purfume?"

At that moment the artist that did hire them walked up hearing part of Frank's conversation.

"Oh nothing Mr. Katzingel. Frank was just remarking about a guest that seems to be at each place that we play."

"Well perhaps they are a fan of your music as well as the art?"

"I doubt it, they are not exactly the type who listen to us."

"Well I think you boys are pretty awesome and would love if you would play for me again."

"Well thank you. We appreciate the support."

"Actually, when are you guys having a show of your own, I would love to come and see you guys playing raw."

"Um...I believe we have a gig this weekend, but I can check the website to be sure."

"Great, let me know."

"Sure."

With that he turned and walked away.

"Phew that was close. Man, Frank you need to keep your mouth shut."

Frank rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He's sure he looked like a brat and he was okay with that.

"... Didn't get caught so whatever..."

And now he sounded like a brat. But could you blame him? His emotions were in a cluster fuck.

"You are such a fucking brat Iero, you know that?"

Ray stalked off to tell the other guys about what the artist said. 

"Hey, you sounded great tonight."

Frank turned around and saw the last person that he expected to see...Sage

As if he wasn't under enough stress. Right then and there he wanted to puke up his heart and die. He knew he could pretend he didn't see her, but that doesn't take away from the fact he actually saw her and it's messing with his head now. 

"Fucking great..."

He muttered under his breath, slight shaking his head. 

He wanted to leave. NOW.

"So how are you?"

Sage could see that Frank was bothered by her prescnce. She actually thoguht about what Applietini said.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry. I should not have broken up with you like that...I should not have cheated on you either. Apple told me it was wrong and yelled at me too, but for what it's worth, I think you are a good guy...I just don't...do good guys?"

Frank shook his head and backed away from her. That was the stupidest thing he has ever heard in his entire life. She's doesn't do good guys? What the fuck.

" _Good_ luck in life then."

He wanted the conversation to end then and there, but he knew it wouldn't.

"I guess I deserve that. Look Frank, just do me a favor alright. Don't dismiss Apple please. He really is a good guy and he did try and look after you when I...well fucked you over."

Before Frank realized it, Sage kissed him softly and then walked away.

"Man Frank, how the fuck do you get away with shit like that?"

Pete walked up eating some weird fruit bowl.

"Fuck off Pete. You think I wanted this shit situation?"

Frank sighed discontentedly. He still really liked Sage. He thought she would be the one. He felt fucking dumb. 

All that shit about Appletini didn't help either. Was he supposed to go up to the guy and kiss the back of his hand now? 

No. No fucking way. Not on his life.

Pete threw an arm over Frank and patted his shoulder.

"Cheer up! We have a gig coming up and it is going to be fucking awesome and you can get out all this repressed sexual frustration you have for Basil!"

Pete shoved the bowl of weird fruit at Frank.

"Kumquat?"

Frank couldn't help but chuckle. Fucking Pete and his weird way at making him feel better.

"Suck-a-dick, dude."

He shoved his friend aside and walked towards the bar. He needed a damn drink... Plural: Drinks.

Ray was there talking to someone familar and Frank realized it was Brian.

"He really is a baby when he is sick, but he just looks so cute curled up in bed sniffling and wailing like he is dying."

Frank overheard that. He was curious as to who Brian was talking about. Appletini?

"Who's sick?" 

Frank approached the two men, resting his hand on Ray's shoulder as he walked into their conversation like the nosey prick he is.

"Oh hey Frank, how are you?"

Brian extended his hand and after a look from Ray, Frank shook it.

"Appletini. That's why he is not here tonight. He caught a bout of the flu and is in bed groaning and complaining. In fact, I have to get out of here and go check on him. I was going to pick him up some soup from his favorite place, but like a jackass i forgot my wallet."

Brian says bye to Ray and Frank and heads for the door.

Frank smiled briefly, lifting the hand on Ray's shoulder. He was clearly possessed, because the next thing coming out of his mouth is something he would never even agree to.

"I'll get him his soup and bring it to him."

Brian turned around and smiled.

"Really? Oh thank you! I know it would cheer him up a lot!"

Ray looks at Frank like he has nine heads.

"Are you fucking with him Iero?"

"What?" 

Frank asked, laughing. He knows it wasn't normal for him to be like this, but he could at least pretend like it is.

"Of course I'm not, Toro. Appletini has done so much for us."

Ray eyed Frank suspicious,

"You better not fuck anything up for us."

Ray tried growling at him, but come on, this was Ray.

"Ray... C'mon. Look at me. I'm harmless."

Frank waved his hand around himself like 'look at me bitch I'm cute and little'.

He didn't have a plan yet, but he really just wanted to see Appletini—Gerard. Ever since BK the man has been on his mind... Like tic caught on a dog. Lyme disease and all.

Brian ushered Frank to his car. they both climbed in and drove to the restaurant.

"He is just crazy about the hot and sour soup here."

Brian picked up the soup after Frank paid for it and then they drove to...Brian's house. Brian got out and walked to the door unlocking it.

"Bri is that you?"

"Yeah baby, it's me."

Brian quickly remembered that Frank was coming in and dropped the pet names.

"I brought you soup and a visitor."

"Oh good, someone to witness my dying breath."

Frank chuckled loudly and stepped into Brian's home, looking around. Everything was so clean and expensive. Obviously the guy kept up with home deco by the seasons.

"Yo, Applesauce. It's me, your #1 crush."

Frank said loudly as he walked close behind Brian. So far he was teasing. It was the best approach.

"Applesauce?"

Brian frowned at Frank, but said nothing else. he quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to pour the soup into . He set it on a try with a few water crackers and Gerard's favorite drink.

"Okay, we can go up now."

Brian carried the tray ahead of Frank as they climbed the stairs. They got to the top and Brian realized that Gerard was in his bedroom. He just took a deep breath and then led Frank to his door.

"Knock knock."

"Come in."

Gerard's voice sounded weak, but Brian knew he was hamming it up a bit. He was such a baby. When they entered they saw Gerard. He was a pale as the white pillows that he was leaning against. Brian also noticed that thier clothing was all over the floor indicating that they were removed in a hurry. He could only imagine what was going through the younger man's mind right now.

"WE got you some soup."

Frank arched a brow at the scene and took a step foward; his eyes glued to the floor.

Then, he decided... These two guys fucked like crazy.

"WE as in: Brian and Frank Iero. Thee Frank Iero."

He wasn't as awkward as he thought he would be.

"Frankie? Awww, Brian, you fufilled a dying man's wish for a threesome. How sweet of you and..."

Gerard would have said more, but he went into a coughing fit and his color changed from his usual pale to a light shade of purple. Brian panicked and put the tray down quickly. He ran over to him.

"Gee, Gee, come on come on breathe, breathe!"

"Uh..." 

Frank stood around, scratching his head as Brian pounded on Gerard's back. He looked like he was getting his color back and he wasn't coughing as much so Frank figured he would be fine.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just give him a moment."

Brian had a look of concern, but Gerard patted his arm.

"Frankie, how are you? How was your show?"

Frank laughed and started to make his way to Brian's bed where Gerard was laid out like he was on his death bed. He was surrounded by blankets and pillows bigger than he was and his pajamas were so bright and green Frank was getting bleary eyed just staring at him.

"It was good... Thanks for asking. I spoke to Sage. Wanna' know what happened?"

Was Sage going to try and get back with him? Gerard hoped not. He still hoped that somewhere he had a chance.

"Sure Frankie, what did she say?"

"Well," Frank started, "I kind of told her to fuck off in the nicest way possible and she kissed me."

Frank looked at Gerard closely. He wanted to see his reaction.

"Pretty weird, huh?"

Kissed him? She kissed him? What kind of kiss? Gerard wanted to ask so badly, but he figured he should play it cool.

"Oh? Well that is interesting. Brian honey, do me a favor and make me some tea."

"Sure Gee, what kind?"

"Surprise me."

Brian once again forgetting that Frank was there leaned in and kissed Gerard's forehead.

Frank shifted awkwardly and looked away. They made him a little uncomfortable. Even if they weren't doing anything to intimate.

"Uh, well... So she and I aren't a thing."

Frank watched Brian leave the room and when the man disappeared Frank looked into Gerard's eyes and smiled at him. As much as Frank didn't want to admit, Gerard looked absolutely beautiful. Even sick.

The night he witnessed Gerard and Brian fucking he saw lots of things differently now. The way Gerard carried himself as Appletini and the way he carried himself as Gerard. 

They were two completely different people and Frank liked what he saw in Gerard. He wanted to get to know him better as a person.

"I stopped by to thank you... She told me you stood up for me. I thought that was pretty cool."

"Oh, well..."

Gerard was blushing. Frank was actually thanking him.

"So... Tell me about the show."

Frank laughed. He shifted closer to Gerard and touched his knee under the blanket a bit.

"Well... After she did that to me I went to the bar and I had a few drinks and I got to thinking... We played a good show, but something felt like it was missing, ya know?"

"Missing?"

Gerard didn't really know much about thier band's music to be honest.

Frank smirked at him and removed his hand from his knee. He didn't want to give the artist the wrong idea.

"You weren't there for me to pick on."

Gerard looked at Frank and then busted out laughing. He laughed so much he started to cough.

Frank rolled his eyes playfully and started to pat on the mans back. If he choked to death he would probably be blamed.

"Yeah, so listen..."

Frank started once Gerard's coughing fit subsided.

"We have another show soon, not at a gallery, at some club... Do you wanna' come see us play?"

Gerard looked at Frank through watery eyes. Did he actually invite him to a real show.

"Sure Frankie! I would love to see you play!"

Gerard was super excited and without even thinking he grabbed the younger man and kissed him. That's when Brian decided to return.

Frank pulled back abruptly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dude! Why would you do that? Now I'm gonna' catch your shitty flu. Don't be sucha fag, Applesauce. I didn't ask for your hand in marriage."

Frank continued to wipe his mouth. That was totally unexpected... And kind of hot. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"What? Oh sorry! I got a little excited!"

"I'll say."

Gerard looked up and saw Brian and jumped out of bed forgetting what he was in...or not in.

"Oh...ah whoops."

Gerard stood there in lime green bike shorts that hid nothing. He started to blush and Brian saved him like he always does.

"I think your pajamas should be dry now."

He turned to Frank and handed him the tea.

"He puked earlier and I had to wash them. I'll go get them now."

Brian leaves the awkward situation...even more awkward.

Frank stared at Gerard and then looked away quickly. He wasn't use to this at all... 

"So..."

He trailed off, coughing awkwardly. 

"You and Brian should totally date. The guy takes good care of you in... Well, lots of ways. Why aren't you guys a thing?"

"Brian's my best friend. He has seen me at my best and my worst. I know that he would take good care of me...but I don;t love him. I just can't. He's more like a brother."

Gerard thought about that and then laughed.

"Man, if my real brother heard that I think he'd puke."

Frank shuddered. He didn't even have a brother and he still couldn't even imagine what would possess Gerard to say that.

"I think I'm gonna' puke. I don't even have any siblings."

He laughed a little, keeping the mood playful. 

"So no boyfriend I'm guessing... Why not? Have you ever even had one? I honestly can't see you dating anyone. You're a bit of a slut."

Frank was just being honest. Honest and maybe a little jealous, but Gerard wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Gerard laughed again.

"Yeah, I kind of am, and Brian does not help that much. I am sure you have your go to friend for just a cheap roll in the hay."

Gerard crossed an arm over his chest and lifted and hand to his chin thoughtfully. It would be amazing if he did not look ridiculous.

"I guess I never really met the right one yet. Plus, who knows if being with one person is worth it, I mean I like the sport of it you know. I bet you would shit if you knew how many straight boys I got like you...well not like you...actually i never met anyone like you before Frankie. Maybe that's why you intrigue me."

"Well yeah... I'm an intriguing person."

Modesty was something Frank never learned. There was nothing wrong with that.

"I could hook you up, ya know. I've got this gay friend who'll totally be your type. He's gonna' be at the gig I invited you to."

"Even if he wasn't gay, I could totally flip him."

Gerard had to add a little tongue and cheek in there, but then he thought about it.

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Why not what?"

Brian came back with Gerard's pajamas, which were total girls down to the sassy written on the ass.

"Thanks Bri!"

Gerard grabbed them and started to slip into one leg and then the other, but lost his balance a bit leaning on Frank.

"Oh Frankie is going to hook me up with one of his friends."

"Oh...that's cool."

Frank smiled apologetically at Brian. Poor schmuck. He was so into his friend, but the feeling wasn't mutual. 

"Yeah, so tomorrow then. I gotta head out and get home. I'll see you later Applesauce. Get some rest. God knows you need it."

"Yes! I will be there!"

Gerard jumped up and down. He could not believe that Frank was inviting him to a show, plus sex was always a bonus, he just wished it was him he was having sex with. Gerard looked at Brian.

"Oh stop it Bri, you know i am just going to get fucked and leave the guy."

Brian knew this, but it still hurt. Gerard was making a recovery, but it was not his doing this time. He was not sure how to feel about that, but he knew that this guy Frank, was making Gerard act very different.

* * *

"Holy Shit! I can't believe a real gig! I forgot what it was like to play for real!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well no stuffed shirts or art."

"I don;t know, I think she's a piece of work."

Pete and Ray kind of drooled over the girl covered in tattoos that just walked by.

"Hey Iero, why don't you use your magic on that one?"

Frank looked the tattooed girl over and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah... She's not my type."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Pete grabbed Frank and knocked him on the head.

"Hello McFly. That is exactly the kind of girl that you would have pressed into the darkest corner of the bar with you hand in her panties."

"Yeah, well maybe he's changed a bit."

The guys turned around and saw Appletini...well no, Gerard. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Hey guys, hey Frankie."

Frank perked up at Gerard's arrival. He looked so lax and Frank was honestly quite surprised to see him like that. He was expecting Appletini.

"Hey, Appletini. Ya look good, buddy. You should rock this look more often."

"Thanks, but I think tonight, I'm just Gerard."

Gerard shrugged and smiled.

"So are you the opening band or part of a group of bands playing?"

Frank stepped closer to Gerard and threw his arm over his shoulder and started to lead him away from his band members. He didn't see the shocked looks on their faces, but he knew they were pretty fucking confused because he was being cool with the gay artist. 

"Yeah, we're the opening band... So hey, my friend's gonna' be here super soon. He's pretty excited to meet you."

"Great, what's he look like?"

Gerard saw how young everyone was here. That always made him nervous.

Frank didn't want to get Gerard's hopes up, but people often compared his friend to him. So if he told the artist that maybe he would be turned on to the idea. Frank knew how much Gerard likes the way he looks.

"Like me, actually. We went to high school together and people always thought we were brothers."

"So short dark and handsome?"

Gerard laughed and playfully pushed Frank in the shoulder.

Frank shoved him back and laughed. 

"Yeah, basically. He's got way more tattoos than I do. If you can believe that."

Frank looked around and speak of the devil. He just walked into the building with his cellphone in his hands. He was most likely texting Frank, wondering if he was around.

Frank felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and went through his new messages.

Just as Frank expected. One new message from Jepha.

 **Jepha** : Where r u? 

Frank replied, 'look across the bar.'

Jepha looked up and then straight ahead. They caught each other's eye and Frank waved at him.

"That's him."

Frank nudged Gerard before pointing at Jepha who was now approaching them.

Gerard looked up and gasped.

"Oh wow, he does look like you!"

Jepha was in front of them now and Frank doesn't get the chance to reply to what Gerard said. Instead, he and Jepha greet one another in a hand slap/half hug.

"Hey man! Long time no see. How long has it been?" 

Frank asked loudly, standing in between both men. Jepha's eyes go straight to Gerard and he shoots him a mischievous grin before adverting his attention back to Frank.

"Yeah, it's been a month or so. I've been busy with my band and you've been busy with yours..."

Jepha said as he buried his hands in the pockets of his tight, ripped jeans. 

"You gonna introduce me to this cutie over here or am I gonna' have to step on your toes?"

Frank laughed at Jepha's bluntness. They were alike in that way too.

"Jepha, this is Gerard a.k.a Appletini. Gerard this is Jepha."

Frank stepped around the two men so that he was no longer in the middle.

Jepha reached out to take Gerard's hand delicately. 

"Nice to meet you, Gerard. Frank has told me so much about you." 

He leaned over and pecked the back of Gerard's hand.

"Oh my...nice to meet you too."

Gerard was floored. They looked so alike it was true, but the way Jepha behaved was nothing like Frank. This could be interesting.

"So you're in a band too? Anything like what Frank's band plays?"

Jepha looks at Frank and gives him a lopsided smirk. 

"Well... Kind of. My band is a bit more alternative than Frank's. We're pretty popular. We've been touring for quite some time and now we're finally on break."

Frank rolled his eyes. It was true. His band was popular, but he didn't have to rub it in.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, big shot."

"Well, after listening to Frankie's band, I would not mind hearing yours."

"Hey Frank, we're on!"

Gerard waved hi to Pete and Ray.

"So where should we go?"

Honestly this was all new for Gerard. He was used to symphonies and operas, not punk clubs.

Jepha stepped up before Frank could and offered his arm to Gerard.

"We can sit at the bar. I'll buy you a drink... If that's okay with you?"

"Yes please...Appletini if you don't mind."

Gerard knew that Frank was rolling his eyes, but he did not care. Jepha intrigued Gerard and he really did want to get to know him.

The two men walked away, arm in arm and Frank watched them make their way over to the bar. He continued to watch them even after they sat down and as Jepha ordered their drinks.

That was a lot easier than Frank expected. They were already getting along and while that was swell and dandy something was eating at Frank's brain... Was it jealousy? 

Frank assured himself it wasn't. He didn't like Gerard like that and he never will. He wasn't gay. He was never going to be gay either.

With that thought in mind Frank made his way back to his band members to start the show.

He wasn't jealous... Or was he?

* * *

"So... Appletini—mind if I call you Gerard?" Jepha asked as they sat at the bar, side by side.

Jepha looked over Gerard's face, admiring every inch. He was delicate in his features; eyes soft, pretty and bright. His skin was pale and supple and almost too perfect. Jepha was impressed... This artist was drop dead gorgeous.

"Actually, I kind of prefer it...when I'm not in diva mode that is. If you want you an call me Gee too."

Gerard was shocked that he was tripping all over his words. The man was gorgeous and he kind of could not wait to have a taste.

"And what should I call you besides delicious?"

Okay, that was much better.

Jepha chuckled, leaning in closer to the man. He reached out, gently placing his rough, tattooed hand on Gerard's exposed hip and caressed him there.

"Yeah, You can call me that if you want—as a matter of fact; you can call me whatever you like."

"What if I called you daddy?"

Gerard watched as Jepha choked on his own saliva at that one. He slapped the man on the back.

"Kidding. That kind of kink is soooo new millennium."

Jepha was already pretty hard by now and that was new to him. This guy was seriously way beyond anything he's ever encountered. He was going to have to owe Frank big time for this one.

"Yeah? No kidding... So, tell me this: how do you know Frank?"

Jepha already knows all the details; he just wanted to get some conversation out of Gerard before they actually went anywhere else with this 'relationship', if you could call it that.

"Brian hired him for one of my shows. To be honest I kind of just wanted him to fuck me into the mattress at first, but getting to know him, he is a pretty nice guy...who I would still let fuck me into the mattress."

Jepha rose his brows at that and shrugged. Yeah, he expected that. Frank got that kind of attention from everyone. He wasn't shocked.

"So why hasn't he? Y'haven't been trying hard enough? Frank's easy to get into bed."

The music stops and Jepha glares at the stage and sees Frank hopping off, grinning and flicking off his bandmates.

"Sure, maybe if you were a big breasted woman like my friend Sage."

Gerard was still kind of bitter over that one.

"Anyway, his loss is your gain..."

Gerard walked his fingers up Jepha's leg from his knee to his thigh.

"...unless you don't want it?"

Frank was ready for a drink. He starts heading over to the bar and when he starts to approach it he hears Gerard and Jepha talking. They sounded like they were getting along.

" _Anyway, his loss is your gain... Unless you don't want it?_ "

He froze and stood around the corner to eavesdrop. They were obviously talking about him. 

"My gain, huh? I'd be dumb to decline... Hope I'm not a rebound though. I could actually really end up _liking_ you."

"Considering I have not dated anyone since Bre..."

Gerard almost slipped and said his name.

"Let's just say it has been too long sine someone truly captured my attention for it to be a true rebound."

Gerard smiled and sipped his Appletini.

Jepha laughed and watched the girly artist sip his girly drink.

"Is that so? That makes me feel a little better."

Frank pushed himself off the wall and waited. He really wanted a beer, but he wanted to hear more.

"D'you think Frank would get jealous if he heard that? He's totally losing his number one fan girl now."

"Nah, besides he made it clear that there was nothing I could do to change his mind so maybe it's time to channel my energy to other potentials."

Gerard smiled as his cell phone went off.

"Hold on sugar."

Gerard picked up the phone and smiled.

"Emilio darling, sut ydych chi? Gobeithiaf eich bod yn fy printiadau sy'n cyrraedd ar y 5ed fel y cytunwyd?"

("Emilio darling, how are you? I hope that you have my prints arriving on the 5th as agreed?")

Jepha listened, well tried to listen to Gerard speak. He couldn't understand a goddamn thing he was saying because he was obviously speaking another language. What was this guy? Was he an android or something? He was way too perfect to be human.

Frank's ear couldn't pick up on anything Gerard was saying and Jepha was just staring at him awkwardly. He still couldn't decide if he would just show himself or not.

Frank made up his mind. He stepped out of hiding and went to the bar. He gained Jepha's attention and smirked at him as he plopped down next to him.

"Hey there short stuff."

Jepha ruffled Frank's hair affectionatly and then ducked out of the way of his slap.

"Nice set you guys did."

Frank swatted at his friend's hand and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, man... I see you and Applesauce here are getting pretty cozy. Your hand was all over his hip. Real _smooooooooth_." Frank whispered this into his friend's ear, giving him the O.K symbol with a taunting smirk on his mouth.

Jepha shoved him playfully. "Shut. Up. He's gonna' hear you."

They both look at Gerard and he's still rambling. He looked about finished though; his tone sounded like he was wrapping up.

"Wrth gwrs wrth gwrs. Nawr os maddeuwch imi, yr wyf yng nghanol negodi gyda'r darn bach poeth... Chi rhy Emilio bye. "

("Of course of course. Now if you will excuse me, I am in the middle of negotiating with a hot little piece... You too Emilio bye.")

"Who's Emilio?" Frank asked bluntly as Gerard put his phone away. He looked Gerard dead in his eyes and held contact.

Gerard turned around and gave Frank a million watt smile.

"Hey Frankie. Nice playing. And Emilio is an artist friend and lover from Wales. He commissioned a few paintings from me for a countess and I am waiting for prints to work from."

Gerard pulled the swizzle stick from his Appletini and wrapping his tongue around the piece of crisp apple, pulled it off and chewed it slowly.

"You're sucha fuckin' whore, Applesauce." Frank scoffed and jabbed his thumb against Jepha's shoulder. "This should be easy Jeph. Don't let him make you think you have to work hard for it." 

Jepha slapped the back of Frank's neck and it made him howl.

"Watch your tone, Frank!"

"No he's right, I am pretty much one...but thanks for sticking up for me. Been a long time since someone other than Brian did that."

Gerard gave Jepha an easy smile.

Jepha could have sworn he saw a ray of light shine off Gerard's face... It was magical.

"He even agrees!" Frank shouted, waving his hands around in Gerard's direction.

Jepha ignored his friend and smiled back at Gerard. "No problem... He's pretty lucky he's my friend. If he was anyone else I probably would have kicked his teeth in."

Gerard laughed. He finished his drink and ordered another one.

"So Jepha, other than being in a band, is there anything else you do for...fun?"

"Well, I do a little of this... A little of that..."

Jepha could feel Frank squirming next to him. He really was trying to be quiet.

"But enough about me. I kinda want to get to know you more... Like, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime this week?"

"Oh! Really? I'd love to!"

Gerard received his next drink and took a sip.

"Would you like to try some?"

Jepha grinned from ear to ear. Gerard had agreed to go out with him. That was a relief. He was afraid he would have been turned down.

Jepha nodded and leaned over to take a sip of Gerard's drink.

"I've always been a fan of appletini's. They get the job done." He said once he pulled back. 

Frank tried not to choke on the beer he ordered while they were flirting. He was seriously going to be sick

"I can get a few jobs done."

Gerard was a shameless flirt and he knew it.

"So where did you have in mind? Like did you want to eat out?"

Jepha blushed and tried not to look at Gerard's mouth so much.

"Uh, y-yeah, I mean... If you want. Um, we could actually go back to my apartment and I could cook you something, too—if you'd like that. Apparently I'm a good cook or whatever."

Frank snickered as Jepha planned out their date. It was so cheesy; even for someone like Jepha. He could do way better than that.

"Your apartment?" Frank laughed under his breath. "That place is sucha fuckin' bachelor pad. Don't take him there... Take him to that new, romantic restaurant that just opened up last week."

Jepha glared at Frank and scoffed at him.

"Then why don't you ask him out?!"

"Wait...you cook? I love home cooking!"

Gerard actually bounced in his seat at the idea of someone cooking for him other than Brian.

"Actually, your place sounds perfect!"

Gerard's phone rang again.

"I'll even bring dessert. excuse me again."

He slid off his stool and stepped away once more.

Jepha's eyes went wide and Frank made a disgruntled sound.

"He's fucking perfect, man..." Jepha said as he watched Gerard stand a few feet away on his phone. "I know you're not gay or anything, but I can't believe you haven't fucked him. He'd totally do it with you."

Frank shook his head in disgust and chugged his beer.

"You just said the key words, dude. 'Not gay'."

Jepha still didn't get it. But he wasn't going to press anymore. He knew Frank would just get mad and end up storming out like a big baby. Plus, if Frank really was gay he would have fucked Gerard the second he met him. He would totally be Frank's type.

Gerard twirled his fingers in his hair as he spoke. He cocked his hip out when he was trying to make his point heard. He giggled and sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh Sebastian, the things you say."

Gerard looked athis nail and critiqued them.

"There is no way I am posing for you without my Appletini."

Gerard suddenly pulled the phone away and looked at it. He then got back on.

"Seriously? You thought I was saying no because you wanted me naked? Honey, half the art world had seen me naked and the other half is still trying."

Gerard started to walk back to the bar.

"Look, call me back when you are serious about your art."

Gerard closed his phone and sat back down.

"I am so sorry Jephy for the interruptions. Oops, I mean Jepha."

Frank laughed loudly at the nickname. "Jeeephhyyy, oooohhh! How cute! You two gonna' get married?"

Jepha swatted at Frank's arm and growled at him.

"It's okay Appletini. And please, ignore Frank." Jepha said as he turned to look at Gerard again. His entire expression changed.

Gerard smiled and placed a hand over Jepha's on the bar.

"So, I was thinking of getting out of here and grabbed something to eat..."

Gerard pronounced his words carefully.

"...want to join me?"

Jepha looked at Gerard's mouth again and then his eyes and then his entire face. He exuded sex appeal... Jepha could really see himself falling head over heals for this guy.

"N-now?! Yeah! Of course." Jepha got up abruptly, nearly knocking over his stool.

Frank watched them with his brow raised in confusion.

"Appletini."

Gerard turned at his name and saw Brian walking towards them. He sighed.

"Yes bri?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a bit of a situation that needs your expertise."

Gerard sighed again and slid off the stool.

"I guess we will have to wait for dinner then."

He drank the last of his Appletini and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry again."

Brian grovelled a bit.

"It's okay Bri."

Gerard picked up Jepha's phone off the bar and programmed his number in it.

"Call me for the dinner date okay?"

Jepha frowned and then nodded his head. He was already being desperate with the guy. This situation was so new and weird to him... But could you blame him? There was just something about the artist that captivated him.

This is how his ex must have felt about him. Karma's a bitch.

"Yeah, for sure... Don't forget about me, okay?"

Gerard smirked at the unwitting song lyric and leaned into to whisper into the younger man's ear.

"When you walk on by, will you call my name?"

He nibbled lightly on it while squeezing his thigh that he used for leverage. He then stood up and took Brian's hand.

"Honey, it is you who won't forget about me."

Gerard patted Frank on the shoulder.

"Later Frankie. tell the boys I said hi."

Brian looped a possessive arm around Gerard and led him out of the room to the exit.

Jepha looked at Frank and wrinkled his nose at him. "That Brian guy isn't gonna' try to snag him up like that all the time, right?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and sighed. "Well, if he does then show 'im who's boss... And who knows, maybe Applesauce would actually like it if you fought for him. He comes across that way... Fucking attention whore."

Jepha adverted his eyes to the bar and stared down the bottles of liquor on display. Frank could actually be right, but was Jepha up for that? If he wanted someone he wasn't one to actually work for it like that. He expected to be liked back just as much—if not more.

"I'll probably just kick his ass." Jepha said like it was nothing.

Frank laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like the proper thing to do."

And of course, Frank was being sarcastic... And when Frank's sarcastic about something like that then it probably wasn't really a good idea, but it wasn't any of his business. He'll sit back, watch the show and hope to God he doesn't get sucked into it.


	7. Assemblage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could have had him. I so could have had him. Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> digdeepenough:
> 
> Oi! Hey guys', this is back and wow—shit is finally happening with our closeted Frank and diva G! ;) Read and find out for yourself <3
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> Momiji_Neyuki:
> 
> Hey everybody!
> 
> I am super excited about this chapter! Our little Miss Appletini shows a vulnerable side that apparently Frankie cannot resist...or can he? Read and find out! ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank sneered at his friend and Gerard sitting on the couches of his living room/band practice space. When Jepha called to hang out he didn't expect Gerard to tag along with him. If he had known he would of told them to find some other band practice to fag up.

"It's not my fault I can't concentrate with the homos spreading their homo germs on the couch I bought!" Frank shouted at Ray, who had told him to stop playing so crap, obnoxiously strumming on his guitar to get the gay couples attention.

It was awkward enough to have let them in, but now Gerard was sitting fully on Jepha's lap, kissing him every now and again, giggling and tracing the tattoos on his neck with he tips of his fingers. He didn't want to see this while he was in his happy place trying to make music.

"Hey Frank, you need me to take over for you?"

Jepha starts razzing Frank, making Gerard giggle.

"Stop it Jephie, Frank plays really well, he's just having an off night."

Frank gagged. No he wasn't. He would be playing fine if they weren't making him sick to his stomach.

"Let's take a break guys." Frank announced and perched his guitar on it's stand. "I need a fucking cigarette."

He fished a pack of his smokes out of his back pocket and plopped down on his stool. There was no way in hell he was going to sit next to Jepha and Gerard. 

They were probably contagious.

"Jephie, I'm thirsty, will you get me a drink?"

Gerard fluttered his eyelids in a mock style.

"Of course, baby... Up you go." Jepha grunted as he helped Gerard off of his lap and onto the couch. 

"Frank, what do you have in your kitchen?" 

Frank rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fuckin' water, soda and beer."

Jepha rolled his eyes back at him and then got up and looked down at Gerard. "What're you gonna' have?"

"Soda is fine."

Gerard watched Jepha walk off and sighed. 

"I cannot thank you enough Frankie for introducing me to Jepha. These past few weeks have been grand."

Gerard leaned back in the sofa and stretched letting his t-shirt lift up a little and expose his stomach to the cold in the room causing goose bumps.

Frank lit his cigarette and took a drag. "Yeah, well, he's been thanking me every minute and I really want it to stop. Don't you start doing it too."

"What's wrong Frankie?"

Gerard slipped off the sofa and went to kneel in front of the tiny guitarist.

"No offence, but I really regret hooking you up with my friend." Frank admitted, standing up abruptly. 

He wasn't going to sit still when Gerard was that close to his dick.

"Why don't you guys go out to a movie or a dinner like a normal couple? You have to be in my house all over each other? For fucks sake, show some respect."

"Oh...uh..."

Before Gerard could say anything his phone rang.

"Yeah Bri...no, no, it's fine, I was pretty much just leaving. Yeah, oh good, sure I'm ready."

Gerard hung up with Brian and turned to Ray who was coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey, can you let Jepha know I had to leave. Business came up."

Gerard hugged Ray and then forgetting his coat, left the garage just in time to see Brian pull up.

"Hey Gee."

Gerard opened the glove compartment and put on his sunglasses.

"Nope, Gerard is not here right now."

"Got you Appletini."

* * *

Jepha came back from the kitchen with a grape soda and smile only to find the living being occupied with Frank and the other guys.

"Uh..." He looked around with a puzzled expression on his face. "Where did Gerard go?"

Frank looked up from his ash tray and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "He got a call from Brian and just left. He told me to tell you business 'came up'."

Jepha sighed, setting the grape soda down on the coffee table. That didn't sound like Gerard. Frank must have done or said something to upset him.

"That's so weird..." Jepha pondered aloud. "I should call him and make sure he's okay."

Frank shrugged again and put out his cigarette. "Yeah, about him... I wouldn't get to cozy in this relationship. I'm pretty sure he's already tired of you."

Jepha rose his eyebrow at that statement. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Why would Gerard be tired of him? 

"What the fuck are you talking about man?"

Frank got up from his spot on his stool and picked up his guitar. "All I'm sayin' is... If you guys fucked already I'm sure he's been looking for new guys to mess around with behind your back."

Jepha shook his head frantically and looked over his shoulder at the front door. "You don't know anything, Frank... So shut the fuck up."

"I'm just sayin'..." Frank murmured quietly. "He's not the perfect, loyal Saint you think he is."

Jepha was tired of the shit Frank was spewing. He looked the band over and noticed they were trying their best to stay out of it.

"Fuck you, Frank." Jepha spat, getting up and storming out of the house.

"What the fuck Frank!?"

Pete stood there with his mouth open. Ray had his arms crossed. Bob just...well he was Bob.

"Dude, not cool, not cool at all."

"Yeah man, you need to fix this shit. What the hell did you tell Gerard anyway?"

Frank scoffed grabbed his beer off the coffee table and took a swig.

"What?! I just asked him to stop being all over Jepha in my damn house. It was disrespectful as fuck!"

"Oh really Frank? How many times have we had to put up with you playing tonsil hockey with some random chick that you hooked up with who just had to see you play."

"That's fucking different!" Frank shouted in defense.

It was different in so many ways. Plus, it was his place! Why did he have to put up with their vulgar and disgusting behaviour? He didn't.

"Whatever Frank, you're being a hypocrite. I'm out of here."

Pete packs up his bass and walks out of the garage.

"Well I guess practice is over for today."

Bob starts packing up his single drums and moving his set in the corner for storage.

"Hey guys, we got an e-mail."

Ray goes over to the lap top.

"Well apparently Appletini doesn't hate us. We are playing a show next week to the tune of ten grand."

Ray closes the lap top and looks at Frank.

"Applietini doesn't hate us, but you hurt Gerard and you need to fix this shit."

Frank sighed, scratching the side of his head. Well, when he puts it like that... He probably should call to apologise. 

"I guess you're right. I'll give him a call." 

Frank pulled his phone out from his front pocket and went through his contacts. He had Brian's number so he could always ask the man for Gerard's. 

Frank sat on his couch, on the warm spot where Jepha and Gerard had been cuddling, and waited for a reply. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. He wanted to talk to Gerard today.

* * *

"Oh God, fuck, yes. Yes, please—fuck!"

This is what he needed. As soon as Brian and him finished their business, they got down to real business, mainly Brian fucking Gerard through the floor.

"Shit, I'm gonna..."

"Please, I need it!"

That was enough for Brian. He came with another shout, shoving Gerard's face into the mattress harder than he planned. When he was done, he flipped the artist over and went down on him. Gerard grabbed his hair and fucked up into the warmth till he arched and was cumming himself. Brian crawled back up to Gerard and Gerard kissed him fiercly.

"Jesus Gee, what brought this on?"

"Nothing special, sometimes I just need to get fucked by someone special."

Gerard kissed him again.

"Now I know something is wrong. D'you have a bad time with Jake?"

"It's Jepha and you know it. No, we had a fine time, it was..."

Brian's phone went off.

"Hold on, it could be the gallery."

Brian climbed out of bed and looked at his phone.

"It's Frank."

Gerard sat up.

"Frank? What does he want?"

"You phone number."

"Huh. Well give it to him."

Brian texted Frank back with Gerard's phone number.

* * *

Frank waited and waited and then finally he got a text back from Brian.

  


Frank laughed at the emojis, but his heart picked up in speed. He had the other mans number now and he'd most likely keep it, too. Just because, you know... Future reference.

Now, it was time to decide wether he'd call or text the artist. Texting would be less personal and he didn't have to hear Gerard's voice. Calling would make him nervous and Gerard would probably notice, but it was more personal. The artist would like that. Frank owed him that at least.

"Goddammit." Frank swore aloud as he added Gerard's number to his contacts.

Instead of listing him as Appletini or Gerard he labeled it 'Applesauce'. He did it involuntarily too. It's a habit now and Frank was used to the nickname now anyway.

Frank waited, staring at his new contact.

Why was this making him so fucking anxious? His heart kept skipping a beat and now his hands were getting sweaty. 

Frank's thumb hovered shakily over the 'call' button. He had to do it... And if he did it now it would be out of the way.

He pressed the artist's number and pushed his phone to his ear.

" _Greetings, you have reached the voice mail of the fabulous artist extrodinare, Appletini. My clients are important to me, so I will call you back after I finish making myself perfect. Ta_."

Frank groaned in annoyance and he's sure the voicemail picked it up.

"Uhh... Hey, it's Frank—I'm calling because I wanted to talk to you about, um, yeah. Just call me back ASAP. Bye."

He quickly ended the call and dropped his phone on his lap. Well, that was unnerving. He didn't even want to talk to the other man anymore.

* * *

Gerard heard his phone buzz and he looked and saw the message. He listened to it and smiled. Frank wanted to talk to him. He schooled his voice and called him back.

Frank jumped when his phone started to ring and when he pulled it out of his lap he started to feel panic again.

"Fuck..."

It's Gerard.

He answered. "Uh, hello?"

"Hey there Frankie, you were looking for me, you got me."

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and started to tug on loose strands of the tear on the knees of his jeans. For a second there he almost forgot why he was calling the artist in the first place.

"I, uh... I want to apologise. I said some mean things, I guess, and I should have been nicer. You're my best friend's, uhh... Boyfriend? And I should treat you better than that. You really make Jepha happy and I kind of ruined that today, because now he's mad at me for saying some rude shit about you."

Frank started with that. He couldn't hear anything on Gerard's end and it was kind of intimidating. He felt like he was talking to himself.

"Well I am impressed Frankie. it takes a big man to admit when he is wrong and considering your stature, that is a really big leap for you."

Gerard lay on Brian's bed kicking his feet in the air.

"However, I will only accept your apology if you do me a favor on the night you guys are playing for me."

Frank wanted to immediately decline before he even got to hear him out. Whatever it was Frank wanted nothing to do with it. He's been in Gerard's life longer than he intended. 

"Yeah? And what'll it be?"

"Have a drink with me."

Frank nearly choked on his tongue and his eyes were close to popping out of his skull.

"Are you serious?" He nearly shouted.

"Well we are friends aren't we? I mean you bought me soup when I was sick so why can't we go out and have a drink together?"

He had a point, but Frank wasn't about to admit that.

"You just wanna' spike my drink." Frank said; his voice monotone.

"Sweetheart, if I actually wanted you like that, I would have a much more imaginative way of going about it. Not like some fucking loser college jock who can't get it up if the girl is fully cognitive."

Frank snorted and shook his head even though Gerard couldn't see him.

"And you would know all about that?" 

It was a minor—unoriginal jab and it wasn't meant to be funny.

"Listen, Applesauce, I'll have ONE drink with you and after that I want you to tell me, to my face, that you accept my apology. Deal?"

"Of course Frankie! So I will see you at the Gallery next week. Wear something pretty for me. Ciao Bella."

Gerard hung up.

Frank pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at his recent calls list. New and fresh, there was Gerard's number.

"I need to find an embarrassing photo of him to use for his contact..." Frank muttered before turning off his phone and shoving it in his back pocket.

"Did you fix everything? Did you apologize?"

Ray walked over to Frank handing him a beer.

"Yeah. We're good."

Frank snatched the beer out of Ray's hand and started to chug urgently. After talking to Gerard he was going to need shots of hard liquor and a joint... But he's sure he still won't be able shake the man off his brain.

* * *

"Appletini, what can you tell us of this new art you have created?"

"Well gentlemen, Picasso had his blue period, but i don;t like the way it makes my skin look so I went with a more flattering color."

The reporters chuckled at the artists joke.

"So this is your black period then?"

"Yes, you could say that. I was intrigued at a Halloween souriee that I attended. I thought it was a regular martini with black food coloring, but it turned out to be called A Little Black Dress. Audrey Hepburn will always be a classic and so was the martini named after her, so there you have my inspiration. Now if you will excuse me, I do have my guests and potential buyers to tend to. Please enjoy a martini yourself as well as the evenings entertainment."

Gerard sauntered off giving them a good look at his ass in the leather suit he had custom made for this showing.

"The turn out is good huh? Is Jake showing up?"

Gerard sighed.

"Brian...no, he had a practice gig, but he told me to text him when it was over and we might go for coffee."

Gerard watched the potentials looking at his newest art and smiled as he ran his hands through his freshly dyed hair. He liked how the white gleamed in contrast to the suit and the art.

"It's a nice change from the green."

The gallery was just like any other fancy gallery they've been to. Way too much lighting, a ton of old people dressed in expensive suits, and shitty orchestra music blaring through the speakers on the fully geared stage. 

Frank sighed, looking around with an unamused expression on his face. He knew this was the gig Gerard wanted to have a drink with him at, but he was kind of wishing/hoping it wasn't. Maybe Gerard had forgotten their deal anyway. That was wishful thinking.

"Let's play fast so we can get the fuck outta here." Frank muttered into Pete's ear when they entered the mundane building.

Brian spotted the band from his spot at the bar and excused himself from the young lady who had randomly sparked up conversation with him. He was kind of relieved as he left her side. She was flirting shamelessly with him the entire time it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Boys!" Brian greeted them, slapping Ray on his arm playfully. "Nice to see you all again. The stage is over here."

Frank was first to start making his way to where Brian was directing them and when he jumped on stage he immediately started to look throughout the entire room, trying to spot Gerard—Appletini. It wasn't hard to single him out. He was dressed in an all black leather suit and was holding a martini glass with black liquid inside of it. His hair looked freshly bleached so it contrasted perfectly with all the black he was covered in.

It wasn't like him and to see him dressed like that made Frank quirk a brow and smirk a little. 

"Well, what're you guys waiting for?" Frank looked down at his band from his spot on the stage.

They were still on the floor, gawking around, talking to Brian about the set up. 

"Let's get this shindig started!"

* * *

Gerard could not be happier. He sold nearly all his paintings and he was feeling really good from all the dark rum in the black dress martinis. He watched as Frank and his band broke down their gear from the stage. He decided it was time to cash in on his favor. Gerard straightened his suit and slicked his hair and made his way over to where they were.

"Not a bad jam, guys. Are we going anything after this?" Frank asked his band mates, putting his guitar in its case.

He didn't notice Gerard approaching them, but when he turned around to put his guitar up against the stage he saw the platinum haired man staring directly at him like he was expecting something from him.

Ah shit, Frank thought. He was really hoping Gerard had forgotten about that deal.

"Great job boys as always. What did you think of the art?"

"Uhh..."

Frank blinked slowly and shrugged his shoulders.

"A lot darker than what I'm used to seeing you do." 

He turned around to grab his guitar and strapped it on his back.

"Well I know I told them what they wanted to hear when it came to the art, but truthfully, you guys were what inspired me. The last few weeks hanging out with you listening to your practices, it was like audible art so I just transformed it to visual."

Gerard was blushing slightly.

Frank shifted his eyes over to Ray. He was staring at Gerard with such admiration in his eyes. He swore he thought Ray was going to grab Gerard by his face and stick his tongue down his throat—if he had been any higher he probably would have.

"Really? That means a lot to us, doesn't it guys?" Ray beamed, looking at his band mates individually.

He stopped on Frank and gave him 'the look'.

"Oh yeah, definitely. For sure." Frank laughed breathily and then licked his lips as he kicked the floor. "Thanks Applesauce. Who knew being the muse of a famous, gay artist can make a bunch of punks like us blush like school girls."

The artist didn't miss a beat as he sidled up to Frank placing an arm around the younger man and whispering in his ear.

"Well if there is one thing I love to do is make straight little punks like you blush like school girls."

Before Frank could react, Gerard pulled his arm back and stood up beaming at the entrance as his surprise guest arrived.

"Ah, Matthew my love, so good to see you."

Gerard started to move away and Ray looked in the direction he was moving in and did a double take.

"Holy Shit guys! That's Matt Fucking Freeman from Rancid!"

If Ray was a cartoon character his eyes would be shooting out of his head right now. Pete mouth would have dropped to the floor as it hung open.

Frank stared wonky eyed at the weird, dreamlike scenario taking place just a few feet in front of him. It was weird. Seeing two famous people—from different worlds—stand right next to each other.

"What the fuck is he even doing here?" Frank chimed in, watching the bassist be all friendly with the flamboyant artist.

Gerard started to walk over to the band.

"Fuck, he's coming over!"

Pete started to vibrate. Bob hit him in the head with a drumstick.

"Chill out you freak!"

"Boys, I would like you to meet a good friend and fellow artist Matthew Freeman."

"Hello boys. I caught the end of your set, fucking awesome."

"Aren't they though?"

Frank scoffed soundly and passed it off as a cough. He could feel Ray's eyes burning a hole on the side of his head. He was so over this scene.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nice meeting you Matt. I'm gonna' go to the bar guys. I need a drink."

He went on his way and was relieved no one stopped him, because he didn't want to stick around to see Pete fangirl'ing like an idiot.

"Don't mind Frank, he uh, started to not feel well through the set." 

Ray was scrambling for a reason for Frank's rudeness.

"Oh man, that sucks, I wanted to ask him about his ink."

"Well, we can still go to the bar. I want you boys to try our signature drink of tonight."

"A drink...have a drink with Matt Freeman."

Pete was almost to the point of drooling and Bob hit him with another stick. This made Matt laugh. Everyone made their way over to the bar.

Frank could see everyone make their way to the bar and he groaned out in annoyance, causing the bartender to stare at him funny.

"Fuuucckkkk." Frank grumbled and downed his shot of rum instantly. He luckily still had a beer to finish. That would help do the job.

"Antonio, can I have six lovely Little Black Dresses for our thirsty band and my fabulous friend?"

"But of course Appletini."

As the bartender whips up the martinis, Matt moved over to Frank.

"Nice Ink man, how long did you sit for that?"

He points to the Lady of Sorrows on Frank's left arm.

Frank touched his tattoo and looked down at it. It was one of his favorite pieces actually and he was sort of drunk when he sat down for it.

"A few hours... Was totally hammered when I got it. Kept drinking too. The artist was a buddy of mine and we just kept taking swigs of his bottle of Jack."

Frank tried to look at Gerard's expression when he told his story, but the artist was on the other side Matt and Frank couldn't see his face.

"I think I was hammered for most of mine too!"

Matt picks up the cocktail and takes a taste.

"Not bad."

Frank coughed awkwardly and then leaned over, closer to Matt and whispered into his ear. "No offense, but how do you know Appletini?"

"I met him at one of my shows with a friend of his. Sadie I think her name was. Anyway, I was not impressed with her, she looked like everyone else, but Appletini stood out and anyone that would drink that kind of drink at a punk show...well they are either really stupid or really brave."

Frank hummed to himself and tried to steal another glance at Gerard. 

"Or really gay." Frank said with a chuckle as he finally caught the artist's eye.

Gerard smiled and lifted his cocktail to Frank and then took a sip.

"Cheers to that." Frank mumbled to himself and guzzled down the rest of his beer.

"Anyway, I was wrong on both accounts. It turned out he was pretty nice and he invited me to his gallery to see his art and then asked to see mine."

Frank looked down at the surface of the bar and nodded apprehensively. Knowing Gerard, he probably tried to get into Matthew's pants. Not that he cared or anything.

"He must've really liked you." Frank could hardly hide the jealousy in his voice.

"I think he liked my wife better."

Matt laughed and finished off the cocktail.

"They traded fashion tips while Appletini looked over my ink. He actually did a painting for my wife of them for her birthday. It's hanging in our bedroom."

Frank snorted and shook his head in disbelief. 

"Just because he was nice to her doesn't mean he didn't like you. Did he ever try anything with you? Like... Did he ever try to, ya know..."

Frank's only asking because he's been in that situation before and he wants to call the artist out on being such a blatant pervert.

"You mean did he hit on me?"

Frank nodded, raising his hand for the bartender to bring him another beer.

"I think he would have been insulted if I didn't."

Gerard walked over and hung an arm over Matt's shoulders.

"I think knowing that you found me attractive sparked something in my wife."

"Oh I know what that something was. She gushed to me about it over brunch the next day."

Gerard laughed and Matt pat him on the arm.

"Can't thank you enough for kick starting my marriage again."

"Oh please, I know you did most of the work."

Frank looked back and forth between the two men and thanked the stars when the bartender dropped a beer in his fist. He needed to get a buzz going so that he could tolerate Appletini's presence. 

"So Applesauce, where's your boyfriend?" Frank chimed in before he took a sip of his beer.

"He had band practice."

Gerard sighs.

"Apple, didn't know you were officially dating? DO we get to meet the lucky man?"

"He's 'dating' my buddy Jepha. The dude's a total sucker for this platinum blonde. I honestly don't get it." Frank smirked deviously as he looked Gerard up and down.

"Well that was nice of you to hook him up."

Gerard stepped away from Matt and walked over to Frank.

"Yeah, Frankie's is a real life cupid."

Gerard planted a kiss on Frank's cheek just as Brian walked up.

"Hey Matt, nice to see you again."

"Brian as always."

"So I have your piece all wrapped up for you."

Gerard's eyes went wide hearing this.

"Why Matthew, you sneaky little art covered shit."

Gerard took his hands off of Frank and pulled Matt in a hug.

Frank focused on his beer again, trying to ignore the feeling of Gerard's lips on his cheek. He could still feel him there and he could smell his sweet perfume. It was faint, but only strong enough to get stuck on his shirt a little.

Ducking his head, he tried his best to not blush as the other men conversed with one another.

"Well I better get going. Now you are coming over for dinner next week right? Oh and bring that boy along too."

Gerard laughed.

"I will, I promise."

Matt hugged Gerard one more time and Gerard kissed him again.

Frank wrinkled his nose at them and then stuck his hand out for Matt to shake.

"It was nice meeting you, man. See you around."

"Likewise. Hey at some point you should come and hang and we can compare ink."

"Oh, I would love to be there for that."

Gerard wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh Appletini."

One last hug and Matt leaves with Brian to collect his painting.

"Well that was a surprise i must say. I didn't know he was buying a piece."

Gerard sat in Matt's seat and looked at Frank and then frowned.

"You didn't drink your cocktail Frankie."

Frank looked down at the bar, in front of him, and noticed the untouched cocktail. He had forgotten about it, or rather he didn't even notice it. 

"Nah, I don't want it. Here, you drink it." He slides the drink in front of Gerard. "It's got the word cock in it so that's your forte."

"You wound me Frankie. I had that made for you."

Gerard pouted and slid the drink back.

"Yeah?" Frank dropped his elbow on the table with a loud thud, which would surely leave bruises, and leaned in close to Gerard. 

"You know I wouldn't drink anything like that so why'd you have it made for me? You really love rejection, don't you?"

Frank's sure it's the drink talking, but he wants to pull Gerard into his lap and trick him into thinking he's totally into him and then push him off and watch him hurt himself on the floor in front of everyone. Was that the Sadist in him thinking that?

Gerard smirks and leaning in, licks Frank's nose.

"Uh...Apple, are we going now?"

Brian was surprised to see Frank so close to Gerard.

"Nah, I'm going out and having a drink with Frankie here."

Gerard leaned back and downed Frank's drink.

Frank wasn't sure if what just happened actually happened. But he's one hundred percent positive there's a dab of cocktail scented saliva on his nose and it's making him seem way more intoxicated than he actually is.

"Did you just lick my face?" He asked, not bothering to wipe his nose. "Dude, what the actual fuck?"

He's not mad; he's just really... Really confused.

"Would you rather I kissed you?"

Gerard folded his arms and smirked.

"It would be a lot less weird, yeah... But don't fucking do that either." Frank laughed and then downed the last of his beer. "I'll have to punch you in your pretty, queer face."

Now he's drunk. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and his mouth going numb. He felt energetic though, like he could go to a nightclub and dance the night away.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out now?"

Brian looked at Frank with concern. He was quite protective of Gerard.

Gerard stood up and took Frank's arm.

"Nah, we'll be fine, right Frankie?"

Stumbling slightly, Frank grunted as he looked Brian in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be a good boy, don't worry about Applesauce. He'll be safe with me. No one'll touch him. I'll make sure of that."

"Awwww, my tiny tattooed knight in shining ripped jeans." Gerard giggled. "See Bri, we'll be fine."

Frank knew that if he was sober he would not agree to any of this, but being drunk made him feel something different for the pixie haired artist. He couldn't put his finger on it...

"Yeah, bye-bye Brian." Frank twiddled his fingers at the man with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Gerard walked Frank out the Gallery doors and they stumbled a few blocks to a corner bar.

"This is a favorite place of mine."

Frank looked up at the sign and noticed that it was quite plain. 

"Is it a gay bar?" Frank asked as they walked inside.

"It is, but not like you think one is."

Gerard waved high to the bartender. He knew that Frank was going to be shocked there were no strobe or neon lights and no men with handle bar mustaches in tight booty shorts. Gerard found two empty stools at the bar.

"What'll you have gentlemen?"

"Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall."

"You got it sunshine and you mate?"

Frank swayed for a moment, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I'll have what he's having." He ran his finger down Gerard's cheek.

"I'll be right back then."

Gerard turned his face quickly and Frank's finger ended up ghosting his bottom lip.

"Well I'll be, you do have taste after all."

Gerard took off his leather coat to reveal the tight sleek black shirt underneath.

Frank chuckled, licking his lips.

"The real question is: do you?" 

He hoped the drink wasn't too sweet. He hated that kind of shit.

"Oh honey, I have the best taste, you should try it some time."

"Here you go boys."

The bartender put the two drinks down. Gerard smirked at Frank's eye roll because the drink is pink, but Gerard knew his mind was going to be blown when he tasted it. He lifter his glass and held it for Frank.

"To two men with great taste that taste great."

Frank smirked. "Cheers." 

He clinked his glass against Gerard's and then pushed his drink to his lips and let it slide down his throat.

"Not bad at all, Applesauce. Not bad at all."

"I kind of thought you were a Southern Comfort man."

Gerard took a sip of his drink and groaned. It was perfect. Cold and refreshing with just a punch of "fuck you" to it. He licked his lips.

"Mmmm, so good."

Frank killed his drink in two giant chugs and when he we finished he banged his cup on the table and relished the taste by smacking his lips together obnoxiously.

"Ready for round 2!" Frank shouted to the bartender, lifting his peace sign in the air.

The bartender comes over and smiles.

"Well you certainly don't like it slow."

Gerard chuckles.

"You know after a slow comfortable screw, I like sex on the beach."

Frank gagged visibly and wiped his face with his hands. That just reminded him about something he's been trying to forget. He didn't need to relive that moment.

"Stop saying it like that, man. So wrong..."

There's an awkward moment of silence and Gerard starts to wrap his lips around his straw, smirking a little at what Frank said.

Frank looked at Gerard as he waited for his next drink and smiled sheepishly at him. He was thinking about the first time he met the man. How he had pushed him and he ended up getting a bunch of drinks spilled on him.

"... Heh, remember... Remember when we first met?" Frank asked, leaning in close to say it in Gerard's ear.

Interrupting what Gerard was about to say, the bartender brings Frank's drink over.

"There you go sunshine and what about for you sweetness?"

Gerard looks at Frank and smirks.

"Well, after a Slow Comfortable Screw, I like a little Sex on My Face."

"Oh I like that one!"

"I bet you do."

"Hey, no flirting with me when you have a hot boyfriend."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

"Really?"

The bartender leaned in close to Gerard now.

"Well that is interesting."

Gerard just sipped his drink sucking in his cheeks and finishing the pink liquid.

The bartender lays a hand over Gerard's on the bar.

Frank looked at the bartender with a raised brow. 

"Um..." He started, snapping his fingers in the air. "He's finished with his go whip up his new one. We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Sure thing."

The bartender squeezed Gerard's hand leaning in.

"Be right back sugar."

Gerard puts his empty glass down and turns to Frank.

"If I remember correctly, you pushed me..."

Gerard leaned in to whisper in Frank's ear leaning on his thigh.

"...cause you couldn't handle my heat."

Frank whacked Gerard's hand away and scoffed. "Shut up."

Now he was annoyed. Why didn't Gerard stop the bartender from flirting with him?

"What was that even about?" Frank asked as he waved his hands around in the direction the bartender disappeared in. "That guy was totally flirting with you. I don't think Jepha would appreciate it if he saw you just letting him go for it."

"He's a harmless puppy. Besides, I have better taste than a bar monkey. Have some faith in me Frankie."

Gerard actually look insulted. When the bartender brought him his other drink and tried to smile he glared at him sending a frost that the guy next to Gerard felt and shivered.

"You gotta learn to tell people you're a taken man. I don't think you're used to that... Does it embarrass you or something?" Frank asked, taking a sip of his drink.

He was beyond drunk now. He knew he should stop drinking, but he needed to be drunker for this. He needed to feel numb because he couldn't handle any of the taboo thoughts flooding his brain if he could feel.

Gerard takes a sip of his drink. For an bar monkey, he made it perfectly.

"I don't know what's going on with Jepha. He's cancelled quite a few dates lately. Work he says."

Gerard drinks more.

"Answer the question, Applesauce. Are you embarrassed to be in a relationship with someone?" Frank asked as he pushed his hand on Gerard's thigh and puts some of his weight on him.

Gerard looked down at Frank's hand.

"No Frank, I'm not, but I have a problem when someone keeps canceling on me."

"So he cancels on you? And that makes it okay to crawl to a bar with me and let assholes like this shit head bartender flirt with you?" Frank paused and laughed to himself for a moment.

"Let me ask you something..." He started up again before Gerard can answer his first question. "Would you take this guy home with you if I wasn't here to cock-block?"

"No, I told you I have better taste than that and I also asked if you had any faith in me, but I guess you answered that."

Gerard lifts Frank's hand off his thigh and slips off the stools.

"Thanks for the drinks...Frank."

He then heads for the front of the bar and the door.

Frank watches Gerard take a few steps and he sees that he's slightly stumbling.

Fuck, Frank thought. He couldn't let him go out alone like that. Someone might recognize him and if anything happened to him Brian would rip his dick off and put it on display at a gallery.

"GERARD. Come back over here. Don't fucking go." Frank called out, starting to get up from his seat.

Gerard turned around when Frank called him by his real name. He narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"My name is Appletini."

Gerard whipped his jacket over his shoulder and pushed through the door disappearing.

Frank sat back down on the bar stool and watched Gerard's figure disappear. He sighed to himself and grabbed his drink off the bar.

"Fuck..." He uttered to himself and then downed the rest of his drink.

The sweetness was no longer sweet it was bitter. Frank spat the drink back into the cup and pushed it towards the edge of the table. 

He wanted to go after Gerard and talk to him about what just happened. He didn't mean to make him upset—AGAIN—he was only trying to get into his head and he clearly did... But not in the way he wanted.

He just kind of figured the platinum blonde had daddy issues, or his ex boyfriend cheated on him and he couldn't trust himself to be with anyone. That's what Frank was trying to get out of him. Was that so wrong? Was insinuating the worst for the artist messed up of Frank to do?

Why did he even want to talk to Gerard about shit like that? They weren't even friends.

Groaning out loud to himself, Frank dug for his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and slapped it on the table as soon as the bartender came around the corner.

"Keep the change." Frank called out to him as he hopped off the stool and exited the building as fast as his short legs can take him.

He quickly went in the direction he saw Gerard disappear.

"Gerard!" He called out, panting harshly.

He was more confused than pissed with himself at the moment. He was going after the artist. Why?!

"Taxi!"

Gerard heard Frank calling for him, but he needed to get away. He was making himself too vulnerable for the tiny front man guitarist and that would not do. He promised himself he would never let someone in like that again, not since...no, he would not think about that abusive jerk. He dialed Brian as he hopped in the cab.

"Bri baby, yeah, I know it's late, but I'm coming over and I am going to suck your brains through your cock and then when you recover, you're going to fuck me till I can't walk for a month. See you in a bit sugar."

Gerard hung up and saw the cab driver look at him in the mirror.

"Sorry honey, I'm taken, but we do give lessons for those that want to learn the right way to please their lover."

The cab driver, embarrassed turns around and watches the road. Gerard sighs and puts his head back on the seat. As they head to Brian's house he places his hand on the spot where Frank had his on his thigh.

"I could have had him. I so could have had him. Fuck."


	8. Mosaic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck am I getting myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> Howdy all. Super late on this, I know! So I want to apologize because it's totally my fault. School has been my number one priority, but now that I'm getting into the groove of it I'm pretty much solid to get this fic on track (along with the others) so! Enjoyyyyy <3
> 
> Xoxo

Gerard was hiding. That wasn't true, Gerard was being a coward. He was sitting on his sofa drinking a cup of coffee laced with sambucca and nursing a broken heart. Well it was not that broken, but when Jepha called and said he had band practice again and once again, Gerard could not come and watch them well...

"Fuck I am pathetic."

Gerard got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. He stripped down dropping his blanket and clothing in a pile and went to take a shower. His phone rang again and he knew it was Brian, but he ignored it. No one needed to see him like that. Besides, after his shower he had a date...with the piece of triple chocolate cake in the fridge.

* * *

Practice was awesome! They had gotten through a new song and Frank was so excited. He couldn't wait to play it live at their next gig.

"Guys. I'm going out for a smoke." Frank declared, hopping off the bar stool.

They were at a bar celebrating the great, new song they put together.

He was free from haziness of the dive bar as soon as he got outside. Fresh air rushed through his nostrils as soon as he took a deep breath. 

"Fuck I needed to get out of there..." Frank murmured to himself.

He fished a pack of smokes out of his leather jacket and pulled a cigarette out with his lips. He lit it with his favorite black lighter and took a hit. He sighed, pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I'm in a band. I play bass."

Frank heard someone say loud and clear a few feet from where he's standing. The voice was familiar, but Frank couldn't make it out through the buzz of bass coming through the bar entrance he's standing in front of.

"Oh yeah?! That's so cool! Can I see your band practice sometimes?"

"Of course. You can stop by tomorrow. I'll text you the address..."

The couple walk by and Frank recognizes the guy immediately. It's Jepha. It's fucking Jepha and he's got his arm around some blonde, hardly dressed, bimbo.

They walk pass him, not even looking his way, and Frank's cigarette is hanging loosely between his lips threatening to fall. 

"What the actual fuck..." He murmured.

* * *

Gerard feels a little better after his shower. He is curled up on the sofa with his cake, more laced coffee and a trashy romance novel. He discards the novel right away though cause it reminds him of Jepha. He decides to call him one more time.

* * *

Jepha's in the middle of hitting on this girl at the bar when his phone annoyingly goes off and interrupts their conversation about oral fixation. Apparently she's a cock whore who gave intense BJ's so he was looking forward to that.

"Hold on a sec... This thing is starting to piss me off." He lifts his finger at her in a 'one minute' gesture and walks off, looking down at his phone.

This was his first time looking at the caller ID and when he sees who it is his heart drops.

Fuck... His boyfriend. It's his fucking BOYFRIEND. Gerard Way aka Appletini.

"Fucking shit..." He said to himself and the blonde he's with gives him a funny look. "Uh. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay?" He asked her and she nodded with a coy smile on her face.

Jepha hoped she wasn't playing him. He really wanted to see if she was actually good with her mouth.

He answered his phone, exiting the bar. 

"Baby, hey... What's up?" Jepha asked the artist as soon as he answered his call.

"Hey, sorry to bother you during practice, I just missed you and I decided to read a stupid romance novel and it made me miss you more. Think you can come over tonight after practice? I would love to do a better job on the bedroom scene than the heroine did."

Gerard chuckled nervously.

Jepha scratched the back of his head, looking into the bar towards the blonde. It wasn't as light as Gerard's hair, but it was long and flowy. Jepha would love to run his fingers through it while she blew him.

"Man, babe... I would love to. You know I would, but..." Jepha trailed off.

"Sure, I understand. Hey, we still on for dinner on Friday right?"

Gerard was deflated now.

"Yeah. Yeah, for sure. Definitely. Hey, baby... I gotta go, okay? The guys are waiting up for me and we're trying to wrap up."

"Sure baby, love yo..."

The call was terminated before Gerard could even finish. He sighed and went hunting in the fridge for something else to eat.

* * *

Frank had been a wall away from Jepha during that entire phone call. He heard it all. The harsh lies leaving one of his good friends mouth.

Frank felt like shit. The last time he had seen Gerard he blamed the artist for being afraid of relationships, but this entire time it had been Jepha. He had to call Gerard and apologise. 

Walking to the bar he had been at, Frank entered and spotted the guys ordering up shots and harassing the poor bartender. Frank laughed at the sight and slapped his hand over Ray's back.

"Hey man... Something came up. I gotta go."

"Gotta hot date there Iero?"

Pete laughed good naturedly.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Gerard lately? We got an e-mail from Brian saying that the next Gallery showing got postponed and he would let us know..."

Ray got quiet and leaned in.

"Brian confided in me that Gerard...Appletini's art has not been the best lately."

Frank wasn't shocked by any of that. In fact, he understood everything now. Gerard was in a rut. His boyfriend wasn't the most loyal and attentive. Frank's almost positive Gerard was already suspecting something.

"Hm, really? Haven't heard about it." Frank fished his cell out of his back pocket. "Well guys. I'm out. See ya—and fuck you Wentz. That's none of your business."

Frank shot him the bird and went on his way.

* * *

Frank stood outside, somewhere secluded, and went through his contacts. He pressed Gerard's name and waited for him to answer.

Gerard had been through all the sweets in his apartment and then they all ended up in the sea by way of the toilet.

_I hate myself for loving you, can't break free from the things that you do._

Gerard's head shot up from the rim of the bowl.

"Frankie."

He crawled to his phone.

"Hey Frankie."

Frank laughed at the suddenness of Gerard's voice. He still felt sad for him, but he didn't want this to be a depressing conversation. This was about apologising... For his one billionth time.

"Applesauce... Hey, man. What's up?"

"Nothing much, my plans were cancelled for the evening..."

 _Again_ Gerard slipped a mental in there.

"... So it's just me myself and I with the Du'Charles Bakery on speed dial."

Gerard tried to chuckle at the lame joke, but he found himself welling up again. He wiped his tears away.

"What about you?"

Frank sighed in defeat. He could hear the hurt in the older mans voice.

"Yeah... I'm just at a bar with the guys. Not really in the mood to get plastered around a bunch of strangers. Ya know what I mean?"

Gerard felt like shit and he knew he looked like shit, but Frank didn't care right?

"Well, if you would rather get plastered with a...friend, me casa su casa you know?"

Frank laughed light heartedly.

"Yeah, man. That sounds like a plan. Care to give me directions to your place?"

Gerard gave him directions to his apartment and also to a decent liquor store. He hung up with Frank and then jumped in the shower so he didn't smell like puke when he got there. He also put in a call to the Thai place down the street in case Frank wanted something to eat. Then he quickly went about cleaning up the place. He realized that he never did this for Jepha and chuckled.

"I wonder who the real boyfriend is?"

* * *

Frank picked out a bottle of some cheap vodka and a carton of cranberry juice and orange juice. If they were going to get trashed it was going to be his way. He only hoped Gerard knew how to handle his vodka. Many people couldn't.

He got to the prestige gates of Gerard's apartment complex and punched in the pin the older man texted him. The gates opened up and Frank drove his beaten up car through the well maintained neighbourhood.

He felt so out of place as he made his way through the parking garage towards the elevators with a black plastic bag of liquor in his hand and a clear shitty gas station one filled with juice. 

He went through the entire elevator ride, to the tenth floor, looking at himself in the mirror and listening to the shitty music with a frown on his face.

Finally, making it through the opening doors Frank made his way to Gerard's door, number 100, and pressed the doorbell.

Gerard practically tripped over his feet getting to the door. He ran and hand through his hair, fuck he needed to dye it again, and then opened the door.

"Hey Frankie."

Frank was face to face with Gerard now. He smiled at him and looked over his shoulder, into his apartment, and noticed that it was pretty dark in there.

"Hey, Applesauce. Happy to see me?" Frank asked, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I don't know..."

Gerard cocked his hip out with his hand on it.

"...is that the cheapest booze you could find in the store and gas station juice to cut it with?"

Frank laughed loudly, putting his hand on Gerard's exposed hip and gently pushed him aside so he could enter the apartment.

"You love it..." He said sultrily, winking at the artist teasingly.

Frank looked around the mans place and noticed how modern everything was... High end, but still very modern and contemporary. He wasn't expecting this. Well, he wasn't even sure what he was expecting. He never, in a million years, thought he would step foot inside the artist's home.

"Nice place you got here. Does it have a kitchen?" He teased, lifting the heavy bags.

"Of course, silly boy."

Gerard started to close the door reaching down and feeling the warmth where Frank had touched him when he heard a voice.

"Mr. Way, your order?"

"Yes, Hing, good to see you. On my tab right?"

"Yes, of course."

Gerard handed the man a twenty and waved to him as he left. He took the bags into the kitchen and placed them on the counter opposite Frank.

"So..." Frank started, trying to hide the laughter in his voice. "This is sort of like a date or something."

Of course he was only kidding.

"If it is we went dutch because you paid for the alcohol and I got the food."

Gerard started to unpack the containers. He reached up into one of the higher cabinets for his soup bowls and matching spoons.

"I hope you don't mind lemon grass soup. I find it soothes me when I'm upset....not that I am upset of course, but...you know..." Gerard trailed off.

Frank watched him tiptoe; his shirt riding up and exposing his entire lower back. Frank looked away quickly, coughing under his breath.

"... Yeah. Um. Having trouble in paradise?"

He decided to go in that direction. He didn't want to flat out tell the artist, his friend—now, that his boyfriend was planning on cheating on him with some busty blonde.

Gerard grabbed the bowls, but lost his footing and slipped forward banging his hip into the corner of the counter. The pain was not too bad, but what Frank said... Well he was glad he could mask the tears with it.

"Fuck, you okay Applesauce?" Frank asked, rushing to his side after he set the bottle of vodka down on the table.

The sound of his hip colliding into the corner of the counter sounded like it hurt like a bitch. Frank was pretty shocked that he hadn't screamed out in pain.

"Landed on my hip bone pretty good, but managed to not break the bowls so that's good."

Gerard lifted his shirt up and saw the bruise beginning to bloom.

"Best get some ice on this now."

He took his shirt off dropping it on the counter and then went to the freezer for some ice.

Frank stared at him in shock.

"Wow..." He said loudly; his eyes as big as the moon.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad huh?"

Gerard pulled out some ice cubes and placed them in a baggie, he then wrapped them in a pink towel and pressed it gently to his side. He turned around to face Frank.

"I'm a little accidnet prone at times."

Frank looked over Gerard's complexion and shook his head slowly.

"No... Not that." He said absentmindedly, still not being able to take his eyes off the artist's fair skin. "Dude, you're so fucking pale."

"Oh!"

Gerard looked down at himself.

"Yeah, I kinda hate the sun. You should see how pale my ass is compared to the parts that get to see any sun at all!"

Frank spluttered at that thought and shook his head frantically as he started to make their drinks with the clean cups he found in the cupboards Gerard had been going through moments earlier.

"Yeah. No thanks." He said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Come have some of this drink I made you one. You like cranberry and vodka, right?"

"Well I do like things that are sweet and sour..."

Gerard walked over and took the drink from Frank taking s sip.

"... After all I like you."

Gerard put the drink down and then grabbed the bowls of soup he ladled for Frank and him and carried them to the lviing room.

Frank shuddered at that statement and then picked up Gerard's drink, along with his own, and followed him to the living room.

"I don't mean to pry..." Frank started, taking a seat on Gerard's lush couch. "But how're things with Jeph?"

He needed to start somewhere with Gerard... If he wanted to tell him what he had witnessed at the bar last night. It was going to be hard to tell him, but Frank would want someone to tell him if his girlfriend was doing shady shit like that behind his back. It wasn't fair for the artist to waste his time with someone who wasn't committed to him.

"Oh...you know, its going. I mean he's in a band of course and he gets busy."

Gerard took a bite of the soup and yelped as he burned his tongue.

Frank quirked a brow at him and shrugged.

"You could say that..."

Gerard took a strong pull at his drink to sooth his painful tongue. Now he was going to sound like an idiot when he talked.

"Anyway, so it has been a while since we have seen each other."

Gerard took another drink and finished the cup. He got up to make another one.

Frank licked his lips and took a chug from his drink. 

"Are you happy with him? Besides all that?"

He wanted to flat out tell him, but even Frank had boundaries.

Gerard was shaking a little as he poured the vodka heavy handed into the glass.

"Yeah, I'm...happy."

He looked at the plain vodka and then just downed it choking and gasping.

Frank has never seen a 'happy' person down a shot that quickly. He was obviously hurt and was now trying to drown his sorrows with a buzz.

"Yeah...? Are you sure? You know you can tell me. You can talk to me. We're friends."

Frank made a shot for himself and took it. He didn't make a face like Gerard did though. He's used to the abuse.

"Oh Frankie...he hasn't called me for days and I haven't been to band practice in the last two weeks. He's always too tired to just hang out and relax I mean, fuck we haven't even fucked yet!"

Gerard drank more.

Frank's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't even grossed out right now. He was just fucking irked. They haven't fucked yet? How is that even possible?!

"Wait... Huh? You two haven't... Ya know?" 

He did the finger in the circle with his hands; his brows raised to his hairline.

Gerard laughed. He laughed one of his honest honking and breying laughs that he never lets anyone hear.

"..." Frank made a sound from the back of his throat and started to make Gerard and himself another shot.

That laugh was so endearing. He adored it.

"Cheers to that, yeah?" He clinked his glass against Gerard's and then downed it. "So... If you don't mind me asking... Why haven't you two done it yet?"

Gerard was beyond buzzed now. He leaned on the counter and twirled his finger in the air.

"I _thooought_ I could make _thhhis_ one different. I _meeeean_ if I wanted a quick _fuuuck_ , I could call _Briaaaan_."

Frank leaned back a little as he made himself another drink and took that information in.

"You still hook up with Brian? Does Jepha know that?"

Gerard thinks placing a finger on his chin.

"Actually, I've only done it once since we got together. It was the night _you_..."

Gerard pointed a finger at Frank's chest poking it.

"...pissed me off."

He ran the finger down Frank's chest and laughed again.

Frank playfully slapped his finger away.

"Yeah? I did make you pretty mad, huh?"

Frank was glad Gerard did that with Brian. Who knows how long Jepha has been fucking around behind his back. At least this way Gerard wouldn't be a complete damsel in distress when they officially broke up.

"Mhmm and I was kinda enjoying your hand on my thigh too."

Gerard took another drink.

"Fuck, It's hot in here, Imma go change."

Gerard undid his jeans and slipped them off showing off a pair of shimmery, blue boy shorts. He dropped his jeans and headed towards the bedroom.

"Come on Frankie, keep talkin' to me."

Frank lifted his hand up and shook it in the air.

"Nah, hurry and get dressed. I'm gonna take another shot."

He prepped another and then quickly downed it. He was starting to lose his sense of taste... That wasn't good. Soon he'll be a drunken, blabbering mess and he was alone with Appletini... Of all people.

When Gerard emerged he had on simple green silk kimono style robe and carrying a bottle of sake.

"Ah much better. Hey, can you grab more of the food Frankie?"

Gerard plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote for the stereo. He flipped on some smooth jazz.

Gerard got up again and pulled two cups from his sake set. He filled them up and placed one where Frank was sitting. He slurped down the rest of his now room temp soup and let out an undignified burp. He held up the sake cup.

"Kampi!"

"You're so fucking weird dude. How can you mix this shit?" Frank said, serving Gerard a plate of food.

He felt awkward... This _was_ really like a date for real now.

"Come on Frankie, drink up!"

Gerard took the food from Frank and hungrily dug into it.

"Don't pressure me to drink! You just want to take advantage of me, don't you?" Frank asked and plopped down next to the artist.

He grabbed the sake shot cup and downed it.

"Ugh, this crap always burns..."

Gerard snorted as he ate his rice.

"Ow fuck!"

He grabbed a bunch of tissues and blew his nose.

"Fuck, I snorted the rice! Thanks ass-hat."

Frank rolled his eyes and shoved the artist playfully.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Applesauce. I'm kind of a brute when I get drunk."

"Nah, you are a sweetheart."

Gerard took another shot of the sake and then kissed Frank's cheek sloppily. He giggled as his robe came untied.

"Fix yourself man." Frank pointed. "I'm not that much of a sweetheart. I'll punch you, Applesaue. I really will." 

He was still joking of course, but only half.

"You're just jealous cause I am so much better looking than you and..."

Gerard's phone rang.

_Love lifts up up where we belong. Where the eagles fly, over mountain high._

"Jephy!"

Gerard leaped over Frank and scrambled for his phone.

"Hey Jephy, fuck I missed you. Hey, you should come over so I can suck you off and..."

"Sorry honey, but I already did that."

Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I did that and he is sleeping like a baby, which is why I thought I would go through his phone and delete all his other bitches...but I guess he had a little dick on the side too."

"Fuck you slut, and for the record it is not little!"

"Mmmm, that is not what he said. He went on about his whiny little art fag. Guess that's you."

Gerard let out a strangled cry and threw his phone.

"Whoa!" Frank exclaimed. "What the hell? Why'd you do that for? What'd he say?"

"It wasn't him! It was some...bimbo who scrolled through his phone after he apparently passed out from her blow job and and and..."

Gerard curled into a ball and sobbed.

Frank gasped. 

Well fuck. He didn't expect that to happen. He thought that he would have been the one to tell Gerard that his boyfriend was cheating on him. This was so messed up. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Fuck... Applesauce—" Frank sighed in defeat. This wasn't the time for stupid nicknames. "Gerard... I'm sorry. I saw him today, outside of the bar I was at, and he was walking with some girl. They were talking and stuff... I was going to tell you. I didn't want you to find out like this."

Frank scooted over to the artist and touched his trembling shoulder.

"You knew? You fucking knew he was cheating on me!?"

Gerard lashed out at Frank. He knocked him on his back and straddled his hips. He grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"How could you do that to me?! How could you let me go on thinking he loved me!? Was this pay back for you and Sage?!"

Frank winced at the sudden rage.

"Dude, what the fuck. No! Get off of me! What does this have to do with Sage? Are you crazy or something?" 

Frank pushed at his chest, trying to get him off of him.

"NO! You set me up! You knew he was going to hurt me! You knew I would trust him and give him my heart and and..."

Gerard let go and slumped in defeat. He crawled off of the tiny guitarist and into the kitchen. He grabbed what was left of the vodka and then slinked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Frank groaned, touching the back of his head. He had hit the floor pretty hard. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning.

"Gerard, c'mon man... It's not like that... Fuck." Frank got up shakily and went to where the artist had entered his bedroom. "I was going to fucking tell you. Get out of there and let's talk like civilized adults."

The bedroom apparently had a bathroom and Gerard had locked himself in there.

No sound came from the bathroom except an eerie dripping.

Frank stood in front of the door, scratching the back of his head.

Gerard..." Frank called out.

He waited.

"G-G-Go aw-w-way."

Frank sighed. 

"Open the door."

Gerard says nothing more and again the only sound is the eerie dripping.

"Gerard. Do you want me to break down this goddamn door?" Frank asked.

He was starting to lose his patience with the older man.

No, I j-j-just want you t-t-to leave me in m-m-my misery."

Frank didn't waste a second. He kicked the door hard and it opened. He stormed in, and spotted Gerard on the floor by the toilet.

"Gerard. He's not fucking worth it, okay?" Frank said, going to Gerard's side. "He's a piece of crap. I didn't know he was like that and if you want I'll kick his ass for you."

Turned out the dripping was the practically empty vodka bottle tipped over on the floor and what little left was slowly dropping out. Gerard looked a sight. He eyes were blood shot and he usually pale skin had a unhealthy look to it. He went from trendy to trash in a matter of minutes.

"Why does no one love me Frankie?"

Frank frowned as he touched the top of Gerard's head. 

"That's not true. You're loved. Brian loves you... The band loves you. You've got thousands of fans who would kill to meet you."

Gerard scoffed.

"Brian is in love with the idea of me, but not me. The band loves the money I pay them. And the fans..."

Gerard picked up the nearly empty vodka bottle and downed it.

"Fuck them."

Then he threw up.

Frank watched him. He had his head in his toilet as he threw up. Frank shook his head and started to pat the artist's back.

"Just so you know... You're wrong about all of that. You're loved and if you can't see that then you're blinded by your insecurities."

Frank's words were met by more retching.

"And Jepha's an asshole. He shouldn't have played you like that... When he calls you tomorrow, which he probably will, I want you to ignore him. You have to pretend he doesn't exist because I know he hates being ignored more than anything. He thinks the world revolves around him and when he realizes your world doesn't it'll break him." 

Frank plotted, still rubbing gentle circles on Gerard's back. 

"That's the best advice I can give you right now. That and also another bowl of food because you literally just puked up your whole life."

"Would you really kick his ass for me?" Gerard looked up at Frank with sad doe eyes. 

He knew he looked less than stellar, awe fuck it, he looked hideous right now. He was so far from Appletini.

Frank smiled at him and nodded.

"Fuck yeah I would! And I'm going to. The next time I see him he'll be eating my fist."

Frank punched the palm of his hand and winked down at the artist's puke stained face. He wanted to laugh, but he was dead serious.

"I think I need a shower."

Gerard stood up and stripped off his shirt.

"Stay with me, I mean not with me in the shower but..." Gerard said, blushing like a school girl.

Frank chuckled.

"Sure thing Applesauce. Just make sure you keep that curtain in place."

"Oh honey, I will."

Gerard turned on the water and three jets started at once. He adjusted the temp and and then slipped off the rest of his clothing and climbed into the shower, closing the see through green curtain.

Frank rolled his eyes and turned away from the tub.

"Smart ass..." He muttered under his breath. "Just don't take too long. My buzz is dying."

"Go in the kitchen and in the third cabinet from the left, I should have a bottle of Rhum Clement 1952. Got it as a gift from a client. You are welcome to pop the cork on it."

Gerard moved under the three shower heads and turned on the built in radio in the wall. Classical music filled the room and he began to hum to the aria playing.

Frank got up immediately, without looking back, and went to cabinet Gerard told him the Clement would be. He grabbed the case with he label on it, checked if the drink was inside, and went back to the bathroom.

He covered his eyes with his free hand first.

"I'm coming in..." He shouted, opening the door with his foot.

"Mhmm."

Gerard had turned up the pressure a bit and now was facing the wall with his hands against it just leting the jets beat against his tired skin.

Frank entered, eyes still slightly covered, and went to the toilet to take a seat again. Through his finger cracks he can see Gerard's pale body—and effeminate silhouette. Frank gulped, pulling his shaking hand off of his face.

"So... Yeah." He said nervously, opening the drink case. "Are you going to want a glass now... Or when you get out? I mean, you could totally get the bath started and you can chill in there for a little longer. It'll be relaxing. You need it—after all that fucking puking."

Gerard let out a groan as the water hit a knot in his back. He bucked his hips slightly as it came undone.

"Mmmm, a bath sounds perfect and yeah, pour me a snifter will you Frankie?"

Gerard switches the heads off and the tub begins to fill up.

"Fuck, where is the plug?"

Gerard sees it on the window sill above the commode. He parts the curtains slightly and reaches for it, but the bathub is not quite full and he loses his footing.

Just as Frank looked over it happened like a domino effect. Bottle in his hand and Gerard in his other.

"Yo!" Frank shouted out of sheer shock. "Dude... How hammered are you? You nearly cracked your skull open! Lucky I was here, yeah?"

Frank didn't even feel awkward about holding the naked artist in his arm. It was kind of surprising to him... Maybe it was because he had just saved him from a hard fall. Twice that night.

"Fuck, I never set the bathmat. I don't know how I didn't fall earier. Thank you Frankie." Gerard smiled with a slight blush.

Frank chuckled, looking over Gerard's wet, flushed face. 

"Yeah, I can see that. Be careful next time, okay? You could seriously get hurt." 

There's a long pause. Gerard's still on his arm and Frank's still looking at his face. Maybe it was the drink(s) talking but Frank thought he looked really pretty right then and there.

"Right...um...the bath plug, I...uh, need..."

Gerard wanted to kiss him and he was right there and if he was Appletini he would have, but right now he is just Gerard stuck in an embaressing position.

Frank helped settle him and wiped his wet hand on his pants.

"Yeah... Uh, where is it? I'll get it for you." He asked, setting the bottle of liquor down on the bathroom counter.

The farther he got away from Gerard the better he could hide he blush on his face.

"Uh, it's on the window sill, see?"

Gerard pointed to where they were. He slowly realized that he is completely naked and completely exposed now.

Frank got up quickly and snatched the plug. He handed it to Gerard and then went back to fixing up their drinks.

"So..." Frank started. "How long have you lived here?" He asked, starting conversation.

"About four years."

Gerard sets the plug and the bathtub starts to fil up. He grabs his favorite scent and pours the oil in the tub. He makes sure his bath pillow if firmly secured to the tub back. Then he moves the curtain to the outside of the tub and settles in with a sigh.

"Four years? Wow... Everything looks so new. I was thinking a few months. One year—max." Frank laughed, filling a glass for Gerard.

He started to pass it to him and that's when he noticed the serene expression on his face. His eyes were closed so Frank took advantage. Not in the way you would think. He just... Skimmed over Gerard's pale chest and flushed face as if he were a work of art.

He cleared his throat and Gerard opened his eyes.

"Here..." Frank stuck the glass out to him.

"Mmmm, thank you Frankie."

Gerard brought the snifter to his nose and swirled the glass lightly taking in the aroma. He tipped his head back, reveling his long pale neck, and took a sip.

"So fucking smooth."

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly tore his eyes off of the artist.

"Yeah? I'll just pour myself a glass now too."

Frank went for it. He poured so much it nearly overflowed.

"Cheers." He chuckled and then started to chug.

Gerard looked up alarmed and saw Frank drinking a whole glass.

"Shit Frankie! Oh man, you are going to get hammered on this!"

Frank pulled the glass back, half finished, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh..." He made a face and then swirled what was left of his drink. "It's okay. I'll be fine." He downed it.

"No Frankie! You don't understand! When rum is that old it's super potent, it's meant for sipping!"

Gerard could see the flush creeping over the man's face. The sweat was already starting to bead up on his forehead. He got out of the tub and knelt in front of the younger, clearly less experienced, man.

"Frankie, come on, say something to me."

Frank coughed and pounded his chest with his fist. 

"I think... I think I'm gonna be... Sick..."

He looked at Gerard with saucer eyes.

The look on the other mans face was priceless. So priceless Frank couldn't keep up the act any longer.

"Wow!" Frank snorted, setting the empty glass down on the counter. "The look on your face is so fucking priceless. I should totally take a picture and you can sell it at one of your shows. Too funny!" 

Frank was slapping his knee, hollering and laughing. Gerard really thought he was going to hurl.

Frank was way more drunk than he knew. Gerard laughed as he made the joke to him. He wished he could get Frank to look in the mirror and see the color of his face. Soon, he would start to get hot.

"No, but yeah... I'm pretty hammered. Dizzy too. A bath sounds stellar right now." Frank said, standing up. "How bout you make some room in there for me? I'm comin' in." 

He started to take off his shirt so he couldn't see Gerard's reaction to that.

"Oh, uh...sure?"

Gerar stood back up as he watched Frank completely strip. He moved the curtain and stepped into the tub, good thing it was big enough for three.

Frank sat across Gerard and when the warm water hit his skin he suddenly felt ten times drunker.

"This is pretty sweet, yeah?" Frank groaned, tipping his head back against the rim of the giant tub. "Almost like a hot tub or somethin'."

"Oh, if you want that..."

Gerard reached up and hit a switch and jets on the side started to pulse. He then touched another switch and colored lights came on and the normal bathroom light went dim.

"Pretty sweet huh?"

Frank chuckled and nodded. 

"Yeah. Super sweet..." 

Frank opened his eyes, drunkenly acknowledging what's going on around him. He doesn't feel weird about what's happening and that worries him a bit.

"What a weird day." Frank laughed obnoxiously, pushing his wet hands to his face and then through his hair.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Gerard's phone rings.

_Love lifts up up where we belong. Where the eagles fly, over mountain high._

Gerard looks at Frank.

"Guess I didn't throw it hard enough."

He goes to get out and answer it.

Frank watched him get out he sighed.

"You know you don't have to answer that. You could stay in here with me and we can have a good time."

Gerard was intrigued.

"How so Frankie?"

Frank stared at the water and then looked up at Gerard's pale, wet, glistening body. He looked back down immediately because yeah... That was totally a dick staring at him. 

"You know what. Never mind. Totally awkward now. Go answer the stupid phone." He said grumpily as he splashed the water a bit.

He was too drunk to know what he wanted right now. Or what he was saying for that matter. What was he even saying? Was it coming off gay? Was he being easy? Fuck. He hoped he wasn't giving Gerard any ideas.

But... Why would that even be a thought to him? Maybe... Just maybe he wanted Gerard like that. After all, he was pretty drunk and when he was drunk he'd fuck a hole in the wall if it looked appealing enough.

Gerard got back into the water, but on his knees. He moved over to where Frank was.

"No tell me, you were going to say something."

Frank laughed under his breath and shook his head.

"Nah forget it. Just go... I'm too drunk to function."

Gerard had a sudden sense of bravery.

"I bet I can get you to function..."

He looked down at Frank's cock barely visable in the oil scented water.

"... If you want me to try that is."

Frank couldn't help it. He was fucking drunk! What else was he supposed to say to that?! 

"... Dude... Oh my god." He groaned, pushing his hand to his face in flustered frustration. "If... If you fuckin' tell anyone I'll fuckin' kill you, ok?"

That was his answer. He was intoxicated. He was agreeing to this. He hoped he wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Gerard smiled.

"A girl never kisses and tells."

That was all Frank needed to hear. He roughly and urgently grabbed the artist by the back of his neck and mashed their lips together. Spit, tongue and teeth. Everything that made Frank hot and bothered was in that fucking kiss.

He wanted more control of the situation. He wished he was sober. He wished he wouldn't regret it in the morning. He didn't want to remember and yet he wanted to be in control right now. What did that mean?

He was confused. He was fucking lost. Lost in not knowing what he wanted and confused about his feelings for the artist.

He couldn't understand why he was letting this happen. Gerard was a fucking man! Before meeting Gerard he hated the thought of men being together like this. Kissing, fucking... Loving one another. 

So many questions. No answers.

Gerard was used to kisses like this from men that were confused. He wished that Frank was sober, but he would take what he could get. At least Frank wanted him. The water was sloshing over the tub and there would be a hell of a mess to clean up.

Frank urged Gerard into his lap; their mouths still moving against one another's. He just wanted the contact to be less personal. If Gerard was this close he wouldn't have to be hesitant with him. It was all or nothing at this point.

Fuck, even with the water, they fit perfectly together. He never had this with Brian or anyone else. Gerard was worried though that Frank would get hurt. He reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Bedroom might be better." Gerard panted.

Frank's concentration broke and Gerard's voice echoed in his head.

"Oh, uhh... Yeah, okay. C'mon." 

Frank helped Gerard off of him and when they stood up he also helped Gerard out of the tub, telling him to watch his step like he wasn't the one who wasn't completely inebriate. 

He allowed Gerard to lead the way.

Gerard took one of the robes off the back of the door and draped it around Frank's shoudlers. He grabbed his own shorted one and slipped it on and taking Frank's hand led him out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Frank sat down next to him; his robe splayed open, exposing his semi hard cock. He wasted no time in grabbing Gerard's hand and putting it on his lap. He urged the artist to touch him.

Gerard slid to his knees. He was dying to taste Frank. He ran his hands up his toned chest and down his taut leg muscles. he moved them along his inner thighs and sighed.

"Fuck, you're a God."

Then he took Frank into his mouth.

Frank shut his eyes tightly as his jaw went slack and wide. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them by his sides, firmly planted into the warm, fuzzy sheets on Gerard's bed as he bucked his hips up to meet his moist lips.

"F-fuck... What the—holy shit." He gasped because he's never gotten head like this before.

Most of the girls he's been with weren't this skilled so he was losing his fucking mind.

Gerard wanted to show off. He wanted to show Frank how good he was. That he was better than anyone he had been with, even Sage.

"Fuckkkk, okay. S-stop. I'm g-gonna cum. Stop. I need a second." Frank stammered, touching the side of Gerard's head hesitantly.

"But I want you to Frankie, I want to taste you."

Gerard looked at Frank with those eyes that have made men fall at his feet.

Frank groaned, massaging the top of Gerard's head like he was a good dog and just shot him a completely worn out expression. 

"You're gonna kill me, man. 'Death By BJ' isn't something I want carved on my tombstone."

"So what do you want carved in then? 'Death by the best fuck you have ever had ride you' That sound better?"

Frank choked on his tongue. He had to think about it... Maybe that was taking it too far. He just needed to rearrange his brain for a fucking second. It was all happening so fast.

"Here... Just finish it off." He decided, gripping his shaft. He lightly tapped the head of his cock against Gerard's wet, swollen lip. "C'mon." He urged and lied back against the fluffy bed.

"Will you fuck my mouth then and cum all over my face?"

"Fuck yes." Frank groaned. 

He sat back up and grabbed Gerard's hair, what he can grab anyway, and pushed his face right against his cock. 

"Suck my dick." He growled, thrusting his hips to get his point across.

Strangely, him putting it that way made it seem more like a power thing versus a gay thing. He didn't feel bad about it either. Gerard loved it.

Gerard obediently opened his mouth and Frank's first instinct is to start fucking into it. The warmth around his shaft sends shiver up and down his spine and there's no way he's going to last longer than 3 minutes inside of his mouth like this. 

"So close... So goddamn close." Frank mused, moaning obscenely.

Gerard opened his throat so that Frank could pound into him. He loved the feeling of Frank's fingers grazing his scalp as he used him. He was so hard, but he would not touch himself. Not till Frank came.

There was no way for Frank to explain how amazing this felt. The way Gerard's throat clenched around him to the sounds he was making as he was being used. He just wanted to cum. He wanted to cum all over Gerard's face—make a piece of work out of him. An extra dirty Appletini and it was all Frank Iero's doing. 

"I'm g-gonna cum. Fuck—yes." 

He pulled himself quickly from Gerard's mouth and started to frantically stroke himself until he came, hot and wet across Gerard's cheek and lips. He even managed to get him on his nose and eyelid. 

It was art.

Now Gerard could not control himself. As Frank's cum dripped off his face, it landed on his cock, which was dripping heavily. he reached down and used the cum to jerk off, His head thrown back and his mouth open in a circle of ecstasy.

Frank was dazed from the aftershock, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the show Gerard was giving him.

"Yeah... That's it..." Frank rasped, one eye open as he watched Gerard pleasure himself. "Cum all over your pretty little body."

"Fuck Frankie."

He called him pretty, Frank called him pretty. That was enough for Gerard. he painted his chest with his cum, but contniued to jerk himself through it. He loved being over stimulated.

Frank smirked, closing his eyes, as he listened to Gerard's ragged breath.

"Fuck... You sound like a girl." Frank laughed breathlessly, falling back on to the bed again.

"Yeah, well this girl needs to clean both of us up and get some sleep."

Gerard stood up and went back to the bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth and wiped his chest off. He wiped his face off after licked most of the cum off his face from his fingers. He went back int he bedroom and saw that Frank was already dozing off.

"Ah ah ah Frankie, no getting cum on my good duvet."

He wiped him off carefully and then patted the top of the bed.

"Up you go and under the covers."

He grabbed Frank boxers from the bathroom.

"Here, I sleep naked, but I figure you don't."

Frank groaned and rolled onto his side, completely ignoring Gerard. He was half asleep and was quickly becoming incoherent.

"Sshhh'ut it." He yawned, burying his face in a pile of pillows. "Fuck... Off."

Gerard shrugged. He climbed in bed under the duvet and snuggled in.

"Night night Frankie. I know you won't be here in the morning, but it was fun."

Gerard turned off the lights and practically passed out.

* * *

"GERARD!"

Jepha pounded on the door along with the pounding in his head. He didn't know why he gave a shit that Gerard was called by that bimbo, but he did. Oh yeah that's right, all the fucking contacts that Gerard had that he was going to give Jepha, including the shows he was going to take right under Frank's nose. When he found out how much Gerard's was paying them he freaked out.

_"Gee, baby, if you are going to pay top dollar for a shitty garage band, at least get your money's worth."_

_"Jepha, don't say that about Frankie's band, they are good and my friends lkike them."_

_Jepha pulled Gerard into his lap._

_"Yeah? Well that's because they have not heard me yet."_

He rememebrs making out with Gerard a lot that night. Why they didn't fuck he can't rememebr. Why they have not fucked yet he doesn't know either.

"GERARD, COME ON, OPEN UP!"

Jepha pounded again.

Frank sat up; his head pounding, and looked around his surroundings. He couldn't even recognise where he was. 

Then it hit him as he turned and saw Gerard... Naked, splayed out across his bed with the blankets hardly covering him.

"Fuck..." Frank groaned. "Motherfucker." 

He got out of bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor where they had been and slipped them on. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed his shirt off the counter and slipped it on.

Gerard was still asleep when Frank exited the bathroom. Sighing, Frank left the room quietly and went to the front door.

"Stop fucking banging, you lunatic!" Frank hollered, nursing his headache by massaging his temples with his index fingers soothingly. 

Once the banging stopped Frank unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Frank? What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Gerard?"

Jepha began to push his way into the apartment.

Frank stumbled and watched as Jepha looked around urgently for his 'boyfriend'.

"He's asleep, you asshole."

It all suddenly came back to Frank. 

Jepha, Gerard... The phone call from the whore. Gerard's meltdown. Frank consoling him... CONSOLING him.

Fuck.

"You have some fucking nerve showing your face around here." Frank jeered, pushing his chest out dominantly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why are you even here?"

Jepha went toward Gerard's bedroom. Through the door he saw Gerard sleeping peacfully with a slight smile.

Frank crossed his arms over his chest and stalked behind Jepha. He grabbed him by his shoulder and roughly yanked him away from the bedroom door.

"You fucking cheated on him. You think you're allowed to barge in here like this after that stunt you pulled?"

"What? What are you talking about? I've been trying to call him all night! He never answered!"

 

Frank scoffed in disbelief.

"I fucking saw you! Outside of that bar downtown! You were all over some fucking blonde. You think I'm stupid or something, Jeph? That fucking bitch called Gerard on YOUR phone and he flipped."

"Oh...really? I had no idea."

Jepha stifled a yawn, he was over this conversation and now he had to do damage control.

"Well, I will talk with him about it and explain that it was all a misunderstanding and..."

Frank can't help it. He's done hearing Jepha's voice and the heartless shit he's spewing.

He brings his fist back and it swings it across Jepha's face, catching him across the mouth. He goes flying and Frank stands over him, fuming and panting.

"Get... The fuck out. NOW."

"Mmm, uh, Frankie..."

Gerard was still kind of down, but he thought he heard noises. He wanted to get up, but it was a nice soft bed. Then he slightly rememebred that Frank would be trying to sneak out. He kne wit woudl happen too. He fated himself to it.

"Bye bye Frankie."

Gerard went back to sleep.

"What the fuck man!?"

Jepha held his fucking teeth in his hand. He forgot what kind of punch Frank held.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

Frank got down, on Jepha's level, and yanked the front of his shirt with his fists.

"Did I fucking stutter?" He growled. "I said get the fuck out. Unless you want to lose more teeth."

"You fucked him didn't you? That's why you are here. You preaching about me cheating when you fucked my boyfriend. That's rich Iero."

Jepha spit blood in the younger man's face.

Frank yanked him up and dragged him to the front door.

"Out, you fucking cocksucker." He opened the front door and kicked Jepha out. He literally kicked Jepha out and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

"Piece of shit." Frank muttered, running his fingers through his greasy hair. "Stupid bastard."

The slamming of the door woke Gerard up. He smacked his lips.

"Why did I expect anything else?"

He dragged himself from the bed to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Frank went back to the bedroom and looked at the bed expecting to see Gerard, but he was no where to be seen. Frank figured he had to use the bathroom.

Jumping back into bed, Frank sighed and started to replay the events from last night in his head over and over again like a broken record. Gerard blew him... And he had wanted him to. Why did he want him to? 

Frank groaned, smacking his forehead. He was in deep shit.

Gerard finished pissing and contemplated taking a shower, but decided against it. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and wait for Jepha to call or come round with his excuses.

"Maybe Frank will put him in the hospital for me."

Gerard chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom rubbing the sand from his eyes delicately.

Frank heard a sound from that bathroom that sounded like Gerard's voice. He coughed under his breath and cuddled into the sheets. Now he was going to have to face the artist.

He wasn't ready to, but he had no choice.

"Nearly." Frank said loudly from his spot on Gerard's bed.

Gerard stopped.

"No way."

He looked up moving his hand from his eyes and saw Frank in the bed.

"Are you really here or was there something in that rum last night?"

Frank swished his hands around. His knuckles were bruised and slightly bloody. 

"Frank Iero. In the flesh."

"What happened to your hand?"

Gerard, not caring he was naked, crawled on the bed and took Frank's hand in his. He saw the indents and blood.

"Well," Frank started, smiling a little to himself. "Remember when I said I'd kick Jepha's ass for you? He was just here and I totally kicked him out. Punched him in the face. He spat some blood at me too." 

Frank showed him the front of his shirt where he had wiped Jepha's blood off his face.

"Fuck, you really did and you did it for me."

Gerard was thinking he leaned in and kissed Frank sweet, but soundly on the lips.

"My hero. Now let me fix up for hand."

He crawled back off the bed and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Frank lied there, shellshocked.

Gerard had kissed him like it was nothing... Like they were a couple or something. This wasn't right. This wasn't what he had expected to happen at all. He was screwed.

What the fuck did he get himself into?

Gerard bent over to get the kit when he realized what he did. He kissed Frank. He kissed him and neither of them are drunk. Gerard stood up and looked in the mirror.

"What the fuck am I getting myself into?"


	9. Watercolour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't sure if he was ashamed or terrified. Probably both, but he was shocked with himself more than anything. He had been so belligerent he had let a man—Gerard A.K.A Apple-fucking-tini—blow him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> You guys are in for a treat. I hope you like it! Enjoy xoxo

Frank was sitting at Gerard's breakfast nook. The older man was making coffee and going on about something Frank wasn't even listening to. He kept thinking about last night and what they had done.

He wasn't sure if he was ashamed or terrified. Probably both, but he was shocked with himself more than anything. He had been so belligerent he had let a man—Gerard A.K.A Apple-fucking-tini—blow him!

He kept trying to think of a reasonable reason. Did Gerard spike his drink? No, he couldn't have. Frank had prepped most of the drinks. If that wasn't it he was lost.

There was another option... Maybe he was attracted to the artist...

No, Frank decided, no fucking way. He was not a faggot.

"So what do you say Frankie... Frankie... Frankie?"

Gerard stood there in his silk robe. With one hand on his hip and then other holding a mug.

Frank looked up from the decorative fruit bowl in front of him and adverted his attention to the artist.

"What?" Frank asked, not having heard a single word that came out of Gerard's mouth.

"Oh Frankie...off in the clouds again."

Gerard gave him a lop sided grin.

"I asked if you want anything special in your coffee this morning."

"Hardcore drugs." Frank joked.

He was only half joking. He wanted to forget about last night and being inebriate would probably help with that.

Gerard chuckled.

"Don't think I have that, but I have this!"

Gerard bends over and sticks his head in one of the lower cabinets rummaging for something.

Frank looked at Gerard's ass and he nearly choked on his tongue. He hated that he was getting turned on right now... After all that denying he just did in his head.

Quickly, Frank turned his head and looked at the wall instead. He couldn't risk getting a boner right now. Gerard would notice.

"You gonna take all day to find it?" Frank asked, sounding very irritated. 

"Sorry, I don't usually use..."

Gerard's words were muffled as he started to pull his head out.

"... This, but I figure fuck it why not right?"

Gerard brandished an old leather bound book at Frank.

Frank stared at it dumbfounded. 

"What is it...?"

Gerard chuckled.

"You'll see Frankie, you'll see."

Gerard started a strong espresso brew and then sashayed to his bar and began to mix several kinds of alcohol into two glasses. He inhaled that wonderful aroma of imported Italian coffee as he finished the alcohol portion. He carried the two martini glasses to where Frank was sitting. He then took the espresso and slowly poured it in the center of the drink.

"Here you go Frankie, have a screaming chocolate orgasm."

"Are you serious?" Frank asked, giving Gerard one of his famous apathetic stare downs.

Gerard just stares at him with a complacent smile, tapping his slender fingers along the table.

Frank took the glass and took a chug. It went down smoothly and it was pretty delicious.

"Not bad." Frank said, nodding and licking his lips.

"Thanks! I used to moonlight as a bartender at a drag show back when I was a starving artist."

Gerard took a sip and smiled.

"I still got it." He yawned and stretched, the belt of his robe opening slightly, revealing a drip of chocolate from the drink creation on his pale chest.

Frank shivered and tried so hard to just focus on his drink. His brain was all fuzzy-like. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to Gerard. It was making him anxious.

"I honestly can't picture you bartending." Frank said, lowering his eyes slightly so he wouldn't have to look at the artist. "I would pay to see that."

"I still have my costume too!"

Gerard practically lit up.

"Hang on, let me see if I can still get my fat ass in it."

Before Frank had a chance to say anything, Gerard disappeared into his bedroom.

Frank wasn't sure if Gerard was serious or not. He hoped he was joking.

"Tadah!"

Gerard came out in a skin tight two piece outfit. The top looked like it had been put through a paper shredded. It showed off his pale skin in all the right places. The bottome was a simple pair of booty style shorts that should have looked slutty, but instead, they were just perfect for accentuating Gerard's apple shaped ass.

"Can you believe it still fits?! I wore this shit when I was 20!"

Gerard had slipped on a pair of high strappy heels too.

"I don't think I could move as quickly in these though."

Gerard attempted to cat walk in the sky high shoes and lost his balence, laughing nervously.

"Nope, not happening."

Frank knew his mouth was open and his eyes were nearly bulging out of his skull. 

"Dude... What in the—"

Frank cut himself off and started to laugh like a maniac. It was so weird! Kind of hot... But still really weird.

"You actually had to wear that?!" He asked, still laughing obnoxiously.

"I know right!" Gerard giggled as he hopped up on the counter and slipped off the heels. "Still, you should have seen how many Grants got stuffed in these shorts every night I worked."

_Love lifts us up where we belong. Where the eagles fly, over mountains high._

Gerard stopped laughing and looked at his phone.

"Jepha..."

Frank straightened up in his seat. "Oh great.. Are you gonna answer?" He asked darkly.

Gerard nibbled his nails. He was going to fuck up his manicure.

"I wouldn't know what to say." He looked down fighting the tears.

"Answer it. Give him a piece of your mind."

Frank got up from his seat and went to rub Gerard's shoulder reassuringly.

Gerard slipped off the counter and looked for the phone.

"Fuck, I forgot I threw it."

He got on his knees and started to crawl around.

"There it is."

Gerard leaned under one of the wall tables and picked it up.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Baby, thank fuck. Boy am I glad to hear your voice. Listen, I want you to..."

Gerard dropped the phone and sobbed.

He couldn't do it. That bitch's voice kept running through his head...and heart.

Frank sighed and picked Gerard's phone up.

"You can do it, Gerard." Frank said, putting the phone in Gerard's hands. "You've got this."

"Who's that, is that Frank? Tell him to get the fuck out! That bastard hit me this morning!"

"I-I-I..."

"Gee come on, you know all the was bullshit last night, you know I wouldn't..."

Gerard let the phone fall again, but accidentally hit the speaker button.

"... **Do anything to hurt you baby. It's me and you remember? We're going to be the greatest couple ever. You paint and I play my music at your shows after you tell that fucking talentless poser to fuck off with his pathetic band of wannabes**."

Frank watched Gerard fumble. It was painful to watch and listen to.

This was Gerard's battle. He wasn't going to jump in again and make it worse.

"Gerard..." Frank said quietly and calmly so Jepha wouldn't hear him. "Tell him you guys are over." 

Frank picked the phone off the floor again and put it in Gerard's shaky hands.

"You can do this."

Gerard knew he couldn't hold the phone so he placed it on the table that he was near.

"J-Jepha, we need to talk."

He was trying to find Appletini, but he felt so far away.

Jepha wanted to shout 'FINALLY!' But he knew better than to do that. Gerard was a feeble talker. Giving him that kind of attitude like that would only scare him further into Frank's arms. He wanted to milk the artist a little longer and that dumb bimbo had ruined his chances. He wanted to fix this.

"... **About**?"

Jepha settled with that.

Frank can hear the aggravation in his voice. He wanted to yell, holler and swear at Gerard. He was holding himself back. He was pretending to be patient. It wouldn't last long if Gerard kept up this sensitive behaviour.

"A-About us, I don't think.. I mean I think we should.." Gerard hated this. Where was his fucking confidence?

Jepha knew where Gerard was going with this.

" **NO—No fucking way... It wasn't like that, Gerard**." 

He wanted to be in front of the artist right now. To shake him and tell him to open his eyes. They were perfect for each other. So what if he had received a blow job from some chick? That's all it was. He knew for a fact Gerard was sleeping with his friend and why was that okay?

Frank went to the kitchen, still listening to this awkward conversation. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and a tissue from the table and went back to Gerard's side. He handed the older man the stuff.

Gerard smiled slightly and took the water. he opened the bottle and took a sip, some of it dribbling down his chin and into the opening of his shirt. He stiffled a giggle.

"Jepha, we both know that we're not good for each other."

Frank smiled at Gerard. That was a start. He didn't even stutter.

" **Don't be like that, man. Don't act all fucking high and mighty and innocent on me. We both know you've been fucking your friend since I haven't been**."

Gerard looked at the phone with disdain. He stood up and picked up the phone.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

Gerard tossed his head back even if Jepha could not see him. He put his hand on his hip.

"I will have you know that no one has fucked me since you and I started. Yes, I went to Brian once, but he reminded me how wonderful you _were_ and all I did was sleep with him in the same bed, so unless you have some fucking photographic evidence, you can go fuck yourself, or better yet, fuck the blonde whose blow job you clearly loved."

Gerard hung up the phone and stood there.

Frank stared at Gerard, shellshocked.

He did it. He fucking did it!

"D'you think he got the message?" Frank asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know and I don't give a shit. Right now I need to get fucked up and then get fucked."

Gerard crossed to his bar again and quickly mixed two drinks. he held out on for Frank.

"So, you up for one or both of them?"

Frank looked at the drink and then quickly took it.

"You sure this is good idea?" He asked the older man, looking into the glass apprehensively.

He was still trying to recover from last night.

Gerard downed his drink making a face.

"Do I think it is a good idea, _no_ , but it's what I need _now_."

Gerard stripped off his shirt and dropped it over the phone. When he hung up on Jepha he turned it off. He still had his business phone that Brian could call. He walked into the bedroom and crawled on the bed.

Frank took a sip of his drink and sighed. He wanted to drink, but he knew what would happen if he got drunk...

Following Gerard, Frank went to say something, but watching the older man on his bed all limber and loose. Frank lost himself in the moment and just kept staring at him.

Gerard turned around and looked at the younger man. As much as he wanted this to happen, he wanted Frank's friendship more.

"Just come hold me?"

Frank, without a second thought, made his way over to Gerard's bedside and put his drink down on the nightstand. He crawled onto the bed and lied by the platinum blonde's side, wrapping his arms around his waist.

It was just cuddling after all. He was okay with this.

"I hope you're not too hurt by Jepha. He's an ass and he doesn't deserve you. People like him just use you up until they don't have any use for you. You don't need him." Frank whispered close to Gerard's ear.

"Thank you for saying that Frankie."

Gerard nuzzled closer to the younger man. He felt warm and safe.

"Why can't I find someone as wonderful as you Frankie.... Well, minus the teasing of course."

Frank chuckled and shook his head slowly. He had missed a major conundrum.

"Yeah... Also I'm not gay."

"Yeah, there is that little point too."

Gerard chuffed.

"You missed your calling. You have a great cock that is totally wasted on women who don't know how to appreciate the skill it takes to do a perfect blow job.

Frank gagged on his tongue. He lifted his head off the pillow he resting on and looked down at Gerard with an abhorrent expression on his face. 

"... Could you be any gayer?"

Gerard placed a finger in his mouth and bit on the tip seductively.

"I suppose I could, but threesomes aren't my thing." He giggled at that thought. "Besides... You weren't complaining last night and no blaming the alcohol."

Gerard flicked Frank's nose playfully.

Frank swatted Gerard's hand away.

"Stop it." He muttered.

He didn't want to think about last night. Ever.

"Ugh, fine."

Gerard huffed and turned over giving Frank his back. He was still in those tight black shorts with the rips up the side that hugged his ass perfectly.

Frank sighed dejectedly. He felt bad for even leading Gerard on. He was drunk. He didn't mean to.

"I don't even really know who seduced who, but I'm pretty sure I'm not gay. So... What I'm trying to say is: we're just friends and I don't want to change that. Last night was a mistake and it'll never happen again. Can we move on from it?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gerard held his composure. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He was not going to...

Frank was going to apologise, but then the sound of the front door behind knocked—no, banged on ruined Frank's chance to make things right.

Getting out of Gerard's bed, Frank looked at him.

"Wait here... I'll check it out."

Frank left the bedroom before Gerard could say anything to him and walked through the apartment. He went straight for the front door and looked through the peep-hole. It was Jepha.

"... Seriously?" Frank muttered to himself, going to unlock the latches.

"OPEN UP! I know you're in there!" Jepha screamed.

Frank backed away for a moment and went to Gerard's bedroom. The man was sitting up in bed, looking slightly pathetic in Frank's eyes.

"It's Jepha. Do you want me to let him in?"

Gerard was slightly panicked. He may have been Appletini on the phone, but now he was Gerard and Gerard had no armor. Still Frank was here and that gave him confidence.

"Yeah, what can he do right?"

Frank shrugged and raked his fingers through his hair. He was all jittery right now. He wanted it all to end. He didn't want to end up in the middle of this shit.

"Well... There are a few things he might want to do. Are you sure about this?"

Gerard thought about it for a moment. Maybe the way to get Frank's respect is to stand up to this bastard. Gerard stood up and went to his drawer. He pulled out his old fighting gloves. That was something that only Brian knew about. It was a form of exercise for a fucked up teenage version of himself, before the art came a long. he slipped them on and then looked at Frank.

"Let him in."

Frank quirked a brow at him. Was he serious? Frank couldn't tell... But this was a start.

"Okay." Frank said. "I will."

* * *

Jepha knocked on the door again. He was becoming restless. He didn't know why, but he actually wanted to try and make things right with Gerard. He had never wanted to do that with someone before. Maybe it was because the artist had so much to offer. That could be it.

Jepha sighed and then started to pound on the door.

" _OPEN UP! I know you're in there!_ "

He waited for a minute and then suddenly the door is unlocked. It opens slowly and Jepha is now face to face with Frank again.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Gerard—MY fucking boyfriend. Get him." Jepha said as he made his way inside the tidy, contemporary apartment.

Frank just stares at him with his arms crossed over his chest and his left eyebrow arched. 

"NOW!" Jepha shouted, stepping up to the shorter man with hostile intent.

Frank blinks at him and chuckles.

"Okiedokie..." He said quietly and walked into the direction of Gerard's bedroom.

Frank peeked his head in and saw that the artist was almost completely dressed.

"He's in. He wants to talk to you."

Gerard finished fixing his shirt. He had to bring some Appletini to the table after all. 

"I'm ready."

Gerard walked out of his room and came face to face with a man that he both loved and hated right now.

"I'm going to ask you one questions Jepha, just one and you better answer it correctly. How many have their been?"

Jepha looked at the man in shock. The question was abrupt and uncalled for.

"... Just that one girl. But you know I regret it, right?"

Jepha looked Gerard—no, Appletini up and down. He didn't really regret anything. He only regretted getting caught at this point. 

Something about Gerard now made him feel like he was being looked down on. Like he was being scolded by his parents. Jepha came back to beg for the other man back, but now that idea was absurd. He wasn't going to beg. If Frank hadn't been here he would forcefully take Gerard. He belonged to Jepha.

"Really."

It wasn't a questions it was a statement.

"I find that hard to believe. Once is never enough with a man like you."

Gerard took a smug pose.

"Besides, I am pretty sure that this bimbo called all the others ones on your phone, that she said she deleted, and told them off too. I'm surprised your phone has not been blowing up all day."

As if on perfect cue, Jepha's phone started ringing.

 _Down the basement, lock the cellar door and baby, talk dirty to me_.

Gerard smirked.

"Well sweetheart, that can't be my ringtone, cause I'm not calling you."

Jepha fished his phone out of his back pocket and ended the call. He shoved it back into his pocket once it was silenced.

"She was a crazy bitch. She probably even called my mother and said the same thing she said to you." Jepha said as he stepped up to Gerard.

Frank emerged from the bedroom. He was acting as Gerard's bodyguard it seemed. Jepha wasn't intimidated.

"I'm not stupid, Gerard. I read about you on Wikipedia. It tells me everything I need to know about you. I know about your ex. I know how he beat you and raped you and how he sold nude work of you which you had posed for against your will. If you want to keep self sabotaging yourself for assholes like that then go right ahead. It's not me. It's you. I tried to have a romantic relationship with you, but you kept holding off. I have needs too and if you want to be a selfish bastard, go right ahead, but you're gonna be alone until the day you die."

Jepha ranted, letting the stone faced artist have it.

Gerard had enough, he had never been so angry before and humiliated. Jehpa did not have to say all that in front of Frank either. Before any one realized it, Gerard stepped up to his former boyfriend and punched him hard in the face. Before he could even react, Gerard hit him again and then kicked him in the stomach.

Frank reacted almost as if he had seen that coming. He really fucking didn't and just as Jepha was about to strike back, Frank grabbed him by his arms and pushed him far away from Gerard.

He deserved it. Jepha deserved that.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" Jepha shouted; his hand covering half his face. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you little faggot!"

"I am the little faggot that just kicked your ass and will do it again if you come near me again."

Gerard crossed his arms and smirked.

"I guess Wikipedia does not have all the facts about me, like that this faggot was an amature fighter cause I was not going to get my ass kicked over my orientation."

He stood proud, but ready to strike.

"I am only easy when I want to be."

Jepha stood up and wiped his hands down his pants. He looked up at Gerard and scowled at him.

"I'm glad Frank held me back. I just remembered—I don't hit girls." 

Jepha spat blood on the floor and turned around to leave. He pulled open the front door and then stepped out, slamming it shut behind him.

The walls shook, rattling the pictures frames.

Frank looked at Gerard with furrowed brows. 

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, putting his hand on Gerard's shoulder.

What Jepha had said about Gerard's ex... Was it true? Gerard didn't deny anything, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a lie. Frank hoped it was just a rumor. He didn't want to believe that Gerard had been through something like that.

"A girl am I, well that hell hath no fury than a woman scorned."

Gerard walked over to his phone and dialed Brian, the adrenaline coursing through him.

"Brian, what is the number of Scott from AR?"

Gerard wrote it down quickly.

"Thanks, no I'll tell you later."

He hung up and called the number.

"Scott, hey, it's Appletini. No—no, please, it was my pleasure. Listen, I know I told you about a band that I wanted you to give a listen to, but I found a better one. Actually. I have been having them making the rounds with me at different showings and several of my friends have used them at theirs. I really think they have the unique sound that your company could really benefit by."

Frank went to say something, but Gerard was ending the call with a cheerful farewell.

"You really didn't have to do that ya know."

"Yeah, I did. You guys deserve it more anyway. I honestly did not like Jepha's band or their sound. Plus the other guys were always trying to hit on me and they are a bunch of greasr bags with no fashion sense at all."

Frank laughed light heartedly.

"Yeah, I noticed... They're totally gonna miss out now. I'm sorry I introduced you to Jepha. I had no idea he would be like that. I'm kind of embarrassed."

"You have no reason to be Frank."

Gerard walked up to the younger man.

"You were trying to do something nice for me. I never believed Jepha when he said you hooked us up just to get rid of me."

Frank couldn't feel any guiltier. Thad had been his exact motives. Gerard was just too kind a person to ever believe that.

"Uh... Yeah..." Frank trailed off. 

He needed to change the subject.

"I'm still really sorry. I never expected this to happen. You deserve better. You're a good person."

Gerard looked at Frank. His heart was a little heavy cause it looked like some of what Jepha said was true. He chucked to not worry the tiny guitarist.

"It's okay Frankie, sometimes in life we don't get what we want without getting hurt and even then there are no guarantees."

Frank smiled weakly at Gerard.

He felt bad. Really bad. Gerard got hurt because of him. He didn't want this to happen. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"Yeah. And you proved you could handle yourself. That was impressive. Didn't know someone like you had it in you." Frank said with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe what I have in me or have had in me Frankie."

Gerard made the joke, but his heart was not in it.

Frank laughed under his breath and looked at Gerard's face. He wasn't smiling. There was no implication that he was going to smile. 

"Haha, yeah... So, um. I was gonna get going, but I'll stay if you want me to. I reckon you need someone right now and I don't mind being that someone. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Nah, you can get going. I'm just going to shower and maybe take a nap."

Gerard walked up to Frank and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Frankie."

He leaned down and kissed the younger man's cheek softly.

He looked in his eyes and smiled the best he could. Then he turned and headed for the bedroom. Once inside he took off the fighting gloves and stripped out of outfit. He walked into the bathroom and laughed when he saw that the bottle and glasses were there from yesterday. He picked up the bottle and poured himself a small amount. He swirled it and lifted it into the air.

"To another unattainable jewel."

He drank it quickly and the placed the glass down. He turned on the water and adjusted the taps. He then stepped in to the spray and sighed letting it partially drown him and his thoughts.

Frank was trying to convince himself to leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Gerard alone like this. Everything that had happened was entirely his fault. He felt bad. He felt like he had to make things right. 

That wasn't the only reason he wanted to stay. He... Liked Gerard. He liked him a lot.

He felt crazy for feeling like that about the artist, but he had no control over it. For once in his life he wasn't sure about himself. He had always been blunt and straight to the point about how he went about things. He was confused more than he has ever been. That scared him.

Frank felt like he was having an outer body experience. He doesn't even realize he's standing in Gerard's bedroom, in front of his bathroom door, until he pushes it open and steps inside. 

He has no control of his thoughts or limbs as strips his clothing off of his body. Gerard still has no idea he's in here staring at him as he washes himself through the translucent curtain. His eyes are closed and he's humming a sad sort of hymn to himself. Frank knew that if Gerard saw him he would get scared. Not because he was in there suddenly, but because of the animalistic expression on his face.

As soon as Frank is completely nude he pushes the shower curtain aside, nearly knocking the entire rod down, and jumps in behind Gerard. He's on the taller man in a second, pushing his pale body against the shower wall, smothering the side of his neck and face in wet, open mouth kisses that would leave bruises and sores.

Frank hardly gives Gerard a chance to react. He makes a surprised noise, nearly toppling over. Frank manages to keep him up-right by wrapping his arm around his waist.

It's like something out of a movie.

"Frankie...what, oh God, what are you doing?"

Frank growled, using both his hands to pin Gerard's against the shower wall. He's aware that he's probably hurting Gerard, but he also knew the older man could handle it.

"... I need this Gerard. I fucking need to see if it's true." Frank muttered under his breath.

Frank's hard. He's been hard, but he's nearly in pain from how turned on he is right now. Gerard ass is right there, pressed hotly against his erection, wet and plump.

"I...uh...."

Gerard has no words. Frank's cock feels so good and he really wants to feel it more. 

"Fuck, lube, I, window sill."

Frank reached for the little travel sized lube and uncapped it. He regretfully let go of the older mans pale hips and poured a decent amount of the thick, cold gel into the palm of his hand. He coated his fingers with a generous amount.

Without a warning, Frank thrusts two fingers into Gerard's body—knuckle deep. It was easy, right? Just like doing it to a girl? 

'Fuck!' Gerard screamed in his head. Frank had no game at all when it came to prep, but that was to be expected. Still Gerard had had some rough lovers and some well endowed ones too. He could handle a little pain.

Frank grunted, working his fingers in and out—in and out. He can feel Gerard clenching around him and it makes him even more excited. He can't wait to be inside him. This tight, tight heat.

"Does it feel good?" Frank rasped; his lips pressed against Gerard's ear.

He slowed down. He wants Gerard to feel it all. Every crook, every jab, every pad on his finger.

"Fuck, yeah, feels good."

Now that Frank stopped stabbing him and was actually doing other movements, it felt natural to Gerard. He even passed over Gerard's prostate once or twice making Gerard tense up and moan.

Frank slowly pulled his fingers out of Gerard and smeared whatever was left all over his cock. He held his cock firmly in his hand, stroking himself attentively.

He pressed himself against Gerard's puckered opening, allowing himself to get a feel for what he was about to experience. He wasn't afraid anymore. He pushed in slowly, allowing himself to feel all of Gerard.

"Oh—fuck. S-so tight. So goddamn tight." Frank gasped, plastering his rough hands on Gerard's soft hips.

This was it, this is what Gerard had been dreaming about ever since he met Frank, but it was better. He had Frank now, not because he was just another straight boy conquest. It was because Frank wanted to be with him. He wanted him, not just his body. They were friends and now they were... Well, Gerard was not sure what they were, but he knew that Frank's cock felt wonderful probing his ass and his hands felt good on his body. He pushed back against Frank making him go deeper.

Frank dragged hard out then pushed back in even harder. He moved one hand up Gerard's chest, towards his throat and gripped him there. His other hand reached up to grab Gerard's arm and twisted it behind his back.

'He still has to be a man.' Gerard had to inwardly chuckle at what Frank was doing to him. He had to be in control. He had to believe that he could do anything to Gerard, like a woman would take it, at least in his mind. The aggressiveness was all part of that. Gerard would go along with it. He did not feel that Frank would truly hurt him.

Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's arm and throat as he felt the tingly sensation in his groin travel down his thighs and toes and then back up his groin again. He could smell the sweet scent of shampoo in Gerard's pixie hair. He buried his face in it; his nose pressed hard against the back of his head as he pounded into him.

"I'm gonna cum." Frank whispered, gasping as he snapped his hips back when Gerard clenches around.

"Please, please do it."

Gerard loved to be filled, that was no lie, but he was not stupid enough to sleep with men that were not trustworthy without protection. Someone like Frank though, he knew was very careful. All he knew is that he wanted to feel everything that Frank wanted to give him.

Frank's thrusts turned erratic as soon as the words leave Gerard's mouth. He was so close he could taste. He can feel every nerve inside of him turn to mush.

"Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck." He came hard, gasping and wheezing like a dying man.

He feels like he's going to break Gerard's arm or choke him to death so he loosens his grip.

Gerard had not touched himself the whole time. He was afraid that it would bother Frank and remind him that he was not a girl. It was fucked up to let the younger man live his fantasy, but Gerard wanted it so bad he was willing to sacrifice. Not that Frank hit his prostate much the whole time anyway.

Frank dragged his now slow, un even thrusts until he completely comes to halt. He's still buried inside the older man.

"Holy shit." Frank rasped, slumped over Gerard's frame.

He's still. Completely still and Frank's not sure if he came or not. He must have. He wasn't doing anything so maybe he was recovering.

"D-did you finish?" Frank asked. He normally had to ask every female that just to make sure he was free to pull out.

"I'm good, it's okay."

Frank pulled out slowly, caressing Gerard's hip as he did.

"... Did I hurt you?"

Gerard turned his head and flashed Frank as real a smile as he could.

"Don't be silly Frankie, I'm a big boy, I can take a little rough play."

The truth was he was dying inside. Now that the moment was over he actually felt used. That alone made his erection go down.

"Yeah?" Frank asked as he backed away from the older man. "Well good. I figured that much."

He felt foolish now. He knew he shouldn't have stayed. He should have left when he had the chance. He actually fucked a guy. What did that make him?

"I'm just going to finish washing up. You can stay if you want or maybe go and order us some take out? You're choice, I'm not picky."

Gerard turned back to the shower and began to sloth off the soap and the feeling that was slowly growing inside him. Gnawing at his heart. He didn't like it at all. It was almost like he was raped, but that didn't happen right? I mean he welcomed Frank didn't he? Suddenly the last thing Gerard wanted to do was eat. He needed Frank to leave and leave quickly, but he was not going to let the man know that.

Frank sighed loudly. Putting his hands through his hair. He was still coming down from his orgasm. 

"Hm... I guess I'll order a pizza. Veggie alright with you?" Frank asked, pinning his chest against Gerard's back.

"Mmmm sounds tasty baby, almost as tasty as you."

It took everything Gerard had not to flinch what Frank touched him.

"Oh and make some coffee too please."

Frank nodded and started to grope Gerard's hips. He was so unbelievably soft and delicate... Like a girl. 

"I'll be right back." Frank whispered against the side of Gerard's face.

He pulled away from the older man and got out of the shower. He grabbed a spare bathrobe and slipped it on. As he made his way out of the bathroom he tries to stop himself from smiling, but it was impossible. He was grinning and then he was laughing. 

He couldn't believe he was okay with this... He was more than okay with this. He was happy.

* * *

As soon as Frank was gone, Gerard threw up. He continued till it was dry heaves. He sobbed as he cleaned himself and the shower wall off pushing everything down the drain including his feelings. He needed to be strong. He could get through this. He survived it once before, he could do it again. At least he was not getting hit this time right? Gerard climbed out of the tub turning the water off. He toweled off, but tried to touch his body as little as possible. He wanted to put on several layers, but he had to play it up as everything was fine for Frank. Poor Frank, he had no idea what he did to Gerard. Gerard passed the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked like he did back when he was with...well minus the hair color. He took a deep breath and looked again.

"And with luck, he will never find out."

Gerard nodded to himself and put on his best smile. He exited the bathroom ready to put on his greatest performance and fool his toughest critic... Himself.


	10. Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard looked at the canvas that he laid on the floor. The various paints that he splashed on them were still fresh. Tonight Frank would help him make art. The last piece of art that Appletini would ever make. After tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digdeepenough:  
> Here we are again! Angsty af chapter and I wanna apologize in advance about it lol, so... SORRY guys xD enjoy <3 xoxo

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Holy shit! I can't believe we just played to a sold out crowd!"

"Dude, the place only held 100 people."

"Fuck you Bob, it's still awesome!"

Pete ran up and jumped on Frank's back.

"Come on Frankie, join me in a celebratory bowl!"

Frank laughed and held Pete up. He was in a good mood so he wasn't going to be a douche and intentionally drop him.

"You read my mind, man." Frank said, carrying Pete on his back. "But first, beer!"

He took them to the bar and when they got their Frank let go of Pete. 

The bartender was making her way to them, smiling and tucking some of her jet black hair behind her pierced ear. Frank smirked at her.

"A blue moon for me and my buddy, please." He asked her.

"Blue moon coming up." She said, smirking right back at him. "Great show by the way."

Frank leaned over the bar and licked his lips. "Thanks... If I had known you were over here I would have dedicated a song to you." 

The bartender blushes and giggles loudly. "... I get off in an hour... Lemme go get your beer." 

She turned on her heels and Frank examined her physique as she walked away. Not bad at all.

He completely forgot about Pete so when the man touches his shoulder he flinches and looks back at him with a frown.

"Man, she is a knock out huh?"

Pete sat there staring at the bartender's ass.

Frank looked away, shrugging.

"Yeah... I guess." 

He wasn't going to take her up on that 'I get out in an hour' nonsense. Sure, she was gorgeous, but he and Gerard already made plans to hook up.

"Hey so is it me or does it feel weird to be playing real gigs and not ones for Appletini?"

Ray leaned against the bar sipping his beer.

"Yeah, like for weeks all I remember drinking was his name sake."

Pete took the beer the girl just put down and took a swig.

"Still if it weren't for him, we would not be booked for the next three months!"

"Yeah! Let's raise a toast guys! To Appletini!"

Frank picked his beer up and clinked it against Ray's and Pete's. 

"To Applesauce." He chuckled.

He chugged down most of his beer and raised his finger up at the girl indicating he wanted another. She nodded and fetched it for him.

"I'm gonna probably head out soon, guys."

"Gotta hot date?"

Pete elbowed Frank spilling his beer a little.

"Hey hey hey, alcohol abuse!"

Ray laughed harder then he intended to and spilled his own beer. 

"Alright, that's it, let's go you two."

Bob grabbed both Ray and Pete by the arm.

"You good Frank, or do I have to drag your ass home too?"

Frank shook his head, laughing a little.

"Nah I'm good. I got some place to be."

He really did. He was going to see Gerard.

"Alright. See you at the gig tomorrow."

Bob dragged a drunk Ray and Pete giggling from the place.

Frank watched them go and when he got his other beer he dropped a wad of money on the bar and went on his way before the girl could try to stop him.

* * *

Gerard stood in front of the easel. He picked up the brush and chose a color from his pallet and added the last strokes to his latest painting.

"Yes yes, I'll see you there. Alright Brian bye."

Gerard put the brush in the cleaner to rinse it off. He swirled it around thinking about the last few weeks. He finally got Frank...but it was nothing like he thought it would be. Frank didn't see them as anything other than fuck buddies. In fact Gerard was as good a a girl to him. A booty call. True Gerard used to have his own, but now he understood how they felt. He pulled the brush out of the cleaner and wiped it off gently with a rag. 

Gerard was tired. His art reflected it for anyone that knew what to look for. Brian was concerned of course, but Appletini's art was selling and this was the third gallery showing this month. Gerard coudl hardly keep up. Placing the now clean brush back in its case he closed it and shelved it along with the pallet. He liked when the wet colors mixed with the dry, so he rarely cleaned his pallet off, especially for this new art. It was discorded and confused...much like the artist right now. 

Gerard moved the fresh canvas to the drying room. As he came back out, he looked at the clock. Frank would be here soon, drunk, high, with food or most likely all three. Gerard looked at the canvas that he laid on the floor. The various paints that he splashed on them were still fresh. Tonight Frank would help him make art. The last piece of art that Appletini would ever make. After tonight...

**ding dong**

Gerard made sure that his button up was open at the collar and that his legs were shaved and inviting. He swiped a hand in the red paint and wiped it along his neck. He looked wounded, like he felt. The breeze was cool on his ass as he walked from the art room to the living room and taking a deep breath,opened the door. He leaned against the door frame with one arm across his forehead and put a fake smile on. 

"Hey there Frankie boy, what did you bring me?"

Frank stepped up to Gerard and clutched his face. He pecked him hard on the lips and then quickly pulled back to look over his paint stained/half nude appearance. He smirked at him, looking down at his legs.

He nearly forgot the grocery bags hanging off of his arm.

"Well..." He started, slipping into the artist's home with a playful slap to his bare ass. "I got a few things. I brought something we could make, but also some cheeses and this really good Chianti."

He went straight for the kitchen to put everything away.

"I thought we could have a little fun. R'you any good in the kitchen?"

"Depends on what we're doing."

This was a litte bit of a revalation for Gerard. Frank looked fine and he was talking normal and not trying to attack him as soon as he walked in. Gerard moved to the sink and washed his hand off. He then slipped up to the counter next to Frank and peered at what he had in the bags.

Frank smiled, picking up the bag. He pulled out the strawberry shortcake. 

"I brought your favourite... It's from that fancy-smancy bakery you like so much. I tossed the bag because I wanted to surprise you. That place is ridiculous by the way. They were so afraid of me. Took me ten minutes to get some damn service."

"Awww, you braved those high fluent people for me?"

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek.

"My hero."

He then started to open the cake dying to get his tongue on those sweet sugar dipped strawberries.

Frank playfully slapped at Gerard's hands.

"Uh-uh-uh... You'll ruin dinner. Plus, you're not getting any of that until you lick some off my cock first." Frank smirked teasingly and grabbed the container.

"You're no fun Frankie."

Gerard hopped on the counter in the now vacant spot. He crossed his newly shaven legs and stuck his head in the bag.

"SO what else do you have?

Frank darted his eyes along Gerard's hairless legs as he grabbed the bag of wine and pulled it out.

"Grab your favourite wine glass. This is going to knock you off your tight, little ass."

Gerard looked at Frank and pouted a little.

"Won't you get it for me Frankie?"

Frank rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a glass for Gerard and then one for himself.

"I also got this salmon... I'm no cook so I thought maybe we could fix it up together. Are you any good? You seem like you'd be." He insinuated based off stereotypes and his own apparent ignorance.

"I think I can handle that."

Gerard hopped off the counter and yelped as he stuck a bit. 

"Fuck!"

He went and grabbed the cleaner because as clean as his ass was, he should still wipe the counter down. He bent over rummaging in the cabinet.

"I know I have a cutting board under here some where?

Frank laughed. "That's what you get for not wearing any pants. Aren't you cold?"

Gerard was insulted.

"Fine, I'll go get three layers of clothes on you can fucking figure out the fish yourself."

He left the room with a huff. Inside though he felt horrible. Lately he had been self concious. At his gallery showings, he had been in full turtle necks and loose pants. Anything to hide his body.

"I wasn't totally serious!" Frank shouted after him. "Do what you like. It's your house."

Gerard ignored Frank. He went into his art room and looked at the wet canvas. He had to fight not to cry.

Frank poured wine into Gerard's favorite glass before he went after him. Maybe he just needed to unwind from a hard days work. 

"Gerard..." Frank went down the hall and looked into the bedroom. 

He wasn't there.

Frank went further down the hall until he was in front of Gerard's art room. He's only been in the space once. He felt weird looking at the artist's unfinished work.

As Frank entered the room, he went to Gerard's side and stuck the glass of wine out to him.

"Here... Drink some of this and help me cook. You need some food in you. Don't you want some of that dessert I got you?"

Gerard crosses his arms around his body protectively. He takes the glass and sips it slowly.

"It's good."

Frank smirked at him.

"Yeah, I told you..."

He watches Gerard drink some more.

"I remember you saying you preferred dry wine and I do too so this Chianti is perfect for us. It's got a nice after taste." 

For some reason, Frank feels a lot of tension coming off of Gerard. He needed to lighten the mood.

"Dry wine goes best with fruit and cheese."

He takes another sip.

"Nuts go well with it too."

Frank nods, licking his lips. He's got his eyes locked on Gerard. 

"Yeah... You know what else it goes well with?"

Gerard is still lost in his mind as he swirls the glass in his hand.

"What's that Frankie?"

Frank chuckled under his breath. He stuck his hand out, signalling for Gerard to come to him.

"C'mere. I wanna try somethin'."

Gerard looked down at the younger man. He was smiling and Gerard could not help smiling back. He gave him his hand.

"You don't have to pretend, okay? If you don't like something you tell me. If this about dinner—you don't have to help me cook. We can save it for another day and we can get take out instead."

Frank pulled the older man against him by his hips. He wrapped his arms around him, letting his hands drop to Gerard's ass. He palms him there rough, but sensual.

"Gimme your glass..."

Gerard admits he likes being pressed against Frank's body. He's warm and feels safe, but he knows it is for all the wrong reasons.

"Here Frankie."

Frank took the glass and pressed it against his lips. He downs it in one swig and then puts the glass on the stool behind him.

"Now... Get on your knees." Frank leaned in and whispered in Gerard's ear.

Gerard sunk slowly to his knees obeying Frank's wishes.

Frank smirked down at him.

"Think you can figure out the rest?"

Gerard reached up and started to unbuckle Frank's belt. He flipped the button open and leaned in to pull the zipper down with his teeth. Frank had seen it in a porn and thought it was hot so Gerard started doing it. He was not surprised to see that he was not wearing underwear either. 

He fished his cock out the zippered opening and took it in his mouth slowly. He still enjoyed everything there was about sucking Frank off. It was after it was over that the memory that it didn't mean to Frank what it meant to him came creeping in and made him want to throw up what he just swallowed.

Frank threw his head back and gasped up at the ceiling. Gerard's lips were moist and tight around his cock. Every time the older man goes down on him it just reminds him of how Gerard is the best he ever had.

"Fuck yeah... That's it. Take it." Frank groaned, tilting his head down to look the man in his eyes.

Frank gripped Gerard's hair at the back of his head and bucked up into his mouth. Taking him by surprise at the sudden thrust to the back of his throat.

Cumming in Gerard's mouth is like a therapy session. He felt better and needed to do it again and again and again. He needed this release. Gerard was sort of like his go-to when he wanted to feel better.

"Did you swallow?" Frank asked; his cock still in the older mans mouth.

Gerard pulled off coughing. Did he swallow? The boy practically shoved his cock into the back of his head!

"Yeah."

Frank smiled and patted Gerard's cheek.

"Good girl— _boy_ , I mean." He chuckled a little at his mistake and turned around.

He zipped up his pants, looking around Gerard's art space.

"So... I'd better call for our take-out. The usual, right?" He asked, turning to face Gerard again.

"Your choice Frankie... Actually take-out would be good. I would like you to help me with a painting."

Frank quirked a brow at him as he pointed at his own chest.

" _You_ need _my_ help?"

"Yeah, it would be real easy and no one would have to know that you helped me."

Gerard cocked a hip and smirked. 

"Unless of course you think it would be too hard for you?"

Frank grabbed Gerard by his hips and pressed their groins together.

"You know nothing's too hard for me, Applesauce." Frank smirked deviously at the artist as he thrusted against him.

He was getting hard again from Gerard's voice alone; the way he had said 'hard' and the way he's standing. This man was a fucking sex symbol.

"I'm glad you see it that way."

Gerard walked them backwards to the canvas on the floor.

"Well your job is going to be easy."

Gerard kneeled on the canvas getting his knees full of paint. He shimmied Frank's jeans down all the way and pulled off his converse.

"You get to fuck me in any position you want... But, you have to do it on this canvas with me."

Gerard sat back and placed his hand on the canvas lifting it to show Frank that the paint was still wet. It was a mix of metallics, white, black, and red. It slid down Gerard's wrist leaving a trail down his arm.

"Think you can handle that Frankie?

Frank stared at Gerard in ecstatic shock. Was he serious? He was. He was so serious and Frank wanted to kiss him until it hurt.

"You mean... Oh man, seriously? Fuck yes. Yes, I can handle that!" Frank shouted.

They were going to make art together. Why was that so fucking impossible for Frank to register?

"Well then, you might want to take off the rest of your clothing, big boy."

Gerard ran his hand through his white hair and let out a groan as he went from his knees to his ass. The paint felt like an old friend on his skin.

Frank laughed, but quickly did as he was told. He got down next to Gerard and grabbed him by hips, digging his fingers into the pudgy, pale skin.

"I wanna do it like this."

"I thought you might say that."

Gerard lay down and spread his legs so Frank could get between them.

"I even prepped myself before you came over so you can just go for it."

Frank groaned out. 

"Fuck... Fuck you're so perfect. I wish I could have seen that."

Frank may have taken the 'just go for it' a little too literal, because he actually did. He pounced on top of the older man pressed his dick at his puckered hole and pushed in in one quick stroke.

"Holy-motherfucking-God! You're so fucking tight, Jesus Christ. Wow—wow... Goddamn wow." Frank wheezed; his hips involuntarily thrusting into the older man.

It just keeps getting better. Fucking Gerard is the best thing he's ever done and he never wants to stop.

Frank eyes are closed so he doesn't see Gerard pushing his hands through the paint so his hands and body are imprinted. 

"God Frankie, you fuck me so good."

Frank pounded into him harder, leaning over his frame so he can push his hands by his head. He lifts them again, putting them on Gerard's hips. He smears the uniquely colored paint on Gerard's pale skin.

It is slippery going and Gerard has to hold onto the canvas to stay on, but he can tell from Frank's breathing, he isn't going to last much longer.

Frank pulled out and opened his eyes. He looks down at Gerard's expression. He looks blissed out, maybe a little sad but Frank didn't think about it too much since he's fucking the best lay he ever had.

"I want you to ride me." He said, breathing harshly.

Gerard pushes up so that Frank can lay down, but he angles Frank's body so that he does not disturb what they did. This is the biggest canvas he has ever attempted and wants it to be perfect. Then he climbs on top and sinks down.

Frank's eyes are closed again and he releases the loudest groan. This is heaven. He's in fucking heaven. He died and now this is where was going to spend his eternity. Gerard Way—sitting on his dick, covered in paint.

"That's it, baby. That's it..." Frank grunted, thrusting up to meet Gerard coming down on him.

Gerard's body is tight. He was moist and warm in all the right places and Frank couldn't even believe he was doing this. No matter how many times he's been inside the artist it's like the first time over and over again. This mans body was sobering.

Gerard rode him so that his legs made an unmistakable pattern in the paint. He saw Frank's silhouette had lined up perfectly too. 

"I *pant pant* have one more position that I would like to add, if you think you are up to it."

Frank lifted his head up slightly and nodded. His mouth open agape as he let out little gasps.

Gerard gives a few more strokes and then he climbs off. He waits till Frank gets up and then he manuvers the canvas to the wall to stand up. Meanwhile Frank is all over his back rutting his cock against his ass. Good thing the paint is non toxic and water soluable.

"Easy there tiger."

Gerard secures the canvas and then leans against it in the last open spot.

"Okay baby, fuck me against it."

Frank pushes Gerard's legs apart like he's in a trance and guides his cock against Gerard's opening. He pushes in gently. He waits until Gerard let's out a content sigh and then picks up the pace. He starts to pound into the artist, gripping his hip with one hand and gripping the back of his neck with his other hand. He pushes there faces together; nuzzling his nose against Gerard's.

Frank presses his lips against the older mans and sticks his tongue in his parted mouth. He kisses him hotly, with lots of spit and quick, desperate movements.

He can't stop what he's doing because Gerard's letting out these whiny moans, burying his hands in Frank's unruly hair. Frank thinks they're in sync. They're in tune with each other's body and it's probably just their experienced ways, but Frank likes to think it's because they were meant to be like this with one another.

"I'm gonna cum, G-Gerard. Are you close?" Frank whispered with his lips open and wet against Gerard's.

Gerard surprises Frank by wrapping his legs around him and pushing off the ground so that Frank is holding him up. For that moment with Frank kissing him, he can believe that everything is alright and that Frank understands him and is not just using him like he would any other woman, but he knows it is not true and it breaks his heart.

"I guess you are." Frank laughed in between moaning. 

He started to go back to his erratic, upwards thrusting. He pushes his hand up the back of Gerard's head now. His fingers graze through the mans short hair there. 

"F-fuck... I'm cumming." Frank declared, screwing his eyes shut tightly. "I'm gonna cum—fuck!"

He came. He came inside of Gerard and it makes his head spin and his vision blurry.

Gerard wanted to get off, he needed to get off, but he couldn't, he never has since he was with Frank.

"Me too baby."

Frank fell forward onto Gerard. His orgasm hit him hard and he was going to have to recover now.

"Wow... Gerard, that was... Wow."

He couldn't even form proper sentences.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?"

Gerard fought to keep his balance and not ruin the piece he and Frank just created.

"How about you go order food and I will get the shower ready."

Frank nodded, still slightly disorientated. He pecked the artist on the chin and ruffled his hair a little as he pulled out of him.

"See you in a sec." He mumbled, starting to leave the room. 

He doesn't even bother putting his clothes back on.

Gerard moves the canvas to the drying room. He takes pics of each part for the art book he is creating. He then heads to the bathroom, not worried about the foot prints he is creating. He won't be coming back after tomorrow.

Frank ordered the food. He got everything Gerard liked and it made him smile, because he liked the simplest things. He was a sucker for soups and salads.

Hearing the shower running, Frank imagines Gerard's paint covered body. He can see the paint come off him, sliding down his hips and thighs and legs. Frank shuddered as he made his way to the bathroom.

He wasn't at all repulsed by Gerard, being gay, anymore. Gerard was womanly enough for him to forget about the homosexual aspect of what they do. It doesn't even matter.

It wasn't even like that at all. Gerard wasn't really a man, or a woman or whatever. He was Gerard. He was just Gerard Way A.K.A Appletini and he could learn and grow to love him—if he wanted him like that. He still wasn't sure about that. Did he want Gerard like that? Did he even love him? 

Frank pushed open the bedroom door and then made his way to the bathroom. He opened it, staring at the older mans showering figure. He was a celestial being. All pale, shockingly white hair and curvaceous—yet obviously male body. He shouldn't have to make art. He _was_ art. The epitome of it.

"Hey..." Frank called out, pushing the see-through curtain aside.

He got in, behind the taller man, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He started to kiss his neck.

* * *

Gerard was in mourning. He was in mourning for his life, he was in mourning for his art, he was in mourning for his heart. His tears were washed away along with the paint on his body. Down the drain where he wanted to be too. He washed himself thoroughly, cause he was sure that when Frank came in they were going to have sex again. He wanted it though. He wanted to have the pain so that he could remember it. He wanted to remember everything about Frank. Burn it into his mind and heart. He heard the bedroom door open and pushed his face in the water so his tears were gone. he didn't want Frank to remember him like that. He felt his eyes on his body, so he preened and posed, but pretended to not know he was there till he entered the shower and kissed his neck.

"Hey, how long till the food gets here?"

Frank bit down gently on Gerard's throat and smiled around his supple flesh.

"45 minutes... We can kill time if you want. Go for round two." He said, smirking as he trailed his hands down to the curve of Gerard's ass.

He pushed a finger in between Gerard's cheeks and teasingly fingered his opening.

"Mmmm Frankie, you have the best ideas. How do you want me?"

Frank slipped his finger inside Gerard's heat and worked it in and out, slowly. 

"I want you pressed up against the wall."

"Facing you?" Gerard asked as he pressed back against Frank's fingers trying to get his prostate hit.

"Yeah... Facing me. I'm gonna lift you and fuck you through the wall." Frank said, smirking.

He thrusted his fingers into him one more time before he completely removed them. 

"Now get to it."

Gerard pulled his face out of the water as he turned around.

"Here I am baby, take me as you want."

Frank stood in front of him, putting his arms behind Gerard's knee. He hoisted him up, grunting as he pinned him up against the wall.

Thank goodness for weight lifting or else he wouldn't be able to do this and he would be so embarrassed. Frank grinds his erection against Gerard's ass, sliding up and down the cleft. He pauses, and pecks Gerard on the lips.

"Think you can reach down and stick my dick in you?" 

Not the most romantic choice of words, but Frank couldn't help himself.

Gerard reached down and gripped Frank cock hard. He wiggled around till he was lined up and then ran the head over his opening.

"What do you think?"

Frank chuckled and nodded.

"You're a pro. How could I forget?"

He didn't wait for Gerard to respond to that. Instead, he picks up an already decent pace and pounds into his tightness and digs his nails into his thighs.

"Oh fuck!"

Gerard gasps. Frank hit his prostate dead on and the pleasure that rushed through his body was indescribable. It had been so fucking long. He bucked hard against Frank from just that one movement.

That was a shock to Frank. The man was responsive and it caught him by surprise. He nearly toppled over, but held his ground and accidentally smashed Gerard against the wall to prevent them from falling.

"Fuck!" Frank wheezed, bucking his hips up involuntarily.

He didn't think it was possible, but Gerard contracts around him and it's so fucking tight and euphoric; it makes his head all fuzzy-like. Almost like a TV blacking out, static noise and then exploding.

"S-shit... S'that good? Does it feel good?" Frank asked as he pressed his lips against the side of Gerard's exposed throat.

"Y-Y-Yes, please ag-g-ain."

Gerard hoped that it was not a fluke that Frank would comply with his stuttered wishes.

Frank angled his thrust to that spot that had Gerard react so miraculously. He fucked into him, hard and fast. 

"T-There?" Frank asked, mid-gasp.

"AH—ah ah ah, fuck, yes, oh God Yes! Please Frankie, harder, faster more!"

This is what Gerard missed. God how he missed it. He remembered Brian fucking him like this, he only saw Frank's face now. He was so in love. He admitted it now in this position, but the words would stay buried in his heart along with his pain.

Grunting, harsh breathing and frantic, desperate thrusts. The hairs on the back of Frank's neck are sticking up. He's tingling all over and looking at Gerard's blissed out face is making him so fucking close he can taste it.

He dives in; his lips covering the older mans to drown out his beautiful moans. This is different. They're even more in tune than they have ever been. He doesn't want it to end.

Frank doesn't stop and Gerard is so grateful. The first orgasm he has had not from his own hand in over a month rips through him and then the words he swore he would not speak ripped through him as well.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck, I love you Frankie!"

Frank comes to a sudden halt. He's still deep inside of Gerard. 

It's intense and he's about to cum—

"Ahhhh! Fucccckkkk!" He came, looking into Gerard's doe eyes. 

Frank wasn't sure he had heard him right. Did Gerard just tell him he loved him?

Gerard figured the best way out of his foot in mouth to ass moment was to pretend to pass out. He slumped over breathing heavily in Frank's arms

Frank allowed the moment to hit him. Gerard entire frame went limp against him. He's holding his entire weight and it's almost unbearable for him.

"Gerard..." Frank grunted, sliding out of the older man by slightly and gently pulling his hips back.

He steps back a bit, with Gerard in his arms still, and tries to safely get them out of the bath. 

"Gerard. Are you okay?"

Gerard also realizes that his month long ruse of telling Frank he came is up casue Frank has never had Gerard's cum on him. Shit, this was all falling apart and now he was cursing himself for letting it get carried away to the point of him actually cumming.

Frank gently patted at Gerard's face.

He wasn't out. He was faking it. Frank could tell.

"Gerard... I can't really carry us both out of here. I don't want to slip. We could seriously get hurt. So 'wake up', okay?"

Gerard gave up. He groggily pushed Frank away, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"I need a nap."

He knew the food was coming, but he couldn't face Frank right now.

Frank frowned, but nodded.

"Me too... You go ahead. I'll wait up for the takeout. I'll put it in the fridge and when we wake up I can heat it up for us. Is that okay?"

Gerard waved Frank an okay. With luck he would not be here when Frank woke up. He walked into his bedroom and collapsed diagonally across the bed. It felt so good under him that he moaned.

Frank watched him get comfortable. He hoped he would wake up to eat. He didn't want him to fall asleep on an empty stomach.

"Alright... So, I'll wait up. I'll join you in a few. Have a nice nap Gerard." Frank walked passed him and gave his ass a little slap.

Gerard had his head turned away from Frank, but he jumped a little when he slapped his ass. As soon as the door closed Gerard got up and started to pack.

* * *

Frank paid for the food and smiled at the guy just before he closed the door. He's pretty sure Gerard's passed out now. He wouldn't want to be disturbed so Frank put the food in the fridge and decided he'd join the other man for a cat-nap.

Entering the room, Frank tiptoes over to where Gerard's sleeping form is. He gets in bed, slowly, and cuddles up behind the naked man. He spoons him and sighs when he's comfortable. Gerard stays asleep and Frank smiles to himself.

He noticed something different... Gerard came. It must have been the first time since they've hooked up, because Gerard had been out of it. Frank felt bad thinking about it because that meant Gerard had been faking it—or so it seemed.

Frank closed his eyes. He breathed in the platinum blonde's scent and allowed sleep to devour him. 

They'll wake up. They'll talk and they'll eat and they'll laugh.

Everything would be fine. They were going to be okay.

* * *

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

_Hey, Frankie._

_Had to run out. Last minute meeting I forgot about. Stay relax and make yourself at home. Sorry about not waking up last night for dinner, but I wanted to tell you that I had the best time last night. You have a way of making me feel... Well, let's just say I never felt like this with anyone and leave it at that. See you when I see you._

_Gee aka Applesauce._

"Dude, how many times are you going to read it."

Pete jumped as he was slapped upside the head once again by Bob.

"Leave him alone Pete."

Pete grumbled walking away and passed Ray holding a letter.

"Hey Frankie, it's addressed to you. Looks official."

Frank looked up from the letter, finally. It had him in a trance and he only came back to reality when his name was spoken aloud.

"Huh?" He asked. 

His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep.

Ray was holding out a fancy engraved envelope to him.

"Looks like an invitation of some kind."

Frank snatched the envelope from Ray's hands and stared down at it. It had 'Appletini' written all over... Not literally, of course. It just reeked of haute couture. 

Frank doesn't open it. He looks up at Ray and sighs. "Am I the only one who got this?"

"Yup, looks like it, but that's okay, you were better friends with him than we were."

"Yeah..."

Pete jumped on Bob's back.

"It makes sense now. He's been gone for a month, probably been painting up a storm!"

Frank starts to open the envelope. Maybe Ray was right, but he was still worried. It really wasn't like Gerard to disappear like that. Not that he really knew him entirely, but from what he got to see behind closed doors... There was something wrong.

He gets the invitation open and he frowns at it. It was so manufactured. The green glitter falls into his lap and he immediately starts to dust it off.

"Fucking seriously?" He said loudly before he started to read the letter.

_You are cordially invited to the Gallery showing of Appletini's latest creation. Full dress is expected and hors devors and champagne will be served during the showing. We look forward to your arrival and interest in the art on display._

"So are you going?"

Ray stood there holding out a beer for Frank.

Frank shrugged, looking as apathetic as possible.

"I guess... I mean, yeah. I think so. I kind of have to, right?"

Ray placed a hand on Frank's shoulder and gave it a freindly squeeze.

"He'll be there, don't worry."

He took a swig of beer. 

"Come on man, let's go kick Bob and Pete's ass at COD."

Frank forced a smile in Ray's direction and nodded.

"Yeah... In a sec."

Frank got up from his spot on the sofa and left the room. He still had the envelop in his hands, clutching tightly onto the decorated piece of paper that reeked of Gerard's favorite cologne.

He pushed through the front door, practically running now. He doesn't have control of his actions at this point as he runs towards the lake, balling up the invitation.

He tosses it, throwing it into the murky water with a scream. His face is red and his hair hits his face. He looked like a mad man and he was fully aware of that. But could you blame him?

He didn't want a stupid piece of paper that smelled like Appletini. He wanted Gerard.


	11. Realism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't! I didn't fucking feel used by you, because I don't regret anything I've done with you. If you feel that way then fine. Fucking fine. We never even got to sit down and talk about US. I already apologized and I said I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know! But right now you're being petty. What. Do. You. Want!?"
> 
> Frank wanted to shake Gerard. He wanted to shake him until he got something out of him. This was useless.
> 
> "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I WANT!"
> 
> Frank grabbed him by his arm and yanked him against his body. Their chests were pressed close. Frank can feel his heart beat. He looked deeply into the older man's eyes and he just couldn't resist. He pulled him into a kiss and held onto him for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So there was a little mix up in the chapters and we really apologize for it. This chapter is what happened between when Gerard left and then he came back. Everything will make more sense now trust us. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys and the chapter after this will be put back up again shortly. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Gerard looked out over the porch at the setting sun. The gala would be starting soon. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out sighing. He turned around and looked behind him.

"Coming Mikes."

 He put out the cigarette and walked back in.

"Sorry, just needed some fresh air."

Gerard grabbed his coffee and chuckled.

"Shut up ass, I know I was smoking, but it was outside so it totally counts!"

He sat down and sighed again.

"Yeah, I miss him, but it was for the best."

He took another sip and picked up the warm hand next to him.

"I'll be alright."

He looked at his brother lying in the bed. He squeezed his hand, but Mikey did not squeeze back.

"I miss hearing your voice bro."

He stood up and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"One day you will wake up and I will be right here when it happens."

*Knock knock*

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but it is time for Mr. Way's sponge bath."

Gerard got up and walked to the door. He turned to Mikey.

"I'll be back in a minute."

The live in nurse rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You know they say that people in comas can still hear you."

He smiled at her softly.

"I know, I just wish I could hear him."

* * *

Frank sighed, fixing his tie in the passenger seat of Ray's van. He was starting to have second thoughts about this entire thing. He was anxious mainly because if Gerard was there what would he tell him? What would he do? It's been a month and he hasn't even heard from him. The card invitation didn't count. That wasn't Gerard, not really...

"Ray, thanks again for coming to this thing with me. I really appreciate it."

Frank spoke as he gave up fussing with his tie.

"Hey man, I will always be your plus one."

Ray elbowed Frank lightly.

"It will be cool. You will see Gerard and he will explain it all right?"

Frank shrugged. That didn't make him feel any better.

"Yeah, I guess... Are we almost there?"

"Yup, here we are!"

Ray pulled up and immediately felt out of place.

"Uh...they have valet parking. Our van is a piece of shit and..."

At that moment Brian waved to them.

"Hey Ray, Frank, glad you could make it. Why don't you guys park where service is."

"Thanks Brian!"

Ray looked visibly happier as he pulled in to the service area.

Frank looked at Ray, smiling a small smile at him.

"Brian is an okay guy. It's a been while since I've actually seen him... Do you think he's been out of contact with Gerard, too?"

Frank asked and of course Ray didn't have the answer to that question, but he was a positive guy and hearing from Ray that 'maybe' Brian does speak to Gerard would be a little reassuring for Frank. He really was beyond worried about the artist... And _maybe_  he missed him. A lot... But only maybe.

Frank was mad at Gerard first and foremost. How could he not be? The guy literally disappeared after everything between them was going fantastic. They had great sex, ate great food and had great conversations with one another. Who the fuck would run away from that?

"I would think so since he is in charge of his art shows."

Ray hopped out of the van and fixed his tie.

"Come on Iero, let's go find your boy."

Ray chuckled at his joke, but how could he know that he hit a nerve. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever."

They make it to the front and Frank tells the guy guarding the door his name and that Ray is his plus one. He gives them an awkward look-over and shrugs his shoulders as he pulls the red rope aside.

You can hear the people waiting groan and wine in annoyance. They must've been waiting for hours to get in and to see two guys randomly come around and get let in in a matter of seconds probably pissed them off. Personally, Frank didn't give a shit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience, you may now enter the gallery showing."

Frank walked further into the building with Ray at his side. This show is a little different from Gerard's others. Everything seemed less extravagant and forced. Almost like these works of arts came from his heart and not just for show.

"Are you getting a different vibe in here?" Frank asked, nudging Ray with his elbow.

"Kind of?"

Ray looked at one painting and the vibe gave him the creeps.

"They seem sad and...I don't know, desperate?"

 _Desperate_... Yeah, and depressing.

Frank frowned. Was this all because of him?

"Do you think he's... Okay? Wherever he is?" Frank turned away from the bleak painting in front of them and faced Ray instead.

"I'm sure he is. You know artists are always doing stuff for their art..."

Ray looked at Frank.

"Man, that was a line huh?"

Frank chuckled weakly.

"Yeah... I'm just really worried, ya know? Like, as soon as we became... _Good friends_ he just disappears. It doesn't make any sense."

Was Frank missing something? He must be missing something...

They walked through the place till they got to the main room where the center piece was. The bar was also there.

"Hey, I'll see if they actually have beer here."

Frank stayed behind; his back to the center piece. He turns around just as Ray makes it to the bar and when he sees what the center piece is; his mouth goes dry and he could of sworn his heart fucking stopped.

This piece...

_"You get to fuck me in any position you want...but, you have to do it on this canvas with me."_

Why didn't Frank expect to see this? What was Gerard trying to tell him?

"Fuck..." Frank muttered loudly, causing the snooty, middle aged woman beside him to sneer in disgust.

"This piece is profound."

The usual Euro trash was there talking about the art.

"What is this one called?"

The man leaned in.

"The Used."

"Interesting. So who is being used?"

"I think I know."

A familiar voice rang over Frank shoulder as he was handed a beer.

Frank jolted at the sudden contact. He had been listening to the art-hounds surrounding the painting. They made his skin crawl with their fucking blabbering.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Frank asked, taking the beer.

He kept his head down.

He was really trying not to flip the fuck out. He felt dirty. Fucking humiliated... And sad. This whole thing made him miserable. Why didn't Gerard tell him?

Frank gets it now. He fucking gets it.

What he was feeling in that moment had been exactly what Gerard was going through every time they hooked up. He should have known. How could he be so selfish? Frank wanted to break something. He wanted to drink himself into a coma and just never wake up.

He really wanted to see Gerard. He wanted to hold him and kiss him... And tell him he's sorry. He never meant to make him feel this way. He never wanted to hurt him.

"You had no idea you were making art did you Frankie?"

Sage walked over to the painting and touched it with an artists hand.

Frank pretended to look confused, angry even.

"... I have no idea what you're fucking talking about. Maybe you should leave me alone. You're the last person I want to talk to." He said as he gave her the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Even if I know where he is?"

Sage continued to trace the harsh lines of the painting. She moved to the part where they stood up against it.

"He moved the canvas to do this part didn't he?"

Frank could feel his entire face turn red.

"... That's none of your fucking business. If you know where he is I don't want to hear it. If he's hiding then let him. When he wants to see me he knows where I am."

Big lie. Humongous lie.

He had too much pride to let her help him. Sage turned to Frank.

"Oh...I see. Well then..."

Sage began to move away. Frank took a drink from his beer and watched her back turn to him. He sighed and before she can make a run for it he grabs her by her arm and she whirls back around to face him.

"What do you know about Gerard and me?"

"I know that there is no "Gerard and You"...according to you."

Sage took a sip of her wine. Frank narrowed his eyes at her as he let go of her arm. He did it in way as if he she had been a poison, harmful to his body even by a little touch.

"... I never said that." He whispered to her sharply.

"Oh, so you actually called him your boyfriend and were seen out in public with him? My mistake, I guess it was another small tattooed asshole that showed up at his door at ass o clock in the morning to fuck him."

Sage was angry right now and she didn't care. All the conversations that she had with Gerard crying to her drunk.

"You know, what I did to you may have been fucked up, but at least I acknowledged that we had a relationship. You used Gerard just like the painting said."

Frank clenched his jaw and looked at the painting again. That day was still fresh in his memory. Was he Gerard's boyfriend all along? He didn't know that that was what Gerard even wanted. They never even talked about it.

Maybe it was because he usually came over with liquor and they would get so trashed and end up in Gerard's bed, fucking their brains out. Gerard would pass out first... He would always pass out first. Did he? Frank wasn't even sure about anything anymore.

"I... I didn't know. He never—I thought we were both happy with what we had with each other. If he was miserable and feeling like this—" Frank paused and waved his hands at the painting in front of them. "He should have told me. I would have listened. We would have worked things out."

Sage sighed letting her anger seep away a bit. She motioned Frank to follow her out of the room to a private area. There she sat down and looked at him.

"Appletini talks and can tell people what he thinks of them and defend himself. Gerard is the complete opposite. Sometimes I think he created Appletini so he could hide from the pain the world tried to cause him."

Frank listened carefully. He had noticed that about Gerard, too. He didn't like that the artist felt like he had to do that. He really wanted Gerard to be happy being... Well, himself.

"To be honest... I think he's great no matter what. Even as Appletini. I can appreciate him in every light. He's really like a perfect piece of art." Frank said and he didn't feel like a sappy fuck for saying it.

It was true. Everything single word.

"Frank..."

Sage laid a hand on his knee.

"What do you know about Gerard's past?"

Frank looked at her hand and then up at her face. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders weakly.

"... When he and Jepha broke up... He kind of blurted out some stuff. I mean, it's not all true right? He wasn't abused and—he wasn't being forced to do things against his will. Those are just rumors, I think..."

He trailed off and looked at her dejected expression.

"They're just rumors, right?"

Sage took another sip of wine and leaned back.

"Before Gerard became an amazing artist, he was just Gerard. His first gallery, he was just another artist in a collection of paintings. This guy...Arturo Vissan, complete Euro trash, bought his painting. He also took Gerard out for dinner to talk about his art. Arturo had a son...Anthony. Gerard took a liking to the boy and they started dating."

Frank sipped his beer as he listened intently.

"Yeah...? And?" He pressed.

Sage put his glass down and closed her eyes remembering.

"The first few months were good. Gerard would gush like a school girl about his first boyfriend to me, but then...it changed when Anthony got into Cocaine. He became abusive and started to hit Gerard. At first he would apologize and buy him gifts to make him feel better, but then it just stopped. Gerard stopped painting and he wore high turtle necks and long sleeves all the time."

Sage opened her eyes again.

"I knew about the physical abuse...but, what I didn't know about was the sexual and the rapes."

Frank cringed and he could feel his entire body drain. He felt like he was going to fucking puke everywhere. He downed the rest of his beer and put the bottle on the floor.

"... So it's all true? He was... Abused by his ex boyfriend. I didn't know. I didn't believe... Well, I didn't _want_  to believe it."

Frank sighed.

"Fuck... I've been so selfish. I need to see him. I need to call him or something. I have to say I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know jack shit!" Frank shouted, punching his own thigh.

"He's with his brother."

Frank furrowed his brows at her in confusion. Brother? Gerard had a brother? Why couldn't he remember Gerard telling him he had a brother?

Fuck, Frank thought.

He really didn't even know much about Gerard at all. He knew what he sounded like when he was cumming, but he didn't even know what the artist liked or disliked. That was sad.

"Brother? Where?" Frank asked, frowning.

Sage finished off her glass of wine and closed her eyes again.

"Gerard called Mikey desperate one day. Anthony had just beaten him up and raped him and Gerard wanted to die. He told his brother that he was planning on killing himself. Mikey drove over to stop him. When he got there, he found Anthony wailing on him again and screaming at him.

_"You wanna fucking kill yourself, do it the right way at least!"_

_Mikey saw that Anthony had a straight razor in his hand and was carving up Gerard's arm. Gerard was screaming and begging him to stop. Mikey picked up a wood carving off the end table and bashed Anthony in the head with it. When Anthony went down, Mikey ran to Gerard._

_"Don't worry Gee, I got you. We're gonna get out of here I promise!"_

_Gerard opened his eyes just in time to see Anthony grab the same carving and hit Mikey hard enough that Gerard heard a crack. Gerard watched his brother go down and he grabbed the razor and slammed it into his boyfriend's chest._

Sage opened her eyes looking at Frank; her eyes were full of tears.

"By the time the police and paramedics got there, Anthony was dead, but Mikey was in critical condition and Gerard had nearly bled out. They brought them to the hospital where it took Gerard two weeks to recover. Mikey never woke up. Anthony put him in a coma. That was six years ago."

Frank blinked hard, trying not to cry. That happened? That actually happened?

"Um... Wow. I, uh... Do you know where he is though? I need to see him, Sage. I really want to tell him I'm sorry."

Sage looked at the guitarist she had a tryst with. He was very different than she remembered.

"You really do care about him don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. A lot actually." Frank said as he nodded sternly.

The time that he and Gerard spent together wasn't perfect, he realized that now. He wanted to make up for it all. He wanted to make Gerard happy because he actually fucking likes him and wants nothing but the best for him. He deserved it.

"All right Frankie, I'll tell you."

*

*

*

Gerard wakes up with a start. Another fucking nightmare. He looks at the clock.

"Fuck it might as well get up."

Gerard looks over at Mikey. He is still pale and beautiful. In a perpetual stasis of growing old, but not up.

"I'll be right back."

Gerard kissed his brother's warm forehead and then got out of their bed. It may seem weird to some for sleeping with his brother, but it felt right. Like Mikey deserved the love and affection that Gerard could rarely give him. He was almost like a platonic lover. Maybe that was why Gerard fucked around so much, cause all the love he had was for Mikey and no one else deserved it.

"Frank..."

Gerard shook his head quickly. No, that was nothing, just a bunch of booty calls to the same person frequently. Like four times a week. If he squinted, it would feel like they were dating. He shook his head again.

"I'll always be here for you Mikes."

Gerard got up and slipped his robe on. He grabbed his cigarettes and went out on the porch. He lit on up and looked out at the waning night and the encroaching morning light..

"I have a feeling that today is going to be interesting."

* * *

"So tell me again where I am going?"

Ray was a good friend. He must have been because Frank had convinced him to drive all night long into the fucking Adirondack Mountains chasing a man that apparently Frank loved. Ray never thought that Frank could love anyone, but to find out that it was Gerard aka Appletini or to Frank, Applesauce, well that blew Ray's mind. Still he had noticed for a while that Frank was happy and it reflected in the music that he had been writing, then about a month ago it changed and so did he. That was when Gerard disappeared and Frank kept reading a note over and over again. So now they were driving to some crazy ass retreat to find the lost artist and perhaps Frank's lost heart.

"Honestly? No fucking clue. Sage just gave me these directions. I think we're pretty close now." Frank said, looking at the note. They were out in the middle of bum-Fuck nowhere. It's almost like they're in a scene of a horror flick. If Frank was anyone else he'd be pretty spooked right about now. This entire escapade really made Frank question his entire existence. In the beginning, before meeting Gerard, he never would have done this for anyone. He was a selfish prick for most of his life and now... Now he actually cared about someone who wasn't himself. Gerard did that to him.

Love... Fuck, it's weird.

* * *

"So is that all?"

Gerard looked at the list in his hand.

"Yeah, if I need anything else, I will call you."

Gerard climbed down the stairs and walked to his car.

"Just get done quickly cause it gets dark early now."

"Right."

Gerard climbed in the car and started it...

"Son of a bitch!"

Gerard got out and kicked the tire.

"Fucking piece of shit!"

"Gerard, it's cool, I can just go."

"Man, I'm sorry Mary."

Gerard took out a cigarette and watched Mary run in and grab her purse.

"If only I learned how to drive stick."

Mary laughed and kissed him.

"I'll be back and I will see if Mel can come up and look at the car."

"Thanks Mary."

Mary starts up her car and the rolls down the window.

"You know, maybe this happened for a reason."

"Reason?"

"Well yeah, maybe you are not supposed to leave right now. Maybe you have to be here for a reason."

Gerard got a look and Mary reached out and touched his arm.

"It's could happen you know. It can happen anytime."

"I know, but it is so much to hope for."

Mary touched his hand squeezing it and then starting the car,  rolled slowly out of the driveway. Gerard watched her and took another drag of his cigarette. What if she was right, what if something amazing was going to happen today and he had to be here for it.

"Coming Mikes."

Gerard dropped his cigarette in the dirt and crushed it out. He headed back into the house.

* * *

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction? We have not seen a car for days it seems."

In truth it was only hours, but still. Just as Ray was about to give up, a car crested the hill they were on. They slowed down and the car pulled up next to them.

"Hey excuse me, but we are looking for a medical retreat?"

"What house number?"

"House number?"

"Yes, it is not one big building but several ones that keep family and friends together under one roof."

"Oh, um..."

Frank quickly pulled the note up to his face. On the corner of the page there was a little scribble that read '30-A'. That had to be it.

"Uh, 30-A?" He said, questioning whether that was it or not.

"Oh, sure, that would be the Way's resort. Go to the main building and then turn right, the houses start at 2 and go up in evens. The Way resort is the last one."

Frank thanked the man and then Ray rolled up the window. The rest of the drive was a little under 30 minutes and when they got to their destination Frank looked out the window and suddenly he felt anxious.

Anxiety hit him hard and his hands were starting to get all clammy as shaky. He looked at Ray and sighed.

"What if he doesn't want to see me, Ray?" He asked, allowing the worst to come to mind.

"Frank...from what you told me..."

Ray looked at his friend and bandmate.

"...everything will be fine, now go."

Frank nodded and pushed the passenger door open. Before he closes the door behind himself he looks at his friend and shoots him a smile.

"Thanks again for everything, man. I owe you big time."

Ray smiles back at him and salutes him. Frank leaves on that note and starts to make him way up to building 30-A.

"And then the door opened and..."

Gerard heard a knock on the front door.

"Huh, wonder who that could be. Be right back Mikes."

Gerard got up and put the book down. He left the bedroom and walked down the hall towards the door.

"Coming."

Frank heard his voice and his heart started racing. It was an understatement to say that he felt like he was having a heart attack. He felt beyond that. He felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest and implode like an atom bomb.

He heard the clicking of the door unlocking and then there was the split second of the door sliding open, creaking, and then suddenly Gerard's pale face is in front of him.

"Yes, can I...help...you..."

Gerard words fell from his mouth one by one. A face he never thought he would see anytime soon was standing on the door step of his brother's retreat home.

"Frankie...what are you..."

Frank grabbed Gerard as soon as the words leave his mouths and pulls him into a kiss. It's a shock to himself just as much as its most likely a shock to Gerard. He doesn't feel Gerard resisting so he doesn't let go of him; he only wraps his arms around his waist and deepens the kiss with his tongue.

Frank is kissing him and alcohol is not involved. He is actually kissing him cause he wants to? Gerard comes to his sense suddenly and pushes Frank away.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

He knew he was repeating himself, did not care.

Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. He sighed and then waved his hand around like he was telling the entire story with it.

"Well... I talked to Sage. I convinced her to tell me where you were. I, uh..." He trailed off. "Can I come in? We need to talk. I don't want to do it out here like this."

"Oh...uh sure, wait, how did you get here?"

Gerard stepped aside letting Frank into the living room. He knew that it was very different than his apartment. Gerard furnished the house the way Mikey would have wanted it. It had more of a country feel instead of modern like his apartment. He sat down on the easy chair cause he was not ready to sit on the sofa next to the tiny tattooed guitarist.

Frank scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room. It was funny imagining Gerard being here this entire time. Incognito...

"Ray... He brought me. You've been here this entire time?"

"Yeah...uh....yeah."

Gerard needed a way out, but he could not think of anything. Then there was a sound from the bedroom that he recognized, but Mary was not here.

"Excuse me, I need to..."

Gerard got up and hurried down the hall away from his past. He went into the bedroom and turned the alarm off.

"Oh Mikey, what am I going to do? He's here."

Gerard looked at the pale man in the bed.

"Of course Frank, who else would I be freaking out about!?"

Gerard went through the emotions of preparing the syringe. He hated needles, but he did this for his brother.

"I don’t know, I started to talk to him and then I freaked out. He uh...kissed me when I opened the door."

Gerard made sure there were no air bubbles in the liquid and then placed the needle in the correct tube opening and pushed the contents in.

"Yeah, it was nice. Not like any of the drunk kisses."

Gerard blushed and smiled.

"Shut up Mikey, I do not."

Frank sat quietly on the sofa. He can hear Gerard faintly in the other room. He was talking, but who the hell was he talking to?

Frank got up and went to where Gerard disappeared. He stood at the door and found it ajar. He can see a man laid out on a bed. He was connected to an I V drip and a bunch of machines. The heart monitor was eerie in the background.

The hairs on the Frank's arms stood up as he peeked his head in.

Gerard finished the treatment and put the syringe down. He then sat down on the bed.

"I hope you liked the new sheets I got you Mikes. They really match the curtains and at night we can pretend that we are playing Star Wars like we used to as kids."

The bed itself was an almost gothic four poster with black velvet curtains that matched the black satin sheets under them. Gerard, quickly forgetting that anyone was there, lay down and snuggled next to his brother.

"What should we have for dinner tonight? Take out?"

Gerard shook his head.

"No Mikes, Mary went into town so she will most likely not be back in time to cook."

Gerard yawned and pushed his face into Mikey's neck.

"Mmmm, I like the new body wash that you are using."

Gerard laughed.

"Yes well, I like smelling like a flower. You know Frankie once said..."

Suddenly Gerard remembered Frank in the living room. He disentangled himself from Mikey and sat up, but when he turned to the doorway he saw Frank standing there.

Frank caught Gerard's eye and almost instantly he adverted his stare. He felt bad that he had been spying.

"... How long has he been like that?" Frank asked, breaking the awkward silence. He couldn't remember Sage telling him.

"Um....six years."

Gerard blushed. Only Mary ever heard him talk to his brother like that. She never judged him on it.

"Oh..." Frank said quietly. "I think he can hear you, ya know—when you talk to him like that. He hears you."

Frank honestly believed that. He hoped that if he ever ended up in a coma—hopefully that would never happen—Gerard would talk to him... Maybe play with his hair and kiss his face. He would feel so safe.

Gerard smiled and bade Frank in holding out his hand. Frank slowly and gently took Gerard's hand. He allowed the older man to lead him into the bedroom. Gerard led Frank to one of the chairs.

"Hey Mikey, this is Frank. Frank this is my little brother Mikey."

Frank smiled at Gerard and then diverted his eyes to Mikey.

"Nice to meet you, Mikey. You've got a great big brother. I like him a lot." Frank said and then laughed. "At first I didn't, because well... Ya know how he can be, right?"

Gerard looked at Mikey.

“Don't you dare say anything Mikes, I can still tell mom where your porn stash is."

Gerard laughed and then sat back down on the bed. Frank giggled and slapped his knee.

"Porn stash? So you're the cool brother, huh? Gerard's apartment's like a gay home deco catalogue. Even his food in the fridge is kinda gay. He's got these pink water bottles in there. They look custom made, too. That's the weird part. Designer fucking water, Mikey."

"What's wrong with designer water?"

Gerard put his hands on his hips and struck an Appletini pose.

Frank laughed and shrugged.

"For you it's cute. Anyone else would be a psychopath if they had that in their fridge."

"You know what fuck you both!"

Gerard got up and left the room with a huff and a swish of his hips. Frank was nearly red in the face from laughing. He jumped up from his spot and rushed out of the room. He charged at Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist; he hoisted the older man up and carried him to the couch where he threw him down on it.

"Sassy little diva." Frank grunted, breathless from carrying him. He starts to tickle him.

"Frankie!"

Gerard has not laughed in a long time like this. He is already out of breath and still laughing.

"Oh God, please please stop!"

Frank wriggled his fingers around Gerard's belly, laughing like he was the one being tickled. He was out of breath and when he finally stopped he settled himself on top of the artist and kissed his forehead as he attempted to catch his breath. When he got here he never expected everything to be this magical. This is exactly what he wanted. He loved hearing Gerard laugh. It was therapeutic.

"Fuck Frankie."

Gerard was breathing hard, but he was smiling Something was different about him. Not just his hair, which was shockingly black now, or his body. Everything about him seemed less like Appletini and more like Gerard. Frank decided he preferred him this way.

"You're beautiful, y'know?" Frank said as he looked into the man's bright, hazel eyes.

"Whatever."

Gerard turned away, but he was smiling. Gerard pushed Frank off sauntered into the bedroom. Frank perched up on the sofa as he watched Gerard walk away. He smiled to himself because he looked ridiculously adorable prancing down the hallway. The weight he put on went to all the right places and Frank Jr approved.

" _Ger-arddddd_...?" Frank called out in a sing-song voice.

Gerard was bent over pressing buttons on the IV pole. He then went to the closet and pulled out another bag. He unhooked the empty nutrient bag and hooked up a fresh one.

"There you go Mikes. Sorry, I missed that, I was a little distracted."

Frank can hear Gerard talking to Mikey and he smiled to himself. Gerard was a good big brother. Frank climbed off of the sofa and went back to the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched Gerard tend to Mikey.

"So... What was he like?" Frank asked, remaining against the door frame.

"Believe it or not he was quite a ladies man. They dug the shy sweet exterior he had going on, but he was pretty prowess in the bedroom."

Gerard turned to Frank knowing the look on his face.

"We had an unusual relationship. We talked about everything."

Frank quirked a brow at him and chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah? I wish I had a brother... Or a sister. You two are lucky to have each other."

Gerard smiled again.

"Yeah, I am."

He carefully tucked Mikey in and then grabbed his cigarettes.

"Smoke with me?"

Frank nodded and mentally thanked the cigarette gods. He's been craving one. Gerard walked out to the balcony and lit two up for them. He handed Frank one and then took a deep drag. He knew at some point Frank would say why he was here, but he was not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"How was the drive?"

Frank took a drag of his cigarette and leaned over he balcony railing

"It was fine... We thought we were lost a few times. This place is out in the middle of nowhere." Frank said, blowing smoke up at the sky. "... I passed the time thinking about what I was gonna say to you when I saw you. Or what I wanna say..."

"And...what did you come up with?"

Frank flicked his cigarette and sighed. He had thought about a million and one things to say to Gerard. It was all scrambled in his brain right now. One thing stuck out though.

"... I love you."

Gerard dropped his cigarette right out of his mouth. He looked at the tattooed punk next to him.

"C-C-Can you say that again?"

Frank tossed his half-finished cigarette over the balcony and grabbed Gerard by his face. He looked deeply into his eyes and without blinking, he said...

"I. Love. You."

"Fuck."

Gerard was in shock. Frank loved him. Like he loved him. but how? Gerard needed more answers. He gently pushed Frank away.

"Frank...how do you...I mean...you said you were not...and we only at night when you were..."

So many questions were spinning in Gerard's head that he started to get dizzy and lose his balance. Frank grabbed at Gerard's soft hand and tried to look him in his eyes again.

"Listen... Even I don't understand what the fuck I'm feeling, but what I do know is... That I love you. So much and I'm so fucking sorry about everything I put you through. I'm a dick—I know that now. You're not just your body parts, ya know? I love you because I love your soul."

The words that been jumbled inside Frank's head on the car ride here came to life. He meant it. Every word.

"My soul."

Gerard thought about those words. He knew who his soul was though and Frank did not like that part of him at all. Gerard pulled his hand back.

"My soul lies in my art and that is a part of me you have never cared about. You made fun of it and me...my name, my existence. You hate that part of me, but I have news for you Mr. Iero..."

Gerard pushed away from the balcony his confidence forcing its way out. He stepped up to his brother's bed and then turned back to Frank.

"I am going to take a nap, you can leave or wait in the living room, but you are not welcome in here."

Frank stood there feeling absolutely pathetic. He felt like he just put his entire heart out for Gerard only to have it stepped and spat on. Where could he go from here?

"Is that really how you feel?" Frank asked, suddenly feeling drained. "I just told you I was a dick. I admitted my faults. I love you and I think we could actually put all that behind us. I was insecure... I was fucking stupid. Sometimes I still am, but I'm growing and fucking learning. You can't see it? You can't fucking _feel_  it?"

Frank went to him and grabbed his hand. He pushed Gerard's palm flat against his chest.

"Look me in my fucking eyes, Gerard. I'm telling you the truth. I fucking love you—ALL of you."

Gerard wanted nothing more than to pull this man into his arms, but Appletini was in charge right now. Instead he pulled away again trying to hide his shaking.

"Just...just go wait till I wake up and then we can talk again."

Gerard felt lost without his platinum hair to give that boost of confidence, but he fought hard for it.

Frank sighed, severely rejected by this point.

"Are you sure?" He asked sternly.

Gerard placed his arms across his chest and tossed his head back.

"Positive."

At this point he was scared to death that he had fucked up and Frank would just leave the house, but he needed to do this to process everything.

Frank looked across the room at the door and nodded numbly.

"Alright then... I'll just chill out in the living room."

Frank walked out of the room quickly and rushed back to his previous spot on the sofa. He took a deep breath and slouched forward with his elbows on his knees as he pushed his fingers through his greasy scalp. He couldn't believe he wasn't able to make things work between them. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

He sort of thinks that this is some sick karma. All the times he's put girls through hell has finally kicked him in the ass. Now when he's truly in love with someone—a man—he was shot down. He deserved it.

* * *

"He must be with Mikey."

"Well, I'll tow the car down and call you in the morning."

"Thanks Mel."

"You can pay me in pie and he can paint another landscape for me."

"I'll let him know."

Mary watched Mel climb into his tow truck and move out of the driveway with Gerard's car.

"Hey, can I get a little help here?"

Mary was struggling with all the bags that Mel had carried to the porch for her.

Frank hopped off of the couch at the sound of someone's voice. He went to the foyer and then to the open front door where a nice breeze was coming though the porch.

"Umm..." Frank said once the woman came to view. "Oh!" He shouted once he realized she was struggling with a few bags.

He opened the screw door and reached out to carry the bags out of her arms.

"You must be Frank."

Mary saw the shock in the young man's face and she laughed.

"You are probably wondering how I know that. I don't know anyone else in Gerard's life that would care enough about him that they would find out where he has been for the past month and show up like this."

Frank frowned at that. It's sad, but she's right.

"Yeah? Well, I think I may have wasted my time. He doesn't feel the same way." Frank said, going to where he saw kitchen.

"Oh pish posh, don't you be a stubborn git too. I can only deal with one of you at a time."

Mary put the stuff on the counter and began to unpack.

"Come on, you are going to help me make dinner and then we are going to sit down and talk about all this while it is cooking."

Frank silently agreed to that and started to unload the groceries.

*

*

*

Dinner was bubbling away on the stove and baking in the oven as Mary placed two cups of coffee on the table along with a plate of biscuit style cookies.

"I make these when I want to sit and talk with Gerard. He hates them and now cringes when they are on the table."

Frank picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"I think they're good..." He said quietly and then took a sip of his coffee. "The coffee's good too."

"Oh, I never said they tasted bad, they just left a bad taste in his mouth cause he knew that he was in trouble."

She bit her own cookie and took a small sip.

"Now...tell me about yourself Frankie, not what Gerard knows, but what you know about yourself."

Frank sat his mug on the table and sighed, taking his fingers through his hair.

"Um, well... I'm not really sure what to say. Lately, I don't even know who I am." He admitted.

"Well then tell me who you used to be."

Frank looked up at her. He could feel an earnest vibe from her. She reminded him of his mother.

"I was an asshole... Um, I used people. I threw them away like they were disposable items. I didn't care about anyone but myself." Frank said to her, not breaking eye contact.

"So you two were not so different then."

Frank furrowed his brows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Gerard is a user too. Ever since what happened with his brother, he trusted no one and was out to take what he could from anyone and give nothing back. He actually hardly visited Mikey for a long time, losing himself in his art and the life style it afforded him....that was until you."

Frank leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath.

"Well... It doesn't seem that way now. He fucking hates me. He wants nothing to do with me."

Mary lay a hand over Frank's. She wondered if the boy realized he was trembling a bit.

"He doesn't hate you. He's confused. He ran away from you, yet you are here. He is trying to process what that means."

Mary gets up and motions Frank to follow her down the hall. She heads to Gerard's art studio casue really, Gerard would never stop making art, just not art that the public can see.

Frank followed her. Slowly and quietly. He didn't want to wake Gerard up.

She walked in and turned on the light and heard the gasp behind him. The room was full of portraits, sketches, compositions, and other art mediums and they were all of Frank.

"Still think he hates you?"

She stepped out of the way and let him explore the room. Frank looked around with his mouth open in shock. He walked into the room and went to the painting closest to him. It was extremely detailed.

"Uh, wow." He said.

It was all he could say.

Mary walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No one puts that much detail into something when negative thought is involved."

She looked at the time.

"I need to go check the oven. I'll be right back."

With that she left.

Frank continued to look around the room until he decided he couldn't anymore. It was overwhelming. That whole front Gerard had put up was transparent now. He didn't hate Frank, he loved him too. Frank exited the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. He went straight for where Mikey's room was and stood in front of the door, debating whether or not if he should go in.

He pressed his palm against the door and slid his hand down it.

Smiling, Frank backed away. He turned his back to the bedroom door and went straight for the kitchen. He decided to let Gerard sleep more. Knowing that the older man didn't hate him was good enough at the moment.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up and his mouth immediately watered. Mary was making dinner and it smelled incredible. He looked at his brother and touched his cheek.

"Hey Mikes, can you smell that?"

Gerard sat up and stretched.

"Me too."

He stood up fumbling for his cigarettes and popping one in his mouth. He walked to the balcony just in time to see the setting sun. It was beautiful and he had the urge to pull the colors from the sky and paint with them. He would use them to paint Frank of course and...

"Frank."

He was here and Gerard chased him away.

"It was for the better."

Gerard took a drag.

"Shut up Mikey, you know it was."

Gerard turned around.

"I'm no good for him. He wants a real relationship and...."

Tears began to fall and he wiped them away quickly. He refused to cry anymore. He quickly finished the smoke and then slipping his shoes on left the room.

"Wow Mary, that smells amazing!"

As soon as he hears Gerard's voice Frank leans back from his position at the stove where he was serving Gerard a plate. He had planned on bringing it to the artist to wake him up with it. Dinner in bed was what he had in mind. This was okay too though. He liked seeing him up and walking around.

"Gerard." Frank called out.

It was more of a question, but he didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Gerard stopped short... That was Frank's voice not Mary. Frank was still here. He didn't leave. Gerard ran down the hallway in time to see Mary putting the water carafe on the table.

"So you joined the land of the upright finally. Lazy boy, you were not here to help me bring the groceries in. Fortunately this nice young man was here and he helped me. I think we should keep him, what do you thing Gerard?"

Gerard was speechless.

Frank laughed and looked at Gerard. He looked adorable with apparent grogginess. He must have had a good nap because he had indentations all over his face.

"Did you sleep okay?" Frank asked. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"I...uh..."

"Gerard, I taught you better manners than that, now close your mouth and come sit down."

It was mechanical for him. He found his chair and Mary started to serve them. Gerard looked at Frank.

"You're still here?"

Frank gazed across the table and looked into Gerard's eyes.

"Yeah. What did you expect?" He said harshly.

He didn't mean for it to come out that way. He was still a little hurt by the way Gerard had treated him... Even though he felt like he deserved it. He was still his defensive, punk self after all.

"Should I have left?" He asked, softening his voice.

"I..."

Gerard was still speechless. He was still confused too.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just..."

Frank sighed. Gerard was just as stubborn as he was.

"Mary, do you think I can I take Gerard to the other room? I'd like to speak to him in private."

"Sure Frank, I'll keep your plates warm."

Gerard could not believe what he was hearing. Mary was going to just let Frank herd him around?

Frank got up quickly and went to Gerard's side. He grabbed the artist by his arm and pulled him out of his seat. He went to the closest room, which was the guest room. He walked them in and then shut the door behind them.

"Okay..." Frank started, letting go of the older man. "We need to talk. Now."

"Frank you can't just show up and expect to have everything be fixed. I left for a reason."

Frank crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head frantically.

"Just tell me to leave then. If you really want me to leave you alone you would tell me to go. I saw your art room. For someone who wants nothing to do with me you sure do like to draw my face."

Gerard's eyes went wide.

"You saw that?! How? I...Mary. I'm gonna fire that bitch."

Frank shrugged that off. He needed a straight answer from this man. He was getting sick of being dicked around.

"What do you want from me?! What do you want?! Do you want me to leave or do you want me to fucking stay?" He shouted, punching the palm of his hand. "You apparently like me, yeah? And I told you I loved you. Where do we go from here!?"

"I don’t know Frank! How can I fucking trust you and what you said, when all you wanted to do is fuck me and use me!"

Gerard crossed his arms.

"How did you like my masterpiece huh? How did it feel to be the one that was used this time?"

Frank stared at him in shock.

"I didn't! I didn't fucking feel used by you, because I don't regret anything I've done with you. If you feel that way then fine. Fucking fine. We never even got to sit down and talk about US. I already apologized and I said I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know! But right now you're being petty. What. Do. You. Want!?"

Frank wanted to shake Gerard. He wanted to shake him until he got something out of him. This was useless.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I WANT!"

Frank grabbed him by his arm and yanked him against his body. Their chests were pressed close. Frank can feel his heart beat. He looked deeply into the older man's eyes and he just couldn't resist. He pulled him into a kiss and held onto him for dear life.

Gerard's mind was a whirlwind. He should be pushing away. He should be slapping Frank in the face. He knew all the things that he should be doing, but instead he found himself wrapping his arms around Frank and pushing into the kiss.

Frank's head felt like it was going to explode. He hoisted Gerard up and backed up further into the room until his legs bumped the edge of the guest bed. He plopped down, pinning Gerard onto his lap. He kept their lips pressed together; pushing through the artist's mouth with his tongue.

Gerard knew that he could have pushed away anytime, but he didn't want to. He missed being wrapped in Frank's arms. He missed his kisses, he missed all of this.

Frank grabbed at Gerard's hip and flipped them around until he was on top. He worked his hands towards the waistband of Gerard's pants and started to tug them down frantically.

They were too clothed. There was too much material in between them. Frank wanted all of Gerard, not just some.

Gerard quickly figured out where Frank was going. He started to pull his shirt off and then Frank's. It was so rare that Frank took off all his clothing when they were together that he was hungry for it.'

Frank tossed his shirt to the floor and when he finally managed to get Gerard's pants below his ass he pulled him up by his hips and dragged the rest of his pants down his legs. He was quick but gentle.

The bed creaked when Frank dipped down to plant a wet kiss on Gerard's hip.

"You're so fucking perfect, Gerard. So beautiful."

Gerard watched as Frank lavished attention on his body in a way he never had before. It had always been about treating him like a woman and pretending that he didn't even have a cock. Now Frank was moving closer and closer. Gerard was trying to form the words to warn him, but the English language had escaped him. He instead called out Italian.

_"Per favore Frankie, devi interrompere. Stai diventando vicino al mio..."_

**"Please Frankie, you have to stop. You're getting close to my...** "

Frank adverts his eyes up to Gerard's and smirks at him right before he takes his cock into his mouth. He's never done this before so he's already having trouble with the basics. He tries to do what Gerard has done for him, but he knows he's nowhere near as good. The feedback he gets is a bit empowering, actually. Gerard's fingers are buried in his hair, tugging hard as he thrusts his hips up involuntarily. Frank isn't having trouble anymore now since Gerard's doing most of the work.

"Ah, fuck!"

Gerard fought to keep his hips down, but everything felt so good that he kept fucking Frank's mouth.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."

Frank pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at Gerard and smiled at him.

He didn't want it to end this way.

He pushed Gerard's legs apart and settled himself between the pale, warmth. His cock twitches when Gerard licked his lips.

The room is heavy with a rare moment of silence and then Frank interrupts it by his leaning forward again to place his mouth over Gerard's. He swirls his tongue inside the older man's, tasting him as he starts to rut up against his ass.

"Here... Fuck, here. Suck." He gasped, breaking the kiss. He pushed his middle and index finger against Gerard's wet, swollen lips.

He needed to prep Gerard. He wanted to prep him.

Gerard did as he was told and then realized that this could be something more. He gently took Frank's fingers out of his mouth and pushed up on his elbows a bit still trying to catch his breath.

"You really want to do this right?"

Frank nodded sternly.

"Yeah, do you?" He asked, despite not receiving an answer he starts to lower his spit, slicked fingers down to the cleft of Gerard's ass

"Then let's do this the right way."

Gerard pushed up a bit and slid off the bed. He went to the dresser and found a tube of lube that was never used. He brought it back and Sat back down.

"Spit is good, but not good enough. You really need to use lube and you have to work from one to three fingers slowly."

Gerard felt a little guilty saying this. It meant that Frank would realize that he hurt him quite a few times when he hurried through prep to avoid it. Frank took notes. He looked at the way Gerard said it wasn't condescending at all. It was advice and it was good for him; good for them.

"Oh... Um, it's really different, huh?" He asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

He wasn't offended at all by it. He felt guilty.

"Yeah, um...when you rush it can actually dry up and casue it to...uh hurt even more."

Gerard reached down and took Frank's hand as he placed the lube in it.

"You didn't know and I never said anything so I think the fault is pretty even."

Frank frowned. He really should have known. Feeling bad was an understatement by this point.

"Y-yeah..." Frank swallowed the lump in his throat.

Suddenly, he was nervous. This was almost like their first time all over again. Their REAL first time. The right way.

"Tell me what to do okay? I mean, keep talking. I don't want to hurt you." Frank said coyly as Gerard thoroughly coated his fingers.

He lowered them back to Gerard's ass again, trailing just one towards his hole.

"Mmmm, well you are moving in the right direction, but this makes it much nicer."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank slowly.

Frank kissed him back, pushing his finger in and out of the older man. It was interesting like this. Just kissing and prepping. He used to just hack up spit, coat two fingers with it and plunge them inside of Gerard until he saw fit. It wasn't even really to prep him. He thought it felt good for Gerard. The older man was a seasoned bottom and Frank figured that's how it was done. Plus... He was accustomed to girls. So you see the dilemma.

Frank flicked his tongue against Gerard's and started to push in the second finger gently.

For a second it burned and then Frank brushed his prostate.

"Ahhhh"

Frank smirked and pushed his fingers against that bundle of nerves again.

"There?" Frank asked teasingly.

"Fuck, yes, I fuck..."

Gerard knew something that Frank didn't know. He could cum just from that kind of pressure.

Frank pushed the third finger in now. He noticed the difference in Gerard's body. He was opening up easily.

"Fuck..." Frank groaned, feeling Gerard clench around his digits.

This was so fucking hot. The way Gerard was squirming, the noises he was making. This is exactly what Frank was missing out on. He wished it had always been like this.

He couldn't wait to get inside of him.

Pressing his fingers in one last time, he slowly drags them out and wipes the rest of the lube on his cock. He grabbed more just in case, squirting some into the palm of his hand before he lathered himself up with the generous amount. Maybe more than he should have, but better safe than sorry. 

"Y'ready?" Frank asked, positioning the head of his cock against the pink pucker of Gerard's hole.

"Yes, please, oh please Frankie..."

Gerard lost his words as Frank pushed in. he swore it was like the first time for them. It erased everything from the previous months. This is what he wanted all along.

Frank was pressed fully inside of Gerard. The heat surrounding his cock was familiar, but the reaction was different. The way Gerard's body moved with his own was almost like they were in sync. The bed rocked beneath them as Frank picked up the pace and now Gerard's moans were louder, practically shrills now.

Groaning, Frank brought his face down to Gerard's level and planted a open mouth kiss against his lips. He swallowed the sounds Gerard made and it made his hips move faster. It was better than he ever could have imagined. Frank was doing everything to make Gerard feel good. It was time to pay him back for it. Gerard pushed Frank off him onto his back. He then straddled him and sunk back down on his cock.

"Fuck Frankie, you did so good, so good for me and now, I'm going to show you what I can do."

Gerard started to pump his hips forward as he rotated them in little circles. This made him clench on Frank's cock each rotation. At the same time he slid up and down on his cock too. That week he spent in Japan with the Geisha's was about to pay off again.

Frank gasped, pressing his hands on Gerard's hips. He dug his fingertips into the pale pudge of Gerard's skin and watched him work himself up and down his cock.

It was breathtaking and Frank knew if he kept at it like this he wouldn't last long.

"Fuck! Gerard—fucking hell." Frank panted.

He explored Gerard's body with eager eyes. He must have looked animalistic. There was probably drool running down his chin and everything.

"How's it feel Frankie. Tell me, tell me how good it feels with me squeezing around your cock."

"So, so, soooo fucking good babe." Frank said, tossing his head back. "I'm gonna cum soon." He warned.

"Mmmm want you to, want you to fill me up, but not like this."

He leaned in and whispered in Frank's ear.

"I know you want to throw me down and fuck me. You love having the power. Holding me down and pounding into me."

Gerard pulled back up and preened and stretched so that Frank could take in everything that he was.

"Take me Frankie. Take me and make me yours."

As soon as the words leave Gerard's mouth Frank swears he's dreaming. He has to be.

He does exactly what he's been wanting to. He gets Gerard on his front; his ass up and ready to be dominated. Frank doesn't waste another second. He pushes his cock hotly against Gerard's stretched hole and slides into him in one, swift thrust.  When he's in deep and he stays pressed before he slowly drags back out. He wants to tease Gerard. He wants this moment to last.

"Fuuuuuck!'

Gerard had to admit he loved this. This is what he had with Brian, but it is even better with Frank cause Gerard loves him back. He presses back against Frank's cock wiggling his ass and clenching his muscles. Frank went harder. He went faster. He pulled Gerard into each thrust by his hips. He was so close now. He could feel the heat bubbling from his groin, traveling down his thighs and then to his legs. He closed his eyes as he gasped and moaned.

"G-Gerard... Fuck—fuck, babe. I'm gonna fuckin—"

Frank doesn't get to finish his sentence. He cums and it's the most intense orgasms ever.

Gerard feels Frank's body shake along with his own. The intensity traveling through the both of them till they collapse in a sweaty heap panting.

"Fuck Frankie, I love you."

Frank smiled to himself.

He peeled himself off of Gerard's sweaty body and stared down at him.

"I love you too." He whispered and then kissed him.

"Sleep with me?"

Gerard shifted over on the bed to make room for Frank.

Frank pulled out of Gerard gently and scooted towards the empty spot next to him. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pushed his face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled his scent and sighed.

"Thanks, Gerard... For forgiving me. I really am sorry about everything I did to you." He whispered into Gerard's shoulder. "I'm happy you don't hate me."

He was drifting into sleep. Gerard was too. He can feel the older man's body slowly start to give out. He was so warm and soft. Frank would be happy to spend the rest of his life like this.

*

*

*

Mary stepped into the house. It was quiet. She saw all the food still on the table. She smiled and started to put it away. Once that was done, she moved down the hall to the bedrooms. She looked into the guest one first. Gerard and Frank were curled up together sleeping soundly. She moved in and covered them with a light quilt. She kissed each one of their foreheads and then quietly closed the door. Next she went into Mikey's room.

"Good morning Michael. It is a beautiful one today.

She opened the curtains to let the sunlight in and cracked the porch door to let in the breeze. She turned to the bed and made sure that all the machines were running smoothly. She hummed to herself as she did this. One of the songs that Gerard would sing to his brother.

"There, well, I think I need to go prepare a big breakfast since I know that both your brother and his boyfriend will be quite hungry after last night’s escapades."

She chuckled to herself.

"He has a good one this time Michael. He really cares for him, well you heard, he drove all the way out here to ask for forgiveness. About time, you brother's heart was treated the way it deserved to be."

She kissed Mikey on the forehead and headed to the door.

"Now, all that's left is for you to join us."

As she left she closed the door. The room was silent except for the monitors beeping and the birds tweeting outside.

 


	12. Pop

_***Time Stamp:One Year Later***_

"So one last question if you don't mind."

Gerard chuckled giving the camera behind the reporter a bright smile and running his fingers through his pixie white hair.

"Not at all, go ahead and ask."

"Thank you. You have been dating the very vocal lead singer of The Cellabration for the past year. You have been seen at his concerts and he has been your escort to many galleries and presentations. Do you think you guys will ever take the next step?"

Gerard laughed.

"Well Monica, I don't know what that has to do with my latest exhibit, but I think that would be up to him. I am a little more grounded in his life and he is almost always on the go. I don't want him to think that being with me means that he has to tie himself down and we have to be a typical couple...but I would not be opposed to it no."

"Well thank you Appletini for letting us in on your next exhibit as well as into your heart."

"Thank you Monica."

"We will be right back after the break with yet another upcoming artist who says that it was Applietini who inspired him to start to paint. Don't go way folks."

Ray turned the TV off and the guys looked at Frank.

"Wow, just wow."

"Yeah."

"So now what?"

"I mean he said..."

"Shut up Pete."

Bob smacked Pete and Ray turned to Frank.

"What are you gonna do?"

Frank wasn't at all surprised to be honest. He and Gerard hadn't really talked about what they were going to do in the future, because they had this idea where they took each day as a blessing just to be able to have the sort of relationship they had. 

Frank knew what he was going to do.

"Well... I'm gonna ask him for a sit down over dinner and we're gonna talk it out. Honestly guys, I want to settle down with him. I don't mind being 'tied down' as long as it's with him." Frank said, scratching the back of his head. "God... What does this mean?"

He wasn't even sure what he was saying. His heart felt heavy and his body felt warm and tingly. Was he considering proposing to Gerard? 

The eccentric artist must have him under some kind of potent love spell.

"Wow Iero, listen to you getting all domesticated and shit."

"Wow Wentz listen to you, knowing them big fancy words and shit."

Ray laughed as Bob razzed Pete for picking on Frank. He put an arm around Frank and smlled.

"You know what Frank, I think that it's great. Gerard has really done wonders for you. You scowl less and you smile more."

"And you're less of an asshole too."

They all looked at Bob and nodded.

At that point Frank's phone rang.

Frank was going to reply to Bob's comment, but instead he reached for his cell and answered the call with a smile on his face. You could tell from his expression Gerard was calling.

"Hey, Gee." Frank answered, waving his friends off as he walked away.

They were making coo'ing and kissing noises. It was so embarrassing.

"Hey Frankie, are you still coming tonight?"

There was a little bit of a whine in the artist's voice. He was always scared that Frank would say no. That he was tired of accompanying him to so many shows now that his art was even more popular.

Frank smirked to himself. He loved hearing Gerard's voice. That alone made him happy.

"Yeah of course, babe. Why wouldn't I?"

"Casue we had one last week and you said that the people were wrinkled assholes who wouldn't know good art if it rammed itself on their ass."

Frank chuckled. He can recall saying that even if he had been pretty drunk. When it had happened Gerard had stared at him wide eyed and then looked around to make sure none of his big buyers/bidders had heard it. It was pretty epic.

"Oh... Yeah, haha. I mean... C'mon, Gee, I was a little drunk and bored. They kept asking me if I actually knew how much of a big deal were you. That bitch Samantha was treating me like I was some kind of uncultured, gold digger-boy toy. It was sooo fucking annoying."

"Well she won't be there, in fact this one is a bit of a theme showing, which means we kind of have to match our outfits. Sage is the premier artist and three of my pieces are being showcased."

Frank hummed in satisfaction. 

"Alright. When did you wanna meet up?"

"Well we have a room, paid for of course, so I could pick you up in a few hours and bring the outfits with us and we can change there and head to the gallery?"

"Sounds good. I'm with the guys right now. We're at the studio. Just come get me here. I'll be ready." Frank said quickly. 

They still needed to record their new song.

"Alright Frankie, see you in a bit then. Love you."

"Love you too, Gee. Bye." Frank said and he couldn't hide the smile in his voice.

"Wove you too Geezy wheezy."

Pete jumps on Frank's back....which is not easy since they are about the same height.

"You two are just the cutest lovy doviest little...hey!"

"One Wentz-ectamy coming up for you there Iero."

Bob pulls Pete off Frank's back.

"Hey guys, Kerrang wants to know if we have time for a phone interview?"

Frank sighed. He was exhausted. 

"Yeah. We've got time." Frank said.

He just wanted the day to end so he could spend some time with Gerard. He was still nervous though. He was actually going to ask the artist to marry him.

* * *

Gerard pulled up to the studio. He laughed that a year ago it was just Pete's garage, but Gerard's AR friends made good on their promise to give The Cellabration a fair shake and how they were doing their own headlining tours. They were just starting to really sell out the venues too, but Gerard knew it was only going to get bigger.. He stepped out of his car and after fixing his hair for the 10th time, strolled up to the building. 

"Hey Appletini."

"Nah, just Gerard here."

The office man smiled.

"They are down the hall practicing, you can go ahead."

"Thanks."

Gerard headed down the hall to the last room. It was the largest of course. He saw the red recording light on and quietly opened the door and entered. His senses were flooded with his boyfriend's raspy voice as he screamed into the mike. Ray was headbanging and jamming on his guitar. Pete was spinning and playing his bass and Bob was wailing on the drums. They sounded so good and with Frank's own unique style of playing, they sounded perfect. He was waved at by the guy at the mixing board who gave him a chair. Gerard sat soundlessly and watched in awe.

Frank screeched out the last bit of the song and involuntarily slapped the mic stand aside. He had his eyes closed the entire time—well, most of the time—and now he can see through the glass in front of him.

He can see his beautiful boyfriend staring at him in awe. Frank waved, grinning like a madman.

"You can go in now."

"Thanks Jimmy."

Gerard walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey everyone."

There was a chorus of 'hey Gerard' as Gerard stepped up to Frank as he put his guitar down.

"Hi."

Frank turned around after setting his guitar down and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist.

"Hey there, sexy." Frank said and then immediately pressed his lips against Gerard's.

Gerard melted into the kiss pushing his hands into Frank's hair till he heard a throat clear behind him.

"Hey sorry to bug, be we gotta make room for the next band and..."

Gerard giggled.

"It's okay, I need to get him out of here anyway."

Gerard kissed Frank one more time and then offered his hand and led him out of the room with Ray calling back that he would take care of Frank's axe for him. They walked out of the building and to Gerard's car.

"So we have about three hours before the opening. That should be enough time to shower and get dressed."

Gerard was nervous when he said this. He was still not sure if Frank was going to like the outfits that Sage picked out for them. Gerard told Sage if Frank said no, he would wear the outfit and Frank would wear an all black suit.

"Yeah... Maybe fool around some? Do we have time?" 

Frank wasn't going to lie, literally seeing Gerard made his dick hard. Plus, they haven't been intimate like that all week. They were so damn busy it made Frank's head spin.

Gerard giggled again starting the car.

"Well let's see what the outfits look like first and then we can see if we have time."

Gerard smiled and putting the car in drive took off for the hotel.

* * *

Gerard was nervous. He sent Frank into the bathroom ro get dressed in the outfit Sage gave him and now he was pacing the room in his own outfit. It was not what he expected, but the theme was couple driven and there was no way that Frank would have worn this outfit. He checked himself in the mirror for like the thousandth time. Making sure the lines were smooth. he did like the way it made his ass look. He heard the bathroom door open and hoped that Frank would walk in in the outfit and not in a snit. This was just the try on and then they had to shower. Gerard was going to need to powder to get this back on though.

"So Frankie, how does the suit look?"

Frank stepped out, adjusting the buttons on the (faux) leather coat.

"Whoa! Look at you!" Frank's eyes widened in shock as he looked up from what he was doing. "I hope I look that hot. Fuck, Gee... You put me to shame."

Frank stepped up to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. He helped him do a little twirl.

"Actually I think you look pretty hot yourself."

Gerard spun Frank too and laughed as he was caught in his arms.

"Well we know they fit now. Now let's get out of them and go take our showers."

Gerard pushed out of Frank's grasp and began to pull the zipper down on the front of his top.

Frank stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Gerard undress. He knew he really should rush to get out of his suit, but he had an amazing view.

"... That's gotta be a bitch to get on and off."

"Not really. I mean right now, I was just trying it so I have not been in it long enough for it to stick to my skin. When I get out of the shower, I'm going to powder myself and then later after the party it will slip right off."

Gerard removed the top and then slid the zipper on the side of the leather pants down to mid thigh. He turned to Frank and smirked.

"This isn't my first rodeo you know cowboy."

Gerard began to slip the pants off and show the leather, barely there, thong he was wearing underneath.

Frank gaped. This right here was why this man turned him half gay (or at least opened his eyes to the possibility).

"Gerard... You naughty, naughty little boy. What're you trying to do? Make us miss the show?" 

Frank stepped up to the older man and wrapped his arms around his waist. He allowed his hands to slip past Gerard's lower back until the palms of his hands were placed hotly on the globe of his ass. Frank gave the plump, pale flesh an obscene squeeze.

"Ahhhh, what no, I need to take a sh-shower and so do you."

Gerard had trouble speaking the way that Frank was manhandling him right now.

"Nope. After... You're gonna need to shower after I'm done with you so we might as well hold it off." 

Frank guided them towards the bed, backwards, they reached the edge and Frank plopped down bringing Gerard onto his lap as he sat. He slid his palms up until they were firmly places on Gerard's hips. He caressed him there, massaging the supple flesh with rough hands. 

At this point, Frank couldn't control his breathing. Gerard did this to him. He was the only person who could do this to Frank.

"I'm gonna fuck you out of your mind, babe..." Frank whispered huskily before placing a wet, open mouth kiss against Gerard's pale throat.

And Gerard was gone. He was only a man after all and this was what he loved about being with Frank. He just took what he wanted when he wanted to.

"Then we have to get you out of this suit before we ruin it." Gerard groaned.

Frank smirked, pulling away from Gerard's blushing flesh. He looked into the older man's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah... Roll over. I'll be quick." Frank said, gently regrettably scooting Gerard out of his lap. 

He stripped the fastest he's ever stripped in his life. He would literally make the worst tease ever if it were his job. Thankfully it wasn't. Thankfully he had a beautiful, half naked boyfriend waiting for him to fuck the living daylights out of him. 

Frank had a lot to be thankful for.

"How's that huh? That has to be a record, right?" Frank chuckled, climbing back into bed. "C'mere, baby. Get back on top. You're my little Dominatrix tonight."

Gerard winced as the $5000 suit was left in a pile on the floor. Sage would kill Frank if he knew how he was treating it. Still he had more pressing matters like how good Frank's cock looked right now and how badly he wanted to suck it.

Frank involuntarily started to stroke his cock as Gerard settled between his legs. The man made crawling look absolutely elegant. How did he do that? And why did it make Frank's head feel like it was going to explode? 

"Fuck..." Frank breathed out, folding his arms behind his head as Gerard wrapped his delicate fingers around his cock.

Gerard knew they had very little time so he went down on Frank right away. He licked and sucked on his cock in all the right places to drive his boyfriend crazy. Meanwhile he reached over in the nightstand and pull out the little bottle lube he knew would be there cause Sage is predictable. He popped the top all without taking his mouth off Frank's cock and loaded two of his fingers with it. He reached behind himself and started to ready his ass for Frank's cock.

Frank gasped and groaned and moaned. He kept his eyes on Gerard throughout the entire blowjob. It was fucking breathtaking.

"C'mon, baby... Ride me. Make a fucking mess of yourself."

Gerard pulled his fingers out and after going fully down to the base on Frank and making his moan loudly and his eyes roll back, he pulled his mouth off and crawled forward and straddled Frank. He hovered over his cock and rubbed it up and down the crack of his ass a few times before placing it at his opening and slowly easing down on it.

Frank relished the feeling of his boyfriend's scorching, tight heat surrounding his cock. His hands went straight for Gerard's ass and he palmed him there roughly.

"F-fuck." Frank gasped.

Gerard loved that Frank didn't push him more than he could handle. He just held his ass firmly till Gerard was fully bottomed out. He kneaded the flesh until Gerard was read to move. Then he gripped Gerard's ass tighly and Gerard began to move up and down fucking himself on Frank's cock.

Frank was in a trance. He lowered and lifted his gaze along with Gerard's movement. His hands were towards Gerard's hips again and he held him down every time he thrusted up. He wanted to hit Gerard's spot so that they could really come undone. He didn't want to be the only one.

"That's it, baby... Keep it nice and slow. Feel every fucking inch." Frank rasped, lifting his legs until his feet rested firmly on the bed. 

He gave Gerard some leverage that way. Not that he even needed it, but because it would help him enjoy everything more.

Oh and Gerard could feel it. Frank was not big, but he was thick, fucking Italians, and Gerard loved it. He kept the slow pace that Frank wanted him to, feeling each stroke down and Frank meeting upwards to him. He knew that this would go on for as long as Frank could handle it. Then he would take over and that was the part that he could not wait for.

Frank's hips jutted upwards. He tightened his hands on Gerard's hips leaving imprints. He was close already. He could feel the bubbling sensation in his gut.

"Please Frankie, please take me."

Gerard had enough, he wanted that sensation of being plowed into and Frank knew just how to do it.

Frank complied. He pulled out and then flipped them over until Gerard was underneath him. He grabbed the older man's hands and held them above his head, squeezing them together by his wrists. 

Frank slid back inside of him and went gentle at first and then full force. His thrusts turned hard and deep. He started to gradually build up speed with each moan that left Gerard's mouth.

He was close. His breath hitched in his throat as he started to reach climax.

"God—fuck, Gerard. Goddamn." Frank wheezed, rolling his hips as Gerard pressed against his thrusts.

"God Frankie, love when you fuck me like this. Please please never stop!"

Gerard leaned up an kissed Frank hard biting his lip and growling his words out.

Frank kissed back, full force, with lots of tongue and accidental teeth clanks. He kept going though. His hips started to stutter in rhythm as he neared his climax.

"I'm gonna cum, baby... Fuck!" Frank pulled out quickly with an animalistic shout and pushed Gerard aggressively onto his side.

"Like this..." Frank rasped, spreading Gerard's cheeks apart. 

He positioned his swollen cock against Gerard's raw opening and slid back inside.

This was Gerard's favorite position by far and he had never done this with anyone before Frank. One of his legs was tucked under Frank's legs and the other was pushed up high so that he was in a side split. Frank could get super deep inside and hit his prostate every time.

"F-F-Fuck..."

Frank moaned and shuddered involuntarily. He pounded into Gerard once, twice, three... Four times before he grunted and came.

Gerard didn't have time to react to anything before Frank had pulled out and engulfed is cock in his warm, wet mouth. With that feeling, plus the feeling of Frank's cum inside him, Gerard came quite quickly himself with one hand in his own hair and one in Frank's. He panted and groaned through it and then pulled Frank up to him, tasting himself in his boyfriend's mouth. 

*Kiss me once. Kiss me twice. Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly.*

Gerard groaned into Frank's mouth and groped for his phone. He threw it on speaker.

"What Sage."

"Are you and Mr. Iero done fucking now?"

Gerard groaned again, but not in the good way.

"Yeah and you are fucking up our after glow."

"Well get your asses showered, cause you are not reeking of sex at my exhibit, powdered, and dressed."

Frank chuckled loudly and buried his face into the crook of Gerard's neck. He sighed and flung his arm over his boyfriend's jutting, pale hip.

"What if I told you I've got other plans? Like... Going for round 2 on my beauty of a boyfriend?" 

Of course he was joking, but Sage didn't know that.

"I'd say that I know for fact it takes my Apple 45 minutes to get it back up again...with help and the exhibition starts in less than hour, so you don't have time."

Gerard looked at the phone then Frank.

"Don't question how she knows this."

Frank made a funny face and then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in mild curiosity. He kind of did want to know, but that story can wait for another day. They still had to get ready to head out. 

"Details later. C'mon baby, let's shower off this funk." He said and then looked at the phone. "Sorry Sage. This is where we say our farewells. Your best friend needs his ass scrubbed clean." 

Frank loved to share TMI.

"Ugh, gay couples."

With that there was a click. Gerard was laughing as he was hauled off the bed into his boyfriend's arms.

"Well, she knows I can't get it up, but she doesn't know about you."

Gerard pushes out of Frank's arms and saunters to the bathroom. He leans on the doorway.

"Cumming Frankie?"

Frank didn't need to be asked twice. He charged after Gerard and scooped him back into his arms as they stumbled towards the shower stall.

Hell yeah he was 'cumming'.

* * *

"Well Frank, it seems like you actually enjoyed yourself this time."

It was nearly the end of the exhibit when Sage walked up to Frank and handed him a beer. A real one. Gerard was off in the corner shmoozing a few potential clients. They were all drinking appletini's and Gerard had a hand on one of their chests and was laughing with his head thrown back.

Taking the beer, Frank pursed his lips and shrugged. He couldn't hide the smirk on his face though.

"Yeah... Well, ya know. Whatever makes Gerard happy makes me happy too. Believe it or not, but I'm an adult now." He said, laughing under his breath.

He knew he was talking to Sage and that he should look at her when he is, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his pixie haired boyfriend. He looked so happy. He was practically glowing. 

He wanted to propose soon, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. The idea of over dinner was sort of cliché. He wanted it to be special.

"Well thank you genltemen, you all have my card and I will be looking forward to hearing from you soon."

At that moment, Gerard missed Brian. He used to field these phone calls for him, but when Frank and Gerard got together, it was too much for Brian and he put in his resignation. Gerard knew that Brian had always hoped he would choose him and maybe if Brian had rescued him like Frank did, it may have happened, but in the end Brian was not strong enough to handle the artist or himself. Gerard gave him a great recommendation to a friend in Italy and Brian left a week later. 

"Appletini, vous devriez venir et peindre pour moi dans ma villa, je va vous douche avec amour et des cadeaux. "

("Appletini, you should come and paint for me at my villa, I will shower you with love and gifts.")

"No, no, vieni con me al mio chalet, sarebbe trattarti come un principe e non si sarebbe mai alzare un dito nuovamente!"

("No no, come with me to my chalet, I would treat you like a prince and you would never lift a finger again!")

Gerard used to love when men fought over him, but then he had Brian to protect him, now he was on his own and it was a bit frightening. He started to look for Frank when he was grabbed by a gruff German man.

"Nein! Der junge gehört mir! Ich bin ihm nehmen!"

("NO! The boy is mine! I am taking him!")

"OH dear Frankie, I believe that our dear sweet fruit is in a bit of trouble over there."

Frank was in mid swig of his beer when he sees some guy grab Gerard into his chest. He hands Sage his beer and starts to calmly (not a good sign) make his way over to the commotion. His lovely boyfriend looked so distressed. The way Gerard's brows furrowed and his mouth opened to say 'let go of me' made Frank see red. 

"Yo, dickhead!" Frank called out, ripping the man away from Gerard. "Get your filthy fucking hands off my boyfriend." 

There was still very much a huge percent of Punk in him no matter how much of an 'adult' he says he is now. So, with that being the case, Frank winds his fist back and clocks the guy in the face with all the strength his body can muster.

There was a shrill gasp that pierced through out the entire gallery.

"Frank! Do you know who you just hit?!"

Several people from the gallery ran over to help the German speaking man up. He was sputtering German left and right as he pushed them away and stepped back up to Frank with a swollen eye. He was almost a foot taller than Frank in stature.

"Wie Sie Stil mich Wagen Sie unbedeutend Wurm!? Ich muss Vergeltung dafür!"

("How dare you stile me you insignificant worm!? I will have retribution for this!")

The man hauled his own fist back and punched him in the face.

Frank didn't hold back after he was struck. He charged at the tall, but not stronger man—that punch was pathetic so that meant he must've been pampered and privileged his entire life. Frank had an advantage here even if he was short as shit.

Gerard is horrified by the sight of two grown men fighting like school yard children. He has no idea what to say and apparently no one else does. Although Frank threw the first punch, the other man continues to fight as hard. Then it stops as quickly as it started. The two men look horrible with blood and bruises and they are...laughing? 

"Sie kämpfen gut für ein junger Amerikaner! Getränk mit mir kommen!"

("You fight well for a young American! Come drink with me!")

Gerard is sure that Frank has no idea what the man said, but he rose and helped Frank up and then they were heading to the bar practically carrying each other as they laughed like maniacs. Gerard shook his head as Sage came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wait...what just happened?"

"Boys being boys I guess."

"Well thankfully, I'm not one of them."

Sage laughed and then led Gerard away so Applietini could meet more people...that were not hot tempered Germans.

* * *

"You remind me of myself when I was a young Bursche Frank."

Oskar slapped Frank's back as he took a drink of his fourth beer. Frank fumbled as the force of the man's slap Sent him forward. He laughed and shrugged.

"You probably would have kicked my ass 10 years ago if I wasn't 16 or whatever. You've got moves for a geezer... What the hell is a Bursche...—OH!" Frank cackled.

Young Bursche... Young boy.

"Hahaha! Never mind. I figured it out. Man, I need to learn German. Gerard's obsessed. Gotta woo him some other way besides my bedroom skills and shitty, bad boy attitude."

Frank was pretty hammered now. He and Oskar have been sitting at the bar for a good hour and a half, talking, showing each other their wounds from the fight they just had with one another. They both had black eyes and busted lips. The bartender didn't look to happy with the mess of blood they were making on the bar.

"I teach you good words for your Bursche."

Oskar leans in a whispers the filthiest things Frank has ever heard.

"That should keep your schlafzimmer time interesting yah?"

Oskar laughed as the boy was slightly crimson. He guesses that Frank had no idea he thought like that.

"You will find that Germans have some of the best...how do you say sexuelle knicke, out there. I send you a website too."

Oskar stumbled off his barstool.

"Yah, I be going now. Auf wiedersehen Mr. Iero."

One more slap and the German is slipping his coat on. He walks over to where Gerard is.

"Sie haben einen guten, starken Mann dort Appletini. Halten Sie ihn. Ich werde in Kontakt über meine Gemälde sein."

("You have a good strong man there Appletini. Keep him. I will be in touch about my paintings.")

Gerard smiled as he pressed a kiss to each of the German man's cheeks.

"Ich und ich danke Ihnen für Ihre freundlichen Worte über Frank."

("I shall and thank you for your kind words about Frank.")

The man tips his hat and then leaves. Gerard walks up to the bar where Frank is finishing his beer.

"Did you have a nice playdate Frankie?"

He looks at Frank's fucked up face and sighs.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

Frank slinked his arm around Gerard's shoulder and smothered the entire side of his face with his mouth.

"Man, I fucking love you! Your friend is so cool. I feel bad for punching him... I mean, I don't feel so bad about it now because he taught me naughty things to say to you in German... I'm gonna fuck you in German. Oh my god! I'm so wasted, Gee. I fucking love you so much."

Frank had no control over what he was saying. He was just babbling now.

"When we get married you can go alllll out for the wedding. Invite alllll of your friends and... And decorate and stuff. My band can play."

He may have said too much now.

"Married? Now I know you are wasted." 

Gerard laughed and helped Frank up.

"Come on my little Wienerschnitzel. Let's go home."

"My what?" Frank giggled manically, putting most of his weight on Gerard. 

He should wait. He should hold off on the proposal. He wants it to be special. He didn't want to do it drunk, but he's so drunk he can't help himself... And Gerard smells so good and looks so pretty. Frank is under that love spell again.

"But no! Really babe. Let's get married. I wanna marry you." Frank forced himself off of Gerard's frame.

He clumsily got down on the floor on one knee, slightly tipping to the side, he looked up at his boyfriend and smirked sheepishly at him. He was doing this. He was actually fucking doing it. He didn't even have a ring, but that didn't matter. He'll take Gerard ring shopping tomorrow morning with his shit hangover he's going to wake up with. 

"Babe..." Frank hiccuped.

He took Gerard's beautiful, pale hand and held it close to his mouth. The artist is looking down at him with a distinct glint in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

He wasn't sure if there was anyone left in the building and he didn't really care. He wanted people to see that Gerard belonged to him... That they belonged to each other.

"Frankie..."

Gerard wanted this, he wanted this so badly, but now was not the time and he knows that Frank would want to do this right. Gerard kneeled down to Frank's level and kissed him.

"I tell you what sugar..."

He leaned in and licked Frank's earlobe making him shiver.

"...ask me again another day I will definitely say yes."

Gerard smiled at his drunk boyfriend. He loved his lopsided grin. He contrasted with the blood that was dripping down his face still.

"I need to paint you like this. Let's go to the studio."

Frank got up with Gerard's help and they exited the building, holding onto one another.

* * *

The studio wasn't out of the way. Frank, thank goodness, didn't pass out because the drive wasn't that long and when they got out of the car they immediately made their way to the front of the building.

"I loveeeee your studio so much, babe. It's so cool. All the paintings I get to see before everyone else, too. I feel so fucking special." Frank spewed as Gerard punched in the code at the front door.

"Sure honey."

Gerard led him in and pondered which area to use while Frank continued to babble on. He finally decided on a location.

"Here, sit here baby, I'm going to grab some props."

Gerard left Frank to sit on a chair as he gather a few items. He returned with one of Frank's old guitars and a mic stand. He also had a while shirt and tie.

"Think you can slip this on for me baby?"

Frank smirked, taking the 'props' from Gerard's hands. 

"Sure can, cupcake." 

He undressed right there and slipped the shirt on and fixed up the tie.

"I don't know how we're gonna wash out these blood stains. Maybe not, right?" Frank laughed, looking down at the mess he made on the white dress shirt.

Gerard went and grabbed some of the fake blood that he had from another portrait. He started to paint Frank with it. He even smeared in in his hair. Then he positioned him with his hand over his mouth and leaning on the mike with the guitar strap in view.

"Perfect sugar, now just hold it so I can sketch it out."

Frank swayed a bit. He was still very drunk. Attempting to stand still with a pose didn't help his intoxication levels either. 

"Can't you like... Just take my photo and stare at that? There's a case of beer in that mini fridge and I kinda wanna kill it and then harass you while you paint."

Frank loved to do that. Gerard looked so damn provocative when he painted.

"Just sit down silly, I can adjust the mic level and you can lean on it."

Gerard walked back over and adjusted the mic so Frank could sit. He then started to take off the outfit he was wearing and slip on one of his old button down shirts. He wish he could wear Frank's, but Frank was shorter than him. He bent over to pick up his pallet as he chooses his paints.

Frank watched Gerard with eager eyes. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to fucking smear his blood on Gerard's pale, pristine body. 

"... Stop." Frank called out with a drunken giggle.

"Hmmm?"

Gerard grabbed his paints and stood up. He went over to the easel and put music on and started to hum and sway as he began painting.

Frank kept posing.

"... How much longer?"

"Relax Sugar, almost done."

It may have seemed forever, but it had only been 15 minutes. Gerard was fast.

"And done!"

Frank slapped the mic to the floor and charged at Gerard like an animal.

"GOTCHA!" He screamed, burying his nose in the crook of his boyfriend's throat.

Gerard was not ready for it and screamed himself as he went down hard nearly taking out the easel.

"Frankie! You cock sucker!"

Frank cackled and started to wiggle his fingers against Gerard's sides.

"Only for special occasions!" He screeched, tickling Gerard furiously.

"You are *giggle* such an ass *giggle* when you're drunk Frankie!"

"Yeah? An ass, huh?!" 

Frank started to giggle with him, not stopping his actions though. He kept going until Gerard was out of breath.

"Frankie, come on! Stop, we're making a mess!"

Frank stopped immediately and looked around. There was a bit of chaos surrounding them. But that was nothing new. Frank retuned his gaze to Gerard and smirked, wiggling his brows up and down.

"Wanna make a bigger mess?" He asked as he started to grope Gerard's now exposed hips.

Now Gerard moaned. Frank knew that his hips were sensetive.

"No fair Frankie."

"... Mhm... That's the point, baby." Frank murmured and leaned forward to envelop Gerard's lips with his own.

He kissed him sensually with the right amount of tongue and spit.

Frank was such a good kisser and Gerard was a sucker for a good kisser. He pushed against Frank's touch Gerard wrapped one leg around Frank's hips.

"Fuck Frankie."

Frank aggressively dragged Gerard closer to his body by his hips. He growled into his ear and spoke.

"Bitten Sie mich dafür..."

(Beg me for it)

He couldn't believe he actually remembered that. He was probably going to forget in the morning.

Holy shit, Frank was speaking German...drunk German, but it was turning Gerard on in a way he could not have imagined.

"Bitte Meister, ich brauche dich. Wollen Sie mir nehmen." 

Gerard still had half a brain to realize that Frank was speaking it, but didn't understand it.

"Please Master. Please, take me, use me, fuck me."

Frank groaned. What the fuck... What thee actual fuck. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

"Fuck, Gee... Oh my—fuck." 

He was way too drunk to be able to handle this. He couldn't even form proper sentences. He wouldn't be surprised if Gerard didn't understand a goddamn thing he said.

Frank, without hesitation, ripped Gerard's button down open and exposed his entire torso. It was like a buffet of pale tinged with pink. He was a fucking treat. With that in mind he dipped down, skilfully swirling his tongue around one of Gerard's pert nipples. The nub swelled in his mouth and Frank smirked. Another one of Gerard's sensitive spots.

Gerard arched his back pushing more into Frank's touch. He wanted more, he needed more.

"Frankie, ah ah ah, bed, please."

Gerard knew that Frank knew about the smalled make shift bedroom in the studio for posing and for when Gerard was too tired to drive home.

"Yeah good idea." Frank said as he pulled away. He helped Gerard off the floor. 

As they started to walk to the bedroom Frank spontaneously lifted Gerard up and tossed him onto his shoulder.

"Frankie, you crazy animal, you're gonna drop me!"

Gerard was giggling as he pounded Frank's back. Then he was mid air for a brief second and his back connected to the mattress. he had no chance to breathe cause Frank was on top of him stealing his life force and Gerard kind of loved it.

Frank re attached his lips to Gerard's throat and smothered him there with kisses. The combination of his scent and soft skin drove Frank insane. 

"Goddamn... You smell soooo fucking _good_." Frank mused, peeling his lips away from Gerard's flesh. "You have no idea how much of a turn on your fucking scent is."

"Oh shut up."

But Gerard didn't want him to shut up. He actually loved that Frank was turned on by his natural scent and body.

"I wanna blow you."

Frank's cock stirred in his pants. He pulled away from Gerard's throat to glance down at him. 

"Okay, yeah... Sounds good." He said trying not to sound too excited. 

Gerard was a pro at blow jobs. He was better than any girl Frank ever had. He was pretty sure that rumor he heard a long time ago was true... Guys just knew what guys liked. In this case, Gerard really knew what Frank loved.

Frank rolled off of Gerard's frame and worked off his pants and then his boxer briefs. He watched Gerard as he undressed and noticed that he was sitting up now and licking his lips.

"You're such a cockslut, Gee." Frank laughed as he finally got himself naked.

"Mmmm, but only for your cock sugar.."

Gerard crawled over Frank and nuzzled his cock gently with his nose breathing in the unique scent that was his boyfriend's. He licked his inner thighs and laid kisses all over them. He then moved his way to the shaft and ran his tongue the length of it to the head and then to it in his mouth.

Frank tossed his head back and moaned up at the ceiling. 

"God... Yesssss." Frank hissed, pushing his fingers through Gerard's short, freshly bleached hair.

"I think someone else is a cock slut too."

Gerard giggled and then got down to business doing everthing that drove Frank crazy. He licked, sucked, nibbled, lavished, and loved every inch of Frank's cock.

Frank's mouth fell open and he groaned obnoxiously. Not only was Gerard beautiful, smart and talented... He also had some major cock sucking skills. Frank wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with this creature. There was absolutely no cons with Gerard. 

"Fuck, Gerard... I'm not gonna last if you keep this up." Frank warned as he gently pulled himself out of the older man's warm, wet mouth.

"Awww, I was having fun too."

He pouted like a kitten would if their cream was taken away as he licked his lips.

"Well, we're about to do something even more fun... C'mere, big butt." Frank said and grabbed Gerard over to him by his hips. "If you ever lose these I'm gonna be so angry." 

Frank made grabby hands at Gerard's love handles. He caressed his delicate, smooth skin with calloused fingers. The contrast of skin texture was immense. Frank loved everything about it.

He went to position himself behind the older man as he grabbed the small tube of lube that was resting on top of the small nightstand. He poured some of the sticky substance on the palm of his hand and coated his cock, palming and stroking himself until he was lathered up.

He knew he didn't really have to prep the artist, but sometimes he just wanted to... He loved touching Gerard in places that made him go crazy. It was kind of a hobby of his now; making Gerard feel good. 

Frank trailed a finger down, between Gerard's ass, until it was pressed against his hole. Frank teased him there, pushing in just the tip of his finger and then all of it—to the knuckle.

"Ahhh, Frankie."

Gerard rock backwards feeling Frank wiggle his finger in search of that special place inside him.

Frank worked his finger in and out gently. He adds another and Gerard shudders against him. 

"... That's it, baby." Frank whispered huskily into Gerard's ear. 

He kissed him there and then licked along the shell of his ear. Frank brought both fingers out and then pressed them back in, deeper; he curved them and it caused Gerard to contract around him as he released a deep moan.

"There?" Frank asked, pressing up against that spot again.

"Yes Frankie, oh yes, please again."

Frank jabbed his fingers against the older man's spot one more time before he pulled them out. He didn't want him to cum just from his fingers.

"God... Gee, fuck. You're so beautiful—so tight." Frank groaned, pushing the head of his cock against his boyfriend's prepped opening.

He slid in with ease, but going further was still a bit of a struggle. Gerard always managed to be tight... Frank never fully understood that. The artist was like an alien or something. Definitely not from this planet.

Gerard groaned as he pushed back sliding further down on Frank's cock. He was amazed that he felt more full than he had with any other guy and he swore it just kept getting better. Normally Gerard was up for a nice slow fuck, but he wanted it hard and rough this time.

"Frankie, fuck me."

Frank obeyed instantly. Gerard was mid-sentence when he picked up the speed. He pounded into the older man so hard the bed shook vigorously. Frank's hands were practically imbedded in Gerard's hips; he dug his finger tips into the pudgy warmth until sweat started to make it slippery. 

Frank cussed and groaned. He was in a complete state of bliss and he knew for a fact that Gerard was too. Their bodies worked so well together. Frank can't believe he lived without this man at one point in his life. He was missing out on so much happiness.

Frank was in heaven and he only believed in it because where else could Frank have come from, unless he made a deal with the devil and if this was the case, Gerard was going to thank him with an amazing blowjob. He panted and groaned at the fullness of it all. He wanted it to last, but he could feel that it would not.

"Wanna see you. *pant pant* Wanna see you when I cum."

Frank closed his eyes and pressed his nose against the crook of Gerard's throat. He inhaled and then when he exhaled he came. He didn't have a chance to warn Gerard—he was still drunk, but not as much anymore. He knew he wasn't going to last in the first place. 

"Holy shit..." Frank shuddered, still sliding in and out of Gerard's tight heat.

Gerard gently pushed Frank away and turned his body over to face him.

"Frankie."

Frank looked into Gerard's heavy lidded eyes with his own and groaned as he continued to thrust deeply into him. He was hypersensitive and if he kept this up he would probably start hurting. 

Deciding that it wasn't right for him to leave Gerard hanging, Frank wrapped his fist around his cock and began to stroke him. He still kept his eyes on him, watching his mouth drop open in a small 'o'. The sounds Gerard was releasing was fucking breathtaking. He could get hard and cum again just from his voice.

"Come on, baby... Cum." Frank mumbled hotly against the platinum blonde's ear. "Cum for _daddy_."

The dirty words were dripping into Gerard's ear and they were all that he needed before he exploded in Frank's possession covering both his fist and their stomachs in white hot stripes. He arched his back offering up his pale white neck to his God.

Frank brought his hand up from Gerard's hip and placed it delicately on the artist's pale throat. He pushed a finger through his lips and dragged it down his bottom lip teasingly. His entire body had tensed up and Frank's grip on his cock loosened. Gerard's breathing was ragged, but gradually returning to normal.

"Fuck, Gerard... I fucking love you." Frank whispered huskily, letting his hand drop from around Gerard's throat.

He placed lazy, open mouth kisses against Gerard's shoulder and jaw as he wrapped his arms around his body. This is the part where Frank stared to feel light headed—blissed out of his mind.

Gerard gave his whole body and soul to Frank. He was in his own state of bliss and enjoying every moment of it. He just lay there languidly wrapped around Frank's body enjoying the feeling of his hard cock still inside him. He spoke these same words aloud.

Frank chuckled under his breath. He loved this man. Every single thing about him. 

"I know." He said yawning obnoxiously.

He burrowed his face into Gerard's throat and fell asleep with his boyfriend's scent invading his senses.

He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this.


	13. Cubism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gave a small smile.
> 
> "Yeah, I believe you...but your still a little punk asshole."
> 
> Frank laughed loudly and tightened his grip on Gerard's hands.
> 
> "Yeah and you love me for that exact reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go! Both _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are sad to see this one ending, but it means we can move onto something new! We are so sorry for taking so long to update **Drag Becomes Him**. We will be working on that fic soon, we promise and now onto this chapter of **Art Hounds**
> 
> Oh before we do that, there is an amusing coincidence that We did not realize till after we wrote it. So we needed two OMCs for the fic and we each chose a name on our own. I named the bartender Rick...and she named the protagonist...Carl. I swear we did not plan that! Plus I said one of the most famous lines in WD history which made it even more amusing! ^0^
> 
> Okay okay, now onto the fic. Pleas enjoy guys.

Frank sat criss-cross on the floor of the recording studio. He had his notebook perched on his lap; he's scribbling notes into it and every once in a while he'll erase something whilst groaning in annoyance. He couldn't write in peace. He can't stop thinking about his boyfriend and how he failed to propose to him. That night, Gerard hadn't really given him a response. It was frustrating.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Frank shut his notebook and tipped his back. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

"Fucking idiot." He said aloud to himself.

Right then and there he wondered what Gerard was doing.

* * *

"Maybe I should have said yes. Maybe he won't ask me again."

Gerard was laying half naked with Sage. They were not doing anything, they had both just been painting and Gerard and Sage liked to wear old button downs and nothing else. The breeze on their lower halves felt good. They painted for a good four hours and now they were taking a break and enjoying some homemade sangria and talking. Gerard had his head on her lap holding his glass loosely to the side. Sage was carding her fingers through his hair and sipping her own glass. She looked down at him after she pulled the glass away from her stained lips.

"If he really does love you and if he really did mean it he'll ask again. He was plastered... It wouldn't have been right if you agreed. You know how Frank can be." She said quietly.

Gerard's face was flushed from drinking and his eyes darted around as if he were searching for the answers to all his problems on the ceiling.

"I know, I just...since then he has been working so much and when he comes home he is exhausted and we haven't even had time for handjobs in the shower lately."

Sage stopped playing with Gerard's hair.

"Maybe... He's embarrassed?" She pondered and then went to take another sip of her drink. "He's pretty prideful and I hate to say it, but I think you killed it—his pride, I mean."

That had to be it. Frank was usually an egotistical punk, but being madly in love with Gerard and then being 'turned down' by him must have made him crack. For once in Frank's life he was afraid of losing someone.

"Can you try talking to him? Please? For me?"

Gerard looked up at Sage with watery eyes making his best pout.

Sage smiled and sighed defeatedly. 

"Okay, okay... You owe me big time."

"Yay!"

Gerard jumped up upsetting both their drink as he tackled Sage.

"Ooops. Alcohol abuse!"

Sage gasped and attempted to salvage her drink.

"Apple!"

* * *

"Dude, stop moping man, you are dragging your ass and your face on the floor. We got a show tomorrow!"

Pete patted Frank on the back and went to his bass.

"Yeah man, you just ask Gerard again, he will say yes."

Ray picked up his guitar as Bob sat behind his drums.

"Can we just get this practice over with so Iero can go wollow in his beer?"

Frank sneered. This is exactly what he had expected. 

"God, could you guys give me a fucking break? And I'm not moping. I'm just thinking. You would be too if your fucking partner turned your proposal down."

Frank couldn't handle it anymore. He was getting drunk and when he gets drunk he gets the courage to do things he wouldn't normally do sober.

Ray frowned.

"Sorry Frankie."

Frank shook his head and stared down the neck of his beer bottle.

"Just forget it. I'm gonna call him as soon as we're done here."

That's when Frank's phone rang. Pete was closest so he grabbed it, it wasn't Gerard's tone anyway.

"Hey Frankie, it's Sage."

Frank aggressively snatched his phone out of Pete's hands and cursed him under his breath.

"Yeah?" He asked once he had his cell pressed against his ear.

What the hell could Sage possibly be calling him for? Well, he was about to find out.

"We need to talk."

Sage had never sounded so serious.

Frank frowned. Was she finally going to properly dump him?

"I thought we were past this, Sage." Frank said.

He was only half joking.

"It's about Apple."

Frank went silent for a few seconds. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked fearfully.

"Just meet me where we had our last date."

Then she hung up.

Frank looked at his phone as soon as he pulled it off of his ear.

"What...?" He said aloud. "What the hell."

* * *

Sage sat at the small table in the cafe where she first she broke Frank's heart. She chose it so he would know her talk was serious. She really owed this to him for doing him wrong. Her leg kept hitting the table as she bounced it nervously looking for Frank among the arriving guets.

Frank nearly shoved someone out of his way as he entered the building. He could see Sage sitting at the table they last sat at. He sighed and quickly made his way over to her.

"You better start talking." Frank said urgently as he sat down in front of her. "You said this is about Gerard. Spill."

"Calm down Frankie. Have a drink first."

The waiter brought over a beer for Frank and an appletini for Sage.

Frank pushed the beer aside and shook his head.

"Just tell me why you invited me here."

"Not till you have a drink and chill the fuck out, I'm not talking to you when you're keyed up like this."

Frank looked at the beer and sighed. He grabbed it by the neck and chugged down as much as he could—which was most of it.

"There." He said loudly, earning a few sideways glances from other diners. "Now talk."

Sage sighed and stirred her appletini slowly.

"He's worried that he fucked up."

She took a small sip.

Frank quirked a brow at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked. "Why? I thought I was the one who fucked up... Why does he think he fucked up?"

"Cause he didn't say yes right away and then he asked you to ask again another time. It's kind of something that you don't usually say when someone proposes to you."

She pulled the cherry off the little sword and slowly chewed it.

Frank looked down at the table and took a deep breath. He didn't want Gerard to feel like he had jeopardized their relationship. It wasn't a good feeling.

"I... I just thought he didn't want to. At least not with me. I kinda felt like maybe I was just a little experiment for him—sleeping with another 'straight' guy. I know he's not like that, but I just got upset because I'm like that, Sage. I'm a fucking idiot. I pressured him too much."

"Oh Frankie...Gerard isn't like that anymore. You did something to him when you showed up at his brother's retreat. He has never had someone that has chased him when he ran. They usually just let him go. You didn't. That meant so much to him."

Frank knew that. He was just so embarrassed about being turned down that he had made Gerard out to be some asshole user. He sighed and lifted his gaze to meet Sage's.

"I know... I know that. Do you know where he is right now? I haven't really spoken to him today."

Sage stood up after finishing her drink. She kissed Frank on the cheek and left.

Frank watched her walk away.

Was there a reason why she didn't answer him? He looked around and scratched the back of his head.

"Can I join you?"

A hand touched Frank's shoulder rubbing it lightly.

Looking up at the person the hand belonged to, Frank's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. It was Gerard.

"Yeah... Of course." Frank said calmly despite his facial expression. "Have a seat." He waved his hand in the direction of the spare chair.

Gerard sat down quietly and kept his head down.

Frank coughed and stretched out the collar on his shirt.

"So..." He started. "I guess, um, there are a few things we need to clear up."

"Yeah, we do."

Gerard was speaking so low now that it was barely a whisper.

Frank reached across the table and grabbed Gerard's hands.

"I love you and I always will. I don't want you to think that I stopped. I'm sorry if I pressured you in any way. I'm an idiot and I think you're right. It was stupid of me to propose when I was shit-faced... I was so under prepared and it wasn't even special."

Frank noticed that a few people were watching them, but he didn't care. They could stare all they wanted. He wasn't going to give them a reaction.

"I thought I hurt you by asking you to ask me another time. I just wanted to make sure that it was an honest proposal and not a drunken regret. I never thought you didn't really love me, I just..."

A flash went off from somewhere, but Gerard ignored it.

"...and I loved you too much to let you make a mistake."

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and he nodded.

"Yeah... I get that now. I'm sorry. I really am. And I was serious, Gee. I would never regret something like that. That's not who I am anymore."

Gerard gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I believe you...but your still a little punk asshole."

Frank laughed loudly and tightened his grip on Gerard's hands.

"Yeah and you love me for that exact reason."

He looked at Gerard and smirked as they held eye contact.

More flashes surrounded them and whispers too.

"Yeah I do. You're my personal punk asshole and I would fight anyone who tried to change you."

Gerard's smile got brighter.

Frank couldn't help himself; he leaned over the table and placed his hand under Gerard's chin to bring their lips together. Frank kissed him, getting out of his chair ever so slightly to do so.

Gerard thought it was the sweetest kiss that he had ever experienced from Frank. It remained sweet too with just simple warm lips pressed to each other. More flashes around them and Gerard could not help, but giggle.

"I think we should take this to a more private place don't you?"

Frank looked around and chuckled.

"You read my mind. Let's go."

* * *

"Geeze, I can't believe you two and in public!"

Pete pretended that he was scandalized and fainted on Bob. Bob pushed him off mumbling about drama queen. Gerard laughed perched on Frank's lap.

"They made it much more sordid than it was really. It was only a kiss."

"It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss."

"Pete, if you start fucking singing I am going to shove your bass up your ass...sideways."

"Ouch, okay Bryar, no reason to threaten my bodily orifices."

"Wow Pete, you learned another big word today."

Ray walked in with a pitcher of Appletinis and Gerard squealed.

"It really is a flattering picture of you guys, especially since it was taken with a cell phone."

Ray poured the drinks and handed one to Gerard first. He took a sip and sighed as the cool liquid slid down his throat.

"I wonder how much the fan was paid by the tabloid?"

Frank shrugged as he massages Gerard's exposed hip with his rough hands. 

"Don't know... Probably decent. Honestly, I didn't even notice a picture was being taken. Gerard was distracting me." 

Frank couldn't hide the smirk in his voice as he said this.

"Bull shit Frankie, you saw the flashes going off as much as I did you liar."

Gerard swatted Frank playfully. Gerard's phone started to ring and he groaned.

"I miss Brian. He used to deal with this shit for me. I keep telling them, I'm going away and no I don't know where I am going and they keep bugging me."

Gerard whined and pouted and then looked at Frank.

"Can you tell them to leave me alone Frankie? I want to enjoy this...whatever it is that you are taking me to, but I don't want to lose them as a client either."

Frank reached for Gerard's phone, which had been on the small table next to them, and answered.

"Appletini isn't available at the moment. If you have to get ahold of him call him next week Thursday when he'll be in. Thank you, have a nice day." 

He put on a posh, professional voice. If he wasn't so into his character he would be dying of laughter.

The guys stopped when they heard Frank. As soon as he hung up, they all cracked up. Even Bob. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and hugged him tightly.

"That was perfect Frankie, just perfect. Now...are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Frank pursed his lips and nuzzled his nose against the back of Gerard's neck. 

"Do you want it to be a surprise?" He asked.

The truth was he kind of did. Frank had given him more surprises than he had ever had in his life. He did a quick nod.

"Yeah, I do."

Frank released a breathy laugh into Gerard's neck.

"Then you'll see when we get there, babe."

Frank released a breathy laugh into Gerard's neck.

"Then you'll see when we get there, babe."

Frank laughed and started to rub his hands up and down Gerard's thighs sensually.

"True. All of it." 

He loved annoying Pete. Payback is a bitch.

"I need a drink."

"Appletini?"

Gerard holds his glass out and Pete grabs the pitcher and chugs it.

Frank rolls his eyes and starts to help Gerard off his lap. He wanted to stretch his legs a bit, they were falling asleep.

"Well, I'm thinking that's our cue to get out of here my little green apple." Frank said as he took Gerard's hand delicately.

Gerard giggled. He loved Frank's nickname for him.

"I'm all packed and ready to go Sugar."

"After you my dear." 

He led them to the front door and opened it. 

"Later guys. I'll see you in a few weeks or so." 

Frank saluted his band members. They said their goodbyes and Frank started to guide his boyfriend out the door in front of him. Before they could disappear he grabs Gerard's ass while his bandmates watch them. They all groan in disgust and shout after them as Frank rushed out behind Gerard.

He loved pissing off his friends.

* * *

They had been driving for what seems like hours to Gerard and Frank still had not said anything about where they were going.

"Fraaaannkkiiieee."

He was way past the whining stage.

"Shhhhh... Come on, babe. You can't keep saying my name like that. It's gonna distract me and then I'll end up driving us off a cliff or something." 

Frank laughed as he visualized that. Fuck that would suck...

"Just be patient. Put some jams on. My CD collection's under your seat. Find something you like and put it on."

"but we have been in the car for hoouuuurrss. Can we at least stop somewhere so I can stretch, piss, and get a drink?"

Gerard fluttered his eyelashes.

Frank looked at Gerard and then quickly back at the road and then back at Gerard again... He sighed. Fuck, he was so cute when he whined like that. 

"Yeah, okay. Just... Let me get off on this exit." He made a sharp turn and it caused Gerard to topple over.

He laughed loudly as he pulled up at the nearest restaurant. It was run down and sketchy, but Frank has seen worse.

"Here we are. We can stretch, piss and get a drink here..." Frank said, shutting off the luxury car.

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank sweetly.

"Thank you Frankie."

He got out of the car and stretched causing his shirt to lift up slightly as a breeze touched his pale skin.

"Ah cold!"

Gerard looked at the place. It looked like a place that Appletini would not be caught dead in. It looked like something out of a slasher movie or an action over testosterone filled with unattractive men and blonde bimbos.

Frank walked around the car and over to Gerard. He took him by his hip and smirked. 

"Come on. Let's get you that Appletini." He said as he walked them to the entrance of the run down looking restaurant.

They entered and Frank noticed the intense spell Gerard was under. He looked around, gripping tightly onto Frank's shoulder. Frank chuckled under his breath. He felt like they were walking into a haunted house.

"Hey!" Frank called out, starting into the direction of the cheap bar. "What's up man, a beer for me and an Appletini for my beautiful boyfriend."

The man looked at them. He just stared.

Frank slapped his hand over the bar top and the man snapped out of it.

"We ain't got no apple–tinnies." He slurred.

Frank glared at Gerard and then back at the bartender.

Gerard looked at the bartender. He knew the type testostrone filled bags of homophobic flesh. He favorite. He schooled his face and sighed.

"Well I guess I'll just have water then."

He pouted as his slowly slid onto the barstool making sure to push his hips out. He knew he had better hips than most girls and although he was trying not to look, Gerard knew he was.

Frank plopped down next to Gerard and smirked. He reached out and touched his hip. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything, babe? Get a beer or something... Unwind a little." Frank said and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

People around them are watching, but Frank knows it's not in the same way they were being watched in the diner that day they made up.

"*sigh* No I'll be fine. "

The bartender gave Gerard his water and he picked up the straw and slwoly unwrapped it. He eased it into the water and then bending down slowly wrapped his lips around it as he took a good portion into his mouth and then pulled up the straw to the tip again. He licked his lower lip to catch a drop of water that was there and then groaned a little.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Frank grabbed his beer and started to down it. He thought it was okay. He never had it before so it left a unique taste in his mouth. He shrugged as he stared at the label.

"It's okay." He said loudly.

The bartender walked towards them and leaned over the bar.

"Ya don't look like yerr from here. Where ya from?" He looked at Gerard as he said this.

"We're from New Jersey."

Gerard stirred his water as he looked into the man's eyes. He was searching for that spark that said he had him.

"What about you? Are you from this quaint little town?"

He took another sip of water swirling the straw with his tongue.

Bartender watched Gerard like he was something that wasn't from this planet. He pushed his hand on his chin and stroked the baby goatee he had. 

"Yeah, I'm from 'ere... Y'all aren't gonna make friends in this joint. That guy right in the back, s'name is Crazy Carl... He's been starin' ever since ya strutted in 'ere. I don't wan' any trouble so I'm givin ya a warning. He's bad news."

Frank looked back and immediately regretted doing so. The guy was a fucking beast. He was built like a bull and he was staring directly at them. He had been lingering on Gerard's backside when Frank turned, but their eyes locked as soon as Frank went to turn forward again.

"What's his fucking problem?" Frank asked the bartender. "Is he a homophobe or something?"

The bartender shrugged. "Could be... He just don't like odd balls and y'all are as odd as they come. Just steer clear."

Gerard decided that the bartender was a good guy and he turned off Appletini and just became Gerard.

"Thanks for the advice. I'm Gerard, he's Frank. Listen do me a favor, make me a vodka tonic rocks and toss in a shot of grenadine."

Frank patted Gerard's back and smirked.

"That's the spirit, babe. Let's have a good time."

The bartender gave a quick nod to Gerard's request and went to make his drink. He whipped it up in under five minutes and brought it over, setting it down in front of the artist.

"Enjoy, Gerard." He said and whirled around to tend to a new bar dweller who had just plopped down next to Frank.

"Cheers." Frank said, gently clinking his beer bottle against Gerard's glass.

Gerard smiled and took a sip finally relaxing. He laid his head on Frank's shoulder with a content sigh.

So far, everything is fine. Frank's enjoying his fifth beer and he's buzzed now. He keeps trying to grab Gerard and put him on his lap. He's loose and obnoxious and keeps making dirty jokes. The people around them are starting to look annoyed and disgusted, but it just fuels Frank's ego. 

"Sit on papa's lap, baby. C'mon... Let's make out." Frank slurred, sliding Gerard closer to him by yanking his stool.

The wood scratches the floor and it screeches, blowing everyones ear drums.

Gerard laughs as he tries to get Frank to chill out.

"Baby, come on now, you are a little too drunk."

Gerard turns to the bartender, who's name they learned is Rick.

"Hey Rick, you have the bungalow in the back right? Do you have any rooms free? I don't think Frank should drive tonight."

Frank started to yank Gerard into his lap by the hem of his shirt.

"Come to daddy!" Frank shouted and started blowing raspberry against the side of Gerard's throat.

Rick looked back and forth from Gerard to Frank and then Gerard again.

"Yeah, sure... S'just all the way in the back. Ya gotta make a left and you'll see it."

"Great, thank you."

Gerard pulled way from Frank and then manhandled him up.

"Come on daddy, let's get you in bed."

"A bed?" Frank asked, stumbling. "For sex, right? I wanna fuck you so bad, babe."

"Yes sweetie, come on."

A patron, and Gerard used that term loosely, was entering and held the door for them. Gerard managed to get Frank to stumble drunkenly into the car. He drove it around to the office in the back.

"Wait here, I need to get a key."

Gerard left Frank in the car and then headed inside the office.

Frank rolled around in the passenger seat, murmuring incoherence about how horny he was. He watched Gerard walk away and he sighed, closing his eyes.

Gerard cringed at how tacky the place looked. It was like the 70's threw up in the tiny room and the art just needed to be burned. He walked up to the office desk and rang the bell.

A man emerged from the back room quickly. He looked at Gerard as if he did something wrong. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked. 

You could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Uh yes, Rick said I could get a room from you?"

Gerard felt his body for his wallet. He never remembered what pocket he put it in.

"I see it says cash only, uh...is there an atm around the place?"

The man sighed again and drummed his fingers on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, go back to the bar. It should be inside, towards the back. You can't miss it. It's right next to the jukebox."

"Right...uh listen, my...friend is kind of drunk in the car. Look you can hold my wallet, but I really need to get him to lay down. Would you mind giving me the key and let me put him in the room?"

Gerard wasn't sure if he should put on airs for this guy or play the straight man.

The man shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said and ducked under the table to grab a room key. "Here you go."

He tossed them at Gerard swiftly. 

"Just hurry."

Gerard thanked the guy and then went back out to the car. Frank was slumped in the seat. He got in quickly and drove to the side where the room was. He parked and walked out to open the door. He then returned to get Frank.

"Come on big boy."

Thankfully Frank was short and easy to manhandle. He got him in the room and onto the bed. 

"Okay Frankie, I'll be right back."

Gerard locked the door and took the key with him. He decided to just walk to the bar. It would be faster.

Frank rolled around on the bed. He pushed his hands out and around, searching for Gerard's plush body. He wanted his boyfriend. He wanted to cuddle and maybe fuck him if he could. 

Seeing as Gerard left the room, Frank groaned out a drunken slur and closed his eyes. He was just going to have to wait for him to come back.

"Fuck."

It was colder than Gerard expected as he walked into the bar with his arms wrapped around him. He headed to the back where the jukebox was and saw the atm. He slipped his card in and took out $200 so that he had some extra cash on him just in case.

Crazy Carl watched Gerard intently. He saw the way the man's hips swayed as he walked towards the ATM and he saw the way his tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips as punched his info into the machine. 

Carl smirked to himself as he stood up and made his way over to the platinum, pixie haired man. He leaned against the ATM machine and noticed that he was a giant next to this guy. He looked down at him and chuckled under his breath. The little bitch was rich. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Where's ya little boyfriend?" Carl asked crossing his heavily tattooed arms over his chest as he sized Gerard up and down.

Gerard looked up at the home grown neanderthal.

"Waiting for me to return."

Gerard pocketed the money and then headed for the door saying nothing else.

Crazy Carl followed closely, reaching out to grab Gerard's arm before he could exit the building. Carl could see Rick staring at him. He was eyeing him up like he was about to scold him. 

"Yeah? What if I told you I could do you better than him, huh? I've got a room I could take you to and I could fuck your little brains out." 

He leaned in close and breathed his whiskey breath in Gerard's face. 

The closer he got the more he noticed that this guy looked like a little bitch. He could easily flip him over—front or back—and mistaken him as a girl while he had his way with him. That would be fun... He never fucked an androgynous before.

Gerard pulled his arm back and scowled.

"I would say that I am more man than you could ever handle."

Gerard fixed the sleeve of his shirt.

_"Ora incazzare si patetico pezzo di merda barbaro."_

**Now piss off you barbarian piece of shit.**

He snapped his fingers and then walked out of the bar.

"Just stay back, Carl." Rick said in a warning tone.

Crazy Carl ignored the bartender and slammed the door open after it shut in front of him. He charged at the platinum blonde, grabbing him by his arm again and then pushed him against the wall. 

"You think you're better than me you little cunt? C'mere, I'll fuckin' show you..." 

Rick grabbed his shot gun from under the bar and charged outside as soon as he saw Crazy Carl go after Gerard. 

"CARL!" He shouted. "I SAID STAY BACK!"

Crazy Carl had Gerard struggling up against the building; he was trying to shove his pants down his waist with one hand while the other hand kept him steady by hoisting him up by his hips.

"No!"

Gerard was fighting, but in his mind he was losing. He was flashing back to...no, he couldn't even say the bastard's name.

Rick aimed the gun in front of him as Crazy Carl started ravish the man he had against the wall.

"I'm holding a fucking shot gun to your head you stupid son of a bitch!" Rick screamed and Crazy Carl looked back at him, nearly dropping the hysterical blonde man on the ground.

He backed away with his hands out in front of him.

"Alright! Lower that shit. I'm done. I'm done. I'm going to my fucking room. I was just messing with the little faggot."

Crazy Carl backed away and as soon as he disappeared towards the back of the building Rick lowered his gun and went to Gerard. He held his hand out for the man to take.

"I'm sorry about him... Now you see why they call him Crazy Carl. He's a piece of shit. I could walk you to your room if you want. I'll have Gary watch the bar."

Gerard stared blankly out where Crazy Carl was. He didn't move or say a word.

Rick looked into the direction Gerard was staring.

"He ain't gonna mess with ya anymore... I'm gonna walk ya to yerr room. Now c'mon."

When Rick reaches for Gerard he flinches.

"No."

His voice sounds hollow.

"I reckon you should get the the other gay fella that was with him."

Gary steps out with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I called the sheriff on Crazy Carl. He's gonna put him up for the night."

Rick looked at Gary and nodded. He then looked down at Gerard again.

"What room are you and yerr boyfriend staying in? I'm gonna get 'im for you."

"I think hes that catatonic thing. Go ask Jake at the desk, bet he knows."

Gary looked down at the crumbled man.

"I'll watch him."

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and spat as he saw the sirens go by. The sheriff was on his way to Crazy Carl's home.

Rick went on his way. He figured out the room by asking Jake in the office and when he did he hurried to fetch Frank. Getting the door open with the spare key was quick, but getting Frank to wake up was a little difficult. The man was knocked out.

"Gerard's boyfriend or whatever... Frank. Your boyfriend got into somethin' with Crazy Carl. He needs you. Wake up, kid." Rick said, shaking Frank until he stirred.

"Wake up."

Frank blinked his eyes open and groaned out in annoyance. He didn't hear a single thing Rick said to him.

"Wha...?" 

Rick stopped shaking him. "Crazy Carl roughhoused your boyfriend. He's pretty upset right now and needs you." 

"Fucking shit! Where is he?" Frank asked.

Frank was up like he had been awake for hours. He looked around frantically and figured out where the front door was. Rick showed him out and led him to where Gary and Gerard were.

Frank rushed, stumbling, until he was in front of Gerard. He grabbed his boyfriend's face with both hands and kissed the top of his head.

"Babe." He croaked. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Rick thought Gerard would flinch like he did when he touched him, but instead he looked at Frank and seemed to focus.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah it's me, babe. Are you okay? What happened?"

The last question was directed at Rick as Frank turned to look at him. The bartender scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath. 

"That crazy son of a bitch tried to, uh..." Rick trailed trailed off.

Gerard lifted a trembling hand to Frank's face.

"Frankie, he tried to..."

Frank looked around in confusion.

"He tried to what?" He asked loudly. "Someone tell me right now or I swear I'm gonna get really fucking angry."

"Ah, Carl tried to take liberties with your boy here. I stopped him with my shotgun and Gary called the sheriff to pick him up. He's kind of shook up from it."

Rick felt like he didn't belong here now. Like he was intruding.

"So I'm just gonna head back to the bar. I'll tell Jake no charge for the room."

Frank looked around frantically as soon as the man disappears inside. He was scouting the area for Crazy Carl. The man was no where to be seen. He growled and helped Gerard off the ground.

Why the fuck did he have to get trashed and let his boyfriend take care of things alone? How stupid was he?

"Gerard." Frank said as he walked them back to their room. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Rick came out pretty quickly, but if he hadn't..."

Gerard didn't even want to think about that.

Frank could feel himself turning red all over. 

"Don't think about it, baby. Let's just go to our room and get some sleep okay?" Frank felt sober at this point. He might as well be.

He had so much going through his head right now. Scenarios... What happened and what could have happened. He didn't want to think about it. They just needed to sleep it off and get out of this damn place in the morning and leave it behind them. They had bigger and better plans than this.

"No, I really just want to go. I don't want to be around here anymore."

Frank couldn't agree more. He nodded.

"Okay... Then we'll leave. Do you have everything on you?"

"Yeah, I never got to unpack the car."

Gerard handed Frank the keys not even caring that he was not legally sober.

"You drive, I don't think I can."

Frank grabbed the keys from Gerard's shaky fingers and nodded. He didn't mind and he understood that Gerard was still a wreck after what just happened to him. The only thing Frank regrets is not being able to beat the hell out of the guy who made Gerard feel this way.

"Okay, let's go." He said as he went around to the passenger side of the car to open it for his boyfriend.

Gerard hopped in and Frank shut the door for him. He went around to the driver's side and hopped in as well. When he starts the car he backs out of the parking space and speeds down the exit of the lot. This was going to be behind them. They still had their whole vacation ahead of them. This wasn't going to ruin their plans.

* * *

Gerard was not sure how long he was asleep, but the sound of the car slowing down woke him up.

"Frankie, where are we?"

Frank looked at Gerard. He was surprised to hear his voice. He smiled at his boyfriend as he turned off the car.

"This is my parents house. I wanted to bring you here so that I could introduce you... After, we're going to a resort."

Gerard shot up faster than he ever thought he could.

"Parents? You want me to meet your parents..."

He smiled and then it quickly dropped.

"...looking like this? Frankie! I look like shit! Uh uh, oh no, you need to take me to a hotel like yesterday..."

He back peddled a little remembering what happened last night.

"...I mean...I want to shower and freshen up and not feel like some guy was about to..."

Then Gerard went quiet at the thought of what could have happened last night.

Frank sighed and scratched the back of his head. 

"We still can if you want. If that'll make you happy. Honestly, you look beautiful. But my parents don't care Gee. Look at me." Frank paused and pointed at himself. 

He was scruffier than he's ever been. He reeked and was currently going through a weird hangover. He wanted a shower and some coffee and maybe cuddle his boyfriend for hours.

"My parents have a spare bedroom we can use just for tonight and we can shower and... Ya know, freshen up. I don't want you to feel pressured, but let's make moves now, okay? So what do you wanna do? Check into the resort... Or stay here for a bit?"

Frank wanted Gerard to decide. He could sense that he was still uneasy about the whole ordeal that had happened at that motel/bar/restaurant.

"I..."

Gerard was trying to channel Appletini so hard, but he was so tired and maybe being human was not so bad at times.

"...how about quick introductions and you lament that we have been driving all night and really want to freshen up before we do any real greetings?"

Frank smiled and before he knew it he was pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. It was chaste, but soft and gentle. 

"Thanks babe. C'mon, let's go." Frank let go of Gerard and hopped out. "My parents are going to love you. I just know it."

*

*

*

"Fuck yes."

Gerard sighed as he got out of the hot shower. He toweled off his body and then his hair. He slipped his bikinis back on under the towel and then peeking out the door, exited the bathroom and headed to the guest room. It was actually Frank's old room and it made Gerard giggle a bit. Gone was most of Frank's stuff that he took with him when he moved out, but a few things were there of his and a few posters. He had a full size bed, which was a little unusual for a teen, but Gerard would not be complaining tonight trying to fit them on a twin or worst a fold out. He shuddered at that thought.

"what to wear?"

Gerard looked carefully through his suitcase. He wanted to be casual, but he also needed some Appletini right now. He had been Gerard just a little too long. He chose something casual chic so that he could dress down if he needed to. He put on a bit of make up to hide the bags and make his eye's pop and then he styled his hair.

"There we go."

Gerard smiled as Appletini stared back at him. he winked at his reflection cocking his hip a bit.

"It time to shine."

Gerard left the bedroom and padded down the hallway following the sound of the three voices. He entered the den and saw Frank sitting with his parents. He smiled when Frank looked up at him.

"Sorry that took so long, but I feel so much better now."

Frank's mom's eyes widened in shock. Frank saw her and he quirked a brow at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

Why was she staring at Gerard like that? Was something wrong?

She slapped Frank's arm and jumped up in excitement. 

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH APPLETINI!" She shrieked and Frank cringed in embarrassment.

Oh god, he thought, she's a fan. Why didn't he know this? This was so embarrassing...

"Mr. Appletini, sir, I'm such a HUGE fan!" She grabbed Gerard's hand and held onto it tightly. "I think you're absolutely brilliant. Anthony, get the camera—please!"

She looked to Frank's dad before Gerard could get a word out.

Gerard had to admit he was in shock. Frank hated him and his art so much that he never thought that his mom would like it.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal. It's just Appletini."

Gerard saw Frank's dad come with the camera.

"All right you two, get together nicely and say Appletini."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"You mean Applesauce." He said and his mom glared at him before the photo is snapped.

"What?" She asked. "Applesauce? Frank, show some respect."

Frank nearly choked.

"He's MY boyfriend!"

Gerard laughed and laid a hand on Frank's mom's shoulder.

"It's okay really. The nickname has a long history with us."

Gerard waited for the pic to be snapped and then walked over to Frank letting him take him in his arms.

"Well this wasn't embarrassing or anything." Frank snorted, burying his face against the back of Gerard's head.

"Sorry son. Your mom has been a fan of Appletini's work for the last five years. She even has a few prints that I bought her at a Gallery store."

"Really? Can I see which ones?"

Gerard was genuinely curious.

Linda touched her chest and beamed as she saw how excited Gerard got. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality. How was this even happening to her? 

"Of course! They're my absolute favorite! I mean... I love all of your work, but these spoke to me and they have a special place in my heart." She said as she took Gerard by his hand and dragged him out of the room as she babbled on.

Frank watched, mouth opened agape, as his mother stole his boyfriend. He couldn't help but chuckle. She liked Gerard more than all of his ex girl friends combined (he had quite a few). This is a good sign... Wait till she finds out that her son wants to propose to her favorite artist. 

"I probably should have said something about Gerard being Appletini, huh?" Frank asked his father. "But I mean... It's not like I knew she was a fan girl, so..."

"Son, your mom was still dealing with the fact that it was a boy you were bringing home. Before you arrived she was giving herself a pep talk in the mirror in case it was a drag queen."

Frank spluttered out a laugh.

"Sometimes he is..." He said quietly and glared at his father with a devious smirk etched on his face.

Frank just looked at his son.

"Oh no, that won't do. You need the real thing!"

A screech was heard from their bedroom. Frank rolled his eyes.

"I think your boyfriend just made your mother very happy."

Frank followed the scream as soon as his father gives him the look. He walked into his parents bedroom and saw Gerard standing there with his hands on his hips. His mother was staring at him like he was God or something above any deity. Frank smirked. He looked at Gerard like that, too. How could he not? He was celestial. 

"Did you really promise her an Appletini original?" Frank asked, inching closer to Gerard.

Of course his perfect boyfriend did that. Of course!

Gerard turned to Frank. He was in full Appletini mode now.

"Well I cannot possibly have mia madre ama not have one of my originals."

Gerard leaned down and hugged Frank's mother.

"Linda mio tesoro, si deve avere un tesoro di tua scelta."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"You boyfriend just called your mother a treasure. I will never hear the end of this."

Frank face palmed. His mom was redder than a fucking tomato. 

"Okay... I think it's time to go." Frank said loudly. "We have a hotel we have to occupy."

"Wait...I thought you said we were staying here tonight Frankie? You mom said she was going to make us a wonderful dinner."

Gerard reigned in the Appletini and put on his poutiest Gerard face complete with trembling lip.

Frank snickered. How the tables have turned. 

"Did I? Okay then. You girls can talk more about whatever it is you were talking about. Dad and I are gonna go drink beer and listen to The Smiths on the turntable passed down from Grandpa. It's a tradition you know."

He twinkled his fingers at his mother and Gerard before he exited the room. This was good. His mother liked his boyfriend and so did his dad. He was happy... What he had played out in his head was completely different. Reality was better. Way better.

* * *

"No no, please, I could not eat another bite."

Gerard pushed away his plate. He had not been this full in a long time. He patted his tummy and then frowned. He had a little pudge there. He wondered if there was more in other places.

Frank was working on his third plate. He watched Gerard deny another serving and laughed.

"Mom, c'mon. He's gonna pop. Give him a sec."

Linda tsked and dropped a massive spoonful of pasta onto Gerard's empty plate.

"Nonsense. I think he can do with one more serving. He's practically skin and bones. You both are. Don't you ever eat?"

Frank looked to Gerard and smirked at him. He bets the older man wishes they had gone to the hotel now.

Gerard had to work his way out of this one with finesse. 

"But if I eat anymore pasta, I will not have any room for that amazing cake you baked earlier and I would feel horrible cause you put in so much hard work and love into it."

Gerard gave Frank's mother the same pout from earlier.

Frank chuckled under his breath. Gerard had skills. There was no way his mother could resist his charm. Linda looked deeply into her son's boyfriend's eyes and cooed. There was a small sparkle there and his lips were in a small pout.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing. You know what? I almost forgot about the cake. You're so right." She said and grabbed Gerard's stuffed plate out from under him.

Frank leaned back in his seat as his mother took his plate as well.

"I'll be right back with that cake. Stay put." She said and then she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Good job babe. You'll live to see another day. Everyone is usually rolling on the floor from how full they are when I bring them around here. I don't think my mom has ever taken a plate full of food from anyone in her entire life." Frank said, reaching under the table to caress Gerard's thighs.

"You forget Frankie, I am anything, but ordinary. I am Appletini."

Gerard did a little bow and Frank chuckled.

"You picked yourself a winner son. Better than any of those other floozies you brought home. I thought your mom was going to poison the last one."

Frank grumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like they were anything serious. They totally pressured me to bring them home to you guys." Frank said and brought both hands up on the table. 

Linda marches back into the dining room with her head held high and the cake in her hands.

"Tada!" She cheered, setting the cake down on the table.

Gerard's eyes went wide. The cake looked like it exploded with sugar and icing. It was a butter cream nightmare and Gerard could feel his waist expanding.

"You mom has been taking Wilton classes at the local craft store, I think it's called Michaels. Anyway, she reproduces the recipes at home."

Gerard does some fast thinking. There is no way he is eating a slice of that diet breaking monstrosity.

"Oh my Linda, I must take a picture of that."

He pulls out his phone and snaps it quickly.

"And now get ready for a big ol slice!" Linda said enthusiastically as she started to cut Gerard a piece. "You'll love it."

Frank saw the fear in his boyfriend's eyes. He laughed and got up to take the knife out of his mother's hands.

"Mom, I'll cut him a piece. He's not really big on sweets at the moment." He said as he cut a piece a toddler wouldn't even be satisfied on. "If he wants seconds I'll serve himself another slice this size. Is that okay, baby?" 

Frank showed Gerard the slice, anticipating his approval.

"Oh that's okay Frankie, The size of the piece shows how much your mom loves me. Oh and Linda, you must see the outfit for my next galla premiere."

Gerard pulls out his phone and does an inward smirk. He knows he will be having no cake tonight other than the one he really wants a piece of.

Linda's eyes nearly pop out of her skull. 

"Wow! That's quite..." She trailed off and looked at Frank. "Sexy." She laughs when the word leaves her mouth. 

Frank chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well yeah. He is a _bit_ eccentric. It wouldn't be an Appletini show if he wasn't dressed so scandalously."

Linda giggled and nodded. "Here, show dad." She tapped Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard turned the phone over to Frank. His eyes widened and then he looked at the cake.

"Linda dear, I don't think you are going to be helping Gerard much by giving him that cake right now. He looks like he should not eat for a month to slip into that."

"Oh, I'm not that bad."

Gerard stands up profile and lifts part of his shirt.

"I just always wear a waist band."

Gerard reveals a black band wrapped around his mid section.

"When Frankie first saw it, he thought it was a waist trainer, but I am not that stupid."

Frank laughed shrugged. 

"How was I suppose to know the difference? Anyway, you're insane. You don't need it."

"If I have a slice of your mother's cake I sure will."

Gerard went to pick up the dish of cake, but found it snatched away by Linda.

"Nope. No more cake for you! I won't let you sabotage your diet. I'll feel bad and extremely guilty!"

"I suppose you are right."

Gerard sighed, looking longingly at the cake.

"Maybe I can steal one little bite?"

Gerard turns to Frank.

"Frankie, can I have a piece of your...cake?"

Frank can't say no to him. He smirks and sticks a little bite out to him.

"Open wide, Princess."

Gerard closes his eyes as he opens his mouth into a soft sensual O. The fork slides in and he grips the cake with his tongue as his mouth closes. He feels Frank tug on the fork a bit and after he discreetly lets the cake move to the side of his mouth, he lets the fork go making sure to get some frosting on his lips.

"Mmmm, Linda that cake is delish."

Gerard licks his bottom lip with just the tip of his tongue.

"You must give me a slice to freeze."

Linda smiled and nodded. 

"I could do that."

Frank tried really hard not to get... Well, hard. Quite impossible with Gerard being such a tease.

"Give 'im a big piece, ma. So I can stuff his face with it after the show." 

It was a joke, but also half true.

"Cad."

Gerard playfully slapped Frank. He then yawned and quickly covered it.

"Seems like someone is a little tuckered. Linda, go make sure the bed in Frankie's room is good for them."

Linda obliged immediately. She had already prepped the bedroom but she had forgotten to set the bedsheets. 

"I'll be right back." She said quickly as she exited the room.

Frank glared at his father and then Gerard. 

"Sorry about cutting dessert short. We had one hell of a drive." Frank said to his dad, frowning slightly.

He really did feel bad. He wanted them to talk longer, but that could be saved for another time. Right now, he and Gerard needed to go rest... And ya know, do other stuff. He was still thinking about the way Gerard handled that bite of cake. It really shouldn't have turned him on that much, but it really did. Gerard erotically eating food was his favorite kink... Even when Gerard isn't even aware he does it sometimes. That was probably the best part about the whole thing actually.

"It's okay son, I can see that Gerard is not at his 100% best. Remember your mom owns all his DVD's too."

Gerard lit up a bit at this. He did a few art instruction DVD's as well as had a few galla's covered.

Frank cringed.

"No... I don't 'remember' dad." Frank laughed nervously. "This is ALL new to me. If I had known I probably would have called ahead of time for mom not to embarrass me so much."

"Oh it's okay Frankie. I like meeting fans that actually speak English."

Gerard giggled and then yawned again. Just then Linda returned.

"Okay. Everything is all set. You two can go get some rest now." She said as she clasped her hands.

Gerard slid off his seat brushing Frank's thigh lightly.

"Thanks you Linda, you are a gem."

He kissed her cheek lightly and she blushed.

"Good night Sir."

"Oh please just call me Frank."

Gerard giggled.

"Good night Frank."

He then made his way down the hall to Frankie's room.

Before Frank can follow behind him he looked to his parents and smirked.

"Okay..." He started, watching Gerard disappear down the hall. "So what do you think about him? Not Appletini—Gerard." 

Linda sighed dreamily and smiled coyly. 

"I think he's fantastic. I'm proud of you Frank. You two are meant to be honestly."

"I really like him son. I mean I know what I saw on the DVD's and the one time I took your mom to a showing, but he seems like a genuine guy. I think he is a keeper."

Frank beamed. He pulled his parents into a hug and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Frank went on his way after that to his old, childhood bedroom where his beautiful boyfriend was waiting for him.

* * *

"Soooo Frankie, we're in your childhood home riiiight?"

Frank chuckled, bringing his arm around Gerard's waist.

"Yup... Feeling nostalgic right now. I'm pretty sure I've jerked off in this bed millions of times."

"Did you ever bring a girl home and do naughty things with her with your parents in the next room?"

Gerard fluttered his eyelashes at Frank.

Frank nearly choked on his tongue. He leaned forward and looked at Gerard's face. 

"Gettin' a little too nosey aren't we? If you must know then the answer is yes. Quite a few times actually. They only lasted a week or a few weeks."

"Did you go all the way or just hand jobs and blow jobs?"

As he spoke, he started to slip to his knees.

Frank watched him go down with a smirk on his face.

"Blow jobs mainly... Failed blow Jobs. My teenage years is just one big BJ fail." Frank laughed.

"Well we can't have that."

When Gerard got to his knees he pushed himself up and headed for the door.

"I am about to make all of teenage Frank's wildest spank bank dreams come true."

With that he walked out of the room. He did not return either. Frank sat in the slience for a few moments till he heard a rap at his bedroom window.

Frank almost busted out laughing. This was his plan? He couldn't believe this was happening. Frank went to the window and pushed the curtain aside and then opened it.

"Well it took you long enough Frankie. Geeze you tell me to come back after your parents went to sleep and you leave me freezing my ass off. I even slipped and fell!"

Gerard watched Frank try hard not to laugh.

"You know what, if you are just gonna stand there and laugh at me, I'm gonna go home or maybe I'll go see Pete. I bet he wouldn't laugh at me."

Frank went stoned face after that. Pete? Why Pete?

"Ohhhh? Really now?"

It was obviously a joke, but Frank wanted to play along. Sorry Pete. He didn't have to know about this anyway.

"And why? You think he'll be better?" He said as he helped Gerard into his bedroom through the window.

Gerard landed with an exaggerated oof and looked around the room.

"Cause Pete's a real gentleman and...wow Frankie..."

Gerard did a 360 in the room as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"This is nice. Do you decorate it by yourself.?"

Gerard walked around and spied Frank's old guitar and squealed.

"You never told me you played? Play me something...please?"

Frank tsked, taking the guitar out of Gerard's hands as soon as he picks it up.

"No, not right now. Do you wanna wake my rents up?"

Frank set the guitar down on the other side of his room.

Gerard pouted.

"Well you owe me a song then after school tomorrow."

Gerard sighed and sat down on Frank's bed.

"So now what? I mean it's late and we can't make any noise like listening to you play or watch TV, so what are we gonna do Frankie?"

Frank pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. He plopped down on the bed next to Gerard and sighed.

"Hmm... I mean, I don't know." He lifted his hand and gently dropped it on Gerard's thigh.

He caressed the older man there teasingly.

"We can... Fool around?"

"Geeze Frankie, is that all you can think of?"

Gerard huffed tossing his head back as if he had long hair.

"You're such a guy."

Frank scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes.

"You weren't complaining the other night." He teased and moved his free hand against the back of Gerard's neck. "Come on... We have fun, don't we? Let's keep having fun." 

His hand on Gerard's thigh starts to travel up towards the front of his pants. He plays with the zipper there with a smirk on his face.

"Plus... You like that I'm 'such a guy'. It's the reason you always come back. You like being manhandled. You love the attention."

Gerard giggled.

"Well, you are better at taking charge than Pete could be. I guess we could play a little."

Gerard allows Frank's hand on the back of his neck to pull him in.

"But mind my lip gloss okay, I just put it on."

Gerard licked his lips and indeed they were shiny now.

Frank had to hold back a laugh. 

"Don't worry. I will." 

He pulled Gerard into a tender kiss. It was gentle and mindful. He pretended to be careful with the lipgloss. He really has had practice for it though. All the girls he used to kiss back in the day wore lipgloss or lipstick or whatever. Gerard did too sometimes.

Gerard did the soft moan that a girl would. He then pulled away shyly.

"You really are a better kisser than Pete."

Frank grinned, massaging his hands up and down Gerard's thigh sensually. 

"Yeah? How? Does he use too much tongue? Is he too sloppy and rough?" Frank pressed, leaning forward to lap at Gerard's earlobe teasingly.

"N-N-No, he..."

Gerard could not breathe when Frank did that to him and he knew it.

"No fair asking me to kiss and tell."

Frank chuckled and pulled away from Gerard's ear.

"He must not be memorable then." Frank said, pulling his hands back. 

He looked into Gerard's glimmering hazel eyes, smiling deviously. "He probably sucks... He probably has a small dick. People say he's big, but I think they're full of shit. I'm bigger." 

Frank lowered both hands on each of Gerard's thighs. He gropes him there a bit before he pushes his knees apart roughly. He can hear Gerard squeak as his breath hitches in his throat and Frank laughs under his breath at his reaction.

Gerard really was like those teenage girls he used to fool around with. There was this dirty innocence about him just then. Frank wasn't sure if it was staged or not.

"Frankie..."

Gerard wants to let Frank between his legs. He wants him to rip his clothes off and fuck him into the mattress.

"No no, stop. We can't your parents..."

Frank started to kiss Gerard's neck. He trails his moist lips against his boyfriend's supple flesh there. He positions himself slowly in between his thighs and pushes him down on the mattress.

"It's okay baby... They won't hear a thing." Frank said quietly in between kisses.

Gerard knew he was losing the battle. He needed to stop this.

"Wait wait...let me..."

Gerard pushes Frank off. He sit up fixing his clothing.

"Let me..."

Gerard gets up off the bed.

Frank watches Gerard get up with a sly smirk etched on his face. He hardly ever gets to see his boyfriend get fidgety like this. He's definitely doing something right.

"What's wrong baby? Gettin shy all of a sudden?" Frank teased, laying on his back with arms crossed behind his head.

Gerard makes a face and crosses his arms.

"I'm not shy."

Gerard looks at Frank and saunters over. He drops to his knees.

"I just like to be a little in charge that's all."

Frank perched up a bit to get a better view.

"I can roll with that."

Gerard reached up and started to open Frank's belt.

"I don't know if you deserve it though."

Frank blew raspberries down at Gerard and laughed, tossing his head back.

"Aw! C'mon... Be nice to me. I'll be a good boy. Look, I'll even help you get my pants off."

And Frank did. He rolled his pants down his hips and lowered them below his thighs.

"See?"

Gerard licked his lips as Frank's cock came into view. He loved the way it looked. He popped out of character for a moment.

"I really need to mold your cock one day, it is a work of art."

Frank threw his head back again and laughed. He loved his funny, beautiful boyfriend. How was this man his? 

"You should totally do that. Don't they have those self molder dildo things, too? Do that for trips and shit."

"Yup and I am getting one and making a mold of your perfect cock with it when we get back."

Gerard shook his head and got back into character.

"Frankie...have you gotten bigger since the last time we fooled around?"

Frank wiggled his brows a bit at that.

"One... Whole... Inch." He said, lingering on each word.

"Oh my!"

Gerard feigned a gasp. He reached up and touched Frank's cock gently.

"I don't know if I can fit all that in my mouth now."

"I'm sure you'll do great... Pete's bigger, remember?" Frank joked, palming the back of Gerard's head, gently lowering him towards his cock.

"Not anymore."

Gerard leans in and runs his tongue around the head of Frank's cock.

Frank's mouth dropped open as he released a deep, unexpected moan.

"Fuck." He panted up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. 

He relished the feeling of his boyfriend's warm, wet, and not mention skilled tongue, on his cock.

"Go for it, Gee... C'mon. Don't be s-shy. Fuck." Frank whined, thrusting his hips a bit for more friction.

"Shhhh Frankie, you have to be quiet or your mom will hear us."

Gerard continued to tease Frank with his tongue.

Frank choked back a loud moan. He bit his lip and pressed his entire palm against the back of Gerard's head and pushed him down to take him further. 

"She won't hear... C'mon, babe. Suck me off."

Gerard decided that it was time to stop playing. He opened his throat and took Frank all the way down.

Frank looked up at his bedroom ceiling and mentally praised the higher beings.

"Oh, thank fuck..." He growled, thrusting his hips up and down. "That's feels so fucking good, babe."

Gerard pulled out all his tricks. He really wanted to thank Frank for everything that he did for him. He licked up the vein he knew drove Frank crazy. He nibbled and sucked on the head and tongued the slit lapping up all the pre cum leaking out.

It was embarrassing, but he wasn't going to last another minute if Gerard kept doing what he was doing. 

"B-babe... Oh, fuck, babe. I'm close—I'm gonna cum." Frank declared, panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Mmmm, yes Frankie, cum like the teenage boy that you are."

He gave one more lick from the bottom of the shaft to the head and then swallowed it again.

Frank exploded inside of Gerard's mouth. It hit him by surprise and quite honestly he felt like his soul had been sucked out of him. His body literally melted into his mattress. He felt like goo. 

" _Jesussss_ —" Frank hissed, pushing his hands through his own hair. "Christ."

Frank actually started cumming more than Gerard could handle. it started to leak out of his mouth down the shaft. He pulled off gasping for air, cum on his lips and chin.

"Fuck Frankie."

Frank glared down at Gerard and laughed light heartedly. Was he really that pent up? 

"Damn... Do you need tissues? Here." Frank leaned over to grab a few from his nightstand and then passed them to his boyfriend.

Gerard took them and wiped up his face giggling.

"Damn, I hate wasting good cum too."

He tossed it in the garbage and then yawned...for real this time.

"Can we sleep now Frankie?"

Frank rolled over a bit and nodded, yawning too.

"Yeah... Definitely. You wore me out."

Frank smiled to himself and pressed a kiss against Gerard's forehead.

"Love you too Gee." He whispered, allowing sleep to wash over him.


	14. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frankie...when I first met you all I wanted to do was get you in my pants. Then I got to know you and I realized that you were a sweet homophobic asshole who had to think of me as a girl to have sex. Then when you showed up at my brother's house and declared that you loved me, I could finally believe that you wanted me for me. Now a year later and a much more sober request, I can honestly answer yes. Yes Frankie, I will marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The final chapter! Thank you to everyone who liked and commented. It really means a lot to *momiji_neyuki* and I <3 
> 
> Enjoy! Xoxo
> 
> Holy shit everybody! 
> 
> WE did it! **Art Hounds** is in the bag! Thank you so much to everyone who read it and commented on the character developments. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"So now where are we?"

They left Frank's parents house the next morning and were on the road again.

Frank yawned and lowered the windows.

"Close." He said and smiled. "Why don't you rest your eyes for a bit, babe." 

The resort was about fifteen minutes away at this point. He hoped they had the suite set up exactly how he wanted. He had to pay extra for it, but it was going to be worth it. Gerard's reaction to it was going to be priceless. He was sure.

"Okay Frankie."

Gerard adjusted so he could put his head on Frank's shoulder.

Frank felt the shift of Gerard's body and when he relaxed he sighed. Frank smiled softly to himself. The ride took a little longer than he had expected do to traffic, but when he got there he noticed that Gerard actually fell asleep.

He hates to do it, but Frank needed to wake him up.

"Babe. We're here. Wakey-wakey..." He lightly shook the man's thigh to wake him up.

"Mmmm, oh and we're here...where ever here is?"

Gerard yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Frank laughed and ruffled Gerard's pixie cut.

"The hotel. This is where we're gonna be. It's nice, trust me." Frank said, getting out of the car quickly.

He wanted to show Gerard around.

There was an indoor pool with a jacuzzi. The suite he managed to book them was a penthouse. Everything was extravagant and pristine. Gerard would love it.

"Oh wow!"

Gerard marveled at the place. He knew it had to be costing Frank and fortune.

"You do like to spoil me, don't you?"

Frank grinned and went around the car to wrap his arm around Gerard's shoulder. He kissed the side of his face.

"Of course. You deserve the best." He said and started to walk them into the building. 

He checked them in quickly and grabbed the keycard to their room from the receptionist.

"This way, my love." Frank said and grabbed Gerard's hand. He had been admiring the paintings hanging on the wall in the foyer. 

The elevator was down the hall and when the doors opened he showed Gerard inside.

"All the way to the top." Frank said, smirking as he pressed the top floor button.

When they got there the doors opened and Gerard let out a gasp. It was something straight out of the movies.

"Wow! This is better than my apartment!"

Frank waltzed in, still holding onto his boyfriend's hand. 

"Yeah? It is pretty nice, huh." Frank looked around as he showed Gerard towards the little lounge area. 

You still couldn't see the bedroom. It was closed off by the giant divider.

"Sit here. I'm gonna make you an appletini." He helped Gerard sit down and before he leaves to the kitchen he leans over and pecks the older man on the lips.

"I could get used to being spoiled like this."

Gerard flops back and snuggles into the white sofa.

"Well you better." Frank joked, entering the kitchen.

He made the drink and exactly how Gerard liked it, too. He had perfected it as soon as he found out the exact measurements. He had made an effort for someone. He's never really done that before. It was a strange feeling, but it was quickly becoming second nature for Frank. Only Gerard could have that effect on him.

"And voilà!" Frank exclaimed, bringing Gerard his drink. "You enjoy your drink while I make sure everything is perfect." 

Frank said, making sure Gerard grabbed his drink properly before he let go. He didn't want to drop it. Everything had to be perfect. This was his proper proposal after all.

Gerard took a sip and groaned. It was the best appletini he had ever had.

"Frankie, this is the..."

Gerard's phone rang. He looked at the ID.

"Shit, sorry Frankie i have to take this."

Gerard took another sip and then opened the phone.

_"Hej, jag är så glad att du ringde mig. Hur är affärer går på slutet?"_

**"Hello, I am so glad that you called me. How is business going on your end?"**

Gerard got up and taking his drink walked over to the balcony with full Appletini mannerisms.

While he walked away Frank took advantage. He went around to slip behind the bedroom divider and looked around the space. It was fucking phenomenal. Exactly how he wanted it to be. Roses were everywhere and everything was neat and smelled fresh. He smiled and backed out of the room quickly.

Gerard was still outside talking on his phone. Frank went straight for the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

_"NEJ NEJ FUCK YOU, detta är inte vad vi kommit överens om! JAG ÄR INTE NÅGRA WHORE ATT DU kan dra nytta av MR. SVINGATA!"_

**"NO NO FUCK YOU, THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED ON! I AM NOT SOME WHORE THAT YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MR. SVINGATA!"**

Frank heard the shouting and he could see Gerard turning red in the face. Frank couldn't understand what he was saying so that meant he was speaking to a foreign client. He didn't like the tone and the thought of someone making his boyfriend this distraught pissed him off.

"Baby, what's going on?" Frank asked, stepping outside on the balcony. "Who're you talking to?"

Gerard turned to Frank. There were tears falling down his cheeks. He was so angry and hurt. He never had to deal with assholes like this when Brian was around. They would never have talked to him like that. He felt defeated and worthless and so unlike Appletini right now. He really just wanted to make this horrible man go away and curl up with his boyfriend.

"Just a client sweetheart."

The man said something mortifying and Gerard broke down falling to his knees.

Frank grabbed his boyfriend before he could fall completely and snatched the phone from him.

"Hey, who the fuck is this and why is my boyfriend fucking crying?!" He shouted into the phone.

Everything was suppose to be perfect.

"Just who the hell are you insolent prick! How dare you speak to me like this! I will sue you and that pathetic no talent fraud for everything you have!"

Frank pulled the phone off his ear and stared at it in shock.

"Fuck you buddy! You piece of shit. Don't you ever fucking call my boyfriend again!" He screamed and ended the call immediately.

He helped Gerard back into their room and shut the balcony door behind them.

"Sit baby, sit down." 

He led Gerard to the sofa and sat him down gently.

"I can't do this Frankie. I can't. I need someone. I need Brian back, but he hates me. He hates me so much cause I was a callous, ungrateful bitch who didn't give a damn about his feelings."

Gerard curled up into a ball and wept.

Frank frowned and sighed. He hated seeing his beautiful boyfriend cry. It broke his heart.

"Listen... Gee, I'll call him. I'll call him for you and I'll ask him to come back, okay? You won't have to deal with shit-heads like that anymore. He'll come back. He's your best friend and he still loves you."

And that's what broke Gerard's heart. Brian did love him. When Frank was using him, he finally realized how Brian felt. That's why when Brian wanted to leave he let him. No arguments. 

"Why should he? I never cared how he felt. I was a user Frankie. That's why I deserved what happened to us. It was my karma. I don't even know how I deserve you now."

Gerard started to hiccup a little. He was really pathetic. The great and worldly Appletini acting like a sniveling child.

Frank plopped down next to Gerard and patted his head gently. 

"Gerard. Listen to me... Brian just wants you to be happy. I want you to be happy. I just got lucky that you wanted me. Brian can forget about all of that. I'm pretty sure he misses you like crazy. He probably thinks about you every single day... And you DIDN'T deserve what had happened between us, babe. Don't ever say that."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"How did I get so lucky to find a man like you?"

Frank smiled and placed a kiss against Gerard's cheek.

"I could say the same thing, ya know... I'm gonna call Brian now and I'll talk to him about coming back. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get another drink."

Gerard stood up and carried his empty glass to the bar and then reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Frank grabbed Gerard's phone and went through his contacts until he found Brian's name. There was a skeleton and broken heart emoji by his name. Frank frowned to himself as he pressed the number.

It rings one... Two... Three times until Brian answers sounding surprised and scared. 

"Um... Hey, Brian. It's Frank. Gerard's fine in case you're wondering—well, not really, but he's not in any trouble. He's just really upset. He misses you... A lot."

"Frank...that's a lot to say in one breath you know."

Frank chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I'm a little on edge right now man. When Gerard's upset I get all Speedy Gonzalez."

"So what's going on?"

"Gerard misses you. He wants you to come back."

"He has you, why does he need me?"

Frank cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I don't... I don't assist him with work stuff. I'm no good at it."

"Oh...I see."

Frank looked around the room awkwardly. Maybe this was a bad idea?

"Uh... Yeah. So... Would you, ya know, come back? He really needs you, Bri. Some clients are dicks and I know you were the one that kept them in their place."

"So I keep those dicks in place and he keeps yours, is that it?"

Frank scoffed at that. Where the hell did that come from?

"Brian... C'mon man. I'm not trying to have any beef with you so please just squash that shit right now. Gerard's your fucking friend. Your FRIEND. He needs you. Whatever is between you and I is between you and I. Don't involve him. He didn't do anything wrong." Frank said quietly.

He didn't want Gerard to hear him.

"*sigh* Fine, where are you guys?"

Frank nearly bit his bottom lip off. He snapped and then slapped his thigh in excitement.

"I'll text you the info on my cell. Can we make this a surprise?"

"Well considering I have not talked to him in over a year, I think it's going to be pretty fucking surprising don't you?"

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Well no shit Sherlock. I mean, can he not know about this? You're stopping by, right?"

"I said I would, now hang the fuck up so you can send he the text."

Frank rolled his eyes again and said a quick goodbye. He texted Brian immediately after and then sent it.

He said he wasn't going to tell Gerard so that it could be a surprise, but he also said that because he wasn't sure if Brian would keep his word. He didn't want to get Gerard's hopes up and then let him lose his cool when he realized his 'friend' wasn't going to show.

Frank was just being cautious... Okay? He was a little paranoid and a bit protective over his beloved boyfriend. Could you blame him?

Everything has to be perfect.

"Frankieeee, there's a big beautiful bathtub in heeeereeee."

Frank looked off to where his boyfriend's voice is lingering from. He smiled to himself and tossed his phone aside.

"Well let's test it out!" Frank shouted after Gerard, following where he had heard his angelic voice.

* * *

Brian continues to grumble as he rides the elevator.

"A fucking hotel."

Brian isn't stupid, this probably has nothing to do with Gerard and his business. Frank just wants to shove it in his face that he still has Gerard wrapped around his cock. The elevator gets to the top and opens up on the 19th floor.

"Um...I need to get to the penthouse suite?"

"Oh, sorry sir, wrong elevator. Just catch the one to the left, it goes all the way up, but you will have to ring the bell to get off as it goes right into the suite."

Brian nods and says goodbye to the elevator operator. He gets in the new elevator and rides one floor up. When it stops he rings the bell and waits.

* * *

"Fuck Frankie."

Gerard is really happy for the high walls of the tub as he would be getting water all over the floor as he rode Frank's cock.

"Oh God, I'm gonna..."

Frank gripped onto Gerard's slippery hips for dear life. This was it. This was going to be the most beautiful thing he'll ever witness in his entire life and he's staring in aw, waiting for this celestial being to come undone in front of him. Frank's mouth is open agape and he's panting like he's been running for miles. Close... So fucking close.

"That's it... That's it baby. Come on. Attaboy—fuck, you're so fucking sexy." Frank gasped out, bringing one hand up Gerard's body towards his lips.

Frank pokes his index finger in and watches Gerard take it, hallowing his cheeks, sucking on it like he's giving head. Frank shudders, squeezing tightly onto Gerard's pudgy hip with his other hand. He was close now too.

Gerard tried to concenrate on holding back his own orgasm, but he practically sucked the life out of Frank's finger as he keened throwing his head back and striping his and Frank's stomach with hot cum.

Frank came after a few more fast paced thrusts against Gerard's spot. He fell back against the tub and draped his arms over the rim. 

"... F-Fuck..." He wheezed, looking up at the ceiling. 

The room was spinning and his heart was racing. That orgasm had ripped through him like a blade and now this was the aftermath. He felt wasted.

*ding dong*

"Is that *pant pant* the fucking doorbell?"

Frank grunted and gripped at Gerard's hips again. He squeezed and massaged the flesh there. He didn't want to get out and he didn't want Gerard to get off. 

"I don't know... Man, I guess we gotta get out and check, right?" 

He really didn't want to.

"Frankie, did you get me a male stripper?"

Frank laughed loudly and helped Gerard get off of him—regretfully.

"No... Did I?"

He thought for a moment...

"FUCK!"

Brian. It's fucking Brian. He was freaking out! How could he forget?! He was a fucking idiot!

"Get the door, baby. First get some clothes on, okay?" He said quickly as he hopped out of the tub.

He spotted two robes and grabbed one. He threw it at Gerard and it landed on his head, covering his entire face. 

"That! Use that! Get the door. Fast. Hurry."

Gerard had never seen Frank freak out before. It was kind of amusing to see that he did not always have it together. Gerard smoothly got out of the tub and tied the robe on. He wrapped his hair in a towel and the pulling up the collar to inhale the sweet scent of whatever they used to wash the outer garment, headed for the elevator. 

"One second please."

* * *

Brian was getting impatient as he rang the bell again.

"Fuck this."

He was about to hit the button to take him back down when he heard a voice.

"One second please."

Brian had not heard Gerard's voice in so long, he almost didn't recognize it. It had a melody to it. It sounded so...happy. Now he really wanted to leave. He went to touch the button again when the door opened.

"Hi, can I...Brian..."

Brian was stunned. There was Gerard. Appletini. He looked...healthy.

"Hi."

Frank was fully dressed as he charged out of their room. He wanted to witness the two men be reunited for himself. When he rounded the corner to the elevator he saw them standing there... Just staring at each other. He needed to lighten the mood and defuse any awkward energy.

"Bri! Long time no see!" Frank shouted, pulling the man into a side hug. "What's up?" 

Okay... Maybe he just made it more awkward.

Brian was still in shock. He had not seen Gerard like this in a long time. He wasn't just Appletini confident, he was...

"You look good... I mean happy you look happy."

Brian ignored Frank's arm around him. Gerard favored him with a smile.

"I am, thank you. You look good too Bri, I missed you."

Frank stared back and forth between them.

"Come on in, Brian. Let me get you a drink... Beer? Wine?... Appletini?" Frank said as he walked back to the room in front of them.

"Yeah Brian, come on in."

Gerard walked after Frank. Brian could not help his eyes glued to his ass, but it did not have that inciting deliberate swing in it. He was relaxed, something Brian never saw before.

"So Brian, what brings you here?"

Gerard sat down with the robe closed discreetly over his legs as he carefully crossed them.

"Uh...actually Frank invited me."

Frank shuffled quickly into the kitchen to fetch a drink for Brian. He didn't say which, but fuck it. He'll grab them all. 

"I heard my name. I'm busy!" Frank shouted.

Gerard was kind of shocked, but in a way glad. He had missed Brian.

"Oh, well...I'm glad."

Brian was in further shock that Gerard was not even flirting with him. Its almost as if he grew up a bit, even though he was already an adult by age.

"I missed you Bri."

"I missed you too Gee."

Frank entered, holding a tray of assorted drinks. He sat it on top of the coffee table and then plopped down next to Gerard. He touched the older man's knees and kept his hand there.

"I'm really glad you came, Brian. It means a lot... Did you think about what I asked you? About coming back to work for Gerard, I mean."

"Frankie, you didn't!"

Gerard thought that Frank was joking before.

"Brian, I don't know what he told you but..."

"Gerard shut up. You don't know when to say no to your clients half the time. Is he still making promises that he can't keep without killing himself to do them, Frank?"

Frank nodded, bringing his hand away from Gerard's knee. He grabbed the older man's hand instead.

"Yeah and it's getting kind of old. The last call he had messed him up. I don't like seeing him like that. He's far too nice for his own good."

"Can I see his phone?"

Frank hands the phone over and Gerard watches as Brian scrolls through to the last call before Frank called him. He then redials and stands up.

_"MR. SVINGATA, mitt namn är Brian Schecter och jag representerar konstnären Appletini."_

**"MR. SVINGATA, my name is Brian Schecter and I represent the artist Appletini."**

Brian continues the conversation out of earshot and Gerard looks at Frank.

"I love you."

Frank smirks and pecks Gerard on the lips. 

"I love you too."

Brian walks back in.

"$75,000 along with a sincere apology about you losing your great Aunt on you mother's side. No wonder you were so distraut."

Brian tosses the phone at Frank and crosses his arms smirking. Gerard looks at him and then catapults out of the sofa and hugs him fiercely.

"Holy shit Brian, you are fucking amazing!"

Frank applauded him.

"Great job, man. So are you back for good?"

Brian looked at Gerard.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, hey Frankie, we're gonna get some coffee."

Gerard went to change.

Brian watched him leave and then looked at Frank.

"He seems different."

Frank smiled and shrugged.

"Does he? Good different?" 

He genuinely wanted to know.

"Good different. He carries himself more sure, even when he is not Appletini."

Brian watched as Gerard himself emerged from the bedroom. He was in a simple pair of jeans, stylish t-shirt, and a smart hat. On his feet were a pair ankle boots.

"Shall we?"

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank sweetly.

"Be back in a bit sugar."

Frank savored the kiss and smirked.

"Okay baby. Have a good time."

Gerard smiled and then was out the door with Brian in tow.

*

*

*

Gerard was tired, but happy when he returned to the hotel. As he rode the elevator up he smiled knowing that his and Brian's friendship was on the mend. He chuckled how shocked Brian was that he had apologized for not caring about his feelings. Gerard was never like that back then and it was then that Brian said that if this was who Gerard was with Frank then he completely approved. He said to call him after they got back to the city and they would work on getting the business side on track. The elevator stopped and Gerard used the special key card to get out at his suite.

"Frankie, I'm back. Frankie, where are..."

Gerard's words fell from his mouth as he looked into the suite.

Frank hurried out of the kitchen. He was slightly sweaty, but he was dressed in completely different clothes and his hair was neatly styled. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands as he approached his star truck boyfriend.

"Hey baby. Do you like what I did to the place?" He handed Gerard his glass as he leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

The room was dimmed and decorated with red roses and candles. There was soft classical music playing in the background on the record player nearby.

"Frankie..."

Gerard was speechless still. He could not believe that Frank planned all this while he was gone.

"What do you think?" Frank asked, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's expression.

Gerard's mouth was open agape as his eyes wandered around in astonishment. Frank was happy with the reaction to say the least. He hadn't expected him to be so awestruck.

"I think...I am so underdressed!"

Gerard ran to the bedroom and started to go through the clothing he had. He had nothing. Nothing as nice as what Frank had. He didn't bother to pack anything thinking they were just going to...well he had no idea what they were going to do.

"Ugh, so stupid!"

Frank followed him, laughing like a maniac.

"Babe, it's okay! I packed you something. New and shiny. " He grabbed his own suitcases and went through the bag that had been the lightest.

There was a wrapped suit inside and he held it up for his hectic boyfriend to see.

"Do you like it?" 

It was very much Gerard, but also Appletini. It was a combination of the both. Green, but posh and stylish. The shoes were pretty nice too. He knew Gerard would gush over the lengthy, but no TOO lengthy heel.

Gerard was speechless again. It was him, it was both him and...

"Frankie..."

That seemed to be all that Gerard could say lately. He peeled the wrap off it and marveled. It was the perfect color too and the shoes...

"Out out out, so I can get dressed!"

Frank rushed out of the room and went to the lounge area. He sat down on the sofa and waited. He was happy Gerard liked his suit. It would have been bad if he didn't. That proved that Frank really knew Gerard. He knew what he liked and what worked for him. That's something he's never done for anyone before. Making phone calls with designers and planners was something Frank never ever imagined doing for anyone in his entire life. He felt kind of giddy about it. He really was in love for the first time in his life.

Gerard only wanted to put a bit of make up on. Nothing to harsh. He slicked his fingers through his hair and looking in the mirror took a deep breath.

"Don't read anything into it Gee."

After the pep talk he stepped out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom.

"Well, how do I look?"

Frank looked up from his spot on the couch and his mouth dropped open involuntarily.

"... Wow. Fucking—wow... Gerard, you look amazing babe." Frank said, stuttering a bit.

He got up and grabbed Gerard by his waist, making sure to keep some space between them. He looked the artist up and down with a smirk on his face.

"I know you just put this suit on, but I already wanna take it off of you."

"Well then I must be doing something right huh?"

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand delicately and nodded with a growing grin on his face.

"You always do." He said and then started to guide Gerard out of their room quickly. "We have to get going or we're gonna be late." 

He made dinner reservations and he wanted to get there fifteen minutes early, because he wanted to make sure they wouldn't lose their seats. He had also planned for a romantic stroll around the park on a chariot at around ten with a man dressed as a person from the romanticism era by the name of Harold Black. Apparently he was famous around these parts for sticking to character like a fucking Oscar winner. Gerard was a sucker for all things 18th century—Go figure.

Afterwards, back to their suite where they would drink more champagne (or wine) and chat for a while (or make out). Frank made sure to hold Gerard's hand all the way down to the ground floor. He even guided him out of the building and towards the limo that pulled up in front of them—perfect timing, Frank thought. 

He opened the door and waved his hand out in front of him.

"After you."

Gerard gave a happy noise as he stepped into the limo. Frank was really pulling out all the stops. It was not as if he had never been in a limo before. Truth, he had been in bigger ones. Even ones with jaccuzi's in them, but this was with Frank so it meant so much more.

"So where are we going?"

Frank hopped in next to Gerard and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Dinner... After... Oh, I don't know. No where else." He said in a tone that implied that he wasn't being completely serious.

"Okay, you have your secrets, but..."

Gerard slipped down to his knees.

"...I know how to get them out of you."

He walked his fingers up from Frank's knee to his thigh slowly and stopped at the zipper on the suit pants.

In the silence of the car the only sound was the zipper moving downward.

* * *

"Well Frankie, you managed to impress me twice. Once with that amazing cock of yours..."

A couple looked at Gerard in disgust...well the woman did at least. The man raised an eyebrow and Gerard just had to fuck with him.

"...I mean, my deep throating skills are pretty amazing and I know I had you begging me to tongue your slit many times, but you managed to keep your secret from me and I am so glad you did. This place is beautiful."

Now the guys looked flush and his mistress, you could totally tell, smacked him. Gerard chuckled and turned back to his boyfriend.

Frank laughed. This is definitely the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

"Honestly, I was going to, but I know how much you like surprises."

This wasn't even the best part of the night. He couldn't wait to take Gerard to the park where their 18th century guy was waiting for them.

"I hope you're ready for what I have planned for us after this."

At that point the food arrived and Gerard licked his lips.

"Sorry sugar, but I am starving. Talk after?"

Frank thought that Gerard had the right idea. He nodded his head and went straight for his fork.

(time passes)

"I don't think I have room for anything else."

Gerard pushes his decadent chocolate parfait away. He pats his slender tummy.

"You're gonna make me fat Frankie. No one wants a fat Appletini."

Frank grabbed what was left of Gerard's dessert and started to finish it for him.

"I totally wouldn't mind a fat Appletini. More cushion for the pushin'—or whatever." 

He stuck the last bit of the dessert out to Gerard. 

"Here. Have the last bite." He said as he wiggled the spoon around teasingly. "You know you wanna."

Gerard was going to turn him down, but out of the corner of his eye he saw that the couple was still at the table. The woman was not there, probably in the bathroom, and the guy was taking glances at him. He smirked internally and leaned up faking a sigh.

"Ugh, you know I can't resist you Frankie."

He leaned in and opened his mouth softly letting his tongue out to test the food offered. He then slipped his lips around the spoon and let out a soft moan as he sucked the contents off. He then pulled back slowly with his eyes closed and licked his lips sensually. He heard a slight gasp come from behind him as well as nearby. He opened his eyes and saw the woman staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

"See?" Frank asked. "That wasn't so bad."

Gerard pouted.

"I guess not, but I still say your cream filling tastes the best."

Frank nearly choked on his tongue. He looked around and noticed people watching them. He wasn't surprised. They attract a lot of attention being two dudes on a date. It was inevitable.

"You're gonna get it tonight." Frank whispered, smirking.

Gerard grabbed at his tie and pulled him in.

"I better get it good too."

Then he kissed him deep and dirty.

Frank kissed him back and then stopped. They needed to get out of here so that he can take Gerard to their next 'appointment'. 

He fished his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a wad of money. He dropped it on the table and got up, sticking his hand out for Gerard to take so that he could help him out of his seat.

"Let's get out of here."

Gerard took Frankie's hand and eased out of his seat using his hips to thrust. As he walked out with his boyfriend he dropped one of his business cards on the table of the still shocked man.

"Call me sometime."

Gerard heard the woman rush over and snatch the card up. He paused at the door to wait for it...

"Holy shit! That was the renounded artist Appletini!"

He turned as they looked back at him and winked.

_"È sempre un piacere incontrare gli ammiratori del mio lavoro."_

**"Always a pleasure to meet admirers of my work."**

He spoke in Italian so Frank would understand. He then whisked out the door to the waiting limo.

*

*

*

"Awww, we're here already? Things were getting good."

As the car stopped Gerard eased off Frank's lap leaving him with a massive erection. He stepped out of the car when the driver opened it.

"So where are we this...is that a..."

Once again Frank had managed to leave him speechless.

Frank chuckled at Gerard's reaction and nodded.

"Yeah, baby. I know how much you love this era so I pulled a few strings and managed to get us a whole hour around the park with their best driver." Frank said, guiding Gerard to the well postured man dressed like he's from the 18th century.

People were watching him from a distance, taking photos and gawking at the chariot behind him. He almost looked statue-like. Frank was impressed.

"Gee, this is Harold Black. Harold Black this is my lovely and beautiful boyfriend Gerard." Frank introduced them.

Harold tipped his hat and then reached out to take Gerard's hand. He planted a gentle kiss to the back of the artist's hand.

"How do you do?" Harold said in a charming accent with a pleasant smile on his face.

Gerard, who was one of the most witty people in the world...according to ArtReview magazine, could not utter a word other than...

"Fine."

Harold smiled again and then waved his arm in front of his chariot before he opened the door.

"Sir, after you." He bowed.

Gerard stepped into the chariot and marveled at the puffed leather interior. It was a work of art inside and out.

Frank entered behind Gerard, which gives him a great view of his ass, and then plopped down next to him as he slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Wow." Frank said, looking around. "I didn't think it was going to be this decked out—I mean, I saw photos and stuff, but it's better in person."

"It's breathtaking."

Harold mounted the carriage and kicked the horses into gear and then were off. As they went by Gerard marveled at how different things looked from inside the carriage. Like it was not the new Millennia, but the 1800's again.

Frank was glad that Gerard was enjoying their ride around. The older man kept "ooh'ing" and "ahh'ing" at things. Frank found it endearing and adorable. 

They're half an hour in and Frank, not-so-subtly, drops his hand on Gerard's thigh.

Gerard looks down at his hand and then gives a smirk.

"Why Master Iero, I do not think that actions like that are considered to be appropriate to a gentleman of your stature."

He covered his chest in mock surprise like a damsel would.

"Madam, since I am a gentleman of my stature I think I will say what I consider to be appropriate." Frank wiggled his brows playfully as he rubbed higher up Gerard's thigh. 

He imagined Gerard dressed in a gown from those times with a handkerchief and laughed. He would undeniably resemble a woman, but Frank still thought it was a hilarious mental image.

"You realize we are in an open space where anyone can see you taking liberties that were not yours to take."

Gerard said that knowing that there were shades on the old fashion ride.

"After all sir, you do not have the same rights to me as my betrothed would."

Frank leaned in slyly and planted a kiss between Gerard's ear and jaw.

"Oh, but Madam, I am your betrothed." He whispered and then lowered the blinds.

"You are my what?"

Gerard could hardly think straight with Frank planting kisses in all the sensetive spots on his available skin.

Frank brought his other hands towards the curve of Gerard's jaw and caressed him there.

"You heard me." Frank whispered sultrily.

He kissed Gerard on the lips then, soft and sensual. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue inside the older man's mouth.

Gerard was still trying to get his brain on track when he was pulled into the younger man's lap. How they managed to not break the kiss was a miracle and Gerard could feel Frank's cock getting hard against his own.

"Frankie Frankie..."

Gerard panted his name over and over in the middle of the kiss.

Frank broke the kiss to start nipping at Gerard's throat. He trails all across his pale flesh with moist lips while his hands work up and down his hips.

"Wait till we get back to the room, baby. We're gonna make a fucking mess. Just you wait." Frank practically growled into Gerard's ear.

"I think *groan* you are doing a pretty good job of it right *oh fuck* now."

Frank smirked. 

"Not even close..." 

And with that, Frank nibbled on Gerard's throat teasingly.

After what felt like forever, casue Frank had been teasing him the whole time, the carraige stops and Harold opens the door. Frank gets out first and Gerard follows, but he can barely stand.

Frank turns to Harold and shakes his hand.

"Thanks again man." Frank said with a booming voice. "I really appreciate you for penciling us in your busy schedule."

Harold tipped his hat and smiled.

"Pleasure was all mine, Mr. Iero." 

Frank tipped him with a Benjamin.

"Come on baby. Let's go." Frank said to Gerard, sticking his arm out to him.

They get back into the car and Gerard is still stunned in his head about the night, but something is niggling in the back of his mind and he can't remember what it is. He stays quiet on the ride home and then up to the suite.

Frank pushed the door open after sliding the card key a few times.

"Annndddd we're in." Frank said, flicking on the light.

It was almost time. Frank was jittery from nerves.

Gerard feels this cold creep upon him and he shivers. He doesn't like feeling this way.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. I kind of think I smell like horse."

He leaves and goes into the bathroom closing the door without another word or waiting for Frank to speak.

Frank watched him leave and when he shuts the bathroom door behind him Frank rushes to the bedroom and grabs the ring box off the nightstand. He pushes it inside his pocket and then goes for the kitchen for a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He makes his way over to the small living room next and sets the glasses down on the coffee table. He pops the bottle of champagne and pours inside the glasses.

Gerard's glass is to the right so he opens the ring box and drops the ring inside of it. He's kind of apprehensive to do it at first, but he's seen it done before so he knows it's okay. He just hoped Gerard would look before he drinks.

Now, he waits. He takes sips of his drink ever now and then, listening to the bath water running.

* * *

Gerard lays in the bath confused letting the water pour over his head. Frank said that they were betrothed. Was it part of the role playing? It had to be. When Frank asked Gerard drunkenly to marry him, he said no. He knew that Frank might have been serious, but he wasn't prepared to face the day after alcohol.

"Christ I've turned into such a girl I swear!"

Frank thought he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Gerard's voice. Frank went to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it.

"You okay in there?" He asked.

He was worried. He hoped the older man didn't slip and fall.

"Yeah I'm good."

Gerard mumbled as he slipped his head under the water and then popped up wiping his face off.

"Okay... Hurry up, babe. I have some champagne out here. I want to talk to you about something."

Frank said and then returned to his spot on the couch without giving Gerard a chance to say anything back.

Gerard sighed. He got out and wrapped himself in a towel and then slipped on the hotel robe over it. He dried his hair off. One of he benefits to having short hair was that it dried easily and after hanging up the towel walked out of hte the bathroom to the living room.

"What's the occasion?"

Gerard huffed like the drama queen he was and sat down crossing his legs and waited.

Frank picked up his own glass of champagne and nudged his head at Gerard's glass on the table.

"I wanna make a toast."

Gerard picked up the glass and waited.

"Alright, uh... Where do I start." 

Frank was nervous and he was starting to sweat profusely. 

"Gee, I just wanted you to know that I'm the happiest I've ever been and it's because of you. Before _us_ I was a dick and an arrogant asshole, but you changed me... You really made me open my eyes and helped me discover who I really am. I can't live without. I honestly believe you're my soulmate so here's to being together." Frank ended there and brought his glass against Gerard's.

"To us." He said quietly and then gently clanked their glasses together.

Gerard clinked his glass with Frank's touched by the sentiment. 

"You were not an arrogant asshole, you were just uninformed. I like to think that I helped to...educate you into the knowledgeable young man you are today."

Gerard laughed and then started to tip the glass forward when he noticed something funny and chuckled.

"Frankie, didn't anyone teach you that wine charms went at the bottom of the glass, not in the glass?"

"It's not a, uh, wine charms..." Frank said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Not a..."

Gerard looked at the glass up close. He gasped and then did something very unlike him. He dumped the glass out on the table. The champagne splashed every where, but his focus was on the round metal circle that was indeed not a wine charm.

"Frankie..."

Gerard began to faint.

"Gerard!" Frank shouted, grabbing Gerard close to him. 

Why did he think this wasn't going to happen? Gerard was such a girl sometimes. Frank almost wanted to laugh, but it was pretty serious just then. 

"Gee..." Frank said quietly this time. "Are you okay?"

"Frankie? Am I dreaming?"

Frank smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on Gerard's forehead.

"No, baby... I'm gonna ask you the question, okay? Don't faint on me." Frank said, laughing under his breath.

Gerard slowly sat up and proped himself up using the arm of the sofa.

"Okay, here we go... Ready?" Frank asked again.

He looked at Gerard's face and saw that he was flushed.

"Do you want a water?"

So far, the proposal was a little wobbly, but it was charming. This was them. This is exactly how it was meant to happen. Frank always knew they would be this. Imperfect... But so fucking beautiful.

"I think I'm okay for now."

"Okay good. Here we go."

Frank said as he smiled.

This was it. He was going to do it.

"Gee..." He grabbed Gerard's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Gerard looked down at the man that had made his life both a miracle and a blessing for the past two years. 

"Frankie...when I first met you all I wanted to do was get you in my pants. Then I got to know you and I realized that you were a sweet homophobic asshole who had to think of me as a girl to have sex. Then when you showed up at my brother's house and declared that you loved me, I could finally believe that you wanted me for me. Now a year later and a much more sober request, I can honestly answer yes. Yes Frankie, I will marry you."

That was it. Frank felt it in his body. He felt it in his soul and everywhere else. He didn't feel like all of the shit he had been through was for nothing. Everything had been leading up to this. The crying, the fighting, the screaming and the pain... All of it was worth it, because now he was here and with the man of his dreams. 

"I love you." Frank said, trying not to tear up.

He pulled Gerard into a kiss. The best kiss of his life.

Gerard kissed him till he was out of breath. He broke the kiss and pushed thier foreheads together.

"I love you Frankie. I love you, but I am so keeping my name cause then I would have to change all my business cards and that would be such a hassle."

Frank laughed breathlessly.

"I'll change your mind later."

Gerard laughed and leaned in for another kiss when his phone rang. It was Mikey's tone. Gerard looked at Frank.

"Don't worry, probably a question from Mary about something silly."

Gerard stands and grabs his phone. He opens it and starts to speak and then he still and says nothing. He starts to tremble and then falls to his knees clutching the phone and sobs.

Frank reacted instantly. He rushed to his fiancé's side and touched his shoulder.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Frank asked, getting down on the ground to hold Gerard against his chest.

"Hello hello?"

Gerard was still sobbing and someone was talking on the phone.

"Gerard, Gerard speak to me."

Frank gently plucked the phone from Gerard's trembling hands.

"Hello...?" He answered meekly.

"Frank? Oh thank God, Frank, it's Mary, is Gerard okay?"

"He's hysterical, Mary. What happened?" Frank asked.

He needed answers.

"Mikey woke up."

Frank dropped the phone, fumbling before it hit the floor.

"Gerard. We have to go."

Gerard couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. If his brain was not swimming before it was certainly now. He could barely feel his now fiancee helping him into some simple clothing. He doesn't even know how he got out of the hotel and down into the car and now they are driving.

*

*

*

The drive was long and mostly quiet, except for when Gerard would start to cry. Frank kept staring at the new ring he had placed on Gerard's finger before they left the hotel. His hands had been shaking and his face was stained with dry and new tears. Frank kissed him on the top of his head and then they were out.

The few stops they made were to sleep and to get food and use the restroom. Gerard slept most of the time which was good. Frank wanted him to regain some of his sanity. 

The drive felt like years versus two days. It wasn't that bad though. It could have taken a lot longer if Frank wasn't such a speedy driver. 

"Here." Frank said, shaking his sleeping fiancé awake. "Gee, wake up."

Gerard opened his eyes and saw they were at the facility grounds. He saw Mary at the door. Gerard stumbled out of the car. She caught him by the hands and rubbed them gently.

"Mary...is it true, is it really true?"

"Yeah yeah sweetie it is and he is looking for you."

Gerard hugged her tightly and then went in the house. Mary watched him and go and then motioned to Frank.

"Come on, you are a part of this family now and don't think that I didn't see or feel that ring on his finger."

Frank smiled a weak and tired smile, but he nodded nonetheless. 

"Thanks Mary." He said and followed her into the house.

Gerard was standing at the bedroom door. He had his hand on the knob and was trying to gain the courage to open it.

Frank made it behind Gerard and touched his shoulder.

"Your brother's waiting for you, Gee."

"Is he really or is is a dream and I'm going to wake up in the hotel room?"

Gerard started to shake a bit.

"I'm being stupid. This is my brother, I've waited years for this moment."

Gerard turned and looked at his fiance.

"I'm going in."

Gerard took a breath and opening the door.

"Hi Gee."

"Hey Mikey."

Both brothers just looked at each other.

"You must be Frank. Gerard talked about you a lot."

Frank walked over to Mikey and stuck his hand out to him.

"You really were awake for that, weren't you?" Frank asked, smiling weakly. 

He shook his brother-in-laws hand for the first time. It felt good for Frank to meet someone from Gerard's family. It felt official.

MIKEY!"

Whatever spell Gerard was under broke and he ran for the bed. He jumped up pulling his brother with him and into his arms in a tight hug. Mary stood at the door thanking herself for removing the IV earlier in the day.

"MIKEY! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU REMEMBERED EVERYTHING! FUCK I MISSED YOU!"

Mikey flailed about a bit trying to find a way to hug Gerard back.

Mikey managed to wrap his arms around his brother and he hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Gee... Man, you've put on some weight, huh? Frank, what are you feeding my brother?" 

Frank laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously . "Nothin' bad! He's just happy I guess..."

"I am...I am really happy, I have you Frankie, and now I have my brother back and and...I don't need anything else...well, except maybe for an appletini?"

Mikey made a sound of disgust.

"I can't believe you still drink those."

Frank playfully rolled his eyes. He wanted to agree aloud, but he decided against it.

"I'll be right back. I'll make it for him." Frank said and disappeared from the room.

Gerard looked at Mikey and smiled.

"I really missed you."

Mikey smiled back and grabbed Gerard's hand.

"I really missed you too."

* * *

Frank prepped the appletini to Gerard's liking. He liked it strong and Frank can smell the vodka with a hint of green apple flavor. It kind of burned his nostrils, but he sort of liked it. The smell reminded him of Gerard.

Gerard...

Frank still couldn't believe how far they've come. If you had told Frank from the very beginning that he would be madly in love with the eccentric man Past Frank would have kicked your ass and then ruined your rep. And if you had told Past Frank that he would be engaged to the said eccentric artist he probably would have buried you alive and gotten away with it.

Now... Now here he was. He's actually happy.

Frank entered the bedroom where the brothers were chatting and he smiled, sticking the Appletini out to his fiancé. 

"Here you go, gorgeous." Frank said with a smirk on his face.

Mikey gagged audibly and rolled his eyes. 

"Gross. Get a room, will ya."

Frank laughed at that. Mikey already seemed like a brother. It's almost like they've always known each other... And maybe they have. In another life most likely.

"Thanks sugar."

Gerard took the green drink that he was named after and took a sip. As he did he thought back about everything that happened to him. He went from being an arrogant self-centered prick that used people for his own gain while he hid his true self, to someone who was not afraid to be himself. He never thought anyone would ever accept him for who he was before he became Appletini. He even chased him when he tried to run away and disappear. Gerard never had anyone do that for him before and the way he proposed to him and brought Brian back into his life. There was so much good that Frank was for him.

"How does it taste?" Frank asked with a warm smile on his face as he looked into Gerard's eyes.

Gerard looked at his fiance and then at his brother and smiled.

"Perfect, just perfect."


End file.
